Missing Scenes Aka After that
by chriscarter661
Summary: Saison 7 "SPOILER" pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 7... Exclusivement GSR ! pour tous les fans de nos deux amoureux préférés. Pas de spoiler, à moins que vous n'ayez jamais vu CSI et dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous
1. 512 Snakes

Hi guys, I'm back ! Bon, ok, ma dernière fics date de mardi, mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle création, mais cette fois, j'attaque du lourd ! J'ai décidé d'écrire une fics qui comportera environ, et j'ai bien dit environ, 40 chapitres !!! Oh My God ! Je suis devenue folle, mais je tiens vraiment à écrire cette fics.

Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite, le thème de cette magnifique et sublime fics va être : GSR (lol) !!

Ce que je vais essayer de faire dans ces prochains chapitre, c'est d'écrire une suite à chaque épisode, à partir du 512. Si j'ai choisi de démarrer par cet épisode, c'est parce que je pense, dans ma petite tête, que tout à démarrer vraiment pour Gris et Sara dans cette saison, et spécialement dans ce fabuleux épisode… Alors je vous laisse savourer mes environs 40 chapitres…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Ah et petite précision, je vais essayer d'écrire un ou deux chapitres par semaine. Si jamais vous remarquez que le temps passe et que rien n'arrive, n'hésitez pas à me harceler !

Enjoy it guys

Quand Sara rentra chez elle ce matin là, elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère… soulagée. Sa discussion avec Grissom lui avait fait énormément de bien, même si lui n'avait pas dit grand-chose. De son côté, elle avait pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis quelques temps déjà, enfin presque tout. Bon, d'accord, elle avait omis le principal, mais Grissom n'état pas près à entendre ce qu'elle avait vraiment à dire. Mais au moins avec son « plus qu'un patron » elle l'avait mis sur la bonne voie. Maintenant l'idéal pour elle serait que Grissom fasse le prochain pas, mais ça, elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

Ces derniers temps, tout semblait aller dans le bon sens pour eux. Grissom l'avait même invité à déjeuner un matin. Bon, ok, il avait également invité Greg et Sophia, mais à la dernière minute ceux là avaient annulés et Sara s'était retrouvée seule à table avec Gris. Les premières secondes furent tendues, mais finalement ils avaient passé un bon moment tous les deux. Un moment très court, mais quand même. Ils n'avaient fait que parler boulot, mais quand même. Sara se contentait de peu quand il s'agissait de Grissom.

Sara était donc chez elle, en train de rêver à Grissom quand son téléphone retentit. Grissom, tiens…

- Siddle ?

- Hm…Sara, c'est Grissom.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Silence. Sara commençait progressivement à s'habituer au silence. Grissom n'était pas un homme très bavard, mais il l'était encore moins quand il se trouvait autour de Sara.

- Gris ?

- Hm… Oui ?

- T'as besoin de moi ?

Oh que oui !!! Il avait férocement besoin d'elle, mais il n'était pas près à lui révéler ça. Il n'aurait peut être même jamais le courage de lui avouer ça. Mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'il dise quelque chose. Pourquoi avait il décroché son téléphone pour l'appeler ? Au moment de numéroter il avait eu ce sentiment de faire quelque chose de bien, mais là, tout était embrumé. Pourquoi appelait il ?

- Gris ? Ca va ?

Sara ne savait pas comment prendre ce coup de téléphone. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel professionnel.

- Hm… J'ai réfléchis un peu sur… hm…

- Oui ?

- Par rapport à notre petite discussion de tout à l'heure.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sara. Elle aurait très bien pu le titiller un peu, le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses explications, mais Sara ne se sentait pas de le repousser, même provisoirement.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Je crois, oui.

Toujours ce lourd silence.

- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?

- Non.

- OK, alors tu veux qu'on discute mais pas qu'on se voit. Alors j't'écoute.

- Sara, ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… Ecoute Sara, je… à plus tard.

- A plus tard ?

- Oui.. Bonne nuit Sara.

- Bonne nuit Gris.

C'était vraiment une conversation très bizarre. Très certainement la plus privée des conversations qu'ils n'aient jamais eues, mais très bizarre.

Bon, je m'arrête là pour SNAKE, et a tout de suite pour…513 : NESTING DOLL !!!!! Ca va devenir interessant

Review pleaze…


	2. 513 Nesting Dolls

L'épisode clé pour ce qui est de la relation amoureuse entre Gris et Sara. J'ai lu beaucoup de fics sur cet épisode alors mon imagination est tronquée, je vais certainement voler des idées sans même m'en apercevoir. Alors désolée si c'est le cas. Et ca va être court, justement parce qu'on en a déjà trop lu sur cet épisode.

Grissom avait franchi une étape. Pas une énorme étape à vrai dire, mais quand même. Ca frisait la perfection. Il avait été complètement bouleversé par la révélation de Sara. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa belle Sara avait vécue un tel calvaire dans son enfance. Tout à coup tous ses doutes avaient disparus. Il s'était penché vers Sara et l'avait serré dans ses bras un long moment. Sara avait beaucoup pleuré sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot de plus après sa confession. Après un long moment, Grissom s'était éloigné d'elle un peu, lui avait essuyé une larme, et remis une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ce dont Sara avait besoin à ce moment précis, c'était un ami et une épaule sur laquelle pleurée.

- Ca va aller Sara… Il faut que je retourne au labo maintenant, mais je te promets de revenir le plus rapidement possible, qu'on finisse cette conversation.

Sara acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Quand on frappa à la porte, Sara se réveilla d'un bond. Elle avait les yeux qui collaient d'avoir trop pleurer avant de s'endormir. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans même vérifier qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à 8H du matin. Bien qu'elle en ai une vague idée. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait après tout. Et il était là. Il s'était changé et portait un jean et un tee-shirt de Hope Athletics, son équipe de sport quand il était étudiant.

- Ca va ?

Sara acquiesça. Gris rentra dans le petit appartement et reprit immédiatement Sara dans ses bras. Sara le serra contre elle le plus possible, ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant. Qui sait quand une telle occasion se représenterait après tout.

- J'ai tout arrangé avec Ecklie.

- Et je suis virée ?

- Non.

Sara s'éloigna à contre cœur de Grissom.

- Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuies.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sara. Ecklie ne me fait pas peur.

- Ecklie ne fait peur à personne, il n'en est pas moins dangereux.

- Je ne suis pas là pour parler d'Ecklie de toute façon. T'as pu dormir un peu ?

- Oui, merci.

Sara se rassit dans son fauteuil et Grissom reprit sa position dans le canapé, les mains de Sara dans les siennes.

- On va donc avoir cette conversation ?

- Possible… Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment.

- Justement, c'est le moment idéal, Gris.

- Ecoute Sara, je… je tiens énormément à notre amitié.

Ca s'annonçait mal. Quoique venant de Grissom…

- J'aimerai vraiment passer plus de temps avec toi… en dehors des horaires de travail je veux dire. Juste tous les deux.

- Gris… Tu sais très bien que ton amitié m'est précieuse, mais ca ne me suffit pas.

- C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment Sara. Ne m'en demande pas trop… Je pensais qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble de temps en temps après le travail, tout les deux.

- Gris… Je ne peux pas être juste ton amie.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ça alors ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien commencé quelque part.

- OK.

- OK ?

- OK, Gris. OK pour déjeuner ensemble de temps en temps.

Et c'est comme ca qu'une nouvelle ère démarra. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné pour Sara, mais c'était un début. Si elle pouvait passer quelques minutes par semaine en tête à tête avec lui, c'était le Paradis. En plus, il l'avait défendu auprès d'Ecklie, il avait risqué sa carrière pour elle en tenant tête au chef du labo, et il avait fortement brisé son amitié avec Catherine en la soutenant. Alors pour ces différentes raisons, elle pouvait lui accorder un laps de temps pour s'acclimater à leur future relation amoureuse. Oui, c'était bien de ca qu'il s'agissait, une relation amoureuse. Même si Grissom n'en avait pas encore vraiment conscience.

A suivre : 514 – Unbearable

Toujours en attente de petites reviews sympathiques pour m'encourager. Merci les gars (et les filles, beaucoup plus nombreuse j'en suis certaines…)


	3. 514 Unbearable

Bon allez, chapitre 3 ! un presque long chapitre.

Et un résumé de l'épisode avant de commencer pour faire plaisir à ceux et celles qui ne se rappellent pas par cœur tous les épisodes (hontes à vous ! je rigole, je ne connais pas par cœur moi-même, je suis la trame des épisodes sur GSR Home…lol) : When a hunter and a bear are found dead on the outskirts of Las Vegas, detectives suspect a third party was involved in the killings. Bon en français et en gros, c'est l'épisode où Grissom invite Sophia Curtis à dîner.

Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Grissom n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il ouvre sa grande bouche et qu'il invite Sophia Curtis à diner ? Quelle brillante idée ! La meilleure qu'il est eu depuis le jour où il avait refusé catégoriquement de diner avec Sara ! Le Roi des boulettes dans toute sa splendeur. Comment allait il pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin ? Mais finalement, ce n'était qu'un diner entre collègue, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi se sentait il coupable ? Il avait dit à Sara qu'il voulait être son ami. Un ami ? Mais a quoi pensait il ? Comment pouvait il être juste ami avec la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse… Stop ! Ami, rien de plus ! Mais pourquoi avait il invité Sophia à diner ? Alors que tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver à dire à Sara c'est qu'il voulait déjeuner avec elle de temps en temps… Non, il fallait qu'il trouve Sara et qu'il lui dise lui-même ce qu'il avait fait.

Forcement, avec sa grande chance, quand il trouva Sara, elle était en grande conversation avec Sophia dans la salle des évidences. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer. Il se pencha dans la pièce et interpella Sara.

- Je peux te voir une minute ?

Sara acquiesça et le suivit dans le couloir, mais pas avant que Sophia lui dise :

- On se retrouve à 19H c'est bien ça ?

Catastrophe ! Sara regarda Sophia étonnée, puis se tourna vers Grissom qui se mâchouillait nerveusement la lèvre. Comment s'arrangeait il toujours pour être embarrassé en présence de Sara.

- Oui, 19H, je vous retrouve au diner.

Voilà, ca c'était bien, au moins Sara savait que ce n'était pas un vrai diner, mais plutôt un gentillet petit repas entre collègue au diner du coin. Sophia s'éloigna en souriant et en les laissant seul dans le couloir. Sara était très mal à l'aise, mais toujours moins que Grissom.

- C'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

- T'as le droit de diner avec qui tu veux Gris, ca ne me regarde pas.

- Sara… Hm…Tu veux prendre une pause et venir boire un café avec moi ?

- Au diner ?

- Oui.

- J'étais sur le point de retrouver Hodges…

- Il peut attendre un moment. S'il te plait.

- Tu veux encore discuter ? Ou du moins, essayer de discuter ?

- Juste un café Sara.

Sara le suivit au diner du coin de la rue presque à contre cœur. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leur café.

- Je t'écoute Gris ?

- Je voulais éclaircir la situation, au sujet de mon… repas avec Sophia.

- Gris, je t'ai dit que ca ne me regardait pas, tu es libre de voir qui tu veux.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te tromper ?

- Techniquement, tu ne peux pas me tromper Gris, on a jamais été un couple.

- Pour le moment.

Sara écarquilla les yeux. Comment faisait il pour toujours sortir une phrase comme ca ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à fermer sa grande bouche ? Bon, au moins, maintenant Sara savait à quoi s'en tenir sur leur futur proche. Changement de sujet, et vite.

- Sophia souhaite quitter le labo et j'aimerai juste qu'elle y réfléchisse un peu plus, d'où l'invitation a diner. Si elle s'en va, on ne sera plus que trois dans l'équipe de nuit, dont Greg…

- Gris, n'essaye pas de te justifier auprès de moi, d'accord. Ca ne me dérange pas si tu dine avec Sophia.

- Vraiment ?

Grissom se sentit blesser par cette remarque. Bien sur il ne s'attendait pas à se battre avec Sara à ce sujet, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle soit fâchée un peu, qu'elle soit un peu jalouse aussi. Mais non, rien, ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu.

- Pas totalement, c'est vrai. Tu ne m'as pas invité à diner moi quand j'ai voulu partir du labo…

- La situation était différente.

- Bref… ton idée de déjeuner ensemble tiens toujours ?

- Bien sur. Tu veux qu'on se voit ce matin ?

- J'aurais pas le temps ce matin, désolée.

- Alors demain matin ?

- OK.

- Et mercredi matin tu es libre ?

- Oui.

- Et jeudi ?

- Gris… je suis libre tous les matins de la semaine à part aujourd'hui.

- OK, alors on se donne rendez-vous tous les matins à 8H pour le déjeuner.

- Tous les matins ?

- Oui, enfin, si tu penses pouvoir me supporter après une dure nuit de travail.

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Sara lui fit un grand sourire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les matins pour déjeuner. Le premier jour, le déjeuner fut très court, et ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de discuter, le beeper de Grissom n'arrêtant pas de sonner. Mais le mercredi matin, ils eurent un de leur meilleur moment ensemble. Sara attendait Grissom assise devant sa revue scientifique. Quand il arriva il s'installa face à elle sans un mot. La serveuse lui apporta son café immédiatement.

- Alors ce diner avec Sophia ?

Et oui Sara, sur les milliers de conversations possibles, un seul te vient à l'idée : Sophia et son diner avec Grissom. Celui-ci lui souri.

- Je croyais que ca ne te dérangeait pas que je dine avec elle ?... Je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de rester. Elle part à la fin du mois. Ce qui veut dire beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires en perspective.

- Tu me connais Gris, ce n'est pas moi que ca va déranger le plus.

- Je sais bien. Tu penses que Greg est prêt à se lancer seul ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il va bien falloir.

- Sophia va être flic à Boulder.

- Flic ?

- Oui, c'est de là qu'elle vient après tout, ca ne m'étonne pas trop. En tout cas, elle a l'air heureuse de sa décision.

- Et toi ? Pas trop malheureux de la perdre ?

- Malheureux, non, déçu, oui. C'est une bonne CSI et elle ne méritait pas ce que lui a fait subir Ecklie.

- Toujours lui… Tu penses qu'il reformera notre équipe ?

- J'espère. Ils me manquent.

- A moi aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les revoir depuis notre « séparation ». T'as des nouvelles ?

- Pas plus que toi. Enfin, j'ai des nouvelles de Catherine.

- Et elle s'adapte à son nouveau poste de superviseur ?

- Oui, plutôt bien. C'est ce dont elle rêvait, même si elle aurait préférée superviser l'équipe de jour, pour Lindsay.

- C'est vrai que ca doit pas être évident pour elle. Elle se retrouve toute seule le soir maintenant.

- Je m'occupe d'elle le lundi et le mercredi et le reste de la semaine, elle va chez Sam.

- Tu t'occupes d'elle ?

- Oui, je joue les chauffeurs pour sa petite majesté. Je l'emmène au piano le lundi et le mercredi au théâtre et elle dort chez moi les ¾ du temps.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche.

- Qui ? Lindsay et moi ?

- Non, Catherine et toi.

- On se connait depuis très longtemps, on a prit quelques habitudes avec le temps.

- On se connait nous aussi depuis très longtemps, et on n'a pas d'habitudes.

- C'est ce qu'on va changer, Sara, promis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Catherine ?

- On va au cinéma ou au restaurant. Des fois elle passe à la maison. Catherine est ma meilleure amie, Sara.

- Et… il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?

- Non. Pas mon genre.

- Les belles blondes c'est pas ton genre ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Et Terri ? Terri Miller ?

- Terri Miller ? Oui, elle était blonde. Mais pas mon genre non plus.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Il ne faut pas toujours croire aux rumeurs, Sara… Même si dans ce cas précis, les rumeurs ne sont pas totalement fausses.

- Ah !

Grissom était de plus en plus à l'aise avec Sara. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir discuter si librement avec elle.

- Je l'ai invité au restaurant une fois…mais elle est partie avant même que l'entrée ne soit servie.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu m'as appelé.

- Désolée, Gris.

- Non, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai invité à diner.

Bien sur que tu sais pourquoi ! Tu ne pouvais pas avoir Sara alors tu t'es tourné vers la première femme qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu à toi.

- Sara.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu abandonnes le Grissom ou le Gris quand on est pas au travail.

Sara fronça des sourcils.

- Je m'appelle Gil.

- Hm… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'appeler comme ça.

- Mes amis m'appellent Gil.

- Catherine et Jim t'appellent Gil.

- Catherine et Jim sont mes amis, mes amis les plus proches, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'appelles Gil.

- Et si jamais je commence à t'appeler Gil au travail ?

Grissom haussa des épaules.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Pas de problème, libre a toi d'utiliser le nom que tu préfères.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les matins, pour déjeuner et discuter.

A suivre 515 – King Baby. Qui sera certainement un peu court, on verra.


	4. 515 King Baby

Résumé de l'épisode 515 – King Baby : Gris et Cath travaillent sur une affaire ensemble. Un propriétaire de Casino a un énorme secret : il aime se déguiser un bébé. C'est dans cet épisode que Catherine fait une énorme bêtise en laissant son appareil photo avec tous les clichés de la scène de crime, et un journaliste lui vole la carte mémoire.

Catherine, Jim et Grissom étaient en train de boire un verre et discutaient de leur dernière enquête quand le téléphone de Gris vibra. Il jeta un coup d'œil discrètement pour voir qui l'appelait à cette heure ci, et un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit « Sara ». Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Tu nous caches quelque chose Gil ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ce sourire tout un coup ?

- Excusez moi un instant.

Il se leva de leur table et s'éloigna pour répondre u téléphone.

- Hey !

- Hey ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, jamais.

- Il est presque 21H.

- Et ?

- Et tu devais me rappeler pour qu'on mange un bout avant d'aller au labo.

- Ah oui ! Excuse-moi Sara, j'ai complètement oublié.

- Pas grave. Une autre fois. Je pars au labo là, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Sara, je suis vraiment désolé… Hm… je suis au bar du Tangiers, avec Catherine et Jim, tu veux nous rejoindre ?

Gris et Sara se voyait, en tout amitié, depuis déjà près de deux mois, mais jamais il n'avait proposé de rajouter Catherine et Jim à l'équation. Et Sara ne se sentait pas vraiment d'aller boire un verre avec Catherine. Et qu'allaient-ils penser ? Après tout ils ne faisaient rien de mal, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Ce n'était pas comme si Gris et elle étaient ensemble. Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour le moment. Est-ce que Gris avait dit à ses amis qu'il essayait de faire ami-amie avec elle ?

- Sara ?

- Oh, pardon. Non, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. On se voit plus tard.

- OK. Encore désolé Sara.

Grissom retrouva ses deux amis.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est qui ?

- Qui ?

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Gil !

- C'est une amie… enfin pour l'instant.

- Et on la connait ?

- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

A la fin de leur nuit de travail, Grissom retrouva Sara au diner, comme tous les matins, ou presque, depuis leur premier déjeuner.

- Je suis désolé pour hier au soir, j'ai complètement oublié notre repas. Tu aurais du m'appeler plus tôt.

- C'est pas bien grave Gris, ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas été boire un verre avec tes amis.

- Tu es aussi mon amie je te rappelle, enfin, j'espère.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie en tout cas. Gris ?

- Oui ?

La serveuse leur apporta leur café, comme tous les matins. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de leur demander ce qu'ils prenaient.

- Tu… Tu as parlé de nous à Catherine et Jim ?

- De nous ?

- Oui, enfin, pas nous nous, mais… Hm…

- Non.

Allait-elle être fâchée qu'il ne parle pas d'elle à ses amis ou allait elle être soulagée au contraire ?

- Tant mieux. Je préfère ça.

- Moi aussi.

- Tant mieux.

- Alors ? On en était où ?

Grissom sortit son journal de mots mêlés et s'installa à coté de Sara. Depuis quelques jours, ils faisaient des mots mêlés ensemble, bien que Gris n'aime pas particulièrement partager son jeu préféré avec d'autres personnes. Sara étant l'exception à la règle.

- Sara ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'avais l'intention d'aller me promener au bord du lac Mead aujourd'hui, et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous ?

- Nous ?

- Oui, moi et Bruno.

- Bruno ?

- Bruno, mon boxer.

- Tu as un chien ?

- Oui.

- Je ne savais pas. Ca fait longtemps ?

- Un peu plus d'un an.

- Et avec toutes tes heures supplémentaires, t'arrives à t'occuper de lui ?

- J'ai une gentille petite voisine qui est folle amoureuse de lui, et qui s'occupe de lui quand je ne suis pas à la maison.

- Mais la nuit ? Il reste tout seul ?

- Oui. C'est un grand garçon. Sheryl le sort le matin avant d'aller à l'école si elle voit que je ne suis pas rentré.

- C'est-à-dire a peu près tous les matins depuis plus de deux mois, c'est ca ?

- C'est ca oui. Tu crois que j'abuse de sa gentillesse ?

- Non, c'est surtout que je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir tous les matins.

Grissom la regarda étonné.

- Tu… Tu ne veux plus déjeuner avec moi ?

- Oh.. bien sur que si, mais Bruno, le pauvre, il a besoin de toi.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de toi… Enfin, j'ai…D'accord pour cette balade au bord du lac ?

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la confession de Gris. Pensait il vraiment qu'elle allait dire non ?

Grissom arriva donc chez Sara quelques heures plus tard, après avoir prit le temps de dormir. Il n'eut même pas à sonner à la porte, Sara l'attendait impatiemment assise sur les escaliers qui menaient à son immeuble. Il gara sa Mercedes coupé sport devant elle et sortit de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Il était en jean et tee-shirt, comme à chaque fois qu'il était loin du labo. Et en sandale. Sara voyait les pieds de Grissom pour la première fois et elle trouva ses pieds très sexys. Mais au point où elle en était, ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant. Tout en Grissom était sexy à son humble avis. Elle entra dans la voiture et fut accueilli par Bruno, qui lui renifla le visage. Grissom reprit sa place sur le siège conducteur et fit les présentations.

- Sara, Bruno, Bruno, Sara.

- Enchantée Bruno.

Elle se tourna pour mieux voir le gros chien qui occupait toute la place à l'arrière de la voiture de Grissom.

- Tu sais que t'es beau, toi.

- Il le sait, tout le monde lui dit. Et n'en profite pas, toi.

Grissom jeta un regard méchant à son chien avant de sourire à Sara. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et ils partirent pour le lac Mead. Le trajet fut plutôt calme, mais pas un calme pesant, un calme qui disait qu'ils ne se sentaient pas obligé de parler pour meubler le silence, plutôt un calme qui disait qu'ils étaient bien ensemble.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, Grissom laissa Bruno gambader à sa guise.

- Tu viens souvent le promener par là ?

- Oui, j'essaye du moins. J'suis content que tu sois venue avec moi aujourd'hui.

Sara ne répondit pas. Elle prit un bout de bâton et le lança a Bruno qui partit le chercher en courant avant de le ramener à son maître.

- Donne à papa Bruno.

- Papa ?

Sara esquissa un bref sourire à Grissom. Celui-ci fit une grimace.

- Je l'élève depuis qu'il a 2 mois alors oui… je me prends pour son papa. Vas-y moques toi.

- Non, c'est mignon. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être le papa de quelqu'un, c'est tout.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé par cette remarque ou…

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ca comme ca. Excuse-moi.

Grissom prit le bâton de la bouche de Bruno et lui envoya dans l'eau. Le chien sauta du ponton dans l'eau. Il en ressortit trempé mais avec son bâton dans la gueule. Il s'installa alors en plein soleil, sur la pelouse et mordilla son jouet du moment.

- On va faire un tour ?

- Et Bruno ?

- Il va nous suivre, t'inquiètes pas.

Ils commencèrent à marcher et effectivement, Bruno les suivit, abandonnant son bâton. Ils marchèrent et discutèrent pendant près de deux heures. Deux amis en balade. Sara aurait aimé lui prendre la main. Grissom aurait aimé lui prendre la main également. Mais deux amis se promenaient rarement la main dans la main. Grissom était de plus en plus à l'aise avec Sara. Ils flirtaient, rigolaient et apprenaient à se connaitre.

Et non, désolée, toujours pas là qu'ils sont ensemble. Je pense encore 6 chapitres de grande amitié, avant d'aller plus loin. Bon, aller y'aura peut être un ou deux bisous de temps en temps mais c'est tout. Et est ce que quelqu'un peut se charger pour moi d'écrire une belle scène d'amour. Je ne me sens pas d'écrire ca. Vous pouvez me m'e-mailer vos œuvres à chriscarter661yahoo.fr. Merci d'avance. Et reviews toujours et encore…


	5. 516 Big Middle

516 – Big Middle : Grissom enquête avec Greg et Sara. Un homme est retrouvé mort dans une chambre d'hôtel. Tout porte à croire qu'il a été asphyxié. Et il se trouve que le suspect pourrait être une personne obèse.

Tout était calme dans le salon de Grissom. Sara était à moitié endormie sur le canapé, sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Grissom. Celui-ci lisait une revue scientifique pendant que Sara regardait à moitié une interview d'un entomologiste. Ils n'étaient encore que des amis, mais ils passaient maintenant tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Ils avaient instauré un petit rituel : tous les matins, ils se retrouvaient chez Grissom, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle ils finissaient le travail. Parfois, Sara rentrait chez elle et le retrouvait beaucoup plus tard, mais elle finissait toujours chez lui. Ils petit déjeunaient ou déjeunaient ensemble avant de zoner chez lui. Ils regardaient la télé, faisaient des mots croisés… Sara rentrait toujours chez elle à la même heure. A 14H, elle quittait le foyer de Grissom pour aller dormir un peu. Et en principe, elle recevait un appel de Grissom aux alentours de 20H. Ils parlaient un peu au téléphone et se retrouvaient au labo comme si de rien était quelques heures plus tard. Il leur arrivait aussi d'aller diner ensemble ou d'aller prendre un verre. Mais toujours tout les deux. Ils entamaient leur 4eme mois de grande amitié. Et rien n'était plus bizarre entre eux. Ils aimaient la présence l'un de l'autre. Au travail, cela se ressentait, il n'y avait plus cette horrible tension des dernières années. Mais avec la séparation de l'équipe, plus personne n'était là pour s'apercevoir du changement, si ce n'est Greg, mais il n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux avant cela.

Terri Miller apparut à l'écran.

- Hey ! C'est Terri !

Grissom leva les yeux vers la télé.

- Toujours aussi belle.

Sara lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre avant de se redresser. Elle s'étira et regarda l'heure. 15H30.

- Hou la ! J'suis en retard ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses affaires et sorti de la maison en lui faisant un petit geste de la main.

- Sara ! Attend !

- Oui ?

- Tu veux rester ?

- Il faut que j'aille dormir, Gris, je ne suis pas de repos moi cette nuit.

- Vu l'heure, tu ferais mieux de dormir ici… Dans la chambre d'amis je veux dire.

Sara re-rentra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière elle. Bruno lui sauta dessus comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Tu vois, même Bruno ne veut pas que tu partes.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Gris.

- Il est déjà tard Sara. Le temps que tu rentres chez toi tu auras à peine le temps de dormir, alors je préférerais que tu dormes ici.

Sara réfléchit un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Peut être que leur relation allait évoluer un peu aujourd'hui. Non, il voulait qu'elle dorme dans la chambre d'amis. Mais est ce qu'elle pourrait dormir le sachant à quelques pas d'elle.

- OK, merci Gris.

Gris la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Il entra en premier, fit le tour rapidement et ferma les volets.

- Tu veux prendre une douche avant de dormir ?

- Si ca ne te dérange pas.

Il partit dans sa chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette de toilette, un tee shirt et un caleçon Milles Pattes.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ce que ca ?

- Pour dormir.

- Oui, ca j'vais compris. Milles Pattes ?

- C'est un cadeau de Lindsay. Il ne me va plus vraiment de toute façon.

Il lui tendit toutes ses affaires et la laissa se débrouiller. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle le retrouva dans le salon. Elle portait le tee-shirt de Harvard trop grand et le caleçon Milles Pattes. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés. Gris était toujours devant la télé, il regardait toujours le reportage avec Terri Miller.

- Encore subjugué par sa beauté ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit, pas mon genre.

- Alors pourquoi tu regardes encore ça ?

- Parce que contrairement à toi, Miss Siddle, je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'entomologie.

- C'est ça oui, surtout aux belles entomologistes blondes.

- Y'en a pas beaucoup.

- J'me suis fait draguée au travail aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ? Par Sophia ?

- Jalouse ?

- Non.

- Pas par Sophia, par Regina Owens.

- La vendeuse de sous-vêtements ?

- Oui. Et également par une autre, qui m'a même donné une fessé.

Sara ne pu que rire à cette dernière remarque.

- Une fessé ?

- Oui, elles craquent toutes pour moi.

Sara se réinstalla sur le canapé à coté de Grissom, elle reprit sa position avec sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu ne devais pas aller dormir ?

- Hm Hm.

- Et … ?

- Et je préfère rester ici encore un peu si ca ne te dérange pas.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Gris mit la télé en veille.

- Elle m'a donné une fessé et j'ai compris après coup qu'elle me croyait homo.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'un homo ?

- Je ne sais pas si y'a un « air homo » Gris. Mais… Non.

- Personne ne pense ca de Greg.

- Hm… Non.

- J'ai été content de travailler avec lui sur cette enquête, mais il a encore beaucoup de lacunes.

- J'suis pas une assez bonne prof pour lui. Il apprendra certainement plus de chose en trainant avec toi qu'avec moi.

- Tu te sous-estime Sara. Greg a beaucoup évolué grâce à toi, mais il est encore trop… gamin.

- C'est son caractère.

- Tant qu'il n'était qu'analyste ADN, ca pouvait aller, mais maintenant sur le terrain, il a besoin de plus de concentration, pour ne pas rater des évidences.

- Je lui en parlerais.

- Enfin bref, je n'aime pas être comme ca à la maison. Excuse moi de t'avoir parler de ca.

A la maison. Il venait de dire à la maison, comme si Sara faisait également parti de la maison. D'un autre côté elle passait tellement de temps ici qu'elle était pratiquement plus chez elle chez lui que dans son petit appartement. Et maintenant elle allait dormir chez lui. Une autre étape. Grissom se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front. Sara leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Elle avait prit la décision de le laisser faire tous les premiers pas. Quand il serrait près à l'embrasser, il l'embrasserait, mais à aucun moment elle n'allait lui tendre la perche. S'il voulait vraiment être avec elle, il faudrait qu'il se batte pour elle. Elle s'endormi contre son épaule pour la première fois.

La suite : 517 - Compulsion

Reviews gals and guys,pour me faire plaisir et m'encourager dans ce long travail.. Imaginez vous, je suis bloquée devant mon PC alors que je pourrais profiter de mon jardin par cette belle journée...


	6. 517 Compulsion

517 – Compulsion : C'est l'épisode où Greg, Sara et Grissom enquêtent pour trouver un tueur en série qui viole et tue des hôtesses de l'air dans des chambres d'hôtel. Rien de très GSR dans cet épisode à part peut être le moment où Grissom félicite Sara pour son bon travail, mais bon… je vois des scènes GSR partout moi... Donc ce chapitre est très court car rien d'exceptionnel à discuter, juste pour ne pas sauter un épisode, ca se fait pas !

Un détail, je voudrais m'excuser si certain sont décontenancer devant ma façon de faire interagir les personnages, je veux dire en les faisant tous se tutoyer, mais c'est parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi les traducteurs français les font se vouvoyer, c'est complètement ridicule ! Catherine et Gris se connaissent depuis des années, tout comme Sara et Gris… Warrick, Nick et Catherine ??? je comprends vraiment pas. Vous vouvoyez vos collègues de travail vous ? Alors moi je suis pour le tutoiement !!!

Le programme avait été modifié à la dernière minute. Grissom avait appelé Sara à 9.30 am pour l'avertir qu'il ne serait pas disponible aujourd'hui. Ca arrivait de temps en temps. Grissom avait des obligations, Sara avait les siennes également. Dans ces cas là, ils ne se voyaient pas et se sentaient alors très seul et malheureux, mais ca, ils ne se l'avouaient pas encore. Depuis sa première « nuit » avec Grissom, Sara avait souvent dormi chez lui par la suite, dans la chambre d'amis ou sur le canapé, serrée contre lui. Les bisous sur le front étaient devenus presque systématiques. C'était devenu sa façon de dire au revoir à Sara.

Sara profita donc de son temps libre pour aller retrouver les garçons. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver Grissom attablé avec eux. Il y avait donc toute l'ancienne équipe, plus Greg.

- Hey !

Nick fut le premier à serrer Sara dans ses bras, tout de suite suivi de Warrick.

- On ne te manque pas trop ma belle ?

- Plus que ça les gars. Je suis contente qu'on puisse se retrouver aujourd'hui. Catherine.

Elle lui fit un bref sourire.

- Alors Gil, tu t'en sors avec ta nouvelle équipe ?

- Très bien. Les élèves sont en train de dépasser le maître.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Greg et Sara.

- Et toi Catherine ?

- Warrick et Nick ne m'ont pas encore tué, c'est bon signe ?

- Crois ca Cath.

Dans la conversation Sara comprit que Grissom ne voyait plus autant Catherine, et d'un certain côté, ca l'ennuyait. Gris et elle se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que ca lui semblait injuste pour Catherine. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de tout ca prochainement, qu'il n'oublie son amitié avec Jim et Catherine juste pour elle.

Ils passèrent une bonne matinée et restèrent ensemble jusqu'à environ midi. Grissom resta seul au restaurant avec Sara.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu déjeunais avec eux ?

- Je ne savais si ils t'avaient invité et…

- Ca t'a ennuyé que je sois là ?

- Non, certainement pas. Je suis même plutôt ravi que tu sois là. J'avais un peur de passer la journée sans te voir.

- Accroc ?

- J'avoue, oui… Alors, pas trop fâché contre moi ?

- Pour quelle raison ?

- De t'avoir envoyé dans la gueule d'Ecklie tout à l'heure.

- Non, ca c'est plutôt bien passé… On a évoqué le bon vieux temps, on s'est tapé dans le dos et on est allé boire une bière pour se remémorer nos vieux souvenirs.

- Très drôle Sara.

- Non sérieusement, ca c'est très bien passé. Quand je ne fais rien pour l'énerver, il est plutôt… sympa.

- Sympa ? Ecklie ?

Grissom attrapa le verre de Sara et renifla le contenu.

- Gris !

Elle le tapa sur la main. Celui-ci posa le verre et prit la main de Sara dans la sienne, gentiment.

Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Sara fit une grimace.

- Toi chez toi et moi chez moi. Bruno doit m'attendre impatiemment.

- Il ne faut surtout pas le faire attendre dans ce cas.

Sara se leva, soulagée de ne plus sentir la main de Gris contre la sienne, mais triste de ne plus l'avoir également.

- Tu veux venir à la maison ?

- Il est déjà tard Gris, je crois que… je crois que je préfère rentrer chez moi. Tu feras une caresse à Bruno pour moi.

- T'es venu en voiture ?

Gris avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer de Sara. Oui, il était vraiment totalement et irrémédiablement accroc à Sara Siddle. L'idée de devoir la laisser partir devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Mais voilà, ils n'étaient qu'amis… pour l'instant.

Court, je vous l'avais dit, j'aurais certainement pu développer tout ca, mais je veux pas aller trop vite en besogne… et là j'ai vraiment envie d'arriver à l'épisode 521… Vous savez duquel je parle j'en suis sur… un indice Adam… Hou la la, dure dure ! mais il me reste encore… 3 épisodes à développer avant cela… Peut être 3 courtes petites histoires d'amitiés, je sais pas, il faut que je les regarde à nouveau. Je prends mon travail très au sérieux. Pour coller au mieux à la psychologie, je reregarde pour la millième fois chaque épisode avant d'écrire mes petites storinettes… Ah là là… ca fait que j'ai passé ma journée devant mon ordinateur pour vous satisfaire chers lecteurs et chères lectrices… Je m'arrete là pour aujourd'hui et je reprends la suite demain, promis, au moins un chapitre demain…


	7. 518 Spark Of Life

518 – Spark of life : C'est l'épisode où Gris et Sara travaillent sur le cas d'une brulée.

Je vous préviens, je suis pas très contente de ce chapitre... J'étais pas au mieux de ma forme.. J'ai passé ma journée dehors et j'ai le rhume des foins, et en plus je l'ai commencé ce matin et fini ce soir... et j'en ai écrit en bout entre midi et deux... Non franchement, pas top, mais je vous laisse juge... Et désolée j'ai essayé de faire long et finalement, j'auraismieux fait de faire très court.. Bon j'arrete de me plaindre. Bonne lecture quand meme... Je ne pense pas ecrire un autre chapitre avant demain soir.. A moins que mon nez arrete de couler et d'éternuer et que je puiss écrire le suivant ce soir... A voir...

La nuit avait été longue et le matin ne semblait plus finir. Sara ne rêvait que d'une chose, de passer sous la douche et de se coucher. Mais elle était bloquée avec Grissom sur la scène de crime à relever le moindre petit indice. Après avoir emballé la bouteille de Vodka cassée qu'ils avaient trouvée en haut de la colline, Grissom regarda autour de lui, pour voir si personne n'était dans les environs pour pouvoir discuter avec Sara.

- Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dois vouloir rentrer dormir un peu, mais… tu veux quand même passer à la maison un moment ?

- Hm… Non merci, Gris. Mais on peut s'arrêter 10 minutes dans un diner pour déjeuner avant de retourner au labo, si tu veux.

- OK, je ramasse mes affaires et je te retrouve à la voiture.

- Ca marche.

Quand Grissom retrouva Sara à la voiture, il était au téléphone. Il raccrocha et plongea son regard dans celui de Sara.

- Désolé, mauvaises nouvelles, petit déjeuner annulé, il faut que je rentre immédiatement au labo.

- Pas grave. Hm… j'peux rester aussi, je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça.

- Si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite, tu risques de passer ta journée au labo et de faire ta nuit directement après.

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois.

- Comme tu veux.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et avant que Grissom ne mette le moteur en marche, il se pencha un peu vers Sara et avec un air coquin il lui dit :

- On devrait revenir par ici un de ses jours…

Sara le regarda en rigolant. Il faisait certainement référence à ce qu'elle avait dit pendant la nuit, que cette colline était réputée pour être un bon endroit pour « emballer ». Grissom flirtait de plus en plus avec elle, et elle aimait bien ce côté de Gris.

Ils passèrent ainsi la journée au labo à travailler sur l'affaire, et comme Gris l'avait prévu, ils n'eurent pas une minute pour aller dormir, si bien qu'ils continuèrent directement à faire leur nuit. Le lendemain matin, Sara trouva Gris sur le parking, près de sa Mercedes.

- Ca y est tu rentres ?

- Non, j'allais t'appeler pour qu'on se retrouve au domicile des Matthews.

- On ne peut pas y aller ensemble ?

- Si, mais… je vais faire un petit détour par chez moi avant.

- Bruno ?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit moment. Sheryl m'a appelé ce matin pour m'avertir qu'il avait l'air très triste.

- J'peux venir avec toi ?

- OK.

- J'vais chercher mon kit et je reviens.

- Je t'attends.

Après avoir sorti Bruno un petit moment et lui avoir rempli sa gamelle de nourriture, Gris et Sara se dirigèrent vers la maison des Matthews. Sara s'endormi pendant le trajet. Quand elle se réveilla, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

- Dès qu'on a fini ici, je te dépose chez toi. T'as besoin de dormir un peu.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne me suis pas endormi dans la voiture.

- C'est préférable d'ailleurs.

- Et pas de discussion. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette affaire va encore durer, mais je veux que tu ailles dormir un peu.

- Oui, chef.

Finalement, l'enquête dura la journée plus la nuit suivante. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient donc près à reprendre leur petite routine. Mais même si Sara avait pu dormir une ou deux heures la veille, elle était complètement crevée, et Grissom tout autant, si ce n'est plus. Ils se retrouvèrent quand même chez lui, à 8.00 am. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé et s'endormirent immédiatement. Quand Grissom se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, il trouva Sara serré contre lui. Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le canapé, et Gris serrait Sara dans ses bras. Le meilleur des réveils pour Gris. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Hey.

- Hey.

Elle s'étira un peu, mais resta blottie dans les bras de Gris.

- On a dormi longtemps ?

Grissom jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge digitale du lecteur DVD : 2.36 pm

- Hm… Oui… Environ 6 heures.

- 6 heures ?

Sara se leva d'un bond. Grissom la rattrapa et la rebloqua contre lui.

- Tu vas où comme ca ?

Sara s'écrasa contre la poitrine de Grissom en lui faisant face.

- Je pensais retourner chez moi maintenant.

- On n'est pas bien là ?

Sara, pour toute réponse, se réinstalla confortablement contre lui, en encerclant ses bras autour de lui, et en posant sa tête sur son torse.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Gris ?

- On se repose.

- Non, j'veux dire… toi et moi.

- Ah… Hm… je ne sais pas encore exactement Sara, mais j'aime vraiment passé du temps avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

Grissom lui embrassa la tête doucement.

- J'aime bien ca aussi.

- Les bisous ?

- Non, enfin si, mais je voulais dire que j'aime bien être dans tes bras, comme là.

- C'est pas désagréable, c'est vrai.

Bruno pointa son nez dans le salon a ce moment là. Il se dirigea tout doucement vers le canapé et posa sa gueule baveuse sur le bras de Sara.

- Charmant !

- Bruno !

- Non, laisse.

Sara caressa la tête de Bruno en baillant.

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Relativement bien vu les circonstances.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On est sur le canapé… y'a des endroits plus confortables.

A ces mots, Grissom s'agita et réussit à se sortir de l'emprise de Sara. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine, mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

Sara venait elle de lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé dormir avec lui dans son lit ? Bien sur qu'il rêvait de dormir avec elle dans son lit, et pas que dormir en faite, mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour ces changements. Il n'était même pas prêt à l'embrasser. Pour l'instant se câliner sur le canapé et lui faire des bisous sur le front était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Rien de plus. Des amis. Bon, Ok, un peu plus que des amis, mais pas encore des amants, ni des… petits amis ? Le jour où il décidera de passer le cap de l'amitié, que sera Sara pour lui ? Sa petite amie ? A 50 ans, avoir une petite amie… une bonne amie ? Ouh la, non… comment allait il la présenter aux gens ?

Il fut couper dans ses pensés par Sara, prête à partir.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, c'est préférable, avant que je ne dise des choses que… que tu ne veux pas entendre.

- Sara…

- Non, je comprends Gris. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Tout me va très bien pour l'instant. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, et c'est ce qu'on fait, alors tout va bien. Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu peux rester. Je dois retrouver Jim vers 19H, mais en attendant, je suis disponible.

- Et tu voudrais faire quoi ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Il faudrait que je passe chez moi prendre une douche et me changer, mais après on peut se retrouver… pour un ciné ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je voulais voir Wallace et Groomit.

- Wallace et Groomit ?

- Oui, je suis un fan, et ne te moque pas !

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. OK, Grissom fan de dessin animé ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, mais finalement pourquoi pas.

- Il n'y a pourtant pas de petites bestioles dans Wallace et Groomit… Milles Pattes, pourquoi pas, mais Wal…

- Sara ! Si tu ne veux pas aller voir celui là, on peut aller voir ce qu'il te plait.

- On peut aussi rester là et… rester là… pour… Hm…ou je peux rentrer chez moi.

- Sara… Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi. OK. On reste ici avec Bruno. On peut jouer au Poker. Tu sais jouer au Poker ?

- Non, ca ne m'intéresse pas trop les jeux de cartes.

- Au Monopoly, au Scrabble ?

- Un Scrabble, oui, pourquoi pas.

Ca marche.

Gris s'approcha de Sara et lui prit son sac et ses lunettes de soleil pour les reposer à l'entré. Il partit deux minutes dans la chambre d'amis, et revint avec le jeu sous le bras. Sara s'était servie dans le frigo et avait prit deux bières, qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir.

Ils jouèrent au Scrabble une bonne partie de la journée, et vers 18H, Sara quitta finalement la maison de Grissom. Celui-ci retrouva Jim au bar du Tangier, comme à leur habitude.

- Alors Gil, t'as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, t'as l'air détendu. T'as vu ton amie secrète

- Elle n'est pas secrète, Jim, c'est Sara.

Jim recracha le whisky qu'il était en train de boire.

- Sara ? Comme Sara Siddle ?

- Oui.

- Tu… Sara ?

- Et je compte sur ta discrétion, Jim.

- Pas de problème… et ca marche bien ?

- On n'est pas vraiment… enfin, je veux dire que… pour l'instant on est ami.

- Mais si tu m'en parles c'est que tu espères être un peu plus que ca, non ?

- C'est compliqué Jim.

- C'est donc avec Sara que tu passes tout ton temps ces derniers temps ?

- Une bonne partie de notre temps libre, oui.

- Jim, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un apprenne ca, d'accord, et surtout pas Catherine.

Pas de panique Gris, je sais garder un secret… Quoique je ne vois pas où est le secret pour le moment. Tu as bien le droit d'être ami avec Sara. Tu es ami avec elle depuis pas mal d'années déjà… Mais c'est vrai que si tu prévois d'être un peu plus qu'ami avec elle… Comment vous allez gérer ca au labo ?

- On a pas vraiment parlé de tout ca pour le moment.

- Alors vous parlez de quoi ?

- A vrai dire… on ne parle pas beaucoup.

- Ah…

- Non, Jim ! Pas ca. On regarde beaucoup la télé à la maison. Aujourd'hui on a joué au Scrabble.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mon vieux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger.

- Jim, pour l'instant je ne suis pas prêt à changer d'étape. J'aime être son ami.

- Pas de petits bisous ?

- Jim !

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de demander. Alors ?

- Non, pas de bisous… enfin pas vraiment.

- T'es vraiment spécial comme gars. Tu passes tes journées avec une magnifique créature et tu n'essayes pas de l'attirer dans ton lit ?

- C'est compliqué Jim.

- C'est toi qui complique tout, mais au moins tu es dans la bonne direction. Sara est heureuse ?

- C'est l'impression que j'ai, oui.

- Alors c'est le principal.

Grissom se sentit soulagé d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un. Jim était son meilleur ami, et il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Jamais il n'irait répandre des rumeurs sur son compte.

A suivre…


	8. 519 4X4

519 – 4 X 4 : Beaucoup d'enquêtes dans cet épisode, mais je suis sur que vous savez duquel il s'agit, surtout avec mon indice du jour : Greg… Sara… Une douche… Ca, ca me donne des idées de conversation entre Gris et Sara… et pourquoi pas un…

Grissom avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Beaucoup trop d'enquêtes, il avait donc été impossible pour lui de travailler avec Sara. Ils s'étaient croisés un moment, avec Greg, mais ils n'avaient pas eu de moment pour « eux ». Depuis quand Grissom pensait il a Sara et lui en tant que « eux » ou « nous»… Il prit ca pour un signe de son inconscient. Il était peut être temps de faire évoluer leur relation. Il était peut être finalement prêt à passer à la prochaine étape. Mais quelle prochaine étape ? Embrasser Sara ? Embrasser Sara. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Et ca ne l'effrayait pas plus que ca finalement. Oui, il devait être prêt. Mais est ce que Sara était prête ? Il décrocha son téléphone.

- Sara ?

- Salut.

- T'es partante pour des tacos ? Je connais un petit marchand qui a des très bons tacos.

- A 9H du matin ? Non merci.

Gris entendit une voix derrière Sara.

- Tu n'es pas seule ?

- Non.

- Greg ?

- Oui. Je vais manger un bout avec un collègue de travail. Tu veux qu'on se voit plus tard ?

- Oui.

- OK…

- Sara, Greg t'a vraiment vu… toute nue ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle plus tard ?

- Oui… Non, j'aimerais en parler maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas bien le temps.

- Justement. Je n'ai pas trop envie de te laisser seule avec Greg… Je crois qu'il… qu'il est amoureux de toi.

- Ce n'est pas le seul.

- - Y'en a d'autres ?

Je ne sais pas.

- Sara…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux te rejoindre maintenant ?

- Jaloux ?

- Non… Mais là, je n'aime pas trop comment Greg te regarde.

- Comment ca ?

Sara regarda doucement autour d'elle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Greg. Elle aperçu Grissom qu'il lui fit un petit coucou. Il était posé contre son SUV, avec ses lunettes de soleil qui lui donnait un air si sexy.

- Alors je peux vous rejoindre ?

- Si tu y tiens…

Grissom referma son SUV et se dirigea vers le diner ou Greg et Sara étaient installer en terrasse. Il vit Greg lui faire coucou et faire signe à Sara qu'il s'approchait.

- Bon, je te laisse, y'a mon patron qui arrive.

- Et il est comment ?

- Hm… j'peux pas te dire ca maintenant, je ne suis pas seule. Ciao.

Sara raccrocha.

- Y'a Grissom qui arrive.

- J'ai vu oui.

- Et c'était qui au téléphone ?

- Un ami, Greg.

- Hank ?

- Non. Hank n'est plus un ami.

Grissom raccrocha son téléphone en arrivant près d'eux.

- Hey !

- Salut Grissom. Vous voulez prendre un café avec nous ?

- Oui, merci.

Il s'installa à coté de Greg, pour faire face à Sara. Une serveuse lui apporta un café.

- Je voulais vous féliciter. Vous avez fait du bon boulot cette nuit.

- J'ai prit une douche avec Sara !

- Greg !

Grissom et Sara se sourirent. Greg riait à plein poumon.

- Mais j'ai rien vu, j'ai gardé les yeux fermés tout le long.

- Pas moi.

- Et t'as aimé ce que tu as vu ?

- Ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai un corps d'Apollon.

- Et toi Greg tu n'as pas essayé de jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Non Grissom, je suis un homme respectable… Hey Sara… J'adore ton tatouage au faite.

Grissom recracha tout son café, pendant que Greg et Sara se souriaient.

- Je croyais que t'avais rien vu.

- Juste un tatouage.

- Lequel ?

- Parce qu'en plus tu en as plusieurs ?

La curiosité de Grissom était à son plus haut point. Sara. Tatouages. Corps… Corps de Sara avec tatouages. Il adorerait voir ces tatouages.

- J'ai vu un truc sur ta cheville gauche.

- C'est un soleil.

- Et il est où l'autre ?

- L'autre ? J'en ai deux autres.

- Je ne pensais que tu étais le genre de personne a avoir des tatouages, Sara.

- Etonné Gris ?

- Oui, on peut dire ca.

- J'étais jeune quand on me les a fait.

- Une erreur ?

- Non, je les aime, je ne regrette rien.

- Alors ils sont où les autres Sara ?

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir te le dire Greg.

- OK… Je le saurais un jour. La prochaine fois qu'on prend une douche tous les deux, je ne fermerai pas les yeux cette fois ci.

- Tu ne les as pas beaucoup fermés hier, pour avoir vu mon soleil.

- Quand même ; la prochaine fois, on ne sera pas sous la douche pour une de contamination.

- C'est ca, rêve Greggo.

Sur ce, Greg se leva et les laissa tous les deux à table.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ils sont où ?

- Ca t'intéresse tant que ca ?

- Ca m'intrigue. Sara Siddle avec des tatouages, je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

- Et pourtant… Tu auras peut être l'occasion de les voir un jour.

- J'espère rapidement.

Sara n'avait plus envie de rire d'un coup. Grissom venait, très clairement, de lui dire qu'il voulait rapidement la voir nu ? Parce que pour voir ses tatouages, il devait bien imaginer qu'elle devrait être nu, non ? ET si elle était nue avec lui, c'est qu'il pensait donc… Non, arrête de penser à ca, Sara. Il n'est pas prêt. Il ne t'a pas encore embrassé. Ou est ce qu'on pouvait compter les bisous sur le front pour de vrais bisous ? Sara se rendu compte que les lèvres de Grissom bougeait et qu'elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

- Pardon ?

- D'accord ?

- D'accord quoi ?

Grissom regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il tendit sa main vers Sara et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Tu viens à la maison ?

Heu… Non, pas aujourd'hui Gris, merci.

Pourquoi avait elle dit ca ? Pourquoi ? Bien sur que si que tu veux aller chez lui Sara ! Après cette merveilleuse conversation, tout porte à croire que les choses vont évoluer dans le bon sens pour vous. Alors pourquoi dire non ? Mon Dieu… panique.

- OK. Pas de problème. Demain alors.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle se leva, complètement paniquée. Grissom ressentit son stress. Il se leva avec elle, déposa un billet sur la table et accompagna Sara jusqu'à sa voiture, quelques mètres plus loin, sur le parking du labo. Il garda sa main dans le dos de Sara jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la portière de sa voiture.

- Bon, à ce soir.

Grissom se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ca y est, il était prêt. Il voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, l'embrasser. Gouter les lèvres de Sara. Il avala difficilement sa salive, tout en fixant les lèvres de Sara. Celle-ci était en pleine panique. Ils étaient sur le parking du labo quand même. Elle se retourna rapidement vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et monta dedans. Elle démarra le moteur et s'éloigna de Grissom, le plus vite possible et sans un mot.

Elle n'était pas prête. Si, elle était prête. Ils étaient sur le parking, bon sang ! Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ! Il allait vraiment l'embrasser sur le parking du labo ! Mais quel imbécile ! Non, leur premier baiser ne devait pas se passer sur le parking du labo ! Il ne devait pas non plus se passer chez lui, ou chez elle. Parce que s'il commençait à l'embrasser, il serait certainement incapable de s'arrêter là. Il faudrait que ce soit dans un lieu public. Mais pas trop public, il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un les voient s'embrasser. Embrasser Sara. Embrasser Sara. Gil ! Respire et arrête de penser à ca.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, ouh la la… je vois des déçues là ! Mais allez, cette fois, c'est pour le prochain épisode, promis… Suspens, supens…


	9. 520 Hollywood Brass

520 – Hollywood Brass : Un épisode juste avec Brass, alors pour le coup, je vais pouvoir me défouler… Pas de piste à suivre, juste moi et mon clavier… et ma tête remplie de scène GSR… Enjoy !

5 jours étaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et 5 jours sans que Grissom ne voit Sara. Après avoir vu Sara s'enfuir à toute allure, il avait été appelé par Brass pour une affaire de bestioles. Et forcément une affaire loin de Las Vegas. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de parler à Sara. Il aurait aimé l'appelé, mais il était tellement prit dans son enquête au fin fond de nulle part, que Sara était quelque peu sorti de sa tête. Grissom et ses insectes, une grande histoire d'Amour.

De son côté, Sara était soulagée de cette « pause » dans leur relation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ca. Grissom allait enfin l'embrasser et qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle s'était enfuie. Et depuis Gris ne l'appelait pas. D'accord, il était en déplacement professionnel, mais il avait un portable. Non, elle avait du l'effrayer avec sa réaction. Alors peut être qu'elle aurait du l'appeler, pour s'excuser. Enfin, peut être pas s'excuser, mais au moins, essayez de lui expliquer sa réaction. Chose totalement impossible étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ca. Mon Dieu… qu'allait elle faire ? Elle avait finie par lui envoyer un texto, pour savoir si elle devait s'occuper de Bruno. Il lui avait alors envoyé un texto à son tour pour lui dire que Sheryl s'en occupait. Très froid comme réponse. Mais d'un autre côté, le message d'origine de Sara était tout aussi froid.

Mais 5 jours sans voir Grissom, ou 5 jours sans voir Sara, c'était énorme pour eux, surtout après avoir passé quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble depuis plus de 4 mois. Alors Grissom ne prit pas le temps de passer par chez lui à son retour. Il était environ 18H et Sara lui ouvrit la porte, à moitié endormie, vêtue d'un long tee-shirt. Le Grissom d'il y a 4 mois aurait marmonné quelque chose et se serait enfui à toutes jambes, mais le nouveau Grissom, totalement fou amoureux de Sara, et conscient qu'il est fou amoureux de Sara, se jeta presque sur elle. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, juste un vague effleurement de leurs lèvres, mais ils furent interrompu par le portable de Grissom. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais Sara le repoussa gentiment, avec un mini sourire. Grissom décrocha son portable, mais ne laissa pas Sara s'éloigner. Il la garda serrer dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser, il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin, pas question.

- Grissom ?... Non, Jim… J'ai appris ca par Catherine… Je viens de rentrer, Jim… Tu veux que je te retrouve quelque part ?...Sara… OK, à plus tard.

Grissom raccrocha son portable à sa ceinture.

- Tu as dit à Brass que tu étais avec moi ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Ses lèvres se reposèrent une nouvelle fois sur celles de Sara et cette fois il pu l'embrasser, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Oui, c'était son plus grand rêve depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré… Son téléphone se remit à sonner. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas de l'embrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Ses lèvres. Sa langue. Son odeur. Son goût. Comment avait il pu passer toutes ces années sans connaître le plaisir suprême d'embrasser la plus belle femme du monde ?

Sara n'en revenait pas. Grissom venait de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. La langue de Grissom. Contre la sienne. Les lèvres de Grissom. Contre les siennes. Il fallait qu'elle respire un peu. Elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait trop vite. Et celui de Grissom battait tout aussi vite. Elle le ressentait. Les mains de Grissom sur ses hanches. Les lèvres de Grissom. Il lui fallait une pause. De l'air. Non. Non. Il lui fallait Grissom. Elle glissa alors ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme de ses rêves et commença à lui caresser le dos.

Grissom en était sur. Il était incapable de s'arrêter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser chez elle ou chez lui. Il était en train de lentement la déshabiller. Ses mains commençant à explorer le corps de Sara. Non. Il devait s'arrêter. Elle avait un cou exquis. Une peau exquise. Des lèvres exquises. Stop. Quand il sentit les mains de Sara descendre au niveau de sa braguette, il la repoussa presque violement.

- Non Sara… Excuse-moi.

Sara recula aussitôt.

- Non c'est moi.

- Je … Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses Sara… un pas à la fois.

- Je comprends Gris.

Gil… Je pense que maintenant tu peux m'appeler Gil. Ou je vais être dans l'obligation de t'appeler Siddle.

Gris se rapprocha de Sara et la reprit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front plusieurs fois.

- Il faut peut être que tu regardes qui t'a appelé.

- Certainement le dispatch.

- Et tu ne regardes pas ?

- Je ne suis pas de garde et mon service ne commence pas avant…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.

- … 6 heures environs. Sans parler que je n'ai pas dormi de la journée et que, bien sur, je tiens dans mes bras la…

Sara ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres furent collées aux siennes immédiatement.

- Shara…

Tout en l'embrassant, Grissom essayait de lui parler. Sara décolla ses lèvres des siennes.

- Tu ne parles jamais d'habitude et là, tu veux parler ?

Entre deux bisous dans le cou, Grissom réussit à lui dire quelque chose comme « il faut que je parte maintenant ».

- Tu veux partir… Maintenant ?

- Jim n'a pas passé un très bon moment à Los Angeles et…

- C'est bon Gris… Je comprends… Et c'est peut être pas plus mal comme ca.

- Merci... Siddle... Je te vois plus tard ?

Elle le laissa partir avec regret. Après deux ou trois minutes supplémentaires de bisous, bien entendu.

C'est court mais c bon, non ??? Donnez moi votre avis… et soyez prêts pour la suite… demain soir a la même heure, sur la même chaine… Tcho les gars !


	10. 521 Commited

521 – Commited. : Tout le monde connait cet épisode. Gris, Sara, Brass et un asile de fou. Et Adam qui veut tuer Sara et Grissom qui est tout paniqué à l'idée de perdre Sara… « Open the door… Just open the door… » Bouhhh . Ca fait peur… mais Sara va bien finalement. Oui, elle va bien… jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Ira t'elle bien vendredi prochain ?

Bon, je me lance là… Il va être nul ce chapitre, je le sens… Je vous laisse seul juge.

Sara était en train de sortir de chez elle pour rejoindre le labo, avec deux bonnes heures d'avance, comme d'habitude, quand son téléphone sonna. Grissom.

- Sidle ?

- Hey... On a un 419 à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Tu peux me retrouver là-bas dès que possible ?

- J'étais en route pour le labo.

- OK, alors a tout de suite.

Un ton très professionnel, mais elle n'en attendait pas plus de Grissom. Depuis le début de leur nouvelle amitié, ils avaient gardé une grande tenue professionnelle. Jamais un coup d'œil de déplacé, jamais de sous-entendu. Au labo, ils étaient le patron et l'employée. Et Sara n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'un baiser allait changer l'ordre des choses. Mais comment allait elle réagir en le revoyant juste quelques heures après leur premier baiser ? Et lui ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Par ce qu'ils s'étaient embrassé quand même ! Sara se sentait comme une adolescente ayant expérimenté son premier baiser. Elle n'avait fait que penser à ca depuis. La douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes... Est ce que Grissom se sentait comme elle ? Est ce qu'il avait aimé l'embrasser ? A priori oui étant donné qu'elle avait failli se retrouver nue devant lui.

Ils travaillèrent sur l'affaire de l'hôpital psychiatrique toute la nuit et le matin venu, Sara décida de rentrer chez elle un moment avant d'y retourner, histoire de dormir un moment. Elle passa donc voir Grissom dans son bureau. Celui ci était plongé dans un dossier. Quand Sara se racla la gorge doucement, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Hm…Je rentre chez moi un moment. Je reviens en début d'après midi.

- OK. A tout à l'heure.

Elle aurait secrètement aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il venait avec elle, mais vu sa concentration sur le dossier, ca ne risquait pas d'arriver

Il replongea son regard dans son dossier et Sara sortit du bureau, un peu déçue. Mais son téléphone sonna tout de suite.

- Oui ?

- Je serai chez moi dans un peu moins d'une heure je pense.

- Et ?

- Et ? Je pensais que peut être tu voudrais...

Sara entendit une fois derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Catherine entrer dans le bureau de Grissom.

- …venir à la maison.

- OK

- A tout de suite.

Grissom raccrocha et regarda Catherine.

- Alors ? C'était ta copine ?

- Copine ? A 50 ans je pense avoir passé l'âge des copines.

- Tu sais de qui je veux parler de toute façon.

- Ce n'est qu'une amie.

- Et tu nous la présenteras un jour ton amie ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Qu'est ce que tu voulais Catherine ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ?

- J'voulais voir si tu avais le temps pour un petit déj. Mais je crois que ton amie t'attend.

- Une prochaine fois Catherine.

Sara s'était endormie dans sa voiture en attendant Grissom. Celui-ci arriva beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Il tapa doucement à la fenêtre de Sara. Celle ci se réveilla péniblement. Gris lui ouvrit la portière et à peine était dehors que les lèvres de Gris étaient posées sur les siennes. Juste brièvement. Grissom reprit le contrôle très vite. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa maison, avec sa main dans le dos.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Gris se dirigea dans la cuisine ou l'attendait Bruno.

- Regarde qui je te ramène pépère.

Bruno sauta sur Sara en remuant la queue.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim, Gris.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Hm…

Grissom n'avait pas l'air déranger par l'idée de dormir avec elle.

- Dormir, Sara. Rien de plus. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, tu sais…

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Grissom lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre. Bruno les suivit un moment, mais s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et s'assit en les regardant se diriger vers le lit.

- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

- Et toi ?

- Je te laisse y aller en première.

Grissom sorti de la chambre et Sara entra dans la salle de bain. Gris lui apporta une serviette et le même tee-shirt qu'il lui avait donné la première fois qu'elle avait dormi chez lui. Une fois lavés, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand lit de Grissom. Sara s'était recroquevillée sur un bord du lit. Grissom se glissa sous les couvertures et regarda Sara amusé.

- Tu comptes dormir tout là bas ?

- HmHm…

- Et ca t'ennuie si je me rapproche un peu ?

- HmHm…

- C'est HmHm oui ou HmHm non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop en faite.

- Alors est ce que tu peux faire la moitié du chemin ?

Grissom se positionna au milieu de lit et attendit que Sara se rapproche. Elle hésita un moment avant de le rejoindre. Grissom la serra tout de suite dans ses bras, lui caressant gentiment le dos et en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ce n'est pas plus dur que ca, bonne nuit, chérie.

- Bonne nuit Gris.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le réveil de Grissom sonna quelques heures plus tard. Sara ouvrit un œil, ne se rappelant plus exactement où elle se trouvait, et se trouva nez à nez avec la truffe de Bruno. Elle cria et s'assit.

- Bruno ! Sors d'ici !

Bruno obéit à la voix de son maître, sans même l'avoir vu. Sara se retourna et trouva Grissom, toujours les yeux fermés.

- Hey !

- Salut.

Sara se recoucha et regarda Gris dormir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te regarde dormir.

Grissom ouvrit un œil et lui sourit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Le baiser dura un peu longtemps que l'avait prévu Gris initialement, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement totalement réveillé. Grissom attira Sara sur lui, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer le dos de Sara en soulevant le tee-shirt. Sara s'assit alors sur Grissom et enleva complètement le tee-shirt, se retrouvant juste dans le caleçon Mille Pattes de Grissom. Les mains de celui-ci trouvèrent immédiatement leur chemin sur les seins de Sara. Il la touchait avec beaucoup de douceur, ne voulant en aucune façon la blesser. Sara se recoucha sur Grissom et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur la poitrine. Grissom inversa la situation et se retrouva sur Sara. Celle-ci l'aida à se séparer de son tee-shirt. Le téléphone de Grissom choisit cet instant là pour résonner dans la chambre silencieuse. Grissom essaya vraiment de ne pas l'entendre, mais il sentit Sara sourire. Et tout en continuant à l'embrasser elle lui dit de répondre. Après tout ils étaient au beau milieu d'une enquête. Gris râla, mais finit par quitter le corps de Sara et répondre au téléphone. Quand il raccrocha, Sara était debout et avait renfilé le tee-shirt.

- Tu vas où comme ca ?

- Hm… Je retourne au labo.

- On a encore un peu le temps.

- Gris…

- Gil, Sara.

- Gil… il vaut mieux qu'on retourne travailler.

- Pour l'instant j'aimerai juste rester un peu ici.

- Gil…

- Non, je veux dire… Hm…

Gris porta son regard dans la région sud de son corps et Sara comprit instantanément de quoi il parlait.

- Oh !

Tout en souriant, Sara sorti de la chambre. Bruno attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il sauta sur Sara dès qu'elle mit en pied dehors.

- On va laisser papa se calmer un peu, Bruno.

Ils prirent chacun leur voiture. Sara pour aller à l'hôpital et Gris pour retourner au labo. Pendant la nuit Gris retrouva Sara à l'hôpital, et c'est là que l'inimaginable se produisit. Adam Trent attaqua Sara dans la salle de garde des infirmières. Grissom eut la peur de sa vie. Sa Sara entre la vie et la mort, à la merci d'un fou furieux. Sa Sara qui le regardait fixement dans les yeux, lui suppliant de l'aider. Et cet infirmier qui n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Quand Sara réussit finalement à sortir de cet enfer, elle se précipita au fond du couloir. Gris ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils étaient en plein travail. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller voir Sara, il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'Adam. Mais Sara… il la suivit finalement au fond du couloir. Ils discutèrent un peu, Sara se calmant au fur et à mesure. Quand Brass les rejoignit pour arrêter Adam, Grissom 'écouta que vaguement ce que lui disait son ami. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Sara qui était assise dans un couloir de l'hôpital.

Grissom ne voulait plus quitter Sara. Plus jamais. Il voulait passer ses nuits avec elle, la serrer dans ses bras pour la vie.

Bon c'est peut etre pas exactement ce que vous vouliez... faites moi part de vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais... j'ai essayé de me dépatouiller comme je pouvais avec cette scène, mais je crois qu'il faut etre un professionnel pour ecrire ce genre de chose. C'est tellement un truc personnel finalement que le coucher sur papier, c'est pas évident, enfin, pour moi en tout cas. J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois;.. d'aller plus loin... pas dans les descriptions mais dans la relationship Gris-Sara... On va y arriver les gars, promis... Merci encore pour vos futures reviews.


	11. 522 Weeping Willows

522 – Weeping Willows : Catherine sort dans un bar un soir, seul, et rencontre un mec. Plus tard, elle se trouve mêler à un crime qui a eu lieu à l'extérieur de ce même bar. Pas de GSR Scène dans cet épisode, mais bon, y'en a pas toujours…

Les jours étaient passés depuis leur première nuit ensemble, sans que Gris et Sara n'ai vraiment eu le temps de se revoir. Beaucoup d'affaires à traiter, beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires, pas beaucoup de temps pour une vie privée. Ils avaient réussit à se croiser une ou deux fois dans les couloirs, mais à part un vague frôlement de mains, rien de plus. Pendant que Sara travaillait, Grissom se reposait et inversement. Après il y avait eu cette affaire avec Catherine et le problème de contamination des évidences au labo. Grissom était exaspéré par l'attitude de Catherine ces derniers temps. Elle ne faisait que se plaindre. Est-ce qu'il se plaignait lui ? Il était au début d'une nouvelle vie avec Sara et il n'avait même pas le temps de la voir, alors quand Catherine lui dit qu'elle aimerait avoir une vie privée, en dehors du labo, tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire c'est que c'était pour ça qu'il ne sortait jamais.

Grissom venait de quitter Catherine quand il tomba nez à nez avec Sara, dans le hall d'entrée du labo. Sara était vêtue d'un tailleur bleu marine. Grissom n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de la voir habillée de cette façon. Il la dévora des yeux, de bas en haut.

- Jolie.

- Merci.

- Tribunal ?

- Oui.

- Hm…

Grissom regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que la secrétaire, Judith, derrière son comptoir. Il prit Sara par le bras et s'éloigna de Judith.

- Tu veux venir à la maison dès que tu as fini ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais, je ne sais pas du tout à quelle heure je vais sortir.

- On est tous les deux de repos cette nuit.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hm… depuis à peu près… 10 secondes.

- Gris, tu ne peux pas changer les emplois du temps comme ca. Qui va nous remplacer ?

- OK, je ne peux pas changer nos emplois du temps, mais j'ai vraiment… vraiment besoin de te voir. S'il te plait ?

Catherine passa à côté d'eux.

- Hey Sara, sympa le tailleur, je suis sur qu'avec ça le juge Wilson va totalement craquer.

Sur ce, Catherine sortit du bâtiment, laissant Grissom regarder Sara avec étonnement.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Sara ?

- Disons que le juge Wilson n'est pas insensible à mes tailleurs… surtout les bleus visiblement.

- Et tu t'es habillé comme ca pour lui ?

- Pas pour lui, mais pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Toutes tes chances pour atterrir dans son lit ?

- Grissom !

- Sara, tu connais la réputation de Wilson !

- Jaloux ?

- Très…

Il secoua la tête et sortit du bâtiment à son tour. Sara le regarda partir, ne sachant pas si elle devait le suivre ou le laisser partir. Elle opta pour la seconde option. Il finirait bien par se calmer. Elle savait qu'il avait passé une affreuse journée, mais pour l'instant, elle était en retard pour le tribunal.

Sara resta bloquée au tribunal une bonne partie de la journée. Vers 17H, elle sortit enfin du tribunal. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'allumer son téléphone portable. 4 nouveaux messages. 4 messages de Grissom : « Vous avez 4 nouveaux messages. Aujourd'hui à 10H12 : « Sara, c'est moi… Hm… Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Je suis pas mal fatigué et… bref, je ne voulais pas partir comme ca… Tu me rappelles dès que t'as fini ? » Aujourd'hui à 12H35 : « c'est encore moi… appelles moi si tu fais une pause entre midi et deux » Aujourd'hui à 15H48 : « Hm… rappelle moi. » Aujourd'hui à 15H49 : « Je… tu me manques… rappelles moi. » Ce dernier message fit sourire Sara. Au lieu de le rappeler, elle décida d'aller le retrouver chez lui.

Grissom somnolait sur son canapé, Bruno couché par terre à côté de lui, quand il entendit frapper doucement à la porte. Il se leva d'un bond et courut à la porte. Il la serra tout de suite dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

- Encore plus que ça.

Grissom souleva Sara du sol. Celle-ci entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin, et tout en s'embrassant, Gris la conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et commença à lui enlever sa veste de tailleur.

- Gil !

- Oui ?

Gris l'embrassait dans le cou, sur le visage… il lui déclipsa le soutien-gorge.

- Gris !

- Quoi ?

- Ton téléphone ?

- Ca sonne ?

- Non, et j'aimerais que ca ne sonne pas.

- Oh !... Hm… J'peux pas l'éteindre Sara, je suis de garde.

- Même un tout petit moment ?

- Tu sais que non. Mais il ne va pas sonner…

Il se réattaqua à son cou. Il enleva totalement le soutien-gorge de Sara et commença à s'attaquer à son pantalon de tailleur. De son côté Sara déboutonna la chemise de Gris. Celui-ci se débarrassa de sa chemise et enleva lui-même son pantalon.

- Pressé ?

- Un peu oui…

- T'as peur que ca sonne c'est ça ?

- Totalement.

Et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Le téléphone ne sonna pas. Grissom prit son temps avec Sara, la couvrant de tendresse. Sara n'avait jamais ressenti ca avec ses autres amants. Pas que Grissom soit le meilleur des amants de la Terre, non, surtout que c'était leur première fois ensemble, mais il était tellement tendre, gentil, prévenant… et Sara l'aimait tellement que, pour elle, Grissom était le meilleur des amants.

- Gil…

- Hm ?

Sara allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça maintenant. Ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, Sara avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Gil et celui-ci lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Tu vois, ça n'a pas sonné pour une fois…

- Et le téléphone retentit. Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Et un chapitre de plus, un… Commentaires please. Si jamais vous aimez pas, faites moi signe, il faut que j'arrange mon style pour le chapitre suivant… Thanks guys.


	12. 523 Iced

522 – Iced

C'est l'épisode ou Greg et Sara enquêtent sur la mort de deux étudiants, tués dans la chambre du mec par un gaz. C'est aussi l'épisode où Grissom apparait dans un magnifique costume et qu'il dit a Ecklie qu'il « adore quand il porte des gants »… vous situez ?

Bon ce chapitre reprend là où je m'étais arrêté au précédent :

Gil laissa le téléphone sonner, préférant rester dans les bras de Sara.

- Gil, je te rappelle que tu es de garde.

- Je sais… mais je suis incapable de bouger.

- Epuisé ?

- Exténué !

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Le téléphone retentit à nouveau. Cette fois Sara se dégagea des bras de Grissom, attrapa l'objet de tout leur malheur et le tendit à Gris.

- C'est Brass !

- Grissom !.. Hm hm… Non pas de problème, je suis là dans… 20 minutes.

Il raccrocha et serra Sara dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de se lever d'un bond, nu comme un ver. Sara allait le suivre dans la salle de bain, mais il l'arrêta.

- Non, reste coucher. T'as pas dormi de la journée, alors profite de mon absence.

- Tu veux que je reste ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

Grissom entra dans la salle de bain, et quand il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, après une douche éclair, il retrouva Sara endormie, Bruno couché à côté d'elle.

- J'vois que t'as pas perdu de temps, mon bonhomme…

Gris se pencha sur Sara et lui embrassa le front tout doucement, pour éviter de la réveiller, mais Sara ouvrit les yeux au premier contact.

- Ah… désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- J'dormais pas vraiment.

- Tiens, je te pose la clé de la maison… et… je voulais savoir si tu comptais revenir demain matin ?

- Ici ?

Oui.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Hm… Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

Sara souri en haussant les épaules. Grissom secoua la tête lui aussi en souriant. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de partir travailler.

Finalement, Grissom et Sara se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient tout à fait capables de travailler ensemble et d'agir en professionnel quand ils étaient au labo. A part un ou deux sourires en plus, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils se voyaient en dehors du travail.

Leur programme préétabli lors du démarrage de leur nouvelle amitié ne fut pas beaucoup modifié, si ce n'est que Sara ne rentrait pratiquement plus chez elle. Elle retrouvait Grissom tous les matins chez lui et dormait (hm hm) là bas. Elle repassait chez elle de temps en temps, pour arroser les plantes, relever le courrier… mais elle en profitait généralement quand Grissom restait au labo la journée, ce qui était assez courant.

et là on arrive enfin à l'épisode Iced…

Grissom revenait de sa journée au tribunal, très content d'avoir pu humilier Ecklie. Il était sur le point d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires du labo, car il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez lui, quand il tomba sur Jim.

- Hey Gil ! Joli costume.

- Merci Jim.

- T'es partant pour un verre ?

- Hm… J'allais partir manger.

- Oh, une autre fois.

- Non, viens avec moi. Tu me laisses deux minutes pour me changer et j'arrive.

- OK, j't'attend sur le parking.

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, Jim fut surpris d'y retrouver Sara. Mais celle-ci fut encore plus surprise de voir Jim avec Grissom. En arrivant à leur table, celui-ci se pencha vers Sara et lui fit un bisou sur les lèvres.

- Je ne te présente pas Sara, Jim.

- Non ca va aller…. Tu vas bien Sara ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, oui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

- Moi non plus.

- Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de manger tous les trois pour une fois… Tu as commandé Sara ?

- Oui, mais pas pour Jim.

Gris fit signe à une serveuse qui arriva immédiatement. Brass se commanda une salade, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Gil essaya de prendre la main de Sara, mais celle-ci l'enleva à la dernière seconde.

- Ca va pas chérie ?

- Hm… si, si.

Gris fronça des sourcils. Il comprenait que Sara soit réticente à montrer son affection devant Jim, mais… il s'agissait de Jim. Celui-ci voyant le mal-être de Sara prit la parole :

- Y'a pas de problème Cookie. Je suis heureux pour vous. C'était d'ailleurs temps, vous nous rendiez complètement fou au labo… mais toi Gil, je te préviens, si tu foires…

- Ca n'arrivera pas, Jim.

Quand Sara se détendit un peu, Gris en profita pour lui prendre la main et lui masser doucement les phalanges.

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

Rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de regarder Sara, Jim comprit que son ami ferait tout pour ne pas foirer cette nouvelle vie.

Court… et pas très enrichissant pour la suite mais bon…En tout cas, préparer vous pour le prochain chapitre qui va être long… mais long… (au moins une page de plus !!!! lol) Non, j'ai de l'inspiration pour Grave Danger, alors restez connecter people… par contre pas demain, bah oui, j'ai une vie en dehors des fanfictions, et je vais voir un concert de musique Arménienne… Bah quoi ??? C'est certainement très beau de la musique Arménienne !!! J'vous dirais ca. Donc, je dirais que… je serai potentiellement capable d'éditer le prochain chapitre jeudi au plus tôt ou après ca passe à… mardi prochain ? Ca fait loin ca… Je vais faire en sorte de le taper jeudi, mais je ne vous garantie rien… Donc à jeudi ou mardi ou beaucoup plus tard parce que j'aurais peut être complètement oublié que j'écrivais une fics… ca m'arrive les trous de mémoire… envoyez moi des review souvent, comme ca, j'vous oublierais pas. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures passionnantes…


	13. 52425 Grave Danger

524-525 : GRAVE DANGER : Faut il décrire cet épisode ??? Le meilleur épisode de CSI à mon humble avis. 2 heures de pure délectation… Du Tarantino pour Petit Ecran, et un plaisir immense pour moi en tout cas. C'est le meilleur des épisodes, alors pour moi c'est tout à fait impossible de rivaliser avec Tarantino… mais bon, je me lance, je deviens pour aujourd'hui une mini Tarantino… Non, rien à voir… L'espoir fait vivre like they said…

Grissom ne pensait pas ressentir un jour cette peur immense qui l'ensevelit au moment où il comprit que Nick s'était fait kidnappé. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid et qu'il réfléchisse. Toute l'équipe comptait sur lui. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le moindre détail. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Nick. Et Sara… Sara aimait Nick comme un frère. Sara avait besoin de Gil.

Sara était perdue. Comment un drame pareil pouvait leur arriver ? Nick était comme un frère pour elle, même si ces derniers temps, avec sa nouvelle vie avec Grissom, elle l'avait un peu mis à l'écart. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il était enfermé dans un cercueil de verre et Dieu seul savait où il était. C'était beaucoup plus que Sara ne pouvait le supporter. Et Grissom avait l'air si malheureux. Gil avait besoin d'elle.

Quand Catherine arriva dans le bureau de Grissom avec un sac plein d'argent, Grissom n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de prendre la décision de délivrer lui-même la rançon. Il ne pouvait pas obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Il se devait de sauver Nick. Mais comment Sara allait prendre la nouvelle ? Délivrer une rançon était plutôt dangereux. Peut être que si il ne lui disait rien… Alors il organisa cette mission le plus discrètement possible, mais il était sur le point de monter dans son SUV quand Sara le rattrapa.

- Tu vas vraiment ça ?

- Sara… Il faut que je le fasse, pour Nick.

- Y'a des policiers beaucoup mieux entrainer que toi qui sont là pour ce genre de chose.

- Il s'agit de Nick, Sara. Je ne fais que déposer l'argent et récupérer Nick…

- Parce que tu as déjà vu une prise d'otages se résoudre aussi simplement ?

- J'ai un gilet par balles.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

Il y avait du monde autour d'eux, dont Ecklie qui les regardaient du coin de l'œil. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, mais ils étaient à la vue de tous sur le parking. Quand Bras s'aperçut de la scène, il s'approcha vite d'eux.

- Gris, c'est l'heure.

- Jim, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ca.

Gris souri faiblement à Sara avant de monter dans son SUV. Il disparut au coin de la rue très rapidement. Catherine se gara à côté d'eux et Sara monta avec elle, à la poursuite de Gris.

Quand Sara entendit l'explosion, elle voulu sauter du SUV pour rejoindre Grissom, mais Warrick l'en empêcha immédiatement. Dès que Brass leur fit signe que la scène était libre d'accès, Sara se précipita dans le hangar. Grissom était couché par terre, au milieu d'une quantité inimaginable de sang. Des ambulanciers étaient en train de l'aider à se lever. Grissom ne fit pas attention à Sara quand il passa devant elle, soutenu par les deux ambulanciers. Brass s'approcha de Sara et lui dit :

- T'inquiètes pas Sara, il va bien, juste un peu sonné. Tu devrais travailler. Je vais garder l'œil sur lui.

Malgré son inquiétude et ces coups d'œil vers l'ambulance, Sara sut garder tout son sérieux professionnel. Ce fut même elle qui découvrit le pouce du kidnappeur parmi les milliers de débris. Elle retourna immédiatement au labo pour analyser et prélever les empreintes du pouce.

Sara retrouva Griss assit à son bureau. Elle venait lui parler de ses dernières découvertes concernant le pouce. Juste avant de partir rejoindre Brass pour interviewer Kelly Gordon, Sara ferma la porte de Grissom un petit peu.

- Ca va, Gil ?

- J'ai juste les oreilles qui sonnent un peu, il faudra que je retourne voir mon docteur.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

- Je suis désolé… mais il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve Nick.

- Je sais… A plus tard.

- Fais attention à toi Sara.

- Toi aussi.

Ils se retrouvèrent beaucoup plus tard dans la salle des vidéos, avec Archie. Grissom regardait un des écrans quand Sara arriva. Elle voulait s'approcher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras, aussi bien pour qu'il la soutienne ou qu'elle le soutienne. Elle ne savait pas qui avait le plus besoin de soutien dans ces durs moments. Elle le laissa fixer l'écran. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il était en train de lire sur les lèvres de Nick. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara eut une grande crise d'angoisse en voyant Nick péter les plombs dans son cercueil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander à Grissom pourquoi il faisait ca, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que des fourmis étaient en train de le dévorer vivant. C'était peut être le moment le plus dur pour Nick, mais d'un autre côté, c'était sa plus grande chance d'être sauvé. Il avait comme patron le plus grand entomologiste de Las Vegas, si ce n'est de toute la cote Ouest. Et finalement, Grissom pu retrouver d'où venait ses petites bestioles préférées et avec l'aide de Sara ils furent en mesure de retrouver Nick juste à temps.

Quand Sara entendit Catherine hurler qu'elle l'avait trouvé, son cœur sursauta un instant. Elle couru vers Catherine, avec tous les autres, Grissom devant tout le monde. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, forcément. Une bombe était installée sous le cercueil, et Grissom ne trouva pas d'autre idée que de se mettre en première ligne. Mais à ce moment là Sara était encore plus préoccupée par le bien être de Nick.

Quand l'ambulance fut partit avec Catherine et Warrick, il ne resta plus que Greg, Sara, Jim, Gris et Ecklie. Après le commentaire de Gris sur le fait qu'il voulait retrouver ses gars, Ecklie, Greg et Jim repartirent pour le labo.

Gris resta un moment planté au milieu de la route, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Sara s'approcha de lui et glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Gris la prit immédiatement par les épaules.

- On a failli le perdre.

- Mais tu l'as retrouvé.

- J'avais jamais vraiment imaginé qu'un des nôtres pouvait être une victime… Ca aurait aussi bien pu être toi.

- Tout le monde va bien Gris.

- Non… Non, je ne vais pas bien. Nick ne méritait pas de vivre cet enfer. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça.

Il serra Sara contre son cœur.

- Et si on allait à l'hôpital rejoindre Nick ?

- Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

- Gil ?

Grissom porta son regard sur Sara.

- Je t'aime Gil.

Grissom ne put répondre à ceci. Mise à part serrer Sara dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit. Il lui embrassa le front et ils se dirigèrent vers le SUV de Grissom.

Sara venait vraiment de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Pourquoi n'avait il rien dit ? Il l'aimait lui aussi, plus que tout, et une telle épreuve aurait du le pousser à partager ses sentiments avec elle. Mais elle devait bien se douter qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Oui, Sara, je t'aime à la folie, pensa t'il. Et ils partirent rejoindre Warrick et Catherine à l'hôpital et vérifier de leurs propres yeux que Nick allait s'en sortir.

Ouais, je sais, je vous avais promis un chapitre mega long, mais finalement, il est presque mega court, du moins, il est de la même longueur que les autres chapitres. Je tiens à dire que le concert Arménien d'hier était pas mal, même si c'est pas mon genre de musique d'habitude… mais il faut être « aware » comme dirait le plus belge des Américains… Bref, pas de nouveau chapitre avant au moins lundi soir, cause : week end de fiesta en famille !!!! Yeah !!!! Ca va déchirer grave ! Donc à lundi pour de nouvelles aventures. Merci de m'avoir lu encore une fois. Et n'hésitez toujours pas a me laisser des reviews, j'aime les reviews, je ne vis que pour les reviews, et si vous voulez converser avec moi, laisser moi votre mail… see ya guys


	14. 601 Bodies in Motion

601 – Bodies in Motion : 1er épisode de la saison 6. Gris a récupéré ses « gars ». Nick est de retour après son enlèvement. Les affaires ? Une caravane qui a explosé et deux corps décomposés retrouvés dans le coffre d'une voiture. L'affaire de Catherine, on s'en fout non ???

Allez un chapitre avec spéciale dédicace pour une de mes fan : ANGEL62860. Ravie de te connaitre, et merci pour ton soutien. Gros bisous et un immense merci à tout mes autres fans :Vanes, Ninfea, ptite mac, sidle13, ewiliane, Doud76, Ars, ptitemel, Kritari et feronix. Merci de me lire et de m'envoyer de magnifiques reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, pensez à me laisser vos mails. J'adoooore discuter avec mes fans.. Je me la pète grave là ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

3 semaines étaient passées depuis l'enlèvement de Nick. 3 semaines durant lesquelles Gris et Sara s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. La première semaine, ils avaient fait en sorte d'aller voir Nick tous les jours, mais jamais en même temps, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. En 3 semaines, ils ne se séparèrent pas une seule fois pendant leur moment de repos. Toujours la même routine. Mais une routine qu'ils adoraient. Ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, du coup, ils passaient leur journée soit chez Sara, soit chez Grissom, soit loin de Vegas. Les bords de Lac Mead étant leur lieu de promenade préféré, et le lieu préféré de Bruno également.

Gris étaient en train de vérifier le contenu de son SUV devant sa maison quand Sara se gara à côté de lui.

- Hey !

- Salut Gris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sara ne sortit pas de sa voiture. Gris se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un bisou mais juste à ce moment là, il aperçut Greg assit sur le fauteuil passager.

- Greg ?

- Salut Boss.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Chouette maison Boss… Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez Summerlin.

Juste à ce moment là, Bruno arriva en courant et sauta sur la voiture de Sara, tout content de la voir.

- Descend Bruno.

- Cool, vous avez un chien Gris ?

Greg descendit de voiture. Bruno se jeta sur lui. Sara en fit de même en haussant des épaules.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

- On passait juste devant, on allait chez Nick, et Greg t'a vu.

- Nick habite Summerlin ?

- Oui, il a déménagé la semaine dernière visiblement.

Greg ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation de Gris et Sara, il s'amusait avec Bruno comme le grand enfant qu'il est. Le fait que Nick habite dorénavant à Summerlin n'arrangeait pas vraiment Grissom. Il vivait quasiment avec Sara maintenant. Et Sara faisait ses courses chez les commerçants de Summerlin. Nick allait forcement tomber sur eux un de ses jours. Gris regarda Bruno qui sautait et aboyait sur Greg.

- Bruno ! A la maison !

Bruno s'arrêta net et partit tout penaud dans la maison.

- C'est de ma faute, patron.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il aboie Greg.

La vieille voisine de Grissom, attirée par le bruit du chien, sortit sur le pas de sa porte. Avant que celle-ci ne s'approche et commence a discuter avec Sara comme elle le faisait régulièrement, Sara remonta dans sa voiture et appela Greg.

- On va être en retard vers Nick, a plus tard Gris.

- A plus tard.

Sara démarra très vite, juste au moment où la vieille voisine arrivait près de Gris.

- Oh… J'ai raté votre dame.

- Oui, elle était en retard Madame Andrews. Elle vous passe le bonjour.

Dans la voiture :

- Je ne pensais pas que Gris habitait une maison à Summerlin.

- Il n'habite pas là depuis très longtemps.

- Ca doit bien payer chef parce qu'une maison à Summerlin, ce n'est pas donné quand même ! Et il a un chien ! Je n'imaginais vraiment pas Gris dans une maison avec un chien... Si ca se trouve il a une copine aussi.

- Ca ne nous regarde pas Greg.

- Désolée Sara, je n'aurais pas du te parler de ca.

- Ce n'est pas grave Greg… Gris mérite d'avoir sa vie lui aussi.

Sara et Greg avaient arrangé une mini fête au labo pour le retour de Nick, sans l'accord de Gris ou Ecklie. Ils avaient acheté deux trois trucs à manger et à boire (sans alcool) et ils avaient accroché une pancarte « Bienvenue » dans la salle de repos. Après avoir récupérer Nick chez lui, ils l'amenèrent au labo pour sa petite fête. Tout le monde était déjà présent, y compris Gris, qui buvait un verre d'eau en discutant avec Catherine. La fête ne dura pas très longtemps, juste le temps de boire un verre et souhaiter la bienvenue à Nick. Warrick était vraiment heureux de retrouver son vieil ami et il aurait aimé travailler avec lui toute la nuit, alors quand Grissom leur annonça qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble pour leur première enquête en temps que nouvelle équipe, il sauta de joie.

Mais cette joie fut de courte durée, quelques instants après leur arrivé sur la scène de crime, Grissom informa Warrick et Catherine qu'une autre affaire les attendait. Et Warrick ne voulait vraiment pas travailler avec Catherine. Il devait lui annoncer son mariage avec Tina. Il savait que Catherine ressentait quelque chose pour lui, d'ailleurs lui aussi ressentait quelques chose pour elle, mais ils étaient collègues et amis avant tout. Comment allait-il lui annoncer son mariage ? Pourquoi Gris avait il choisi de le faire travailler avec Catherine ?

Quand Grissom assigna la nouvelle enquête à Catherine et Warrick, Sara essaya de lui faire signe de changer les équipes, mais Gris ne prêta pas attention à elle, comme très souvent quand ils étaient au travail. Alors quand Sara se trouva deux minutes seule avec lui, elle en profita pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Quoi ?

- Warrick et Catherine ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'écoutes des fois quand je te parle ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles Sara ?

- Warrick et Catherine !

- Je ne comprends rien.

- C'est ce que je vois. .. Warrick s'est marié pendant qu'il était en vacances.

- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as dis.

- Et tu le mets en duo avec Catherine ?

- C'est pas parce qu'il s'est marié qu'il ne doit plus travailler avec d'autres femmes ! Je ne te suis pas là Sara, et on a pas mal de boulot alors…

- Catherine est dingue de lui !

- Catherine est quoi ?

- Tu le fais exprès, non ? Tu es quand même censé être le meilleur ami de Catherine, non ?

- Je suis son meilleur ami, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle… Elle est amoureuse de Warrick ?

- Peut être pas amoureuse mais elle aime beaucoup Warrick.

Nick s'approcha d'eux, ils cessèrent immédiatement leur conversation pour reprendre un air professionnel.

Ils continuèrent à travailler toute la nuit, et le lendemain matin, Sara rentra chez elle, du moins chez Grissom, pendant que celui-ci restait au labo un peu plus longtemps, comme à son habitude. C'est à ce moment là qu'il retrouva Sophia. Brass l'avait averti qu'elle avait intégrer de la police de Las Vegas en temps qu'inspecteur, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'avertir Sara. Il savait que celle-ci n'aimait pas beaucoup Sophia, en grande partie parce qu'elle savait que Sophia draguait Grissom. Alors quand il rentra chez lui quelques heures plus tard pour retrouver Sara, il lui fit l'amour et après, il lui parla.

- Sophia est de retour, chérie.

- Sophia ? Sophia, Sophia ?

- Sophia Curtis.

- Tu l'as réengagé ?

- Non pas vraiment, elle est inspectrice. Elle travaille avec Jim.

- Et tu sais ca depuis longtemps ?

- Hm… Quelques jours ?

- Quelques jours et tu attends aujourd'hui pour me le dire ?

- Je… Je voulais voir comment ca allait se passer avec elle.

- Et ?

- Et tu vas être jalouse là.

- Dis moi.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse d'être de retour et que certaine chose lui avait manqué.

- Certaines choses comme ?

- Comme… moi ?

- Tu lui as manqué ?

- Visiblement.

- Et tu lui as dit que tu n'étais plus libre ?

- J'aurais du ?

Sara prit une profonde respiration.

- Je déteste être jalouse.

Grissom l'embrassa sur les lèvres doucement.

- Surtout que tu ne risques rien avec moi… J'ai déjà mis pas loin de 7 ans avant de t'embrasser, alors ca te laisse du temps…

- Très drôle Gris !

Sara sortit du lit en laissant Gil tout penaud. Mais celle-ci lui sourit en entrant dans la salle de bain, donc tout allait bien.

- Et quelle idée tu as eu ce matin de t'arrêter avec Greg ?

- Je ne savais pas que Greg allait te voir et vouloir s'arrêter.

- Tu ne pouvais pas passer ailleurs ?

- C'est Greg qui me guidait et pour aller de chez lui à chez Nick, il faut forcement passer devant chez toi. En parlant de Nick, tu l'as trouvé comment ?

- Plutôt bien pour une première nuit. Il faut voir à long terme. Et toi ? tu as travaillé avec lui toute la nuit.

- Ca avait l'air d'aller… Gil ?

Sara retourna au lit, et se serra contre Gil.

- Oui ?

- C'est difficile pour moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'être avec mes amis et de devoir leur mentir. En plus, tu es notre boss et… tu sais…

- Je sais quoi ?

- Entre collègue on parle souvent du Boss et ca me rend mal à l'aise.

- Vous dites quoi sur moi ?

- Tu vois, c'est de ca que je veux parler… Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi on parle entre nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Greg, Nick et Warrick sont mes amis et que je ne peux pas les trahir en discutant avec toi de nos discussions.

- Alors ne m'en parle pas.

- Dans ce cas, on ne parle pas non plus des gars quand on est à la maison.

- Si tu veux, ca marche pour moi. Sara ?

- Oui ?

- Tu viens de dire à la maison…

Sara serra Gris un peu plus pendant que celui-ci lui embrassait le front.

- Je suis heureux que tu te sentes chez toi ici.

Sara ne répondit pas et s'endormi rapidement.

Gil et Sara ne dormirent que quelques heures avant de retourner travailler sur la scène de crime. Grissom assigna Greg et Sara à une nouvelle enquête, deux corps en décomposition. Le premier cap de décomposition pour Greg et Sara se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer comment analyser ce genre de scène, même si elle détestait ça. Quand Greg avala par accident un bout du liquide gluant et puant, Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire à son malheur, mais elle rassura tout de suite Greg en lui précisant que Gris serait très fier de lui.

A la fin de leur nuit de travail, toutes les enquêtes finies, Grissom rejoignit Warrick, Nick, Greg et Sara au diner, pour célébrer le mariage de Warrick. Il s'installa le plus loin possible de Sara. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'ils repartageaient un repas entre collègues, et Grissom ne se sentait pas prêt à s'installer à côté de Sara et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait peur de déraper et de l'appeler Chérie ou de lui prendre la main par mégarde…

Sara fut la première à partir, suivit de très près par Grissom. Ils se retrouvèrent chez Sara.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller pendant le repas, Gil ?

- Hm ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, ca va.

- T'es sure ?

- Sara…

- Gil.

Gil se coucha tout habillé sur le lit de Sara pendant que celle-ci se déshabillait.

- J'ai le même problème que toi Sara.

- Lequel ?

- Je ne peux pas te parler de tout ce qui se passe au labo.

- Et il se passe quelque chose en ce moment qui t'ennuie ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler chérie… parce que tu es amie avec les gars, et que ca concerne l'équipe.

- Je comprends, Gil.

- Je sais que tu comprends, mais ca n'en reste pas moins délicat.

- Il faut qu'on apprenne à complètement séparé notre vie privée et notre vie professionnelle.

- Ce n'est pas forcement la solution. Je veux dire, notre vie professionnelle est très importante, aussi bien pour moi que pour toi. Toute notre vie tourne autour du labo et des gars…

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire Gil ?

- Rien, ne t'imagines pas des choses, OK ? Je veux juste qu'on essaye de trouver une solution.

- Il n'y a pas de solution Gil. Tu ne peux pas me parler des décisions que tu prends en temps que chef et je ne peux pas te parler des gars. Point. I faut qu'on vive avec ca.

- OK. Mais promet moi une chose.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Si jamais ca devient trop pesant pour toi, tu m'en parles.

- Pareil pour toi.

- Ca marche.

Gil tendit la main à Sara pour la lui serrer, puis il la tira sur le lit. Il leur restait beaucoup à discuter, mais ce n'était plus le moment. Gil aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert sur la cassette retrouvée dans le cercueil de verre de Nick, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sara aurait aimé lui dire que Nick avait eu très peur dans la journée, quand il avait trouvé une bête rampée sur son bras, mais elle lui avait promis de n'en parler à personne. Nick ne voulait pas suivre de thérapie et si Gil apprenait qu'il n'était pas complètement guéri, il le renverrait chez lui. Elle ne pouvait donc pas en parler à Gris. La vie n'allait pas être simple, mais ils s'aimaient, et c'était le plus important, ils apprendraient à gérer tout ca au fur et à mesure.

Long chapitre, n'est ce pas cher(e)s ami(e)s !!! C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir patienter pendant ce long week end… J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Reviews comme d'hab.


	15. 602 Room Service

602 Room Service: Gris et Sara enquêtent sur la mort d'un chauffeur de taxi. Catherine enquête sur la mort d'un chinois. Les deux meurtres sont liés. Les garçons enquêtent sur la mort d'une star qui s'est étranglée pour éprouver plus de plaisir.

Tout petit chapitre, désolée, pour faire passerelle entre le 601 et le 603 que je trouve mega important… et vous comprendrez mieux ce chapitre en lisant le suivant… qui ne sera pas prêt avant au moins la fin de semaine. Encore une fois désolée.

Sara tapa doucement à la porte de Gris, comme elle le faisait très souvent. Celui-ci leva la tête de son dossier. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir ces derniers jours, Grissom avait été trop prit par le labo et avaient passé deux jours et deux nuits au labo, sans rentrer chez lui. Sara en avait profité pour faire un tour chez elle pour faire un peu de rangement. Surtout qu'elle avait prévue de se faire une petite soirée avec les gars.

- Oui?

- Hm…

Sara regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentre chez moi.

- Chez toi?

- Hm… oui. Y'a Nick et Greg qui viennent à la maison ce soir avant le boulot.

- Et tu ne peux pas y aller juste avant qu'ils arrivent? J'avais l'intention de rentrer tôt ce matin.

- Gris… Je ne suis pas à ta disposition quand tu as besoin de moi.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Sara. C'est juste que j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours et qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir.

- Peut être, mais j'ai prévue des trucs aujourd'hui… Je t'appelle plus tard.

Sara laissa Gris pensif dans son bureau. Il savait que Sara avait autant besoin de son indépendance que lui, mais d'un autre côté leur relation était tellement neuve, qu'il n'éprouvait pas pour le moment le besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, alors qu'elle de son côté… Non, il l'avait abandonné pendant deux jours, à cause du boulot. Elle savait très bien à quoi s'attendre avant d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec lui après tout. En plus elle allait passer sa soirée avec Nick et Greg. Nick et Greg. Nick… et Greg. Il fallait que Gris arrête de penser à tout ça. La jalousie n'était pas faite pour lui. Ca le rendait fou. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Sara avec Nick… ou Greg. Catherine entra dans son bureau à ce moment là.

- Hey Gil. J'ai été contente de pouvoir retravailler avec toi. Ca faisait longtemps.

- C'est vrai. Catherine, tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue.

- A qui la faute? Tu avais l'air plutôt occupé ces derniers temps.

- Un peu oui, désolé.

- C'est cette mystérieuse amie?

- Qui?

- Vas y! Continue de faire l'innocent.

- Ca n'a pas marché Catherine. Alors si on parlait d'autre chose.

- Ok… et d'accord pour ce soir. Ma mère gardera Lindsay.

- Tu peux l'amener si tu veux.

- Non, une soirée entre adulte fera le plus grand bien. Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose?

- Non, ca ira.

- Dis à Bruno que j'ai hâte de le revoir.

Sur ce, Catherine sortit du bureau, laissant Grissom perdu dans ses pensés.

Il passa sa journée à tourner en rond dans sa maison, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Vers 6 heures du soir, il se décida à appeler Sara.

- Chérie?

- Allo?

- Sara?

Sara était en train de rire aux éclats.

- T'es en train de boire Sara?

- Allo?

- Sara! Tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes?

Gris entendit une porte claquer et plus de bruit.

- Excuse-moi Gil. Les garçons sont un peu déchaînés.

- Un peu?

- On ne boit pas si c'est ce que tu crois.

- C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes.

- Gris! Pourquoi tu appelles?

- J'voulais savoir comment tu allais, c'est tout.

- Je vais bien, Gris. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre mes invités.

Catherine arriva chez Gil quelques minutes après sa conversation avec Sara. Celui-ci n'avait rien préparé à manger. Il y avait des traces de Sara de partout dans la maison, et il n'avait pas fait en sorte de les cacher. Enfin, des traces qu'une femme passait du temps ici, pas forcément Sara. Et Catherine le vit immédiatement.

- Gil?

Grissom s'activait dans la cuisine pour faire une omelette. Catherine s'installa en face de lui.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Je croyais que ca n'avait pas marché avec ton amie?

- C'est exact.

- Alors pourquoi tu as plein d'affaires de femmechez toi?

- Des quoi?

- Tu vas me dire que le sac à main qui traine dans le couloir est à toi?

Grissom sourit vaguement tout en continuant à cuisiner.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi Catherine?

- Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus?

- Non… Y'a pas grand-chose à dire en faite.

- Quand même… Une femme partage ta vie, si ca c'est pas grand-chose!

- Elle ne partage pas ma vie.

- Donc on est d'accord, il y a bien une personne dans ta vie?

- Catherine, je ne veux pas en parler. Personne ne partage ma vie, d'accord? J'ai une amie… Une amie Catherine, rien de plus, tout comme toi.

- C'est ca oui.

- On peut arrêter d'en parler maintenant?

Grissom se promit de ne plus inviter Catherine chez lui dorénavant. Catherine pouvait vraiment être envahissante par moment.

De son côté Sara avait passé une excellent soirée avec Greg et Nick. Au départ, son but avait été de «punir» Grissom de l'avoir abandonné au profit du boulot, mais finalement, elle s'était rappelé que Grissom et le labo étaient indissociables. Elle avait oublié ce fait l'espace d'un instant. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble ces derniers mois, qu'elle avait cru, naïvement, que toute leur vie se passerait ainsi. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Elle avait au moins pu passé du temps avec Greg et Nick. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Grissom. Pourquoi avait il été si agressif au téléphone? Et pensait il vraiment qu'elle buvait toujours? C'était leur première dispute. Il s'agissait d'une dispute non? Bon, personne n'avait crié, mais il ne fallait pas forcement crier pour se disputer. Elle voulait le voir. Il lui manquait. Il fallait qu'elle le voit avant de travailler.

Quand elle arriva devant la maison de Gris, elle vit tout de suite la voiture de Catherine, et juste au moment où elle allait passer devant la maison, la porte s'ouvrit et Catherine et Grissom sortirent de la maison. Sara accéléra rapidement pour passer son chemin. Bon, et bien elle discuterait avec Gil plus tard. Demain matin. Si ils trouvaient le temps.

Bon, pas top, je m'excuse. Et pour faire plaisir a Ninfea, je ne vais pas réclamer de Reviews… mais quand même, ca me ferait plaisir. Je ne vis que pour ca.. et pour GSR… et pour… bon ok, c'est un mensonge, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de CSI!!! (non, là, c'est un affreux mensonge)…


	16. 603 Bite Me

603 – Bite Me: un épisode que j'aie beaucoup pour une scène en particulier. Une scène qui en dit beaucoup sur la relation Gris-Sara, bien avant que tout devienne «Canon» comme ils disent. Extrait (en anglais) pour ceux qui auraient raté l'épisode:

«SARA: Hey. Husband slept in the other room. His reading glasses are on the nightstand. Clothing's in the dresser.

GRISSOM: That's odd. A man and a woman who don't share a bedroom arrange to have a night alone, send their daughter to a relative, go out to dinner, have drinks by the pool, but they sleep in separate bedrooms.

SARA: Maybe one of them snored or had insomnia or liked to work at night.

GRISSOM: Or maybe they were suffocating each other and he couldn't breathe.

SARA: Sexual lubricant. It's half empty. Sticky. You know, you don't have to sleep in the same bed together to have sex or ... have romance.

GRISSOM: I'm going to go see the doctor.

SARA: I'll grid the house.»

Un pur plaisir… un grand dialogue.. Merci à l'auteur. Bon à mon tour maintenant (petit chapitre, j'en suis pas fière du tout, je trouve qu'ils sont de moins en moins bons.. donnez moi votre avis, les choses que je pourrais améliorer…)

Quand Sara arriva au labo, Gris, Catherine et Greg étaient déjà partis sur une scène de crime. Warrick et Nick jouaient à la Playstation. Dans le cours de la nuit, ils furent tous les 3 appelés sur des petites affaires: cambriolage, vol de voitures… et le matin, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, le dispatch leur demanda de retrouver Grissom sur sa scène de crime.

Quand Sara arriva avec les garçons, elle ne jeta pas même un regard Gris, alors quand celui-ci lui demanda d'aller analyser les éclats de sang sur le mur, elle le fit, sans un mot et sans un regard. Ils travaillèrent toute la matinée, n'échangeant que de brèves paroles et toutes reliées à leur affaire. A la fin de la matinée, Grissom retrouva Sara dans la chambre de la victime, et ils eurent une conversation assez particulière (voir plus haut). Une discussion devrait avoir lieu rapidement, avant que l'un d'eux n'explose. Mais l'enquête leur prit plus de temps que prévu, et ils enchaînèrent avec une nouvelle nuit de travail. Finalement, le lendemain matin, Sara s'arrêta devant le bureau de Grissom, incapable de se décider à entrer. Grissom sortit a ce moment là et percuta Sara dans le couloir.

- Sara.

- Gris. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentre à la maison.

- Ok.

Sara hésita un moment.

- Tu ne me demandes pas dans quelle maison?

- Tu fais comme tu veux, je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence.

- Pardon?

- Je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter.

- En effet.

- Je te retrouve chez moi dans moins d'une heure, j'ai encore des papiers à remplir.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Quand Grissom rentra chez lui, Sara l'attendait assise dans le canapé. Elle ne s'était pas changée. Gris était très en retard, il n'était pas loin de midi.

- Tu ne dors pas?

Sara lui lança un regard méchant. Elle l'attendait depuis près de 3 heures, et pendant ce laps de temps, elle avait beaucoup réfléchis. Tout lui avait traversé l'esprit, de Gris est fou amoureux d'elle à Gris va la laisser tomber très prochainement. Elle le connaissait depuis des années et son caractère faisait partie de lui. Elle avait accepté le package en entier, avec les bons et les mauvais cotés de Gris. Mais les premiers mois avaient été tellement fabuleux, qu'elle avait imaginé, brièvement, que toute leur vie serait pareille. Un Grissom attentif, prévenant, amoureux… Et là, ces derniers jours il était tout le contraire. Elle était pourtant prête à cette nouvelle vie avec Gris, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment préparée à vivre une belle histoire d'Amour avec l'Homme Invisible. Il passait beaucoup de temps au labo, et quand il était là bas, il oubliait Sara. Il avait réussit à complètement séparé ses deux vies, ce que Sara n'arrivait pas à faire pour le moment. Sara aurait donc aimé que Gris l'appelle pour la prévenir qu'il serait en retard, comme tout bon «copain». (ndl: j'aime pas ce terme, mais j'en vois pas d'autres… en anglais y'a significant other, et j'aime assez, mais rien de comparable en France.. alors si quelqu'un a une idée…)

- Chérie?

Pas de réaction de la part de Sara. Grissom s'assit en face d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Tu aurais du aller te coucher.

- Tu aurais du appeler.

- Désolé. J'ai… J'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Ou tu l'as fait exprès pour éviter de me parler.

- Non… Sara, ne pense pas ca.

- Laisse tombé Gris.

Sara se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Grissom la rattrapa et la plaqua contre un mur, gentiment.

- Ne pars pas.

- Lâche moi Gris.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi?

Gris la lacha doucement. Sara ne bougea pas.

- Il faut qu'on parle Sara. Cette discussion qu'on a eu sur la scène de crime…

- Si tu te sens en prison avec moi, tu n'as qu'a le dire Gris, je te laisserais de la place, mais…

- En prison?

- Tu as dit que tu étouffais.

- Non.

- Gris…

- Non, j'ai cru que toi tu étouffais.

- Non, je n'étouffe pas. J'aime être avec toi.

- Moi aussi… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, Sara.

Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… ce n'est quand même pas dur à dire! Et si, c'est les mots les plus durs à dire. Pourtant il l'aime Sara, plus que tout, mais il n'arrive pas à lui dire et encore moins à lui montrer. A 50 ans, ne pas être capable de rendre une femme heureuse. La plus belle femme du monde en plus.

Il reprit Sara dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser tendrement, sur les joues, dans le cou, sur le front… ses lèvres atterrirent sur celles de Sara dans un mouvement soudain. Il captura ses lèvres et la poussa contre le mur. S'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il allait lui montrer… mais pas dans le couloir, contre le mur. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces choses là. Il se détacha de Sara et l'attira avec lui dans la chambre à coucher. Comme à son habitude, Bruno les suivit jusqu'à la porte et s'assit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Gris ferma la porte, pendant que Bruno soufflait et s'en allait dans son panier.

Gris serrait Sara dans ses bras. Ils somnolaient.

- Gil?

- Hm?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ca qui va arranger les choses.

- Je sais, mais ca aide, non?

- Oui… ca aide.

- Tu trouves que je travaille trop, c'est ca?

- Non… enfin si, mais.. je sais que ton travail est très important pour toi. Il l'est pour moi aussi, seulement moi, je ne suis pas chef, quand la nuit est finie je peux rentrer à la maison, sans me soucier du labo.

- Je ne suis pas forcé de faire autant d'heures sup, c'est juste une mauvaise habitude. Il faut que je change…

- Non, tu n'as pas à changer Gil. Je t'aime comme tu es.

Gris l'embrassa sur le front.

- Catherine m'a dit un truc dans la journée, qui m'a travaillé en faite.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?

- Qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger l'amour et le travail. Que ca n'allait jamais bien loin en gros.

- C'était en rapport avec votre enquête?

Sara se redressa dans le lit.

- C'est bizarre de parler de Catherine juste après… enfin, juste après avoir fait l'amour avec toi.

Gris s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant.

- C'est bizarre d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi…

- Pardon?

- Je veux dire… je fais l'amour avec Sara Sidle… Je ne pensais pas que ca arriverait un jour.

- Et tu sais le mieux?

- Non?

- C'est que tu peux faire ca quand tu veux et autant de fois que tu veux…

- C'est permis?

- Totalement.

Grissom se pencha sur Sara et recommença a l'embrasser.

Désolée Nath, j'ai pas pu écrire la suite, mais derrière une porte fermée… je vous laisse devinez la suite. Je ne suis vraiment pas forte pour ce genre de chose… A la prochaine les gars…


	17. 604 Shooting Stars

604 – Shooting Stars: meurtre en plein désert… (en faite j'aime pas faire des résumé de l'épisode, alors ils deviennent de plus en plus court, vous avez remarqué???) Bref, Catherine et Griss explore le désert à la recherche d'un tueur et découvre plusieurs personnes qui se sont suicidées pour faire plaisir à leur gourou fans d'extraterrestre…Ca c vraiment le plus m.. des résumé.

Allez, Dédicace time encore une fois : Pour toi Public... Ah non, je me trompe : pour toi Nath...et j'espere que ce chapitre te permettra te tenir la journée...Alors bonne journée. et bisous à tous mes fans adorés.. je vous enverrai des photos dédicacées si vous voulez.. mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas une star ! Ok, Ninféa, c'est bon, j'arrête de me la péter... surtout que y'a pas de quoi, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long et de plus en plus nul...lol Bonne lecture quand même.. et ENJOYYYYYYYYY !

Grissom avait passé les jours suivants leur "dispute" a tout faire pour satisfaire Sara, tout pour la rendre heureuse. Ce ne fut pas, bien entendu, les jours les plus heureux de leur vie, mais Griss faisait des efforts. Il ne restait plus au labo des heures après la fin de leur nuit et si jamais il sentait qu'il allait être en retard, il pensait a appeler Sara. Bref, Grissom redevenait aussi attentif qu'aux premiers jours de leur grande histoire d'Amour.

Sara était en train d'examiner des preuves dans la cuisine d'une victime, avec Brass à côté d'elle qui parlait au téléphone. Celui-ci raccrocha et vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seul dans la pièce.

- Ton petit ami est parti faire une balade.

- Pardon?

Sara regarda à son tour autour d'elle. Soulagée de voir que personne n'était assez proche pour avoir entendu le commentaire de Jim.

- C'était Catherine, pour me prévenir qu'elle et Gil allaient faire une balade dans le désert. J'espère qu'ils ont pensé à prendre de l'eau, avec le temps qu'ils annoncent aujourd'hui.

Sara se pencha pour voir par la fenêtre, tout comme Brass. Ils virent Catherine et Grissom s'éloigner dans le désert.

- T'as vu la pluie de météorite cette nuit, Sara? Je l'ai vu avec Gil, c'était magnifique...

- T'as bien de la chance…

Sara retourna au frigo pour finir de relever les empreintes.

- … On avait prévu de les regarder ensemble, mais tu l'as appelé.

- Ah...Désolé Sara.

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Bon… en tout cas, il a sorti son beau chapeau, il ne risque pas l'insolation avec ca…

Sara secoua la tête en souriant, pendant que Brass sortait de la cuisine.

Grissom passa toute la journée dans le désert et dans le bunker qu'ils avaient trouvé, pendant que Sara avait passé la journée entre le labo et la maison où la première victime avait été trouvée. Comme d'habitude, ils enchainèrent avec leur nuit de travail, sans avoir prit le temps de se reposer. Quand Grissom et Sara rentrèrent chez eux, ce ne fût que le lendemain matin, après avoir refusé tout les deux d'aller petit déjeuner avec l'équipe. Grissom était épuisé après sa journée dans le désert, il avait prit quelques coups de soleil sur les bras.

Griss était assit sur son lit, pendant que Sara lui passait de la pommade sur les bras.

- Alors, cette journée dans le désert?

- Je ne ferai pas ca tous les jours, chérie.

- C'est pour ca que j'ai été ravie que tu choisisses Catherine pour t'accompagner.

Elle en profita pour embrasser Gil dans le coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui?

- Rester au lit ?

- Bien que ca me paraisse une excellente idée, j'aimerai quand même qu'on fasse quelque chose d'autre.

- Comme quoi?

- Y'a un match des 51 cet après midi…

- Et ?

- Et j'avais l'intention d'y aller, mais…hm… tu aimes le base-ball?

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ce sport déjà? Ah oui, que c'était un très beau sport… J'aimerai assez vérifié ca par moi-même.

- Alors t'es partante?

- On ne va pas se déguiser en fan hystérique?

- Tu peux porter une casquette et le tee-shirt, rien de plus…

- J'ai pas ca moi…

- Je t'achèterai tout ca sur place… Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment un sport magnifique…Tu vas adorer.

Et après avoir dormi toute la matinée, c'est comme ca que Sara se retrouva au beau milieu de gradins presque vides, avec un Grissom tout excité et un attirail complet de fan des 51. Sara passa néanmoins un excellent moment, n'ayant jamais vu Griss aussi enchanté. Il hurlait pour encourager son équipe. A la fin du match, ils restèrent un moment assit dans les gradins, à discuter du match, et quand Gil s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, il prit la main de Sara et l'emmena avec lui sur le diamant.

- Griss, on ne peut pas aller sur le terrain comme ca.

- T'inquiète pas… Tu veux jouer un peu?

- Je ne sais pas jouer au base-ball… A vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai jamais tenu une batte de toute ma vie.

- Sérieusement?

- Hm hm.

- Alors on va remédier à ca, attend moi là une seconde.

Grissom partit presqu'en courant en direction des vestiaires, et il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une batte de base-ball et des balles.

- T'as prit ca où?

Griss lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

- Gil!

- Attend, y'a quelqu'un qui va venir nous lancer quelques balles.

Mark Alexander, le lanceur vedette de l'équipe des 51 arriva sur le terrain au pas de course. Il avait quitté sa tenue de joueur et était simplement en jean et tee-shirt. Une paire de lunette vissée sur son nez.

- Salut Gil

- Mark… Je te présente mon amie, Sara. Sara, Mark Alexander.

- Enchanté Mademoiselle.

- Mark, enchanté moi aussi… Beau match.

- Mouais, on a quand même perdu.

- Beau match quand même.

- Merci. Alors, vous voulez que je vous lance quelques balles?

- Ouais, mais vas y mollo, Sara n'a jamais tenu de batte de sa vie.

- Ok, allez vous mettre en place, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Gil, désolé.

- C'est déjà très gentil à toi de faire ca.

- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. J'te dois bien ca.

Mark parti prendre position sur le monticule, pendant que Griss expliquait brièvement à Sara les règles, tout en se dirigeant vers le marbre. Il lui tendit la batte et se plaça un peu plus loin.

- Et tu le connais d'où ?

- Je suis le fan N°1 des 51 tu sais.

- Et pourquoi il te doit bien ca ?

- J'ai fait quelques trucs au labo pour lui...

- Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus ?

- Hm.. Non...Vas y Mark.

Mark lança sa première balle, une balle lente, pour que Sara ait le temps de la voir arriver. Mais celle-ci la rata totalement. Harold Eckert, l'autre lanceur de l'équipe arriva sur le terrain à ce moment là. Il s'approcha de Gil lui serra la main et regarda Mark envoyé une deuxième balle à Sara, qu'elle rata également.

- Si je peux me permettre…

Harold s'approcha de Sara, il l'encercla avec ses bras musclés et prit la batte avec elle.

- Vas-y Mark.

- Vous n'êtes pas lanceur normalement?

- C'est pas pour ca que je ne sais pas frappé mademoiselle.

Mark envoya la balle tout doucement pour la troisième fois, et avec l'aide de Harold, Sara fut capable de frapper dans la balle. Celle-ci partit en chandelle et s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de Grissom.

- Tu essayes de me tuer Sara?

- Oh… pardon.

Harold ne lacha pas Sara pour autant, ce qui énerva un peu Grissom. Celui-ci s'apporhca d'eux.

- Si tu veux bien nous excuser Harold, je crois que je vais donner des cours à Sara moi-même.

- Oh, désolé Grissom, je ne savais pas que...

- Ouais...

Harold s'éloigna rapidement de Sara et fit un petit signe d'au revoir à son coéquipier. Grissom prit la place de Harold, serrant Sara contre lui.

- Tu sais qu'on est en public, Gil?

- Hm Hm…

- Et?

- Et on joue au baseball, concentre toi.

Mark envoya plusieurs balles d'affiler, et avec l'aide de Grissom, Sara pu renvoyer presque la totalité des balles. Au bout d'un petit moment, Mark s'excusa et les laissa seul sur le terrain. Ils passèrent un moment à s'envoyer des balles, comme un père et un fils le ferait dans leur jardin. Ils discutaient en même temps, de tout et de rien. Simplement heureux de faire quelques chose tout les deux. Quand se fut l'heure de rentrer manger, avant le début de leur nuit de travail, Grissom prit Sara par les épaules et l'a conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture dans cette position. Sara était heureuse d'être à l'extérieur de chez eux, et de pouvoir profiter de la tendresse de Griss en public, même si le parking était totalement désert. Enfin pas tout à fait. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la Mercedes Coupé Classe CL de Griss, quand celui-ci vit un peu plus loin une voiture de patrouille qui s'approchait d'eux. Griss fit signe à Sara de monter dans la voiture. Les policiers s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Griss.

- Hey, docteur Grissom… vous avez profité du terrain après le match ?

- Hm… Oui, Officier Harry, comme d'habitude.

Harry se pencha un peu pour voir qui était la mystérieuse femme qu'il avait vu entrer dans la voiture du chef de l'équipe de nuit du labo. Grissom se positionna devant la fenêtre de Sara, sachant très bien que les vitres teintées de sa voiture empêchait de toute façon à l'officier Harry de voir Sara. Harry voyait Grissom à tous les match des 51 pratiquement, mais depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas souvent présent dans les gradins.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu dans le coin, occupé ?

- On peut dire ca, oui.

- Ok… Bon, à plus tard docteur.

- A plus tard Harry.

La voiture de police s'éloigna rapidement. Grissom rejoignit Sara dans la voiture.

- Désolé.

- Pour quoi?

- De devoir te cacher, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, mais on a pas vraiment d'autre choix.

- On en a déjà parlé Gil, et ca ne me dérange pas.

- Pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant, on verra plus tard.

Gil se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il entendit la sirène de la voiture de police à côté de la sienne. Sara mit sa casquette bien enfoncé sur sa tête et tourna la tête dans l'autre direction pendant que Grissom baissait sa vitre.

- Oui Officier Harry?

- On vient d'entendre sur notre scanner que le capitaine Brass vous cherchait.

- Merci les gars, je l'appelle tout de suite.

Harry essaya encore une fois de voir Sara, mais n'aperçut qu'un bout de ses cheveux.

- Bonne soirée docteur.

Griss lui fit un petit sourire et remonta sa vitre. Il décrocha son téléphone et appela Brass. Leur nuit de travail allait encore une fois commencer un peu plus tôt.

Pas mal non? Je me suis vachement renseigner sur le baseball avant de faire ce chapitre, pour être authentique, alors j'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de faute… j'ai même utilisé le nom des vrais joueurs de l'équipe des 51 de Las Vegas... Je suis vraiment une auteur qui se met à fond dans ses histoires dites donc…Vous en avez de la chance de m'avoir… ouais ouais, mes chevilles vont biens, merci.. A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre (review, review, review… Non Ninféa, tu n'as pas vu ces derniers mots, ce n'est que ton imagination…lol)


	18. 605 Gum Drops

605 Gum Drops: Un épisode sans Gil… donc, on pourrait dire un épisode pas franchement bon, mais si, même sans Gil, ca reste du bon CSI… et puis, ca laisse libre court à mon imagination fertile… Bref, dans cet épisode, Sara, Nick et Greg enquêtent sur le meurtre d'une famille dans un trou perdu du Comté de Lincoln (on va dire à environ 2H de Las Vegas).

Petit message personnel pour Alexcmoa: je veux bien te répondre Alex, ca me ferait même très plaisir, vu la quantité de reviews que tu m'as laissé en une journée, mais pour ca, il faudrait que tu me laisses ton e-mail la prochaine fois…

Sara était couchée sur le canapé de la salle de repos, essayant vainement de dormir un peu. Elle venait de travailler deux nuits et une journée entière, sans avoir eu le temps de se reposer vraiment, si ce n'est une ou deux heures de sommeil dans l'après midi. Elle avait la réputation de ne jamais dormir, mais quand même…Elle aurait préféré être couché dans son lit et de préférence dans les bras de Gil.

Son téléphone vibra. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle l'attrapa à sa ceinture et répondit d'une voix énervée et endormie à la fois.

- Sidle?

- Sara c'est moi, je viens d'avoir Nick au téléphone, et il aurait besoin d'un coup de main sur son enquête.

- Et je suis la seule disponible?

- Oui, pour l'instant.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi?

- Je suis à l'aéroport, je pars pour l'Université du Tennessee.

- Tu vas à la Ferme aux Corps?

- Oui.

Sara s'assit à contre cœur en ouvrant enfin les yeux. La salle de repos était dans le noir.

- Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière, tu te souviens?

- Non… Oui, peut être, mais je me rappelle surtout que tu m'avais promis de m'y emmener.

- Une autre fois, je donne un cours à des étudiants de dernière année de médecine.

- Ils ont de la chance… Et tu es parti pour combien de temps?

- J'essaye de revenir cette nuit, si je peux attraper le vol de 20H30. Bon, pour Nick?

- Oui? J't'écoute.

- Il faut que tu le rejoignes à Pioche, dans le Comté de Lincoln.

- Pioche?

- Oui, c'est à environ 2 heures de route de Vegas.

- 2 heures? Tu te moques de moi?

Sara ne put s'empêcher de bailler bruyamment.

- Chérie? T'as pu dormir un peu?

- Pas vraiment.

Sara regarda sa montre: 4H09.

- Bon, bah s'il n'y a que moi, je vais y aller à Pioche.

- Désolé Chérie… Hm… Tu m'appelles quand t'es arrivé?

- Tu seras encore dans l'avion.

- Laisse-moi un message.

- J'essayerai, si j'y pense.

- Sara!

- Oui, je te laisserai un message. A plus tard, Griss.

- Hm… Ouais, à plus tard.

2 Heures de route. Rien que d'y penser, Sara se sentait encore plus fatiguée. Et lui, pendant ce temps, il allait à la Ferme aux Corps, alors qu'elle rêvait d'y aller avec lui. Mais le Boss lui avait donné un ordre, et elle écoutait toujours (enfin presque) son boss, de minuit à 8H, en tout cas…

Sara se gara à coté du SUV de Nick, mais avant de descendre de voiture, elle en profita pour appeler Gil.

- C'est moi, il est…

Elle regarda l'horloge de son SUV.

- … 6H32 très exactement, et je viens d'arriver à Pioche, magnifique village de 3 habitants… dont 2 vaches… Merci encore pour cette mission Griss… Je te rappelle dès que je peux.

Sara et Nick passèrent la journée à récolter des évidences avec l'aide de Greg, et le soir venu, n'ayant finalement pas beaucoup avancé, le sheriff leur proposa de rester sur place, au lieu de repartir sur Vegas. Il leur trouva deux chambres dans un petit Motel.

Sara n'avait pas eu le temps de rappeler Griss, mais lui non plus n'avait pas prit la peine de l'appeler. Nick et Greg étaient attablés à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant. Sara les regardait de loin, assise dans son SUV.

- Grissom?

- Hey!

- Hey! J'allais t'appeler.

- C'est cela oui.

- Alors comment ca s'est passé aujourd'hui?

- Je suis encore à Pioche, on dort sur place avec les garçons.

- Tu ne rentres pas?

- Non, tu rentres toi?

- Oui, mon avion décolle dans moins d'une heure. J'avais hâte de te retrouver.

- Il va falloir attendre encore un peu.

- Tu penses rentrer quand?

- J'espère qu'on aura fini avant midi demain, mais je n'y crois pas trop. On est à la recherche d'une petite fille.

- Oui, Catherine m'a appelé pour me tenir au courant. Comment va Nick?

- Hm…

- Oui, je sais, tu ne veux pas me parler de tout ca, mais c'est juste une question générale, je ne te demande pas de rentrer dans les détails.

- Il a déjà été mieux.

- OK.

- Mais si tu me poses cette question, c'est que Catherine t'en a déjà parlé.

- Effectivement.

- Ok… Bon, il faut que j'y aille Griss, les garçons m'attendent pour manger. A demain?

- Je peux te rappeler un peu plus tard? Quand je serais arrivé à Vegas?

- Si je ne dors pas déjà, je commence vraiment à être crevée là.

- Ok, va vite te reposer alors. A plus tard chérie.

- A plus tard Griss.

Sara raccrocha et rejoignit Greg et Nick.

- T'en as mis du temps, tu faisais quoi dans ta voiture?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Greg.

- Un nouveau petit ami?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Nick.

- Allez, raconte-nous.

- Y'a rien à raconter. Vous avez commandé?

- Oui et on t'a pris leur plus gros steak.

- Très drôle Nicky.

- Hey, quelqu'un a penser à appeler Grissom pour lui dire ou on en était?

- Oui, je l'ai appelé, mais il avait déjà parlé avec Catherine.

- C'est avec Grissom que t'étais au téléphone pendant tout ce temps?

- Non! Vous allez me lâcher?

- Jamais Sara.

Finalement, la soirée se passa plutôt bien et ils rentrèrent vite se coucher à l'hôtel. Sara essaya de veiller le plus possible pour avoir Griss au téléphone, mais elle finit par s'endormir, et quand elle se réveilla, se fut à cause d'un bruit. Elle écouta plus attentivement. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Il était 2H30 du matin. Elle dégaina son arme et s'avança prudemment vers la porte.

- Sara?

Sara ouvrit la porte brusquement en reconnaissant la voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Tu me manquais…

Sara l'attrapa par la fermeture éclair de sa veste et l'attira dans sa chambre. Celui-ci ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, tout en serrant Sara dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, chérie.

Les lèvres de Sara se posèrent sur celles de Griss, et tout en l'embrassant, elle commença a lui parler.

- Les glashons pou.. voir.

Grissom s'éloigna de Sara un moment.

- Pardon?

- Je disais les garçons vont s'apercevoir que tu es là, non?

- Comment? Tu comptes leur dire?

Grissom empêcha Sara de parler en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup de passion. Il la dirigea lentement vers le lit. Il allait la coucher dessus, quand il se mit à renifler.

- Sara?

- Hm?

- Tu as badigeonné le lit avec du luminol?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les chambres d'hôtel, surtout les Motels comme celui là…

- Et?

- Et j'ai demandé des draps propres au concierge, donc j'ai pu dormir un peu.

- Il y avait des traces de spermes?

- Des traces? tu rigoles, le lit en était couvert.

- Et là, j'ai l'intention de laisser mon ADN sur tes draps tout propres, ca ne te dérange pas?

Pour toute réponse, Sara attira Gil avec elle sur le lit. Grissom était en train de lui enlever délicatement son débardeur, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils entendirent tout de suite Greg murmuré derrière la porte.

- Sara? Sara? Ca va?

Grissom maudit Greg à cet instant. Sara lui fit signe d'aller dans la salle de bain, mais Griss continua d'embrasser le cou de celle-ci.

- Gil!

- Il va partir.

- Non, il ne va pas partir.

Griss continuait son exploration du corps de Sara pendant que Greg continuait de frapper à la porte doucement.

- Sara?

Grissom se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit sur un Greg plus que perplexe. Sara se rhabilla vite, complètement ébahie par l'attitude de Grissom.

- On est occupé Greg!

Sara ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et s'assit brusquement sur son lit. Son téléphone vibrait à côté d'elle. Et le nom de Grissom clignotait. Elle regarda l'heure. 2 heures du matin.

- Gil?

- Hey, je ne te réveille pas?

- Hm… j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar.

- Raconte.

- Hm… tu étais là, au Motel avec moi et… c'était vraiment bizarre… Y'avait Greg qui frappait à la porte…

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa a sa porte de chambre.

- Y'a quelqu'un a la porte. Attend.

Sara se leva et regarda à travers les rideaux. Elle sourit en voyant qui se tenait derrière la porte.

- Tu m'ouvres vite avant que Greg ne débarque?

Sara laissa entrer Grissom dans sa chambre.

- QU'est ce que tu fais là?

- Tu me manquais… J'ai conduit directement de l'aéroport jusqu'ici.

- Tu n'es pas censé travailler?

- J'ai appelé Catherine pour la prévenir que je prenais ma nuit.

Il prit Sara ans ses bras et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

- C'est bizarre.

- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre?

- C'est comme dans mon rêve…

- Et Greg il arrive à quel moment?

- Quand tu commences à me déshabiller.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Grissom ôta le débardeur de Sara et la coucha sur le lit. Il s'installa à coté d'elle en enlevant sa veste et sa chemise.

- Griss…

- Hm?

- Il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Les garçons sont dans la chambre à côté.

- Ils doivent être en train de dormir.

Grissom s'attaqua à la poitrine de Sara.

- Ils vont voir ta voiture sur le parking.

- J'ai une voiture de location.

Grissom retourna Sara pour qu'elle se place sur lui. Sara s'assit sur lui, l'air perplexe.

- Je suis toujours dans mon rêve?

Grissom attira Sara vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Grissom venait bel et bien de conduire 2 heures de nuit pour la retrouver dans un motel pourri de Pioche – Nevada. Comment allait il partir demain matin sans que les garçons ne le voient? Fallait il vraiment qu'elle pense à ca maintenant? Non… Elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Grissom, oubliant où elle était et qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté.

Allez, il était sympa ce chapitre? Vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez droit à la suite avec le réveil et le départ de Griss des demain, dans le chapitre 19.. et oui, cette semaine, il devrait y avoir un épisode par jour (mon mari est au boulot tous les soirs, ca me laisse le temps d'écrire tranquilou, juste pour vous…).. Allez, tcho les gars et à demain.


	19. 606 Secrets and Flies

606 Secrets and Flies: Episode dans lequel Grissom porte un beau costume.. Ah.. j'aime Gil dans un costume… Sara, Catherine et tous les autres (minus Gil) enquêtent sur le meurtre – suicide d'une jeune mère, qui n'aurait couché avec personne mais aurait eu un enfant?!? Bref... surtout épisode où Gil travaille pour le sheriff sur le procès du meurtrier de la filleul de celui-ci.

Mais revenons en au chapitre d'avant: Grissom est allé rejoindre Sara dans son Motel en plein milieu de la nuit… et je vous avais promis une suite (bah oui, c'est la faute à Nath, elle voulait absolument que je publie mon histoire avant 21H hier, du coup, j'ai coupé mon histoire pour lui faire plaisir, alors vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'a elle!!!!) Non, je l'aime bien Nath, alors je fais tout pour la rendre heureuse… au moins 2 minutes par jour du moins… Bon allez:

Quand Griss se réveilla, il faisait toujours nuit. Son téléphone vibrait silencieusement sur la table de nuit, mais assez fort pour l'avoir réveillé. Il regarda l'heure: 5H45. Il éteignit son portable – réveil et entreprit de réveiller Sara.

- Mon Cœur?

- Hm?

Sara dormait serrée contre lui, le serrant contre elle. Griss lui embrassa le front doucement en lui caressant le bras.

- Mon Cœur?

- Oui?

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Sara ouvrit un œil, difficilement, et le regarda se lever et commencer à se rhabiller.

- Il est quelle heure?

- 5H45, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous au tribunal à 8H30.

Tout en boutonnant sa chemise, il se pencha vers Sara pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Des petits bisous. Sara lui prit les joues dans les mains et essaya de l'attirer dans le lit, mais Grissom, en souriant, ne se laissa pas faire.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Je t'aime Gil.

- Hm Hm…

Griss lui donna un dernier bisous et sortit de la chambre. En presque 7 mois de grand Amour, Sara avait souvent dit à Gil qu'elle l'aimait et elle attendait, presque désespérément, que celui-ci lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Elle se doutait bien que c'était le cas, rien qu'à la lueur de ses yeux, elle le savait, mais elle aurait aimé entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Les jours passèrent, toujours avec autant de moment de libres pour Griss et Sara (ironique). Cette semaine là, Sara était de garde, ce qui signifiait qu'en pleine journée, elle pouvait être appelée en renfort de l'équipe de jour… Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment des autres semaines en fin de compte… Griss, de son côté, en tant que Superviseur, se devait d'être disponible 24H/24, 7 jours / 7, à part pendant ses jours de repos ou de congés… qui n'existaient quasiment pas.

Grissom était dans son bureau, dans sa maison, en train de nourrir ses bestioles en cage, quand il entendit un téléphone sonner dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la sonnerie et regarda le nom de l'appelant: «dispatch». Il sortit dans le jardin, où il trouva Sara assise dans l'herbe, en train de jouer avec Bruno.

- C'est l'heure d'aller bosser, chérie.

- Sérieux?

- Et oui… Le dispatch vient d'appeler.

Il lui envoya son téléphone.

- Si tu casses mon portable, t t'arrangeras avec mon superviseur.

- Pas de problème, il ne me fait pas peur.

Griss rerentra dans sa maison, laissant Sara téléphoner le poste de police. Elle fut envoyée sur un 419 à Winchester, en doublon avec Catherine. Elles travaillèrent une partie de la matinée seules, jusqu'à ce que Grissom et Warrick les rejoignent.

Quand Sara, qui discutait avec la sœur de la victime, vit Sofia arriver et lui demander où se trouvait Gil, elle ne put que foncer les sourcils et la suivre du regard. Qu'est ce que Sofia venait faire içi? C'était Brass le responsable de cette scène. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ressortit de la maison, suivit pas longtemps après de Grissom. Celui-ci appela Sara d'un mouvement de doigt.

- Il faut que j'y aille, c'est Catherine qui prend les commandes… Sara, dès que tu as un moment de libre dans la journée, tu viendras me voir.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va spas?

- Rien, c'est pour les entretiens annuels, j'suis un peu en retard, désolé.

- Oh… OK.

Sans un mot de plus, et le plus professionnellement du monde, Grissom monta dans son SUV et laissa Sara retourner à son enquête.

Griss était content d'avoir pu dormir un peu dans la matinée, car le procès qui l'attendait allait être longs et lui prendre un temps considérable. Vu le travail qui l'attendait, il n'espérait pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui avant au moins plusieurs très longues heures. Dans le même temps, il en profita pour recevoir Nick, Catherine, Warrick et Greg pour leurs entretiens annuels, gardant Sara pour la fin. Tout en remplissant la fiche de Sara, il se demanda s'ils pourraient un jour partir en vacances tous les deux, sans que les autres ne se posent trop de questions… Complètement improbable. Sara avait du prendre, en 5 ans de service à Vegas, pas plus de 2 jours de vacances, sans compter ses jours de mises à pieds. Les vacances semblaient donc exclues pour le moment.

Après avoir résolu son affaire, Grissom était donc dans son bureau, à remplir la fiche annuelle de Sara, quand celle-ci entra dans son bureau après avoir frapper à la porte.

- Tu voulais me voir?

- Oui, ferme la porte et viens t'asseoir.

Sara obéit à son chef, et s'assit devant son bureau, en croisant ses bras.

- Alors?

- Hm…

- Tu penses m'augmenter ou je peux rêver?

- Sara!

- Oui?

- Je préférerais qu'on… tu sais…

- Qu'on oublie l'espace d'un instant que cette nuit nous…

- Sara!

- Désolée. Je me tais et je t'écoute.

- Merci… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour cet entretien. J'aurai préféré que tu le fasses avec Catherine, mais… ce n'est pas bien possible, alors on va essayer de faire ca vite.

- De toute façon, tu peux très bien remplir ton papier tout seul, tu me connais non?

- Si je te vois aujourd'hui, c'est surtout pour la partie «souhait professionnel». Alors, quels sont tes souhaits professionnels?

- Hm… Rester dans l'équipe de nuit?

- C'est tout? Aucune ambition?

- De quel genre?

- Je ne sais pas, avant que tu me rencontres, tu étais en train de préparer ton doctorat, peut être que tu pourrais compléter ton cursus universitaire et devenir professeur.

- Pour devenir Vizir à la place du Grand Vizir, Iznogoud?

- Sara, tu ne peux pas rester sérieuse 10 minutes? S'il te plait.

- Pardon. Non, sérieusement Griss, je n'ai pas d'ambition dans ce genre. Si on me proposait une promotion, mais tout en restant dans l'équipe de nuit, alors je l'accepterais, sans aucun doute, mais pour l'instant mes ambitions se résument à ca.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré pendant ce séminaire, tu serais un grand professeur à l'heure actuelle.

- Griss, ca ne m'intéresse pas d'être professeur. J'aime mon métier, dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

- Ok, donc pas de grandes ambitions…

Grissom nota quelque chose sur la fiche de Sara, mais celle-ci ne lui en demanda pas plus.

- Bon, maintenant on peut parler de l'année qui s'est écoulée.

- Une merveilleuse année.

Grissom sourit à cette remarque.

- J'ai noté en impression générale que ton comportement s'était considérablement amélioré depuis quelques mois.

- 7 mois, pour être précis.

- 7 mois oui… Sara… Je… Je ne veux pas paraitre négatif ou que tu crois que ne je sache pas le merveilleux travail que tu accompli au labo, mais…

- C'est pour l'augmentation?

- Oui, je sais que tu attends ca avec une certaine impatience, mais je ne peux pas t'augmenter cette année.

- Pourquoi?

- Ecklie ne m'a pas accordé de budget pour ca, juste un tout petit peu.

- Et tu as privilégié qui?

- Sara.

- Je pouvais toujours essayer… Bon… Ok.

- Sara… je sais que tu attendais vraiment ca, mais… J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- Tu veux partager ton salaire avec moi?

- Non, ma maison.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu es passé du Boss au Petit Ami, là? Je me trompe?

- Je sais que j'enfreins une de nos règles en te parlant de ca au labo, mais j'y pense depuis quelques temps déjà, et… je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tu continues de payer un loyer alors que tu es tout le temps à la maison avec moi… Alors peut être que tu pourrais laisser ton appart et…

- Gil!

- Je ne veux pas te forcer Sara, mais ca économiserait…

- Ce n'est pas la question, tu sais très bien que je gagne déjà bien ma vie en travaillant de nuit, c'est… Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question en faite. On pourrait en reparler ce soir? Que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir?

- Oui… Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de te demander ca, mon Cœur, désolé.

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant…

Sara se leva. Elle hésita un moment et se dirigea vers Gil pour lui donner un rapide bisou sur le front.

- Merci d'y avoir pensé Gil.

Et un chapitre de plus… dans le prochain, enfin de la dispute, de la bagarre, de la haine… non, je déconne, je pensais plutôt à une espèce de combat de boxe, ou de la lutte féminine dans la boue… Bref, on va avoir droit à du Sofia – Sara, la bataille au sommet… (ne rêver pas trop, j'exagère un peu… on verra ou ca nous mènera tout ca…)


	20. 607 608 A bullet runs throught it

607 – 608 A bullet runs throught it: Episode dans lequel Sofia et Brass sont accusés d'avoir tué un des leur, dans l'exercice de leur fonction… Grissom et son équipe enquêtent pour les disculper.

Je me permets dans ce chapitre d'utiliser des passages de la série originale... je sais que j'ai pas bien le droit de faire ca, mais étant donné que je fais ca pour le plaisir et pour mes 3-4 fans, je pense pas que ca dérangera beaucoup de gens, vous croyez pas???

Sara arpentait calmement les couloirs du labo, tout en lisant des documents. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du Boss pour lui faire de ses dernières découvertes concernant leur enquête en cours. Quand elle entra dans le bureau de Gil, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la personne supplémentaire.

- Hey Grissom, j'ai une question…

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit alors que Sofia était présente. Mais celle-ci n'était pas supposée être ici, elle avait été suspendu le temps de l'enquête.

- Sofia… Tu as été suspendu.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je parlais juste avec un ami. Si je ne peux même plus parler à un ami, à qui vais-je parler?

- A un ami qui ne fait pas parti de la police.

- Et combien est ce que tu as d'amis en dehors du labo, Sara? Tiens, peut être que je pourrais parler avec ma mère.. Ah non, j'avais oublié, elle est flic elle aussi!

- Je ne peux que te recommander un de psychologue du service.

- Ok… Très bien, c'était une erreur de venir ici, désolée.

Sofia quitta le bureau, laissant Sara et Grissom en tête à tête. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot durant la conversation des deux femmes, n'osant pas se mêler à cette querelle. Sara lui lanca un regard foudroyant.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là?

- Elle voulait discuter.

- Et tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de te parler?

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire quand tu es entré.

- Tu aurais du y mettre plus de cœur.

- Sara!

Grissom acceptait que Sara lui parle de cette manière quand ils étaient en privé, mais quand ils étaient au labo et plus particulièrement dans son bureau, en train de parler d'une enquête, il ne supportait pas ça.

- C'est toi le Chef…

Sur ce, Sara sortit du bureau comme une furie. Elle n'aimait pas se fâcher avec Gil, mais parfois, il l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Comme quand il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre que Sofia lui tournait autour pour une seule et bonne raison. Sara savait qu'elle ne craignait rien du tout, que Grissom ne la tromperait jamais, et encore moins avec Sofia, mais le manège de Sofia l'énervait. Bien sur, elle n'était pas censé savoir que celui-ci était prit, mais quand même… Elle en était là de ses pensés quand elle vit Sofia qui l'attendait à son côté de son SUV.

- Sofia, je ne peux pas te parler non plus…

- Je voulais juste m'excuser.

- Tu te rend compte qu'en me parlant là maintenant tu compromets notre enquête?

- Sara, écoute…

- Non, tu aurais pu mettre Grissom dans une position compromettant en discutant avec lui comme ca, et tu continues avec moi…

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ca, Sara. J'avais besoin de lui parler.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est mon ami, et… j'ai fais des erreurs.

- Si Grissom était ton ami, tu ne serais pas aller le voir, tu ne l'aurais pas mis dans cette situation.

- Personne a part toi ne m'a vu avec lui.

Tout en parlant, Sara s'était rendu compte que la situation de Grissom était pire que ca. Il couchait avec elle. Il couchait avec une de ses employés. Pourquoi prenait-elle conscience de cela maintenant? Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'ils se voyaient depuis plusieurs mois, leur carrière respective ne tiendrait plus qu'a un fil. Sara n'écoutait plus Sofia et elle ne se rendit même pas compte que celle-ci était partie. C'est Nick qui l'a sorti de ses pensées

- Hey, ca va?

- Pardon?

- Ca va?

- Hm... Oui, je… je réfléchissais.

- A notre futur?

- Oui, c'est ca Nick, prend tes rêves pour des réalités.

- C'est Sofia que j'ai vu avec toi?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là?

- Elle voulait discuter.

- De l'affaire?

- Je crois oui.

- Tu crois?

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté. Tu connais Sofia, toujours en train de parler…

- Elle vit un moment difficile Sara.

- Je sais, Nicky…

Sara apercut Grissom qui montait dans son SUV, sans même la regarder.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Nick, on se voit plus tard?

- Oui, je te rejoins sur la scène du crime, dès que je peux, tu préviendras Grissom.

- Ok, bye.

Quand Sara arriva sur la scène de crime, Grissom n'était pas dans les environs. Elle travailla une petite demi heure, assise dans le coffre du SUV avant l'arriver de Grissom. Celui-ci avait une échelle sur l'épaule.

- Sara, tu veux bien venir avec moi dans l'allée, s'il te plait?

- Je croyais que ma priorité était de trouver la balle qui a tué l'officier Bell, du moins pour le sous-sheriff.

- Et bien là, c'est pour moi. Viens, ca va être marrant.

- Ok.

Sara suivit Grissom.

- Griss?

- Hm?

- Je suis désolée pour tout alors. Je n'avais pas à débouler dans ton bureau et parler à Sofia de cette façon.

- Ok… J'ai juste l'impression que par moment, tu oublies que je suis ton chef.

- Je n'oublie pas… Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon Cœur.

- Ce n'était pas très professionnel de ma part.

Grissom lui fit un petit sourire coquin.

- J'aime quand tu es jalouse.

- J'suis pas jalouse!

- C'est ça, oui.

Ils continuèrent de travailler ensemble toute la journée, et après que Grissom ait démontré que Brass était responsable de la mort de l'officier Bell, ils retournèrent tous au labo. Griss chercha Sara de partout jusqu' ce qu'il l'a trouve à l'extérieur, sur un banc, en pleine discussion avec Greg. Il hésita un moment avant d'aller les rejoindre. Il avait besoin de sentir Sara à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller voir Brass pour lui dire ce qu'il en était, et il comptait un peu sur le soutien de Sara.

- Hey, chef!

- Vous prenez l'air?

Greg acquiesça et un long silence s'ensuivit. Chacun se regardant dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire coincé.

- Hm… Greg… tu peux nous excuser un instant? J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à dire à Sara.

- Oh… Hm… Oui, bien sure. J't'attends dans la salle de repos Sara.

Greg s'éloigna presque en courant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Sara pour que Griss veuille lui parler pendant sa pause, mais ca ne devait pas être bon… Il n'aurait peut être pas du la laisse seule. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas désobéir au boss.

- Ca ne va pas?

Grissom vérifia qu'ils étaient seul dans le parc avant d'attraper la main de Sara dans la sienne.

- Tu me manquais.

- J'étais pourtant pas bien loin.

- Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser là.

- Ca ne serait pas franchement ta meilleure idée, Gil… On est à deux pas du labo.

Griss fixait les lèvres de Sara.

- Gil!

- Juste un bisou Sara.

Sara sourit et s'éloigna de lui, l'obligeant à lui lâcher la main. Elle fit quelque pas, et s'engouffra un peu plus dans le noir, loin des lumières.

- Tu ne viens pas?

Griss ne réfléchit pas une seconde, il s'élança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un simple bisou se transforma vite en une session de bouche à bouche frénétique. Il la plaqua contre un arbre pour continuer à explorer chaque centimètre de sa peau.

- Gil!... Gil! On ne peut pas faire ça ici.

- J'avais besoin de te serrer contre moi, c'est tout.

- Griss la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas encore allé voir Jim, c'est ca?

- Non.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, Gil.

- Je n'ai pas le courage. Tu veux venir avec moi?

- Non… Ca aurait l'air de quoi si je venais avec toi.

Ils entendirent du bruit en direction de la porte du labo. Gil lâcha aussitôt Sara et se remit dans la lumière du jour. Sara retendit son débardeur, se donna un coup de main dans les cheveux et suivit Grissom. Ils retournèrent au labo, cote à cote, épaule contre épaule. Une nouvelle enquête était terminée et beaucoup d'autres les attendaient. Et Grissom devait aller avertir son meilleur ami qu'il avait tué un officier de police accidentellement. Juste avant d'entrer dans le labo, Sara regarda Grissom et lui essuya le bord des lèvres, où des traces de son passage se laissaient voir. Elle lui fit alors le signe «je t'aime» en langage des signes avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs du labo.

Bon, le prochain chapitre, j'essaye de le faire plus léger. Juste des scènes de la vie quotidienne, sans labo, sans boulot, sans dodo… bref… du sport les gars! Yeah! A demain. Merci de m'avoir lu encore une fois. (vous inquiétez pas, c'est bientôt fini, après vous serez débarrasser de moi.. encore une trentaine de chapitre et c bon…lol)


	21. 608 A bullet suite

608 – A bullet runs throught it… et oui, la suite tant attendu…Bon je vous préviens, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir écrire un autre chapitre ce week end, enfin si, peut etre samedi dans la nuit.. Bah oui, désolée quoi, je dois semer le gazon avec mon mari, si je veux avoir un brin d'herbe pour cet été...

A la demande générale (enfin pour Nath quoi…), un match au sommet:

La foule était en délire. Au milieu du ring, Gil Grissom, entomologiste de renom, prit le micro qui tombait du Ciel et cria de toutes ses forces, pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- A ma gauche, pesant plus de 140 kg pour 1m74, notre nouvelle vedette de la lutte, la jolie et talentueuse CSI, la Reine du Luminol, et bien sur ma ravissante petite femme: Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sidlllllllllle!!!!

La foule se leva d'un bond en hurlant. La poursuite éclaira Sara. Bon, pas du tout la Sara que l'on connait, mais une Sara différente. Elle portait un de ses fameux costumes de Sumo tout en mousse. Elle leva les bras en l'air (avec difficulté) et essaya de s'approcher de Grissom pour lui faire un bisou, mais elle perdit son équilibre et s'écroula sur le ring. Gil l'aida à se relever. La poursuite commença à tourner sur le ring.

- Et à ma droite, Sofia Curtis.

Grissom n'avait pas du tout crié, tout juste chuchoter. La foule hua Sofia, qui comme Sara leva les bras en l'air, mais les baissa très vite en entendant les sifflets du public. La poursuite ne s'arrêta même pas sur elle. Elle était vêtue comme Sara d'un costume de Sumo.

- Let's go to rammmmmmmbbbbbbbllllllllllllle

Griss cria à la façon des arbitres de catch, et les deux femmes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Seulement, à cause de leur costume en mousse, elles furent propulsés loin l'une de l'autre et rebondirent sur les cordes entourant le ring, avant de se rerentrer dedans violement. Sara tomba complètement sur Sofia avant de rouler à côté d'elle. Elle ne vit le poing de Sofia qu'à la dernière seconde…

Sara s'assit brusquement en regardant autour d'elle, le souffle court et la transpiration lui coulant sur les tempes. C'était sans doute le plus affreux rêve qu'elle avait fait depuis bien longtemps. La place de Gil n'était pas vide dans le lit. Bruno avait prit sa place. Il leva un œil, sans prendre la peine de bouger, et le referma aussitôt, bien habitué au réveil en sursaut de sa maîtresse. Sara vit de la lumière dans le bureau de Grissom.

- Gil?

Un bruit de chaise. Silence. La tête de Grissom apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Tu ne dors pas, mon Cœur?

- Mauvais rêve.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu veux me raconter?

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

- J't'écoute quand même.

- En résumé, il y avait toi, Sofia, moi et un ring.

- Et qui a gagné?

- J'en ai aucune idée, je me suis réveillée un tout petit peu trop tôt.

- Cette histoire avec Sofia t'ennuie tellement?

- Je n'aime vraiment pas sa façon de te tourner autour… Tu pourrais peut être lui dire que tu es pris?

- Et en deux secondes tout le labo va me tomber dessus pour savoir avec qui je suis…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire que tu es avec quelqu'un dans ce cas, fais lui juste comprendre que tu n'es pas intéressé.

- Et comment je fais ca?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu m'as bien fait ca pendant des années…

- Sara!

- Je sais…

- Et puis ce n'était pas la même chose, je n'aime pas Sofia.

- Parce que tu m'aimes?

- Tu en doutes?

Grissom se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front.

- Tu veux dormir encore un peu?

- Oui, peut être encore un peu, avant que le labo ne nous appelle. Tu fais quoi, toi?

- Je travaille un peu.

- Toujours sur les évaluations?

- Et oui, mais j'ai bientôt fini. Après, je te prépare un bon petit dîner.

Grissom lui embrassa les lèvres avant de se lever et de retourner dans son bureau. Le téléphone de la maison sonna. Sara ne fut pas ravie de la situation.

- Gil Grissom… Ah, bonjour Sofia… oui, je l'ai prévenu ce matin… non… moi aussi, je suis ravie pour toi… Non non, y'a pas de problème… Hm… Non, je ne peux pas Sofia, désolé… Non… Ok, à plus tard… Bye.

Gil raccrocha et hésita avant de retourner dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que Sara avait entendu toute sa conversation avec Sofia. Sara n'était plus couchée, Bruno était étalé de tout son long sur le lit.

- Sara?

Pas de réponse. Il la trouva dans la salle de bain, sous la douche.

- Mon Cœur?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Sara?

- Tu lui as dit quoi?

- Rien, juste que je ne pouvais pas dîner avec elle.

- Et elle a demandé pourquoi?

- Non.

- Elle pense avoir une autre chance un autre jour peut être?

- Peut être.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas la dissuader de te courir après?

- Elle ne me court pas après Sara, elle veut juste des amis.

- Elle a qu'à trouver d'autres amis. Je sais très bien qu'elle a un faible pour toi et ca m'énerve, c'est tout… Désolée… Tu peux me laisser maintenant?

Grissom fit un pas vers la porte avant de raviser et de se déshabiller rapidement, avant que Sara n'ai le temps de le voir faire. Il se glissa sous la douche et serra Sara contre lui. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il essaya de lui faire un bisou dans le cou mais Sara tourna la tête pour l'en empêcher. Ca ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, il essaya l'autre côté du cou, mais Sara essaya de se dégager de son emprise. Griss la serra plus fort contre lui, ses mains commençant lentement à se diriger vers la partie la plus féminine du corps de Sara. Quand il atteignit son objectif, Sara se détendit aussitôt, le laissant prendre soin d'elle d'une manière tendre et sensuelle. Il put alors l'embrasser dans le cou, sans aucune protestation, au contraire. Au bout de quelques minutes de pure extase pour Sara, Grissom la retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bien que Grissom ne soit pas un adepte des positions sexuelles exubérantes, il se laissa emporter dans son élan et fit l'amour à Sara sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur leurs corps. Il se donna corps et âme à la femme qu'il aimait. Le moment aurait été idéal pour lui dire «je t'aime», mais ses lèvres restèrent collées à celles de Sara, ne laissant échappées que quelques grognements.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sara allait monter dans sa Toyota Prius quand elle vit Sofia en pleine discussion avec Grissom, tout les deux accoudés contre la Mercedes de Grissom. A cet instant précis, elle aurait rêvé de pouvoir lire sur les lèvres, comme Gil. Elle monta dans sa voiture mais ne démarra pas le moteur, préférant regarder Sofia qui riait comme une petite folle à ce que lui disait Gil. Au moment où Sofia posa sa main sur le bras de Grissom, Sara crut exploser à l'intérieur. S'en était trop. Sara décrocha son téléphone et l'appela.

- Tu t'amuses bien?

- Pardon?

Elle vit Gil regarder autour de lui. Sofia en fit de même, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ce fut elle qui vit Sara en premier. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, ne sachant pas que c'était elle l'interlocuteur de Grissom. Celui-ci s'excusa et s'éloigna de Sofia un moment.

- Je ne te dérange pas?

- Non…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te raconte de beau?

- On parlait de l'enquête.

- Ah bon, ca a l'air d'être une enquête marrante.

Sara ressortit de sa voiture en voyant Sofia s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne daigna pas faire ses aurevoirs à Grissom et lui raccrocha au nez.

- Sara, j'étais en train de demander à Grissom si il voulait venir déjeuner avec moi, t'es partante?

- Pour déjeuner?

- Oui. Gil est occupé lui.

- Hm… Non merci, j'ai des trucs à faire moi aussi.

- Bon… Ok. Je vais voir si Nick est dans le coin.

- Fais donc ca.

- Pardon?

- Quoi?

Sara parlait sèchement.

- Ca ne va pas Sara?

- Si, tout va bien.

- J'ai fait quelque chose?

- Non.

- C'est toujours à propos de la dernière fois?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

- Laisse tomber.

- C'est à cause de Grissom?

- Il n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- Oui, c'est ca. Je sais très bien que tu aimes beaucoup Gil, un peu trop même. Le labo entier est au courant de ton coup de cœur pour lui, mais laisse tomber, Sara, il n'est pas interessé, pas par toi en tout cas.

- Parce que tu penses avoir une chance avec lui?

- Il m'a déjà invité à dîner.

- Peut être mais…

- Sara!

Grissom arriva à temps pour empêcher Sara de dire le fond de sa pensé. Elle allait vraiment lui dire. Elle avait été à deux doigt de tout lui déballer, juste pour lui clouer le bec. Mais heureusement, Griss était arrivé à temps. Sara monta dans sa voiture et Sofia en fit autant. Laissant Grissom au milieu du parking. Il prit une profonde respiration et quand il se retourna pour monter dans sa Mercedes, il tomba nez à nez sur Jim.

- Hey, Jim. Ca va?

- Ca va. Je reviens de chez la femme de Bell.

- Ca c'est bien passé?

- Oui, plutôt bien vu les circonstances.

- Tu tiens le coup?

- On va dire ca. Ce n'est pas évident à assumer.

- J'imagine. Tu veux aller boire un verre?

- Non, je préférerais que tu coures après Sara pour te faire pardonner encore une fois.

- Jim… C'est dans ces moments là que je me rappelle pourquoi j'aimais ma vie de célibataire.

- Comme si tu ne préférais pas ta vie actuelle. Tous les cinquantenaires n'ont pas la chance de se faire courtiser par deux jeunes femmes magnifiques.

- J't'en laisse une si tu veux.

- Laquelle?

- Devine…

Grissom secoua la tête en souriant et monta dans sa voiture, laissant Brass dans ses réflexions.

Voilà, petit chapitre supplémentaire pour Nath, et pour tous ceux qui avaient été déçus par le manque de Sofia – Sara et le manque de scène «chaude».. Bon, je ne suis pas encore au point pour ce genre de scène je m'en rend bien compte, mais j'ai quand même fait des progrès non??? Pitié, dites moi que je m'améliore? Allez, à bientôt... et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews magnifiques qui m'encouragent à continuer mon histoire...


	22. 609 Dog Eat Dog

609 Dog Eat Dog: pas de scène GSR dans cet épisode, alors mon imagination galopante est de retour… Je tiens à remercier particulièrement PtiteMel qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre (y'a un passage que vous allez découvrir plus bas, et tout de suite vous allez vous dire: c'est pas Chriscarter661 qui a écrit ca… et vous aurez entièrement raison), alors tout le monde avec moi: Merci PtiteMel!!!!

Vous aurez aussi remarqué que pour ce chapitre, et peut être d'autres à l'avenir, le rating est passé à M. Et oui, ca y est, on passe à l'action les gars! Alors encore une fois, on dit merci à qui???? A PtiteMel bien entendu (je t'ai assez cité là?!? lol)

FYI, l'épisode Dog Eat Dog, c'était celui où Nick et Sara travaillaient sur un cas de deux personnes découvertes mortes chez elles, et visiblement leur chien les a attaqué… Griss de son côté s'occupe d'un gars, mort, bah oui, c'est leur métier après tout, qui faisait des concours de celui qui bouffe le plus vite (sacrés américains avec leurs super concours!!!)

Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt... et encore merci à P… bon, j'arrête, mais quand même, merci du fond du cœur…

Grissom n'aimait pas particulièrement discuter de chose personnelle au labo, mais là, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Sara. Il était excité comme une puce. Mais la première personne qu'il rencontra se fut Catherine.

- Hey Gil, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? un de tes cafards à eu des bébés?

- Hey! Quoi?

- C'est quoi ce sourire énorme sur ton visage?

- Sourire?

- T'arrête de faire le bêta comme ca.

- Je viens d'avoir une bonne nouvelle, c'est tout.

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle?

- Rien, laisse tomber...

Il allait s'éloigner quand il pensa à quelque chose.

- Hey Cath, j'allais oublier, avec Jim, on doit aller au Tangier demain soir, ca te dit?

- Boire un verre?

- Comme d'hab.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ca tout les 3.

- C'est ce qu'on se disait, t'es partante?

- Ca marche.

Griss lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa, toujours à la recherche de Sara. Il la trouva dans la salle des évidences, penchés sur des vêtements recouverts de sang, seule.

- Hey, Chérie!

Sara leva la tête d'un coup, complètement étonnée par Griss. Elle écarquilla ses yeux.

- Ca ne va pas Griss?

- Quoi? Y'a personne.

- On est au labo, c'est toi qui a instauré ces règles.

- Alors j'ai le droit de faire des exceptions, quand je veux… Bref, je voulais juste t'annoncer que tu es dorénavant membre de mon Club!

- Ton Club? De quel club tu parles?

- Mon Club de Golf, j'ai fait une demande pour toi il y a quelques semaines et je viens de recevoir ton attestation de bienvenue sur mon mail.

- Ton Club de Golf? Tu joues au Golf?

- Y'a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, mais tu as voir, tu vas aimer le Golf.

- Et c'est ca qui te rend tout joyeux? Que j'ai une carte de membre?

- Oui, tu vas pouvoir venir jouer avec moi.

- Mais je ne joue pas au Golf.

- Je vais t'apprendre, tu ne jouais pas non plus au base-ball, et tu as aimé non?

- Mouais.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorés le Golf, promis.

Griss ressortir de la salle aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant Sara dans ses réflexions. En faites, ca ne l'étonnait pas tant que ca que Gil joue au Golf, ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'en 8 mois, elle ne l'avait pas vu joué une seule fois. Cachait-il encore d'autres passions?

Quelques jours plus tard, Griss rentra chez lui avec plein de paquets dans les bras et tout sourire. Sara l'attendait dans le salon, en lisant une revue scientifique, comme d'habitude quoi.

- Tu as fais les magasins?

- Non, enfin si, je suis allé au Golf Club, et je t'ai rapporté deux trois trucs.

Il commença à ouvrir un sac et en sorti un polo très classe, rose clair, et un pantalon de golf très classe lui aussi.

- Tu m'as acheté des vêtements?

- Pour aller jouer au Golf, oui… Tu sais le Club est très stricte sur l'apparence. Je t'ai prit des chaussures aussi et ca.

Il sortit d'un autre sac une casquette de la même couleur que le polo.

Tu veux vraiment que je porte ca?

- Si t'aimes pas on pourra échanger, c'est juste que je voulais qu'on y aille cet après midi, alors j'ai prit la liberté de t'acheter deux trois trucs. Tu m'en veux?

- Non, c'est sympa… c'est la première fois qu'un homme m'achète des vêtements.. Mais c'est la couleur... Rose? Tu m'as déjà vu habillé dans du rose?

- La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était à la dernière mode.

- Je ne suis pas totalement folle de la mode Gil…

- Je sais... On pourra échanger.

- Non! Non… Merci, Gil.

Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et prit tous les vêtements pour aller les essayer. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de Golf, habillés très classe et très Golf, un peu genre le Club BCBG (NDL: vous savez, le dessin animé???). Grissom avait une joli casquette sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil, beau comme un cœur… et Sara portait le polo rose que lui avait offert Griss et qui lui allait comme un gant… après qu'ils aient été l'échangé, bien entendu.

- Après plusieurs tentatives:

- Gil, je te jure, je n'aime pas le golf !

Il ce tourna vers elle, un sourire taquin plaqué sur le visage.

- Je suis sur que tu vas adorer chérie. Avant la fin de la journée tu va en redemandé !

- C'est ca, compte la dessus...

Elle attrapa un des clubs, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait et après avoir bataillé quelques instants avec, elle fini enfin par l'extraire et se mit en position face à la balle, bien décidé a frappé sur cette maudite petite balle. Après deux essais totalement infructueux qui l'a fit maudire jusqu'a la 100eme génération l'inventeur de ce sport, Gil décida de lui venir en aide.

- Sara ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut tenir le club ! Regarde!

Il ce positionna derrière elle et lui prit les bras.

- Voila comme ça...maintenant tu te penches un peu en avant et tu tires en essayant de viser le petit trou tout là-bas.

- Ca j'avais compris, merci.

Sara, taquine, ce pencha jusqu'à ce que son bassin entre en contact avec l'entrejambe de Gil. Elle était bien décidé a lui montrer que d'autres activités étaient bien plus plaisantes que le golf. Avec succès apparemment, car une certaine partie de Griss se réveilla assez rapidement.

- Sara! Ce n'est pas le moment...Et tu n'arriveras pas à me détourner de mon objectif! Je finirai ces 18 trous!

- On pari ?

- Arrête et envoie cette balle le plus loin possible

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire virer pour comportement indécent, surtout avec Sara..., et surtout après avoir bataillé plusieurs semaines avec les dirigeants du Club pour la faire entrer.

- Comme tu veux...

Sur ces mots elle tira de toutes ces forces et la balle, après un vol plané des plus gracieux, fini...dans les arbres, totalement a l'opposé du trou. Griss ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer.

- Bravo mon Cœur, très joli tir !

Elle parti a la recherche de la balle en laissant échappé une bordé de juron qui le fit sourire encore plus. Mais quand 5 min plus tard elle n'était toujours pas de retour, il s'inquiéta. Il laissa son club et parti a sa recherche.

- Sara? T'es par là?

Il l'a vit s'approcher, un air assez furieux sur le visage.

- Tu veux que je sois où? C'est la dernière fois que tu m'amène faire du golf ! Non mais quelle idée de faire des balles si petites ?!

- Si tu l'as retrouve pas c'est une balle perdue, t'as le droit de la rejouer.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de la retrouver?

- Si, mais tu as 5 minutes. C'est les règles. Comme tu ne l'as pas retrouvé, tu l'a rejoues.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.Elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie là?

Il s'éloigna d'elle, étonné.

- Quoi ici ?! On est dans un lieu public mon Cœur. Au Golf!

Elle s'approcha, séductrice.

- Et alors? Ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé. Ce n'est pas toi qui a faillit me prendre contre un arbre juste a coté du labo y'a pas une semaine?

- Non, enfin si mais...

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge quand il l'a vit s'appuyé négligemment contre un arbre, retirant son haut avec lenteur. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas de toute façon, il abandonna et fondit sur ses lèvres, la plaquant définitivement contre cet arbre. Il l'embrassa avec fureur, sachant très bien qu'ils devaient faire vite.

- On ne peut pas, Sara.

- Je sais! C'est ca qui est excitant.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant leurs sens les emporter. D'un mouvement des lèvres, il approfondi leur étreinte, mélangeant leurs langues avec fièvre et empressement. Il devait avouer qu'il avait terriblement envie de lui faire l'amour, là, ici ! Et apparemment, Sara aussi, vu la vitesse a laquelle elle baissa son pantalon, lui montrant par là ce qu'elle voulait. Ne voulant pas décevoir la femme de s vie, il lui retourna la faveur, caressant, par la même occasion, son clitoris déjà bien sensible, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Alors qu'il allait lui demandé de passé ses jambe autour de lui il ce rendit compte de la bestialité de cet acte. Il n'aimait pas trop que ce soit comme ça, la douche quelques jours plus tôt, et maintenant ça… il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait, mais pas au point de lui sauter dessus à chaque occasion. Il ralenti alors quelque peu ses mouvement et lui lécha avec tendresse ses seins désormais à l'air libre, ne laissant aucun jaloux, passant de l'un à l'autre rapidement. Puis il l'embrassa avec plus de douceur, voulant reprendre par là le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais apparemment Sara n'était pas du même avis.

- Giiiiiil, j'ai envie de toi, prend moi, maintenant… s'il te plait!

Il hocha légèrement la tête et s'arrêta complètement, ne prenant pas en compte les grognements de protestation de sa partenaire. Dans un mouvement brusque mais ferme, qui lui arracha un glapissement de surprise, il lui agrippa les cuisses et les entoura autour de son buste, la calant bien contre l'arbre. Alors que d'une main il explorait toujours son corps, de l'autre il baissa rapidement son boxer et écarta le string de sa Sara, ravie que pour une fois, elle n'est pas porté une de ses horribles petites culottes en coton qu'elle aimait tant. Rompant le baiser pour établir une connexion visuel, comme a chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait a rentré en elle, ne se lassant pas de son expression à ce moment là, il l'a pénétra d'un coup sec, leur arrachant un gémissement. Il ne bougea plus durant quelques instants, le temps de bien la remettre en position, puis entama un lent va et viens. D'un subtil mouvement du bassin Sara lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait quelque chose de plus sauvage, et de plus ils n'avaient pas toute la journée. Accédant a sa demande, sans trop se forcer, il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux recouvert de sueur, gémissant et haletant de plus en plus fort, Griss ne se retenait plus, ses coups de rein laisseraient sûrement des traces, et il se laissa totalement envahir par la jouissance qui le frappa. Sara, elle, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris contre l'épaule de Gil. Pour une fois se fut lui qui vint en premier. Et dans un dernier coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres, il jouit dans un râle profond. Quelques secondes plus tard Sara le rejoint et ils s'effondrèrent tout deux contre le sol terreux du parcours.

- Hm… Mon Cœur, il faudrait peut être qu'on se rhabille avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne...

Sara acquiesça et après quelques efforts réussis à se remettre sur pied. Elle fut gagnée d'un fou rire quand elle vit Griss le pantalon sur les pieds, le boxer sur les genoux, essayant de garder un air digne.

Il la regarda d'un air furieux.

- Je te signal que tu n'es pas mieux ! Essayes donc de retrouver ton pantalon...

Pendant qu'elle remettait a la va vite son bas, elle l'interpella.

- Au fait Gil, tu avais raison, maintenant, j'aime vraiment le Golf!!!!

Voilà!!!! Ca vous a plu? Allez Ninféa, lance-toi et dis-moi ce que tu en penses…Et toi Nath? Bon, reviews mesdames et messieurs (si il y en a). Et encore une fois, je ne suis pas responsable de cette œuvre, alors un vraiment grand merci à PtiteMel d'avoir écrit la partie «smut». Gros bisous à tous.


	23. 610 Still Life

610 – Still Life: Une seule enquête pour toute l'équipe: un petit garçon a disparu dans un parc. Sa mère fait appel à la police et au labo par la même occasion pour le retrouver. Il se trouve qu'en faite, cet enfant est celui d'un autre couple. Il n'avait donc pas disparu pour eux… c pas très clair, vous avez qu'a regarder l'épisode, il est pas mal… Certainement pas le meilleur, surtout point de vue GSR (Nada dans cet épisode), mais bon, c'est CSI…

Et ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre comme mon dernier… pas avant plusieurs épisodes du moins. Revenons-en à de gentillounets chapitres.

Pas de dedicace time aujourd'hui.. C'est l'orage je suis de mauvaises humeurs... désolée...lol

Greg et Sara étaient au diner en train de petit déjeuner quand Catherine les rejoignit. Greg ne resta pas longtemps, laissant les deux femmes entre elles.

- Alors Sara, comment ca va?

- Ca va… c'était vraiment une enquête très spéciale.

- J'te le fais pas dire.

La pluie tombait à torrent sur Las Vegas. Sara regarda par la fenêtre et vit Grissom courir vers sa Mercedes, sa casquette de CSI vissée sur la tête. Elle sourit à cette vision. Grissom ne courait pas souvent. Catherine suivit son regard, et sourit également.

- Gil en pleine action.

Sara reporta son regard sur Catherine, cachant son sourire.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois courir.

- Il y a quelques années il courait souvent avec Bruno.

- Ah oui?

Catherine, étonnée, fixa Sara dans les yeux.

- Tu sais qui est Bruno?

- Hm… Oui. Tout le monde le sait non?

- Non… En faite, je pensais que Jim et moi étions les seuls à savoir que Gil avait un chien.

- Il… Il m'en a parlé sur l'affaire du chien qui avait mangé ses maîtres le mois dernier, tu te souviens?

- Ah… oui. Marrant.

- Qu'est ce qui est marrant?

- Gil est plutôt secret d'habitude. Il parle rarement de sa vie privée.

- A part à toi et Jim.

- Oui, nous on reste ses confidents.

- Ses meilleurs amis.

La voiture de Griss n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était monté dedans. Sara rejeta un coup d'œil, sous le regard inquisiteur de Catherine.

- Toujours intéressé?

- Pardon?

- Par Gil… Toujours intéressé?

- Hm… Je…

- Tu sais qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment?

- Hm…

Sara ne savait plus quoi dire. Catherine prit ca pour de la jalousie et fut vite gênée d'avoir abordé ce sujet.

- Bon… Hm… Je… J'ai promis à Lindsay de l'emmener faire les magasins aujourd'hui. A ce soir.

Et elle partit immédiatement. Dès que Catherine sortit du restaurant, Sara vit Grissom redescendre de sa voiture et se diriger vers elle au pas de course.

- Hey.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, trempé.

- J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

- Moi aussi.

- Elle était de mauvaise compagnie?

- Elle me parlait de toi.

- Oh… Elle t'a raconté?

- Raconté quoi?

- Elle ne t'a pas raconté?

- Raconté quoi?

- Hm… Je lui ai parlé un peu de mon enfance dans la matinée.

- Pendant qu'on travaillait?

- Oui, de voir tous ces dessins d'enfants et toute cette histoire… ca m'a fait repenser à mon père.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

Sara était étonnée et déçue à la fois. Elle aurait préférée que Grissom se confi à elle plutôt qu'a Catherine, mais celle-ci était son amie, et elle comprenait.

- Sara?

- Hm?

- On rentre à la maison?

- Et tu me parleras de ton papa?

- Oui, et de pleins d'autres choses.

Il se leva en déposant des billets sur la table, alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé.

- Laisse, Gil.

- Non, c'est bon.

Il lui prit la main.

- Gil!

Par moment, Gil était tellement à l'aise avec Sara qu'il oubliait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir normalement avec elle en public. Il lui relâcha immédiatement la main, regardant autour de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour une démonstration d'affection. Le diner était surtout rempli par des policiers et des membres du labo, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Il était encore tôt, les gens étaient soit fatigués de leur nuit de travail, soit fatigués de s'être réveillé…

Grissom et Sara parlèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, couchés l'un en face de l'autre, se caressant doucement. Grissom lui raconta son enfance et Sara lui parla de ses parents. Ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir quand Griss recommença à parler.

- Mon Cœur?

- Hm?

Sara dormait déjà, mais son inconscient écoutait Gil.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de reparler de ton emménagement.

- Oui.

- Tu as réfléchis à tout ca?

- Pas vraiment.

La conversation ramena Sara à la réalité.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment.

- Tu veux encore du temps pour y réfléchir?

Sara ouvrit ses yeux cette fois et trouva Grissom en train de la fixer.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise oui?

- J'aimerais oui, mais je comprends que tu es besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas une petite décision.

- J'en ai conscience… Mais… J'ai besoin de toi avec moi tout le temps.

- Je suis déjà chez toi tout le temps.

- Justement. On pourrait économiser ton loyer… Pas qu'on ait besoin d'argent, loin de là, mais…

- Tu cherches la moindre excuse pour que je m'installe, c'est ca?

- Oui.

Grissom se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- J'aime me réveiller à côté de toi.

- Moi j'aime m'endormir dans tes bras.

Nouveau bisou de la part de Sara.

- Tu sais que si je laisse mon appartement, je devrais donner ma nouvelle adresse aux ressources humaines?

- Oui… mais personne ne fait vraiment attention à ca…

- Au pire je peux prendre une boite postale… Mais ce n'est pas que ca… Tu sais que je vois souvent Nick et Greg.

- Oui, et?

- Et on reste souvent chez moi.

Grissom se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas de réponse.

- Pareil pour toi. Si je suis tout le temps là, Catherine va finir pas s'en apercevoir. Surtout si je ramène toutes mes affaires.

- J'ai une idée.

- Je t'écoute…

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu mais… ca peut marcher comme ca… J'avais l'intention d'acheter un appartement… pour la location.

- Et en quoi ca nous aide?

- J'y arrive. Tu peux lâcher ton appart et t'installer dans mon appart.

- Ca n'arrange rien Griss.

Il réfléchi un instant. Quand il y avait pensé, ca semblait une bonne idée mais maintenant…

- Bon, je capitule, il n'y a pas de solution.

Il s'éloigna de Sara, déçu.

- On peut continuer comme ca.

- Oui, certainement.

- Tu veux vraiment que je vive avec toi?

- Oui… J'aimerai que toutes tes affaires soient ici, que tu n'ais jamais besoin de rentrer chez toi, et que quand tu parles de la maison ce soit ici… chez nous.

- Chez nous.

- Chez nous.

- Je peux peut être apporter quelques unes de mes affaires.

- Comme?

- Comme tous mes vêtements, quelques meubles.

- Je te ferais de la place dans mes placards et je peux ranger mon bureau pour que tu ais ta place à toi.

- Tu y tiens vraiment, c'est ca?

- Plus que tout Sara. Je sais que c'est tout nouveau, et je sais que je n'ai jamais vécu avec personne avant et que tu risques d'en avoir vite marre de moi, mais je veux essayer. Je veux vivre avec toi.

- Moi aussi Gil, vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi tant d'hésitation?

- Parce que c'est énorme comme décision, que ca change beaucoup de chose entre nous.

- Sara…

Toujours cette incapacité à dire je t'aime… ca l'empoisonnait. Dieu qu'il aimait Sara, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre de toute sa vie. Il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui à chaque instant, il voulait crier au monde entier qu'il était fou d'amour pour Sara Sidle… Il voulait pouvoir lui tenir la main en public, l'embrasser en public… bon, lui faire l'amour en public, il l'avait fait… ca n'avait certainement pas été une idée des plus merveilleuse, mais le moment avait été inoubliable. Sa Sara.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- Ok, Gil. Je m'installe.

- Tu es sure?

- Je t'aime Gil, alors oui je suis sur. J'attend ca depuis des années… Je suis complètement affolée mais… Ok.

Grissom se jeta sur Sara pour l'embrasser, la plaquant sous le poids de son corps.

- Mais j'ai quelques conditions.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon Cœur.

- Je ne lâche pas mon appartement.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour toutes les raisons qu'on a déjà évoquées. Je verrai plus tard.

- Tu sais que les raisons qu'on a déjà évoquées ne vont pas évoluer…

- Je sais. Mais laisse-moi espérer qu'elles évoluent.

Griss relâcha son emprise de Sara.

- Sara, elles n'évolueront pas. Il n'est pas question que les autres sachent que tu vis avec moi, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu espères quand même?

- Oui. J'aimerais que mes amis sachent.

- Ca n'arrivera pas Sara.

Sara était consciente qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'avis Grissom, et elle savait qu'il avait entièrement raison, mais au fond de son cœur, elle aurait aimé passé avant tout le reste.

- Quelles sont tes autres conditions?

- Que Bruno ne dorme plus sur le lit.

Grissom leva la tête et regarda sa grosse boule de poil roulé en boule au bout du lit.

- Il ne dérange pas.

- Il est gros, Gil.

- Moi aussi, c'est pas pour ca que tu m'éjectes du lit.

Sara le tapa doucement sur le bras avant de se serrer contre lui.

- Alors t'emménage quand?

- Dès que j'aurai des vacances.

Grissom réfléchi un moment.

- Ce week end?

- Je ne suis pas en vacances ce week end, Griss.

- Demain, on le sera.

- On?

- Toi et moi, mon Cœur.

Autant j'aime à peu près tous mes chapitres, autant je déteste celui là, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai publié… J'espère que le suivant sera meilleur. A suivre.


	24. 611 Werewolves

611 – Werewolves: l'épisode dans lequel un homme vraiment très très poilu s'est fait tué. Et il a une sœur aussi super poilue qui vit cacher depuis des années dans une cachette de sa maison.

Bon, Ok, alors aujourd'hui j'ai eu visite médicale et je suis apte à travailler! J'y crois pas!!! Avec mon état mental, j'aurais pensé qu'on 'aurait renvoyé chez moi, bah même pas! Du coup, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire des fics… ca craint! J'y croyais vraiment !!! lol

And Dedicace Time: for all of you guys (même ceux qui ne m'écrivent pas de reviews mais qui lisent mes formidable aventures de Griss et Sara…)

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse impressionnante, sans que Sara n'ai eut le temps de passer chez elle commencer ses cartons. Grissom la poussait du labo tous les matins le plus tôt possible pour qu'elle y aille, mais elle trouvait toujours autre chose à faire de beaucoup plus important. Il avait donc prit la décision de fixer une date, et il avait choisi, en fonction de leurs emplois du temps, un mercredi. Et quand le mercredi arriva, Ecklie trouva le moyen d'organiser une réunion budgétaire toute la matinée. Quand Grissom sortit de la réunion, il était presque 13H et il était persuadé que Sara avait du abandonner l'idée de faire ses cartons. Il était en train de l'appeler, quand Catherine et Lindsey l'interpellèrent sur le parking.

- Gil!

- Sara? Attend deux minutes, y'a Catherine qui m'appelle… Salut Cath, salut Linds. Ca va?

- Ca va, tu partais où comme ca?

- Je rentrais chez moi…

- Gil!

- Quoi? J'ai plus le droit de rentrer chez moi?

Lindsey portait une espèce de maquette, qui semblait un peu lourde pour elle.

- Gil, tu devais aider Lindsey à faire sa maquette!

- Oh! Oui… je m'en souviens. Pas de problème Linds. Allez, monte dans la voiture, je t'emmène.

- Gil, t'es sure? T'avais rien d'autre de prévu?

- Non, non, rien, t'inquiètes pas.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et laissa Lindsey monter dedans. Sara était toujours au bout du fil, et avait écouté attentivement toute la conversation. Catherine fit signe à Grissom que son téléphone était toujours allumé.

- Oh, merci... Allo?

- Griss?

- Oui, excuse-moi… Hm, je te rappelle dans un moment.

- Tu ramènes Lindsey chez toi?

- Nous.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien… et oui, pour répondre a ta question.

- Alors je vais être obligé de rester chez moi aujourd'hui.

- J'en ai peur... D'un autre côté c'est bien… Tu vas pouvoir…

Grissom se rappela que Catherine écoutait sa conversation.

- Je te rappelle. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. Passe le bonjour à Catherine.

- C'est ca oui… A plus tard.

- A plus tard. Bisous

- Bisous.

Catherine le regarda avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Bisous? C'est ta mystérieuse amie?

- Je n'ai pas de mystérieuse amie, Cath.

- T'as une petite copine Tonton Gil?

- Non… Bon, on y va. Je te la ramène à quelle heure?

- Je viendrais la chercher vers 19H, ca te va?

- Hm… Ok.

- Tu veux que j'amène des pizzas?

- Ah oui, maman!

- Hm…

- T'es occupé ce soir?

- Non, non… Je n'ai rien de prévu. Ok pour des pizzas.

Grissom monta dans sa voiture et prit la route avec Lindsey. Il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec elle depuis qu'il avait commencé à voir Sara, mais il arrivait toujours à libérer un peu de temps pour passer quelques heures par semaine avec elle. Lindsey traficotait le poste radio, à la recherche d'une bonne station. Après quelques recherches, elle trouva une station de pur rock. Elle augmenta le son, mais Gil le baissa tout de suite en lui faisant des gros yeux. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la boite à gant et trouva un porte feuille, elle l'ouvrit. Gil ne faisait pas très attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

- Tonton?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi tu as le porte feuille de Sara dans ta voiture?

- Quoi?

Il regarda l'objet que tenait Lindsey. Il y avait les papiers de Sara et une photo de lui.

- Repose ca, Linds, s'il te plait.

- Mais…

- Elle a du l'oublier ici.

- Ok. Elle va bien Sara?

- Oui, elle va bien. Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas… Maman a l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Y'a pas de raison. Elle va bien, je t'assures.

- C'est elle ta petite amie?

- Quoi?

- Ta petite amie…

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie, Lindsey!

- Maman pense que si.

- Maman pense ce qu'elle veut, je n'ai pas de petite amie.

- Je pense que Sara devrait être ta petite amie.

- Tu penses ca?

- Oui. Enfin, maman pense ca, mais je pense comme elle.

Le téléphone de Grissom sonna. Sara.

- Grissom.

- Hey!

- Salut.

- Toujours en voiture?

- Toujours. Tu avances?

- Hm… J'ai rempli un ou deux cartons.

- Seulement un ou deux?

- Je me suis plongée dans des vieilles photos de la fac.

- Tonton, c'est vert!

- Hm… Sara, excuse-moi, je te rappelle dès que je suis à la maison, Ok?

- Ok… Bye

- Bye.

- C'était Sara?

- Non

- Tu viens de le dire!

- J'ai dit ca moi?

- Oui, t'as dit Sara excuse-moi!

Grissom sourit mais ne répondit pas à sa passagère.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi sur le projet scientifique de Lindsey. Sara appela à plusieurs reprises pour donner des nouvelles de son déménagement à Grissom. Celui-ci l'appela plusieurs fois également pour savoir si elle avançait. Et elle n'avançait pas vraiment. Ils avaient tous les deux leur nuit de repos et avaient prévue d'emmener le maximum de cartons chez lui pendant ce temps là. A 19H, Catherine arriva chez Grissom. Lindsey ne dit pas un mot à sa mère à propos des différents appels entre Grissom et Sara, et juste avant qu'elles ne partent de chez lui, après avoir mangé les pizzas, Lindsey serra Gil dans ses bras et lui murmura:

- Je ne dirais rien à maman, tonton.

Gil la regarda en souriant avant de la serrer encore plus fort. Quelques minutes après leur départ, Sara rentra à la maison.

- Hey!

- Hey!

- Alors, t'as passé une bonne journée?

- Oui, Lindsey pourrait être une CSI extraordinaire… mais je ne suis pas sur que Catherine apprécie l'idée.

- Toi, ca ne te dérangerait pas que tes enfants soient CSI?

- Mes enfants? La question ne se pose même pas, mon Cœur.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis un peu vieux pour être papa maintenant. C'est trop tard.

- Ah… Hm… Oui… Hm…

- Sara?

- Non rien. Laisse tomber.

- Sara! Attend!

On a pas à parler de ca, Gil, alors laisse. J'ai fait pas mal de cartons, j'en ai quelques uns dans ma voiture, tu m'aides?

- Ok.

Sara voulait des enfants. Gil n'était pas prêt à une telle révélation. Pour lui, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait jamais être papa, sauf que maintenant, il allait vivre avec une jeune femme qui voulait des enfants. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à tout ca.

Sara était en train de prendre un carton dans sa voiture.

- Chérie?

- Prend celui là Griss.

- Chérie, attend.

Il la fit poser son carton et la prit dans ses bras.

- On n'est pas obligé de parler de ca, Griss.

- On n'est peut être pas obligé, mais je veux en parler. Ecoute, j'ai déjà 53 ans, et ca fait de nombreuses années que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'avoir des enfants, mais si c'est quelque chose que tu souhaites, alors je ne suis pas fermé à l'idée.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis, Gil… Je ne sais pas si je veux être maman ou non. Par contre, je sais que si on veut un enfant dans le futur, il ne faudra pas tarder. Je n'ai plus vraiment 20 ans non plus.

- On pourra en reparler dans quelque temps si tu veux.

- Ok… Quand je me serais installé chez nous.

Gil se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et c'était le principal. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire des cartons et à les transporter chez Gil, jusqu'à ce que Sofia appelle Sara pour leur enquête sur l'homme poilu. Seulement quand elle appela, Grissom et Sara étaient occupés bien autrement. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé de Sara, à faire des câlins. Si bien que Sara fut en retard de plus de deux heures… ce qui énerva Sofia et mena à la scène de l'épisode…lol

Je suis encore pas très contente de ce chapitre… mais je crois que je ne saurais jamais contente… J'aime bien râler et que les gens me disent: mais non, c'est bien! Allez, see ya guys.


	25. 612 Daddy's Little Girl

612 – Daddy's Little Girl: Grissom, Sara, Warrick, et Greg enquêtent sur le meurtre d'un jeune homme trouvé mort dans le garage de sa petite amie après une petite partouse. Nick et Catherine enquêtent sur une affaire qui semble liée à l'enlèvement de ce dernier.

Une chose à laquelle Grissom n'avait pas pensé en inscrivant Sara à son Club de Golf, c'est que, sur un parcours de Golf, on trouvait généralement de la pelouse… oui, mais également les personnes les plus influentes des environs, et à Las Vegas, cela voulait dire le Maire, Oscar Goodman. Grissom était donc en train de tirer sur sa balle quand il entendit:

- Joli coup Gil!

Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Monsieur le Maire et un de ses plus vieux ami, Henry Arnold.

- Monsieur le Maire, Arnold!

Il serra la main aux deux hommes, ravi que Sara ne soit pas dans les parages, mais elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à apparaitre. Il la chercha nerveusement du regard.

- Alors Gil, ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu sur le Green.

- Hm… oui, beaucoup d'occupation.

- Comme cette charmante jeune femme qui vous accompagne?

Gil porta son regard sur le Maire, très gêné.

- Une jeune femme?

- Oh… D'accord, je n'ai rien vu. Mais si vous et votre «amie» voulez vous joindre à nous pour un petit tournoi, faites nous signe.

- Merci, Monsieur le Maire, j'y penserais.

Le Maire s'éloigna, laissant Gil et Henry seuls.

- Gil, j'allais justement t'appeler, Janice voulait que tu viennes manger un de ses soirs, ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Sara arriva à ce moment là, essoufflée.

- J'te préviens Gil, c'est la dernière fois que je viens jouer avec toi!... Oh, pardon, bonjour.

Gil montra Sara du doigt.

- Hm… Henry, je te présente Sara, Sara, Henry.

- Magnifique présentation Gil, comme toujours… Henry Arnold, un vieil ami de ce cher Gil.

Henry prit la main de Sara et la lui embrassa.

- Sara Sidle… Hm… la… Hm… une amie de Gil également.

Sara regarda Grissom pour vérifier qu'elle n'en avait pas trop dit.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Sidle. J'étais en train de dire à Gil que ma chère épouse voulait l'inviter à diner. Vous êtes bien entendu la bienvenue.

- Henry…

- Quoi? Je me suis trop avancé?

- Non, pas du tout, c'est que… nous sommes dans une situation assez délicate, et je te remercierais de ne pas faire mention de Sara devant le Maire.

- Intéressant, mais pas de problème… Vous êtes libre ce soir? Avant que tu ne commences le boulot?

- Oui, enfin… ca te va Sara?

- Bien sur, je suis ravie de rencontrer des amis de Griss.

- Très bien, on vous attend à 19H, ca nous laissera le temps de discuter un peu. Bonne journée Mademoiselle Sidle. Gil.

Henry s'éloigna. Gil était assez embêté.

- Gil?

- Oui mon Cœur?

- Ca va?

- Hm… oui, oui. Le Maire était là juste avant que tu n'arrives. Vous vous êtes croisés.

- Oh…

- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on pouvait tomber sur lui ici.

- Ca veut dire qu'on ne viendra plus jamais jouer?

- Ne te réjouis pas si vite. On viendra plus tôt le matin, directement en sortant du labo, là, on est quasiment sur de ne rencontrer personne.

- Tu sais qu'un jour on risque de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'on connait… et pas forcement sur un terrain de golf.

- J'en ai conscience, mais on ne peut pas rester cloitrer à la maison tout le temps non plus.

- Et c'est qui ce charmant homme? Henry?

- Henry Arnold, on était à la fac ensemble, c'est un des professeur d'entomologie de l'Université de Las Vegas.

- Je vais rencontrer un de tes amis de fac?

- Oui… mais je ne pense pas qu'il te racontera nos aventures d'étudiants.

- Pas d'aventures?

- Pas d'aventures, à moins que tu ne comptes la fois où on est resté enfermé dans le labo de science toute une nuit?

- C'est ta plus grande aventure?

- Il faisait nuit!

- Ouh là! Tu as dû avoir peur!

- Henry était là.

Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la magnifique villa de Henry, en plein cœur du campus de l'Université. Ce fut Janice Arnold qui leur ouvrit la porte.

- Gil! Quel plaisir!

Elle serra Grissom dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui tapota le dos avant de se décoller d'elle et de lui présenter Sara. Elle serra Sara dans ses bras de la même façon. Sara hésita un moment en souriant avant de lui tapoter également le dos.

- Ravie de savoir que Gil ait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie! Entrez Sara. Je peux vous appeler Sara?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Gil, Henry est au barbecue, je te laisse le rejoindre, je te kidnappe Sara un moment.

Ils se sourirent et Gil se dirigea vers le jardin pendant que Janice emmenait Sara à la cuisine avec elle.

- Ma femme a déjà enlevé Sara?

- Et oui…

- Alors? Raconte-moi? C'est quoi cette situation délicate?

- Droit au but, comme toujours, Henry.

- Ca ne sert à rien de perdre du temps. Et je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai menti au Maire en lui disant que je ne savais rien de cette magnifique jeune femme.

- Sara… travaille pour moi au labo.

- Oh, une de tes CSI?

- Oui, et les règles sont très précises, pas de rapprochement entre les membres d'une même équipe.

- Tu cherches les ennuies?

- Pas du tout… Mais c'est arrivé!

- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus?

- Non, mais je te remercie de ne parler de Sara à personne.

- Tu peux compter sur moi et Janice, Gil. Tiens, les voilà justement.

Sara sorti de la maison, les bras chargés de nourriture, suivi de près par Janice.

- Chéri, Sara est végétarienne, on lui fera un burger végétarien, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, bien sur. Bienvenue Sara.

- Merci Monsieur Arnold?

- Henry.

- Henry.

Gil s'approcha de Sara et l'aida à poser toutes les affaires sur la table. Malgré une richesse évidente, Henry et Janice étaient des gens très simples. Sara passa la soirée à discuter avec Janice, qui était également professeur à l'Université et professeur de Physique, la spécialité de Sara. Henry et Janice n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un couple heureux. Les rares fois où ils se parlèrent ce n'était que pour se lancer des vannes. Chacun prit séparément, Henry et Janice étaient des personnes adorables, mais ensemble, ils devenaient insupportables. Sara crut revivre son enfance par moment, sans la violence. La soirée ne dura pas très longtemps, et Sara fut plutôt heureuse qu'ils aient l'excuse de partir travailler. Gil n'avait jamais vu ses amis agirent de cette façon, il les avait toujours vu heureux d'être ensemble. Quelque chose avait dû se passer. Sara et lui n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'en parler, à peine sorti de chez les Arnold, un appel les envoya directement sur une nouvelle enquête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Griss retrouva Sara dans la salle des évidences en compagnie de Warrick. Celle-ci lui exposa ses dernières découvertes et quand elle finit par lui dire que certaines personnes ne devraient pas être ensemble, il crut un bref instant qu'elle parlait d'eux, mais voyant son regard, il comprit vite qu'elle devait faire référence aux Arnold. Warrick partit retrouver Hodges.

- J'ai cru pendant une seconde que tu parlais de nous là.

- Nous? Non! Pourquoi? Tu trouves qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble?

- Non!

- Je parlais de Henry et Janice.

- Ils n'étaient pas comme la dernière fois que je les ai vu.

- Et c'était quand?

- Y'a pas très longtemps… Hm… enfin si, peut être, je dirais l'année dernière.

- Et rien à changé dans leur vie depuis l'année dernière?

- Je n'en sais rien… Bref, il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

- Hey! Tu n'oublies pas que c'est toi qui m'a emmené cette nuit, alors je t'attend pour rentrer.

- Oh…

- Quoi Oh?

- Hm… J'ai une réunion ce matin avec Ecklie et le shérif.

- Et je rentre comment moi?

- Tu prends ma voiture?

- C'est vrai que ca ne sera pas suspicieux du tout que je prenne ta voiture!

- Sinon tu m'attends.

- J'crois que je vais prendre un taxi.

- Je suis désolé mon Cœur.

- M'ouais, pas grave, laisse tomber.

Bon je m'arrête là.. Je connais déjà le commentaire de Ninféa: MOU! Ce chapitre est d'une lenteur et d'une mollesse incomparable.. et dire que j'ai mis une semaine pour vous pondre ca! Oh, mais le prochain épisode c celui de la superbe remarque de Sara… où elle dit qu'elle aime les cheveux gris… ca devrait m'aider à trouver l'inspiration une remarque comme ca… Désolée pour l'attente et un chapitre plus que moyen…


	26. 613 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

613 – Kiss Kiss Bye Bye: episode avec Faye Dunaway. (de plus en plus court mes resumés…lol)

Je suis assez contente de moi sur ce chapitre... je vous laisse juger. Ce chapitre se passe au milieu de l'épisode original.

Griss et Sara étaient rentrés dormir quelques heures durant leur enquête. Catherine et Greg avaient prit le relais pour quelques heures.

Sara se retourna sur le dos, totalement épuisée. Gil venait de lui faire passer le plus exquis des moments. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, lui massant légèrement le ventre, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais il recula d'un bond, en se pinçant là lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Hm.. J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Sara se leva, enjamba Bruno qui dormait paisiblement par terre et entra dans la salle de bain, comme une furie. Elle regarda immédiatement dans le miroir et y vit un énorme suçon.

- Griss !

Celui ci l'encercla de ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de l'embrasser dans le cou, mais Sara lui refusait l'accès.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur.

- Tu peux l'être oui ! Tu sais qu'il fait 40° dehors ?

Griss réussit finalement à atteindre le bleu et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Je vais devoir porter un foulard toute la journée !

- Tu n'as qu'a dire que tu as prit froid.

- Oui, très probable!

Elle se désengagea des bras de son amant et se mit aussitôt sous la douche. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sortit la tête de la douche. Griss était planté au milieu de la salle de bain, sans bouger.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Une invitation ?

Grissom retrouva le sourire et entra dans la douche avec Sara, où il pu continuer l'exploration de son corps, sans laisser de marques cette fois ci.

Quelques heures et quelques remarques plus tard, Sara et Grissom sortirent du labo de Hodge, après que Sara ait dit à celui-ci qu'elle trouvait les cheveux gris sexy. Grissom la regardait d'un coin de l'œil en souriant, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas, mais Grissom souriait bêtement.

- Griss ! Quoi ?

- Rien...

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ca ! C'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit à Hodge ?

- Nooooon.

- Je suis sure que c'est ca !

Grissom regarda autour de lui. Le labo grouillait de monde. Il poussa doucement Sara dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Gil ?

Il avait son air coquin, celui qu'il prenait avant de lui faire l'amour.

- Griss ! On est au labo !

- Et personne ne nous voit là. J'ai très très envie de t'embrasser.

- Oui, mais ca va pas être possible.

Sara essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais Gil lui attrapa la main et l'attira contre lui.

- Gil ! Je ne rigole pas.

- Moi non plus.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, le foulard le gênant un peu.

- Alors comme ca tu aimes les cheveux gris ?

Les mains de Gil trouvèrent vite leur chemin sous le tee-shirt de Sara. Celle ci ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais elle réussit quand même à repousser Grissom et à sortir du bureau.

- C'est tes règles, je te rappelles.

- Tu me rends fou.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Une enquête les attendait. Grissom resta cloitrer dans son bureau une bonne demi-heure, avant que la pression ne retombe (Hm Hm)...

A la fin de leur enquête, Sara retrouva Grissom dans son bureau, en pleine lecture du livre «Kiss Kiss». Elle n'entra pas dans la pièce, se penchant juste dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- J'y vais, à ce soir. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Sara… Hey, attend !

Grissom suivit Sara dans le couloir.

- Ca y est, tu t'es calmé ?

- C'est de ta faute...

- Oui, bien sur. Je t'attend ?

- Non, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non, tu as déjà fait trop d'heures supplémentaires ce mois ci.

- Bon... Ok. A plus tard.

- J'essaye de rentrer tôt.

Grissom se pencha vers elle, prêt à l'embrasser, mais Sara se recula d'un bond en secouant la tête. Il faisait de moins en moins attention.

Quand Grissom rentra chez eux, il était près de 15H. Sara dormait encore. Il s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit, mais Bruno grogna ce qui réveilla Sara.

- Hey !

- Hey !

- Quelle heure ?

- Presque 3 heures.

- Et tu rentres que maintenant ?

- Je suis juste de passage, je voulais te faire un bisou.

Sara s'assit dans le lit et Grissom la serra dans ses bras.

- Ca va ?

- Hm hm... J'ai encore pas mal de boulot, mais tu me manquais terriblement.

Sara lui fit un petit bisou, qui conduisit à un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'a ce que Grissom n'ait plus de chemise et soit presque sans pantalon, mais le téléphone (toujours lui) résonna dans la chambre. Gil resta serra contre Sara tout en répondant.

- Grissom... Hm Hm... Non, je suis juste passé chez moi me changer, je reviens tout de suite... Ok, je serai là.

Il raccrocha et fit un dernier bisou à Sara avant de sortir du lit.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- On peut prendre une semaine de vacances ?

- Non, on ne peut pas mon Cœur.

Il commença à sortir des vêtements propres de ses placards.

- J'ai une réunion avec Ecklie et le shérif en fin d'après midi, alors on se voit cette nuit ?

- Comme toujours.

Sara se recoucha, désespérée. Quand Griss eut fini de se rhabiller, il se pencha vers Sara et l'embrassa sur le front.

- A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Sara?

- Oui?

- Tu sais que ca fait un an que j'ai commencé à…disons, pour reprendre l'expression de Jim, que j'ai sorti ma tête de mon microscope.

- Un an aujourd'hui?

- Un an aujourd'hui… et pour cette occasion, je voulais t'offrir un petit cadeau.

Sara se rassit sur le lit, pendant que Griss prenait une petite boite dans un de ses tiroirs et la lui tendit. Elle hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir le paquet, et y découvrit un pendentif représentant un signe chinois.

- Gil… C'est magnifique.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Gil?

- Oui?

- Tu sais ce que ca veut dire?

- Hm Hm.

Sara lui sauta au cou. Le pendentif représentait le signe chinois pour dire «Je t'aime». Il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Sara fondait complètement quand il la regardait comme ca. Elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement dans ces moments là, complètement perdu dans son regard. Griss l'embrassa délicatement. Ses lèvres se posant à peine sur celles de Sara. Elle valait tous les sacrifices finalement. Un an de pur bonheur pour lui. Il venait de prendre conscience pour la première fois, que si jamais il devait choisir entre son boulot ou Sara, la question ne se posait même plus, il choisirait Sara sans même y penser. Il l'aimait, et même si il était incapable de prononcer ces 3 petits mots, il espérait de tout son cœur que Sara ressentait son amour. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Et voilà…. Prochain chapitre courant semaine prochaine. Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas du tout du suivant «killer»… Il faut que je le reregarde pour m'en imbiber… donc a la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Bisous et merci à tous.


	27. 614 Killer

614 – Killer

Je tiens tout d'abord a m'excuser pour ce long, très long délai… Je n'étais vraiment pas motivé pour écrire et c'est vrai que ce chapitre ne m'inspire vraiment pas!!! Je vais quand même essayer d'écrire un p'tit quelque chose, même si je sais déjà que l'idée déplait à PtiteMel… Tant pis! Bonne lecture, et cette fois je vais essayer de ne pas laisser un mois se passer entre ce chapitre et le prochain…

Depuis le début l'affaire avait été étrange, les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrés, le tueur… tout était étrange, mais Sara avait aimé travailler une fois de plus avec Grissom. Ces derniers temps, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire équipe presque exclusivement avec elle. Pour l'instant, personne ne posait de questions, mais tous auraient du s'apercevoir de ce changement majeur, surtout après les deux années passées. Mais Sara n'allait pas se plaindre, son secret était toujours secret.

Grissom avait tenu à faire lui-même la prise d'empreintes du suspect, Sara était alors rentrée chez eux, seule. Elle avait eu le temps de promener Bruno, discuter avec la petite voisine, discuter avec la vieille voisine également, de prendre sa douche, de préparer le petit déjeuner et elle s'était finalement endormie sur le canapé en regardant Les Feux de l'Amour.

C'est le téléphone de la maison qui la réveilla. Un peu désorienté elle allait répondre quand le répondeur prit le relai. «Vous êtes bien chez Gil Grissom, laissez votre message après le bip» Sara pensait qu'il serait peut être temps de modifier le message d'accueil quand la voix de Catherine résonna dans la maison. «Salut Gil, juste pour te rappeler que je t'attends vers 19H, parce que te connaissant je suis sur que tu auras oublié».

Oublié quoi? Sara n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda l'heure: 16H54. Griss était vraiment très en retard. Il la trouva debout devant le téléphone.

- Salut.

- Hey!... Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Tu viens de rater un appel… D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que Catherine avait ton numéro.

- Catherine? Oui, je lui ai donné et à Jim aussi.

Griss s'approcha de Sara et l'embrassa sur le front tout en lisant un courrier.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?

- Te rappeler que tu la vois ce soir à 19H.

Gil la regarda, étonné.

- Je la vois ce soir? On est quel jour?

- Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être en rapport avec Lindsey. Tu veux écouter?

- Heu… Non… Ca y est, je me rappelle, elle organise une petite fête chez elle ce soir, t'as pas eu le mémo?

- Quel mémo?

Le téléphone de Sara résonna dans la cuisine. Griss regarda l'interlocuteur avant de lui tendre l'appareil.

- Catherine.

- Siddle?... Oh… Ok… Non, pas de problème… Non, je ne l'ai pas eu… Je ne sais pas trop… Rien… Ok, à tout à l'heure.

- Alors?

- Alors je suis invitée moi aussi à la petite soirée de Catherine, et je n'ai pas le droit de refuser.

- Tant mieux, je n'y serai pas allé sans toi. C'est à 19H?

- Ca te laisse à peine 1 heure pour dormir.

Griss laissa ses papiers sur le bar et s'approcha de Sara. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- 1 heure? Pas assez pour dormir mais largement suffisant pour un petit câlin, non?

- Ca dépend de toi là…

Sara laissa ses mains glisser sous la chemise de Grissom et commença à lui caresser le dos. Il se pencha dans son cou et l'embrassa gentiment, sans précipitation. Les mains de Sara descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de Gil et tout en se tordant pour lui laisser un accès total à son cou, elle entreprit de lui ôter son pantalon. Une fois la ceinture défaite, le pantalon tomba au pied de celui-ci, le laissant nu.

- Pas de caleçon aujourd'hui?

- Pas de caleçon…

Sara se sépara un peu de Gil et lui enleva ses lunettes, qu'elle déposa doucement sur la table. En faisant cela, elle sourit bêtement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je viens de penser à un truc.

- Quoi?

Grissom, toujours son pantalon à ses pieds, reprit Sara dans ses bras.

- A un gars que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

- Tu penses à un autre que moi?

- Désolée, c'est les lunettes… Il avait les verres les plus épais que je n'ai jamais vu et il n'y voyait quand même rien.

- Je suis cul nu devant toi et toi, tu penses à un autre?

- T'aurais du le voir Griss, j'te jure…

Griss se pencha et remonta son pantalon, un peu vexé du manque d'attention de Sara. Celle-ci riait aux éclats maintenant, ce qui fit sourire Gil. Il aimait l'entendre rire. Il rattacha sa ceinture et la laissa rire seule au milieu du salon.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Sara le laissa partir, tout en riant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu veux que je te rejoigne?

- C'est toi qui vois.

Sara réussit enfin à se calmer et suivit Griss sous la douche.

Deux heures plus tard, Sara arriva chez Catherine. Warrick, Nick, Greg, Jim et d'autres étaient déjà présents. Jim était devant le barbecue, il faisait griller les hamburgers avec Gil. Jim donna un coup de coude à Gil pour lui faire signe de l'entrer de Sara.

- Ta petite amie vient d'arriver.

Griss fronça des yeux, en regardant autour de lui, par peur que quelqu'un ait entendu son vieil ami.

- Arrête de t'affoler, y'a personne aux alentours, et avec toute cette musique, je doute que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre.

Sara fit un petit sourire à Gil et Jim et se dirigea vers Greg et Nick. Ceux-ci étaient au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.

- Alors les gras, vous faites trempettes?

- Sara! Viens par ici ma belle.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent pour lui laisser de la place entre eux deux. Sara ôta ses Tongue, releva son pantalon et s'assit entre eux.

- Alors comment ca se passe cette petite fête?

- On attendait que toi pour commencer à s'amuser.

- Si un de vous me pousse dans l'eau, je fais en sorte que Grissom lui assigne tous les cas de décompositions pour le reste de l'année.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis leur regard se porta sur Grissom. Celui-ci les regardait tout en discutant avec Brass. Nick lui fit un petit signe de la main et de l'autre main, aidé par Greg, il poussa Sara dans l'eau. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et s'éloignèrent du bord. Grissom s'approcha de la piscine. Sara nagea jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci l'aida à sortir de l'eau.

- J'espère que tu as pensé à apporter des vêtements de rechange.

- Très drôle Griss! Je vais les tuer!

Griss se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rire.

- Tu veux que je te balance dans l'eau?

- Tu ne peux pas faire ca, je suis ton patron… On ne balance pas son patron dans l'eau.

- Tu paries?

- Sara…

Griss ne rigolait plus du tout, il reculait doucement pendant que Sara continuait de marcher vers lui.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de te balancer dans l'eau maintenant, mais pendant la soirée, quand tu t'y attendras le moins… Plouf!

Sara poussa Griss de quelques centimètres et repartir vers les garçons, presque en courant.

- Je vais vous tuer tous les deux, venez ici.

Greg et Nick se séparèrent et Sara choisit de suivre Nick. Grissom la regarda courir après Nick. Celui-ci se laissa se faire rattraper et serra Sara dans ses bras. Gil avait beau savoir qu'ils s'aimaient comme deux très tons amis ou comme un frère et une sœur, il sentit un pincement à son cœur. Sara riait aux éclats pendant que Nick la soulevait dans les airs.

- T'aimerais être à la place de Nick, n'est ce pas?

- Pardon?

- Jaloux?

- Non, pas du tout, Jim.

- A d'autre… Allez, tiens, prend donc cette assiette.

Gil prit l'assiette remplie tendue par Jim et l'apporta à Catherine. Celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec Warrick et Tina, sa femme.

- Alors Gil, tu passes une bonne soirée?

- Oui très bonne.

- Sara a besoin de vêtements de rechange?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ca? Comment je le saurais?

Catherine n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Nick et Sara prirent chacun un bras de Griss et le poussèrent dans l'eau. Gil eut juste le temps de tendre son assiette à Catherine. Sara poussa également Nick dans l'eau. Celui-ci se précipita pour sortir de l'eau et éviter la furie de Grissom, mais celui-ci le devança et le retint dans l'eau.

- Nicky, je crois que tu es le candidat idéal pour mes prochaines expériences.

- C'était une idée de Sara…

- Sara aura elle aussi droit à un châtiment.

La soirée se passa plutôt calmement après cela. A un moment, Catherine passa des slows et en profita pour danser avec Warrick, sous le regard jaloux de sa femme. Griss aussi eut encore un moment de jalousie quand Sara dansa avec un flic. Il faillit sauter sur ce type quand il vit ses mains se poser sur les fesses de sa Sara. Mais celle-ci se défendit très bien toute seule.

- Tu sais que tu peux danser avec elle si tu veux.

- Pardon?

- Encore perdu dans tes pensées?

- Non… Je…

Un autre gars se rapprocha de Sara pour tenter sa chance.

- Excuse-moi Jim.

Grissom n'en pouvait plus. Il tapota sur l'épaule du technicien de laboratoire et prit sa place dans les bras de Sara.

- Hey!

- Hey!

Grissom aurait aimé la serrer encore plus dans ses bras, mais au beau milieu de ses employés et à la vu de tous, cela ne semblait pas être la meilleure des idées.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée?

- Non… Enfin, maintenant, oui.

- Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée de danser avec moi?

- Tout le monde semble vouloir danser avec toi, pourquoi pas moi?

- Parce que tu es Grissom. Tu verrais le regard que nous lance Catherine, là, maintenant, tu me lâcherais instantanément.

- Pour laisser ma place à un autre flic boutonneux? Pas question!

- Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison?

- J'aimerais oui… Surtout que tu es toujours trempée.

- Toi aussi.

- Et il commence à faire frais.

- Tu rentres en premier?

- Non, toi d'abord, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Griss se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Sara le repoussa en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Attend encore un peu Casanova.

Griss dévorait Sara des yeux.

- Ne traine pas.

- Jamais.

Bon, voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu un petit peu.

Pour une fois, je fais dedicace time à la fin: Pour Nath, ma plus grande fan et pour Ninféa, toutes mes félicitations… Bisous à toutes et tous.


	28. 615 Pirate of

Allez un petit chapitre en plein mois d'aout… pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas la chance d'être en vacances…

Griss avait passé les deux derniers jours au labo, ne prenant même pas le temps de rentrer chez lui. Dès que Heather Kessler entrait en jeu, Grissom perdait toute notion de temps, ou de bon sens. Il avait évité Sara le plus possible, ne voulant en aucune façon l'affronter en plein milieu de son enquête. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…

Deux jours plus tôt.

Sara était tranquillement allongée sur le lit, en train de lire une de ses nombreuses revues scientifiques, et Griss était assit à côté d'elle. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en remplissant un de ses mots fléchés qu'il aimait tant. Le téléphone de celui-ci vibra sur la table de nuit.

- Il est 8H30, Griss!

- Je suis de garde, Sara, désolée.

Celle-ci souffla et s'éloigna de Griss, le laissant répondre au téléphone. Il retrouva Sara dans la cuisine. Elle lui préparait un sandwich.

- J'imagine que tu vas en avoir pour la journée, alors autant que tu ais de quoi manger.

- Merci.

Après un rapide baiser, Grissom prit la route pour le désert, où un corps de femme avait été retrouvé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Griss était en train de manger son sandwich quand doc Robbins le demanda en salle d'autopsie. Il allait sortir de son bureau quand il tomba sur Sara.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je peux t'aider?

- Hm… Oui, je dois aller retrouver doc, mais, Wendy doit bientôt avoir fini les tests, si tu peux aller récupérer les résultats?

- Pas de problème, si ca peut te faire gagner du temps.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et chacun prit une direction. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Grissom continua son enquête de son côté et Sara du sien, tombant ainsi sur une autre victime.

Brass informa rapidement Grissom que la mystérieuse Jane Doe trouvée en plein désert était Zoé Kessler, la fille de Heather.

Quand Grissom revu Sara dans les couloirs du labo, ils eurent une rapide discussion.

- Griss?

- Hm…

- J'ai appris que… Jane Doe… était la fille de Lady Heather.

- Zoé Kessler.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

- Hm… Non… Rentre à la maison. Greg et Catherine vont arriver dans peu de temps, et tu es de repos ce soir, alors… Rentre.

- J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas rentrer?

- Pas tout de suite.

- Je comprends.

- Sara…

- Je comprends, Griss. Y'a pas de problème. De toute façon, je préfère être à la maison, je n'aurais pas à entendre toutes les rumeurs, comme la dernière fois.

- Sara…

- Ce n'est pas grave. A plus tard.

Sara ne laissa pas le temps à Grissom de parler et rentra chez elle. Ne voulant surtout pas rester au labo sur une enquête pareille. Elle aurait aimé que Griss prenne le temps de l'appeler au moins une fois, mais… Grissom était Grissom.

Quand elle arriva au labo le lendemain soir, elle ne trouva que Nick et Catherine dans la salle de repos.

- Ca avance l'affaire?

- Fini.

- Fini?

- Oui, depuis le début de soirée.

Sara aurait vraiment aimé que Griss rentre à la maison un moment si l'affaire était close. Pourquoi n'était il pas rentré?

- Gil est toujours avec Heather. Il m'a dit de m'occuper des assignations pour ce soir.

- Sacré Grissom! s'exclama Nick.

- Ouais, enfin cette fois, si il passe encore la nuit avec elle ce sera au poste.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Il l'a retrouvé au milieu du désert entrain de fouetter à mort le tueur de sa fille. Quand Brass est arrivé sur les lieux, Gil était entrain de réconforter Heather du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pauvre femme.

Sara ne prononça pas un mot. Elle en voulait horriblement à Griss. Pas parce qu'il aidait une amie, Sara savait que Heather n'était qu'une amie pour lui, mais elle ne supportait pas de devoir entendre les commentaires de ses collègues. Si Griss pouvait leur raconter ce qui se passait avec Heather, ils arrêteraient peut être leur ragot qui la blessait. Mais Griss aimait trop garder sa vie privée, privée, du coup, il laissait les autres penser ce qu'ils pouvaient, sans les contredire.

Dans la nuit, Sara était en plein travail quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle.

- Hey!

- Hey!

Griss regarda autour de lui et ne voyant personne il s'approcha un peu plus près de Sara, sans toutefois être trop proche.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pour quoi?

- Je…

Il essaya de lui caresser le dos de la main, mais Sara s'éloigna brusquement.

- On parlera de ca plus tard, j'ai pas mal de boulot là.

- Ok.

- Mais Griss…

- Oui?

- J'aimerais juste que tu parles à Catherine.

- Je vais lui parler.

- Merci… Et Griss?

- Oui?

- Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner correctement cette fois.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie.

Sara quitta la salle des évidences et laissa un Grissom souriant. Il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner.

Je sais, chapitre très court mais bon, vaut mieux un chapitre très court que pas de chapitre du tout, non? Et là, j'espère avoir retrouvé l'esprit de Grissom… pas de OOC cette fois ci non? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci à vous lecteurs et lectrices de mon cœur…


	29. 616 Up In Smoke

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Missing Scene.. Mais alors je tiens a m'excuse par avance... Bon, je vous raconte: Déjà ca fait un moment que j'ai abandonné cette histoire pour plusieurs raisons, d'une parce que cet épisode ne m'inspire pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'est un épisode où il n'y a pas Griss, alors bof bof… lol En plus, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de quoi il parle cet épisode, je l'ai vu une fois et depuis.. pff, j'en sais rien, et je ne peux pas le regarder de nouveau parce que la saison n'est pas encore sorti en DVD (cette excuse bidon quand même!), et même si j'avais un autre moyen de le regarder il y a peu, je ne l'ai plus toujours a cause de cette satanée coupure d'Internet! et ce foutu disque dur qui m'a lâché! C'est vraiment l'Enfer à la maison! Vous pensez bien… Mais voilà, mon adorable petit mari que j'aime et que j'adore de tout mon cœur m'a offert pour ma fête la semaine dernière le magnifique livre de CSI «Le Guide en Image». Et là, je découvre dedans que Grissom est un fan de la pêche à la mouche. Mais je vous avoue que je ne connais rien à la pêche à la mouche, mais ca peut toujours faire un bon chapitre non? Enfin, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire… Ca pourrait être mieux si j'avais Internet et que je pouvais aller sur Wikipedia pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à apprendre sur la pêche à la mouche, mais bon.. Vous m'aimerez quand même, même si ce n'est pas exact?

Pour Nath qui me manque… Ne désespère pas ma grande, ca va aller, Sara est vivante, c'est déjà pas mal, après bah on va voir…

Bonne lecture et enjoy, comme d'hab.

Sara avait enfin bouclé son enquête. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose maintenant c'était de retrouver Gil à la maison. Il avait eu la nuit de repos, et il était censé avoir passé la nuit à l'Université avec un de ses vieux amis de fac, sur une expérience impliquant des insectes, bien entendu.

Mais quand Sara entra dans la maison, elle ne fut accueillie que par Bruno. Le répondeur clignotait. Elle appuya machinalement sur le bouton, essayant en même temps de retrouver son portable dans ses poches. La voix de Grissom résonna dans la maison: «C'est moi ma chérie. Juste pour te dire que je risque de passer la journée à l'Université, Paul a ramené des tas d'insectes de la forêt Amazonienne, c'est très intéressant…»

Une voix derrière Grissom disait: «Allez, raccroche Gil, on va rater…»

De nouveau la voix de Griss:«Bon, je te laisse, je t'appelle plus tard.»

Sara fronça des sourcils en souriant. Que lui cachait Grissom? De quoi son ami parlait? Ils allaient rater quoi? Elle trouva enfin son portable et appuya tout de suite sur la touche de raccourci de Grissom. Il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

- Salut.

- Hey.

- Alors? T'as passé une bonne nuit?

Derrière Grissom, Sara entendait des bruits d'oiseaux et d'eau.

- Oui. T'es où, Gil?

- Hm… A l'Université?

- Tu n'es pas sur?

- Hm… En faite, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'Université. Avec Paul on est au Lac Mead.

- Au Lac Mead?

- Je sais qu'on avait prévu de passer la journée ensemble mais Paul a ramené de super mouches.

- Des mouches?

- Gil! J'en ai un, viens voir!

- Deux secondes, Paul, j'arrive… Hm, écoute Sara, je dois te laisser, Paul vient d'attraper un poisson, il faut que j'y aille…

- Tu es en train de pêcher?

- Oui?

- Et moi je fais quoi toute la journée?

- Gil!

- Je te rappelle Sara, essaye de dormir un peu.

- Tu dors quand toi? Gil?

Sara regarda son portable. Il avait raccroché. Sara prit une profonde respiration. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce Paul. Bon, d'accord, elle en le connaissait pas, mais après tout ce que lui avait raconté Grissom à son sujet, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et là, qu'il ait «kidnappé» son Homme, c'était le bouquet. Elle appuya de nouveau sur le bouton d'accès rapide au numéro de Grissom, mais le téléphone sonna dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son répondeur. Elle ne laissa pas de message.

De son coté, Grissom lança son téléphone portable sur sa veste qui trainait au bord de l'eau et sauta dans l'eau, tout habillé, pour rejoindre Paul qui se débattait avec sa canne à pêche. Paul était à peu près du même âge que Grissom, mais ces nombreuses années à bourlinguer aux quatre coins du monde lui avait laissé des cicatrices. Il lui manquait un bras et pêcher avec un seul bras n'était pas forcement évident. Grissom lui récupéra sa canne et remonta le poisson. Ce n'était pas un énorme poisson, mais une toute petite carpe, mais les deux hommes étaient aux anges. Grissom n'avait pus eu l'occasion de pêcher à la mouche depuis un bon moment. En faite, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà parlé de sa passion pour la pêche à Sara.

C'est pour ca que celle-ci était totalement dubitative. Elle restait plantée au milieu du couloir, les bras croisés. Bruno était assit devant elle, et il la regardait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus. Elle secoua la tête et se décida à bouger. Elle attrapa la laisse de Bruno et prit le SUV professionnel de Gil. Bruno passa tout le chemin jusqu'au lac Mead assit au pied du fauteuil passager. Sara ne voulait quand même pas mettre des poils de partout dans le SUV de Gil, même si elle était plutôt furieuse contre lui.

Sara ne savait pas où était Grissom était exactement au Lac Mead, mais si il était en train de pêcher, il ne devait pas être loin de la zone de pêche. Après elle pensait utiliser le flair de Bruno, ou bien, elle essayera de nouveau de l'appeler.

Vu l'heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde vers la zone de pêche du Lac Mead. Une seule voiture était garée, la Mercedes de Grissom. Bruno aboya en la voyant et sauta dans tout les sens, tout excité de retrouver son maître. Il partit en courant, malgré les hurlements de Sara pour le retenir.

Bruno revint en courant vers Sara, tout heureux. Il se laissa attacher et tira ensuite Sara vers là où il pensait trouver Grissom. Sara calma Bruno et finit par s'arrêter pour observer Griss et Paul. Ceux-ci étaient les pieds dans l'eau, dans le lac Mead. Grissom était en train de lancer la mouche dans l'eau et il remonta immédiatement la ligne. Il relança une nouvelle fois la mouche et refit le même mouvement avec le moulinet de la canne. Paul restait à côté de lui. Il tenait à la main un filet vide. Griss et Paul étaient très sérieux et silencieux, alors quand Bruno aboya à quelques mètres d'eux, ils sursautèrent et Grissom se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau. Il se retourna pour découvrir Sara et Bruno. Le chien tirait de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre son maître. Sara le lâcha et Bruno sauta dans l'eau.

- Non, Bruno!

Griss eut juste le temps de se lever et de maintenir son chien les quatre pattes par terre. Paul récupéra la canne à pêche qui flottait à la surface de l'eau, et suivit Griss et Bruno vers la terre ferme. Sara s'approcha. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait être fâchée contre Grissom ou heureuse qu'il passe enfin du bon temps avec un de ses amis.

- Sara?

- Je… Tu manquais à Bruno.

- Je vois ca. Sara, je te présente Paul, Paul, Sara, ma… moitié?

- Ta moitié? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une moitié.

Paul tendit son unique main à Sara et celle-ci la serra vigoureusement.

- Enchantée Paul. Griss parle beaucoup de vous.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant sur vous, malheureusement. Petit cachotier.

Griss déposa un baiser sur le front de Sara.

- Excuse moi chérie, mais Paul a ramené des mouches et vu le temps, on s'est dit qu'on allait les essayer tout de suite.

- Si j'avais su que Gil avait une moitié, je ne l'aurais pas trainé là. Excusez-moi Sara.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors comme ca vous êtes des fans de la pêche à la mouche?

- Depuis toujours. Quand on était jeune, Gil et moi, on passait des heures à pêcher. Bon, à l'époque j'étais un peu plus utile qu'aujourd'hui.

Il montra son moignon.

- Tu veux essayer?

- Je n'ai jamais pêché.

- Justement, allez viens, je vais t'apprendre. Tu nous excuse deux minutes Paul?

- Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez. Je vais rester ici et essayer de sécher.

Paul s'installa sur un rocher et regarda Grissom guider Sara dans l'eau. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand l'eau atteignit leurs cuisses. Grissom se plaça derrière Sara et lui mit la canne dans les mains. D'un mouvement, il l'aida à envoyer la mouche le plus loin possible dans le lac, et l'aida ensuite à remonter la ligne le plus vite possible.

- Et on arrive à prendre des poissons comme ca?

- Ca arrive… Mais il faut dire que dans le Lac Mead, ce n'est pas forcement le lieu idéal. En principe, on pêche à la mouche dans des rivières bouillonnantes.

- Comme dans Au Milieu Coule une Rivière?

- Dans quoi?

- Le film, avec Brad Pitt…

- Connais pas. Ca parle de pêche à la Mouche?

- Disons qu'ils pêchent… de temps en temps.

Ils répétèrent le mouvement plusieurs fois, jusque ce que Griss se préoccupe plus du cou de Sara que de la ligne.

- Paul nous regarde, Griss.

- Et alors?

Sara s'éloigna de Grissom, les yeux exorbités.

- Et alors? Où est mon Gil?

- Je suis là.

Il lui captura les lèvres dans un tendre baiser, sous le regard amusé de Paul.

- Laisse-la respirer mon ami!

Sans quitter la bouche de Sara, Gil fit un geste à Paul pour qu'il l'oublie 5 minutes. Bruno n'aimait pas quand ses maîtres s'embrassaient, il sauta alors dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à eux. Griss et Sara comprirent alors qu'il était temps de sortir de l'eau. Ils rejoignirent Paul au bord de l'eau, suivit de près par Bruno.

- Paul, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer maintenant.

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu un petit peu quand même… J'essaye de reprendre avec le cours des épisodes dès que possible… Surtout qu'on arrive bientôt à la saison 7 là… Alors a très bientôt… Et merci encore pour vos reviews.. Oui, oui, vos reviews…


	30. 617 I Like To Watch

617 – I Like To Watch

Bon, voilà, un autre petit chapitre… J'avais promis à Nath pour demain soir, mais visiblement mon imagination fertile à pris le dessus et j'ai réussi à finir ce soir… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore une fois.

Je vous remercie tous de me lire, et je remercie encore plus ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, pas que vous soyez plus important que les lecteurs lambdas, mais au moins, you make me happy! Et rien que pour ca, je vous aime à la folie! Enjoy, comme d'hab... Bisous à toutes

Grissom avait passé sa nuit à éviter l'équipe de production de «Hard Crime», même si à plusieurs reprises il avait dû les affronter. La nuit était maintenant finie, mais toute l'équipe de CSI étaient encore au boulot, coulant absolument clore cette enquête.

Grissom, Catherine, Greg et Sara étaient dans la salle de repos, assit autour de la table. Ils venaient de discuter de l'affaire et vu l'heure, ils auraient tous aimé pouvoir rentrer chez eux, mais ils savaient qu'il leur restait beaucoup de boulot. Catherine et Greg quittèrent la pièce, laissant Grissom perdu dans ses papiers. Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il était maintenant seul avec Sara.

- Griss, j'suis crevée, j'aimerais rentrer?

- Hm?

- Gil?

Sara venait de l'appeler Gil, mais il n'avait pas relevé.

- Gilbert?

Il leva la tête d'un coup, paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il était seul avec Sara.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- On est au labo Sara et, si tu n'as pas remarqué, il y a des caméras qui nous suivent de partout.

- Je ne vois personne, et tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Tu disais?

- Je suis crevée, je voudrais rentrer.

- Sara Sidle veut rentrer dormir?

- Sara Sidle n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis près de 48 H, à cause d'un certain entomologiste.

- Je sais Sara. Excuse-moi.

Griss ôta ses lunettes et se frotta fermement l'arête du nez.

- J'suis crevé moi aussi, mais il faut que je boucle cette affaire, surtout avec ces foutus caméras!

- OK, j'ai compris…

Elle se leva et allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Gil quand elle aperçu les caméras qui arrivaient vers eux.

- Mademoiselle Sidle, où en êtes-vous?

Sara soupira et fit signe à l'équipe de production de la suivre. Adieu l'idée même de fermer les yeux deux minutes.

Beaucoup plus tard, Grissom était suivi dans les couloirs du labo par l'équipe de tournage. L'enquête était enfin terminée et il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison rejoindre Sara.

- La vérité c'est que si on ne trouve aucune preuve, alors on ne peut rien faire.

- Vous avez donc l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce que vous pouviez? lui demanda le producteur.

- Oui, effectivement.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que les émissions télé qui parlent de criminologie incitent les tueurs à commettre des crimes encore plus horribles?

- Tout le monde apprend par la science. Tout dépend comment vous utilisez vos connaissances.

Grissom entra dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui, empêchant ainsi les caméras d'entrer dans son sanctuaire. Il vit que le caméraman faisait un zoom sur lui à travers la porte, mais il plongea son regard dans ses papiers. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit, juste à côté de lui:

- On peut rentrer maintenant?

- Ne bouge pas de ton coin Sara. Les gars de Hard Crime sont juste derrière ma porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font encore là?

Sara était dans le renfoncement de son bureau, là où il avait tout ses livres. Elle était assise dans son gros fauteuil.

- Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je dormais un peu, en t'attendant. Ils sont toujours là?

Grissom jeta un coup d'œil vers sa porte. Le producteur et le caméraman étaient toujours dans le couloir, même si plus directement derrière sa porte, ils étaient toujours trop proches.

- Ils doivent attendre que je sorte.

- Je veux rentrer Griss, je ne vais pas passer les quelques heures qui restent avant le début de notre prochaine nuit cloitrer dans ton bureau.

- Ca pourrait être pire, au moins, tu es avec moi.

Sara lui fit un sourire forcé et se leva du fauteuil, bien décidé à sortir du bureau.

- Où est ce que tu vas comme ca?

Grissom regarda dehors. L'équipe de production était partie, mais il ne le dit pas à Sara.

- Je rentre, Gil….

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte vitrée.

- Mais ils ne sont plus là!

Gil la regardait en souriant.

- Ils étaient pourtant là y'a deux secondes. Tu veux pas m'attendre un peu et me tenir compagnie?

- Combien de temps?

- J'en ai plus pour très longtemps, disons une petite demi-heure.

- Alors ne compte pas sur moi. A tout à l'heure.

Sara sortit du bureau et rentra directement chez eux.

Ce n'est que 4 heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla au son de son téléphone portable. Elle répondit sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Hm? Sidle?

- Sara?

Sara se leva d'un bond et regarda le lit à côté d'elle, complètement vide. Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur le réveil: 23H43

- Sara?

- Oui… Je me suis endormie et je n'ai pas vu l'heure, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Non laisse Sara, reste chez toi. On est assez nombreux comme ca au labo. Si jamais il y a une nouvelle affaire, je te rappellerais.

- Chez moi?

- Essaye de dormir un peu… Catherine m'attend, alors j'y vais. A demain soir.

- Hm… Ok.

A peine avait il raccroché qu'il avait Catherine sur le dos.

- Sara dormait? Je croyais qu'elle ne dormait jamais.

- Ca doit pourtant lui arriver, Catherine. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas dormi en 48 H.

- Bah… Notre affaire n'a commencé que la nuit dernière. Elle était de repos la nuit d'avant non?

- Hm… Oui, ne me demande pas ce qu'elle a fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil.

- Peut être qu'elle a un petit ami qui la tenu occupé toute la nuit. La chanceuse.

- Catherine!

- Désolée. Au moins on peut dire qu'il y a une personne de l'équipe de nuit qui a un peu d'actions dans sa vie.

- Catherine!

- Désolée.

Le téléphone portable de Grissom vibra dans sa main. Il regarda l'identité de son interlocuteur: Sara.

- Hm… Tu m'excuses un moment Catherine? Je te rejoins à la voiture.

Catherine ne bougea pas. Grissom décrocha.

- Grissom.

- Hey… Je suis un peu mieux réveillé maintenant. Je pense que je vais venir travailler.

- Hm… Pas la peine, vraiment. Je ne vais pas rester au labo toute la nuit.

Il jeta un regarda à Catherine qui faisait semblant d'être absorbée dans la lecture d'un article sur les insectes précieux.

- Ecoute… Hm… Je te rappelle plus tard, ok?

- Catherine est toujours avec toi?

- Hm Hm…

- Oooh… Alors tu n'aimerais pas savoir que là, maintenant, je suis totalement nue et que je t'attends désespérément.

- Hm… Je ne veux pas savoir, Sa… Je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha avant que Sara ne le fasse rougir à un point trop élevé. Catherine le regarda.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Hm… rien du tout, on y va? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi assez rapidement.

- Quelqu'un t'attend?

- Oui, mon lit.


	31. 618 The Unusual Suspect

OMG !!! J'ai que ca a dire parce que y'a des spoilers free parmi vous, mais quand même...OMG !!!!

Enjoy et bonne lecture

Sa conversation avec la petite Hannah avait complètement chamboulé Sara. Si bien que quand Grissom rentra chez eux, il la retrouva recroquevillé dans un de leur fauteuil, une bouteille de bière à la main et Bruno couché à ses pieds. Celui ci ne fit que lever la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Avec le temps, Bruno s'était énormément attaché à Sara et la considérait maintenant comme sa maîtresse, sa maman en quelque sorte. Grissom avait été absent les 4 derniers jours, mais il s'était tenu informé de l'affaire principale sur laquelle travaillait toute son équipe, et il savait, que même si ce n'était pas une affaire évidente, ces CSI s'en étaient très bien sortis.

Grissom s'approcha de Sara et s'installa sur la table basse, face à elle, après avoir ôter ses chaussures et son blouson.

- Ca ne va pas, mon cœur ?

- Toute cette histoire...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sara secoua la tête. Grissom lui prit la bouteille vide des mains et la posa a côté de lui. Il fixait Sara de ses grands yeux bleus, incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas voir Sara triste, et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues n'étaient pas bon signe. Bruno sentant qu'il gênait un peu quand même, se déplaça de quelques centimètres, restant quand même le plus près possible de sa maîtresse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Gil.

- A quel sujet ?

- Je ne sais même pas si je dois t'en parler.

- Me parler de quoi ? Tu m'inquiètes Sara. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est Hannah West, la petite fille de l'affaire Stacy Vollmer. J'étais persuadée que c'était elle la coupable.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas son frère... Marlon ? Qui a été jugé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, mais j'étais persuadée que c'était Hannah qui avait tout orchestré... et...

Sara avala sa salive. Sa relation avec Grissom la mettait dans une situation délicate. Hannah lui avait avoué que c'était son frère qui avait commis le meurtre, mais si elle disait ca à Griss, son boss, il l'obligerait à retourner voir le procureur adjoint, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait besoin de se confier à Griss, son amant.

- Je me suis trompée, et Marlon a été acquitté.

- Tu veux bien reprendre depuis le début ? J'ai du rater un passage.

- Marlon a été acquitté parce que sa sœur, Hannah, a avoué le meurtre.

- Donc, tu avais raison, c'est bien elle la coupable.

- Non. Je lui ai parlé après le procès de son frère.

- Sara !

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas du, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler, et elle a finie par me dire... que c'était son frère qui avait commis le meurtre. Elle s'est accusée à sa place.

- Et tu en as parlé au procureur ?

- Non, et je ne vais pas le faire.

- Tu vas laisser une fillette innocente aller en prison ?

- Elle n'ira jamais en prison. Il n'y a aucune preuve contre elle.

- Et tu vas laisser son frère s'en tirer comme ca ?

Sara prit une profonde respiration.

- C'est compliqué Griss...

Elle se leva lentement, passant au dessus de Bruno et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit une nouvelle bouteille de bière. Griss la suivit et l'empêcha de prendre cette bouteille.

- Gil ! Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'alcool.

- Je sais, mais...

Il referma le frigo.

-... comme ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir... Enfin, si ca te dis.

- Sortir ? Je... je ne suis pas vraiment en état pour sortir.

Griss la prit dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, l'enroulant complètement. Il lui déposa des bisous dans le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon cœur.

- Hmmm...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour faire face à Gil.

- La semaine est passée vite.

- T'es rentrée à la maison de temps en temps quand même ?

- Hm... Oui, une ou deux fois. Et ta conférence, c'était comment ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'appeler.

- J'ai remarqué, oui... La conférence était parfaite, j'ai revu Paul, qui te passe le bonjour, et je suis allé voir ma maman.

- Ah oui ?

- Hm Hm...

- Et ?

- Et, je lui ai fais comprendre que je ne vivais plus tout à fait seul.

- Et ?

- Et maintenant, elle voudrait te rencontrer. Elle t'aime déjà.

- La prochaine fois que tu auras une conférence à Los Angeles, tu m'emmèneras avec toi.

- Promis.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de la regarder de nouveau.

- Alors ? On sort ?

- Et vous voulez aller où comme ca, docteur Grissom ?

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller au Lally's.

- Rien que ca ? Tu sais que c'est le bar préféré de Nick et Warrick ?

- Hm Hm...

- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'on tombe sur eux ?

- Non.

- Tu sais que c'est un bar Karaoké ?

- Je sais.

- Et tu veux quand même y aller ?

- Oui... Je sais que tu y allais souvent avec les garçons avant, et comme je suis, en quelque sorte celui qui t'a fait renoncer à tes passe temps... Je me suis dis que j'allais remédier à ca.

- Et tu chanteras ?

- Faut quand même pas exagéré. Mais toi, tu pourras chanter autant que tu veux.

Sara enroula ses bras autour du cou de Griss et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques heures plus tard au Lally's, assit à une table, sirotant, pour elle, une bière, et pour lui, un cognac. Plusieurs chanteurs (Hm Hm) s'étaient relayés sur la mini scène, et Grissom poussait Sara à participer, mais celle ci refusait obstinément. Elle voulait rester coller contre lui. Pour la première fois, il avait accepté de sortir, en public, et par dessus tout, il voulait bien qu'elle reste collé contre lui, elle n'allait donc pas laisser un moment pareille lui passer sous le nez.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu cependant, c'était l'arrivé inopiné de Greg Sanders. Ils ne le virent pas tout de suite, mais lui, ses yeux restèrent accrochés à eux pendant de longues minutes, se demandant si il devait faire connaitre sa présence, ou faire comme si de rien, etles oublier. Il opta pour la première solution et s'installa donc, sans prévenir, à leur table.

Griss et Sara se décollèrent d'un seul coup, mais le mal était fait.

- Salut.

- Greg !

- J'vous dérange pas ? Autant vous le dire tout de suite, Warrick, Cath, Nick et Brass sont sur le chemin.

- Hm... Greg... Ce n'est pas...

- J'dirais rien Boss, j'comprend.

Et ils furent immédiatement rejoins par toute l'équipe.

- Gil ? Sara ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Hm.. Je...

- J'ai réussi à les avoir, et ils étaient libre, alors..Tintin, les voila.

- Vous avez fait vite.

- Vous auriez pu réserver une table plus grande, on est nombreux vous savez.

- Hm...

- Gil ? Ca va ?

Catherine poussa Gil pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, et Nick fit de même du côté de Sara, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés l'un contre l'autre, pas que ca leur déplaise, au contraire, mais cette proximité à coté de leur collègues les rendaient mal à l'aise.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es pas venu Sara.

- Bah ca ! Forcement, elle doit être pas mal occupée ces derniers temps... Ouch !

Greg venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Griss ou Sara, il ne savait pas exactement lequel des deux l'avait tapé.

- Tu nous chante quelque chose ce soir, ma belle ?

- Si tu viens avec moi Warrick, y'a pas de problème.

Tout pour s'éloigner de Grissom...Warrick se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle dérangea donc Nick et suivit Warrick sur scène. En les voyant monter sur scène, un des serveurs courut vers eux avec des guitares à la main. Grissom fut très étonné de voir Sara avec une guitare à la main et sa surprise était flagrante, si bien que Greg ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle jouait de la guitare, boss ?

- Hm... Non.

Jim et Greg secouèrent la tête, dépités.

- Bah si Griss, avant, elle venait tous les vendredis avant le boulot pour jouer une ou deux chansons.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Mais ca fait un moment qu'on la voit plus... Peut être même un an à vrai dire...

- Un an !

C'était Greg qui venait de s'exprimer, comprenant que la relation de Grissom et Sara n'étaient pas toute nouvelle.

- T'es sur que ca va Gil?

- Oui, parfaitement bien… Hm…

Quand Sara commença a jouer de la guitare, Grissom en resta sans voix. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et il ne savait pas que Sara jouait de la guitare et en plus, merveilleusement bien. Qu'avait-il donc raté d'autre? Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape son retard sur la connaissance approfondie de Sara Sidle… Et il allait commencer dès ce soir.

Voilou! Un chapitre, un… Qui a commandé un autre chapitre pour dimanche? Table 3, pas de problème, vous aurez un chapitre tout chaud tout beau dès dimanche….!!!! Merci pour les revvvviiiieeewwws que j'aime tant…


	32. 619 SpellBound

Je me rend compte que j'ai oublié le fait qu'il fallait que je fasse un rapide résumé de l'épisode avant de commencer... Alors celui qui suit, c'est celui où Grissom et Greg travaillent sur une affaire avec une voyante... Rappelez vous Mama Olaf, et Greg avec des dons de voyance...lol Mais bon, de toute facon encore une fois un chapitre qui n'a pas vraiment de liaison avec l'episode en question... Bah oui quoi, pas franchement GSR, surtout que Sara n'apparait meme pas dans cet episode...

En tout cas, bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre : le prochain est prometeur, rappelez vous d'une certaine conversion : "I'm pretty good at mouth to mouth"... pourquoi disait il ca.. A voir dans le prochain N°... Enjoy

Greg avait quitté le bureau de Grissom depuis une bonne demi-heure quand Sara frappa doucement à la porte. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son livre et demanda à la personne présente d'entrer.

-Hey!

Griss leva les yeux et sourit en voyant la femme de toutes ses pensées debout devant lui.

- Hey! T'as passé une bonne nuit?

- Mouais.

- Tant que ca?

Sara s'installa dans un des sièges face à Gil. Elle lut le titre du livre qu'il lisait: «Death».

-Ca va?

- Oh.. Hm… oui. On était sur une affaire assez spéciale avec Greg.

- Tu as travaillé avec Greg?

- Ca t'étonne?

- Non… Enfin… en principe c'est moi qui travaille avec Greg.

- Tu n'étais pas là. D'ailleurs, je voulais te féliciter. Greg a fait beaucoup de progrès en travaillant avec toi.

- J'ai eu un bon prof avant ca.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

-Je te laisse. Je suis crevée… Mais tu me raconteras ton affaire.

- Je laisse à Greg le soin de le faire, il s'en fera une vraie joie.

- Ok… Tu rentres bientôt?

Sara avait parlé un peu fort au goût de Grissom. Il le leva et regarda derrière Sara, pour vérifier que personne n'était dans le coin. Personne.

-Dès que je peux. Il faut que je finisse de lire le rapport de Greg et le tien aussi.

- Alors je peux toujours t'attendre…

Elle sourit et sortit du bureau.

Sara commençait juste à s'endormir quand elle sentit le lit bougé. Elle grogna tout en se tournant vers Grissom. Celui-ci était encore tout habillé. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-J'ai pas compris mon cœur.

- Pourquoi tu restes habillé?

- Parce que je ne peux pas rester.

- Il est quelle heure?

- 10H30

- Et tu viens de rentrer?

- Hm hm

- Et tu repars?

- Hm hm

- Et tu dors quand?

- L'année prochaine?

- Très drôle… On devait emmener Bruno au vétérinaire cet après midi.

- J'te laisse y aller sans moi?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

- Pas vraiment.

- Et tu vas où?

-Donner un coup de main à Ecklie sur une affaire.

- Je ne le vois pas souvent nous aider lui.

- Et tu le regrettes?

Sara était tout à fait réveiller maintenant. Griss était couché à côté d'elle, il lui caressait le bras doucement. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-On se voit ce soir?

- On va se croiser, je ne pense pas venir travailler ce soir. Par contre, si tu veux, je te donne rendez-vous au diner avant le boulot.

- Ca c'est un rendez-vous.

- C'est mieux que rien.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se lever.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au diner, il était presque l'heure de travailler pour Sara, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, mais Griss avait reculé leur rendez-vous au maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque de ne pas la voir et qu'il abandonne Ecklie en plein milieu d'une analyse ADN, prétextant qu'il était crevé.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la toucher, et à peine la regarder, mais il avait besoin de la voir, de parler un peu avec elle.

Elle était assise à leur table habituelle, une tasse de café devant elle.

-Désolée mon cœur, dit il doucement.

Il lui effleura l'épaule de sa main.

-Pas grave… Mais je dois y aller dans moins de 5 minutes, mon chef de ce soir est beaucoup moins compréhensif que toi.

- Catherine est déjà au labo, je l'ai croisé en partant.

- Elle doit déjà se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas là.

- Certainement… Alors? Tu as emmené Bruno au vétérinaire?

- Comme promis. IL va bien. Il faudrait juste qu'il perde un ou deux kilos. Le vétérinaire voudrait que tu arrêtes de lui donner des cochonneries.

- Pardon?

- Bon, Ok, il aimerait que j'arrête de lui donner des cochonneries, mais avec ses grands yeux…

- Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Sinon, tout va bien, il est en parfaite santé. Il a eu droit à son vaccin.

- Et il a été courageux?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles courageux? Comment il se comporte d'habitude quand on lui fait un vaccin?

- Il pleurniche un peu.

- Un peu?

- Bon Ok, beaucoup. C'est un gros bébé.

- J'ai remarqué oui. Le vétérinaire m'a dit qu'il faisait ca à chaque fois.

- J'aurais du te prévenir.

Sara secoua la tête et regarda sa montre.

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

- Reste encore un peu.

- Griss! Je ne peux pas. Tu n'avais qu'à me donner ma nuit de congés.

Elle commença à se lever mais Griss fut plus rapide, il lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle reste assise.

-Gil!

- Encore deux minutes.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose?

- Non, pas vraiment… On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, c'est tout… Tu me manques.

Il ne lui avait lâché le bras.

-Gil, on se voit tous les jours.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait quelques policiers dans le diner. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, mais ils devaient surement connaitre Grissom, tout le monde connaissait Grissom.

- Gil, on n'est pas seul.

Il lui lâcha le bras à contrecœur.

-On pourrait retourner au Lally's un de ses jours.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas… Pour… Je…. En faite, je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare.

- Ah oui?

- Et je me demande ce que je ne sais pas sur toi encore.

- Tu sais le principal.

- Mais je voudrais vraiment partager avec toi tes passe temps, tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

- Gil… Je n'ai pas vraiment de passe-temps tu sais. La guitare oui, mais… je ne fais pas grand-chose d'autre.

- Il n'y a pas un sport que tu faisais avant?

- Oh… Si, avec Greg, on était dans une équipe de Kickball.

- Du Kickball?

- Oui, tu sais… comme le baseball mais un ballon de foot.

- Oui, je sais ce que c'est, mais je ne savais pas que tu jouais a ca… avec Greg?

- On a fait partie d'une équipe pendant un an, mais après on a abandonné, on n'arrivait pas à aller aux entrainements, mais j'aimais bien ce sport.

- Greg aussi à arrêter?

- Oui.

Grissom réfléchit un instant.

-Gil, je ne vais pas t'obliger à jouer au Kickball avec moi tu sais.

- Pourquoi pas?

Sara sourit.

-Tu me trouves trop vieux pour ca?

- Non, mais je te vois mal jouer au Kickball, c'est tout… Si tu veux, je t'emmènerais à un match. Je sais que l'équipe de la police n'est pas trop mauvaise.

- Tu pourrais t'inscrire dans leur équipe.

- Tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi?

- Non, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu es avec moi, tu ne fais plus tout ce que tu aimes.

- Je fais ce que j'aime le plus, Gil. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois.

-Cette fois, je suis vraiment en retard.

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit du diner, sans un dernier regard pour Griss. Il serait bien aller avec elle au labo, mais il était vraiment trop crevé. Il la reverrait donc plus tard…


	33. 620 Popping'tags

620 – Poppin'tags

Allez, pour ce matin, deux chapitres, j'ai bien travaillé cette nuit... Deux de Missing, un de Castle.. Bah oui, y'en a qui sorte le samedi soir bah moi, j'écris... Pas besoin de sortir finalement, y'a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison...lol. Par contre pour le coup, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Je les ai écris assez vite, mais j'ai peur que ca vous plaise pas.. Pourtant c GSR a donf !!!! Bisous et merci par avance pour vos reviews...

Quand Sara rentra chez eux, il était déjà près de midi. Elle s'attendait à trouver Grissom couché dans leur lit, en train de dormir profondément, mais non, il était assit sur le canapé, Bruno couché à coté de lui, sa tête sur ses genoux. Grissom regardait la télévision, ce qui était assez rare en principe, et ce qui était encore plus rare et qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé, c'est qu'il regardait des clips de rap.

-Griss?

- Hey, salut.

Grissom éteignit la TV et se leva d'un bond pour aller à la rencontre de Sara.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Hm… Je…

- Du rap?

- C'est à cause de cette affaire, Nick m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup, et là je le cite - de belles pépés -dans les clips de rap.

- Et tu voulais vérifier par toi-même s'il disait la vérité?

Tout en parlant, Sara se rapprocha de Grissom et le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un rapide bisou et prit la télécommande de la TV pour remettre la chaine.

-Alors? Beaucoup de pépés?

- Oui… Beaucoup.

Sara s'installa sur le canapé en poussant Bruno et Grissom s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu m'attendais?

- Oui.

- Pas fatigué?

- Non.

Grissom se pencha vers Sara pour l'embrasser quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

-Tu attends quelqu'un?

Sara secoua la tête. Grissom se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Greg. Il n'ouvrit pas la porte en entier, lui cachant ainsi la vu à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Greg?

- Salut Chef… Sara est là?

Grissom parut réfléchir un instant. Fallait-il mentir à Greg et ainsi finir ou plutôt commencer ce qu'il avait prévu… ou fallait il le laisser entrer. Bien que l'idée de Greg chez lui le rende un tantinet nauséeux, il se décida quand même à ouvrir la porte en grand.

-Entre Greg. Sara?

Celle-ci était déjà derrière Grissom.

-Salut Greg. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis allé chez toi, mais visiblement, tu ne vis plus là bas. La dame qui m'a répondu avait l'air bien sympathique mais elle ne te ressemblait pas du tout. Beaucoup moins belle, et beaucoup plus vieille.

Greg jeta un coup d'œil à la maison mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, Bruno lui sauta dessus, les deux pattes avant sur les épaules de Greg.

-Ou la… C'est quoi ca?

- Bruno!

Grissom et Sara crièrent en même temps, mais le chien ne bougea pas, il se permit même de donner un grand coup de langue à Greg.

-Il a l'air affectueux… Il peut descendre maintenant? Gentil garçon.

Grissom attrapa le chien par le collier et l'obligea à descendre après quoi il le conduisit à la cuisine. Sara et Greg se retrouvèrent seul dans l'entrée.

-Sympa comme maison. Je n'étais jamais venu chez Grissom avant.

- Ouais… Il n'aime pas trop avoir de la visite. On peut t'offrir quelque chose à boire?

- T'aurais un truc bien frais? On meurt de chaud dehors.

- Pas de problème, installe-toi dans le salon, je reviens.

Greg en profita pour regarder minutieusement l'intérieur de la maison de Grissom. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'être chez son boss, mais d'un autre côté, il était assez à l'aise finalement. Grissom fut le premier à revenir. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus décontenancent pour Greg, de voir Griss totalement à l'aise lui aussi. Il portait un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt de son ancienne université. Il avait des sandales aux pieds, si bien que Greg voyait ses doigts de pieds, ce qui sembla l'amuser au plus haut point.

-Sympa votre maison, Boss. Ca ressemble un peu à votre bureau quand même, sans Peggy la cochonne dans son bocal.

Griss fit un signe de tête vers une étagère et Greg vit une réplique du fœtus de cochon se trouvant dans le bureau de Griss.

-Avec Peggy la cochonne. Bah ca ressemble totalement à votre bureau alors.

Sara arriva dans le salon avec trois bières bien fraiches. Elle en tendit d'abord une à Grissom mais celui-ci refusa d'un mouvement de tête. Greg accepta la sienne avec bonheur et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-J'vous dérange pas au moins?

- Pas du tout Greg.

Grissom ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de se lever et de sortir du salon.

- Il n'a pas l'air heureux de me voir là.

- Je t'ai dit, il n'aime pas avoir de la compagnie à la maison. C'est Grissom, tu devrais le connaitre quand même.

- Alors toi et le chef? On n'a pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de tout ca.

- Et c'est très bien comme ca. Le moins tu en saura, le mieux se sera pour nous.

- Ca craint quand même.

- Tu es venu faire ton curieux?

- Non, en faite, je suis venu pour te proposer un truc.

- Quel genre?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, rien d'illégal.

Grissom revint dans le salon, un verre de scotch à la main. Il s'installa dans le canapé, le plus loin possible de Sara. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas franchement. Elle sentait qu'il était perturbé par l'invasion de Greg, mais elle savait aussi que ca lui faisait plaisir que Sara puisse recevoir ses amis chez eux.

-Vous pouvez venir aussi Grissom.

- Venir où?

- Je voulais que Sara vienne avec moi dans la nouvelle salle de sport qui vient d'ouvrir sur Lincoln Boulevard.

- Une salle de sport? Tu veux qu'on aille dans une salle de sport?

- Bah oui, je me suis dit que ca nous ferait du bien d'aller nous défouler un peu.

- Greg, tu es au courant que la police à également une salle de sport, complètement gratuite?

- Ouais, je sais Griss, mais y'a trop de monde que je connais. Et vous savez, j'ai beau être un homme athlétique… J'ai… Hm… pas trop envie d'entendre les autres.

- T'as peur qu'ils soient tous jaloux de ton corps parfait Greggo?

- Tout à fait, Sara. Alors ca te tente? Et vous Griss?

- Pourquoi pas. Pour essayer. Ca te dit Gil?

Greg sourit. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'entendre Sara appeler Grissom Gil.

-Non, je passe mon tour, mais vas y, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

- T'es sur?

- Certain. Greg va se faire un plaisir de t'accompagner.

- Et je vous promets, Chef, si un gars regarde Sara de trop prêt, je défendrais votre honneur.

- Ca devrait aller Greg.

Sara se leva et partit dans leur chambre se changer. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, un sac de sport à la main. Elle regarda Griss, toujours assit dans son canapé et Greg qui l'attendait debout dans l'entrée. Elle fit un sourire à Griss et passa à côté de lui, sans même un petit bisou. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'accompagna à la porte.

Quand ils furent tout les deux dehors, Greg demanda:

-J'aurais aimé voir un petit bisou moi.

- Greg!

- Bah quoi? Vous vous embrassez quand même?

- Entre autre, oui.

- Je ne veux pas en savoir trop, merci.

- Tu ne sauras rien de toute façon. Et Gil n'aime pas trop les moments d'affection en public.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je n'aurais pas du débarquer chez lui comme ca.

- Chez nous. C'est chez nous, Greg, je vis aussi ici. Et t'inquiètes pas trop, ca lui passera.

- Y'en d'autre au courant?

- Jim. C'est le seul.

- J'aurais presque deviné. C'est le seul qui ne semblait pas surpris de vous voir au bar l'autre nuit… Et ca fait longtemps que Griss et toi vous…?

- Aucun commentaire. Bon, j'espère que ta salle de sport vaut le coup.

- On va s'éclater tu vas voir.

- J'y compte bien.

- Mais Griss il n'est pas trop déçu que tu sois parti avec moi?

- Mais non. Et si on arrêtait de parler de Gil?

- Gil…

Greg ria comme un collégien.

-T'as pas bientôt fini! Sale gosse.


	34. 621 Rashomama

621

Quand Nick, Greg et Sara s'aperçurent que la voiture avait disparu, la première pensée de Sara fut pour Grissom. Comment allait-il réagir à cette nouvelle? Elle l'entendait déjà hurler. C'était quand même un peu de sa faute si la voiture avait été volée. C'est elle et Greg qui avaient demandé à Nick de s'arrêter en route. Elle mourrait de faim, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de manger depuis plus de 11 heures. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que la voiture pouvait être volée sur un parking rempli de voitures de police. Ce fut Nick qui appela Grissom pour le prévenir, et ils l'attendirent tous les 3 dehors, la mine déconfite. Il arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard, suivit de près par Brass. Sara fut un peu rassurée de le voir calme. Il ne semblait pas énervé. Il ne s'approcha pas d'eux immédiatement. Il attendit que Brass descende de voiture. Sara les vit discuter un moment. Nick s'avança vers eux, mais Greg le retint par le bras.

-Attend, Nick. Laisse-les venir.

- On va se faire descendre en flèche là. Ca craint.

Grissom et Brass s'avancèrent. Griss avait ses lunettes de soleil, si bien que Sara ne le vit pas la regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre et resta dans l'ombre de Nick.

-Alors? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Nick regarda Sara et Greg, pour un support moral, mais les deux baissèrent la tête. Nick prit une profonde respiration. Il allait prendre toutes les responsabilités.

-Je suis désolé, Grissom.

- Vous n'avez rien vu?

Brass porta son regard d'un CSI à l'autre, mais aucun ne soutint son regard.

-Bon, le sheriff va arriver, vous avez intérêt à avoir tous la même version.

Les trois CSI hochèrent la tête, Greg un peu plus frénétiquement que ses collègues.

Une fois que le sheriff fut repartit, Grissom décida de ramener Sara et Greg au labo pendant que Nick restait sur place pour clarifier la situation avec Brass et Sofia. Le trajet fut très silencieux. Pas un seul n'ouvrit la bouche. Sara jeta des coups d'œil à Greg et inversement et Griss resta concentré sur la route, les lèvres pincées.

Quelques temps plus tard, Nick, Greg et Sara attendaient la police des polices, ils étaient donc bloqués au labo pour le reste de la journée. Sara était vraiment fatiguée, car en plus de ne pas avoir mangé, elle n'avait pas non plus fermé l'œil depuis près de 20 heures. Elle avait l'habitude des longues heures de travail, mais elle n'aurait pas dit non à une petite sieste. Elle se dirigea alors vers les vestiaires, espérant pouvoir dormir un peu sur les bancs. Quand elle entra, elle tomba nez à nez sur Grissom.

-Hey.

- Sara…

- Je… Je suis désolée pour tout ca.

Grissom haussa des épaules, et fit une petite grimace avec sa bouche.

-Vous avancez sur l'affaire?

- Oui, en en discutant on arrive progressivement à retracer la journée… Mais là je suis crevée, je pensais dormir un moment.

- Ici?

- Bah… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison.

- Tu peux aller dans mon bureau, j'ai un fauteuil beaucoup plus confortable que ces bancs.

- Non merci, Grissom.

Sara le contourna et s'installa sur un banc. Elle se coucha du mieux qu'elle pu. Grissom la regarda essayer de trouver une position confortable. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et se pencha vers elle pour lui placer un bisou sur le front.

-Griss.

- Je sais. Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Il parla tellement doucement que même Sara eut du mal à l'entendre.

Finalement, Nick, Sara et Greg finirent par résoudre l'affaire, du moins Greg les mena sur la bonne piste. Ils purent enfin rentrer chez eux après avoir passer 11 heures sur la scène de crime et pas loin de 10 heures coincés au labo.

Sara aurait aimé attendre Grissom, mais elle était vraiment trop fatiguée, les quelques minutes de sommeil qu'elle s'était permise dans la journée semblait lointaine. Elle s'effondra toute habillé sur leur lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se glisser sous les couvertures. C'est ainsi que Grissom la retrouva quelques heures plus tard quand il rentra. Il voulu la coucher plus confortablement mais il était en train de lui enlever ses chaussures quand Sara se réveilla doucement.

-Rendors toi mon cœur, je m'occupe de toi.

Mais Sara s'assit sur le lit, les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle aida Griss à enlever ses propres chaussures et retomba sur le lit comme une pierre.

-Dur journée, pas vrai?

- Hm Hm.

- Il n'y aura aucune poursuite contre vous.

-Hm…

- Mon cœur?

- Hm?

Grissom sourit et finit de déshabiller Sara. Une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtement, il la fit glisser sous les draps et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Il était en train de fermer la porte derrière lui quand il entendit Sara l'appeler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Tu (bruit incompréhensible)

- Pardon?

- Dormir?

Grissom aimait Sara encore plus quand elle était endormie. Il sourit.

-J'arrive dans un moment mon Cœur, j'ai encore quelques trucs à finir.

Sara baragouina autre chose mais Griss avait déjà fermé la porte.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit les bras de Grissom qui la serrait contre lui. Il avait sa tête tout près d'elle, ils partageaient le même oreiller.

-Gil?

Sara parla tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller s'il dormait.

-Enfin réveillée?

Sara se retourna pour lui faire face. Gil lui souriait.

-Bien dormie?

- Comme un bébé, et toi?

- Parfait…

- Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé hier.

- On en parle plus, et je suis aussi coupable que vous, je n'aurais pas du autoriser Nick a mettre tous les indices dans sa voiture.

- Tu as vu l'état de sa voiture au faite?

- Oui, je l'ai aperçu.

Sara ria.

-Hodges m'a dit que je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à me marier.

- Il a dit ca?

- Oui, que lui et moi on était pareil, et que le mariage n'était pas fait pour nous.

- Hodges? Pareil que toi?

- J'ai du mal avec lui parfois.

- C'est pareil pour tout le monde…

- Et toi?

- Moi quoi?

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas fait pour me marier?

- Hm… Je ne sais pas. Si tu trouves ta femme idéale peut être que tu seras parfait pour le mariage.

- Sara?

- Oui?

- Je crois que je l'ai trouvé depuis longtemps ma femme idéale.

Sara lui sourit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, mais elle aimait Griss parler de tout ca avec elle.

-Et toi?

- Moi quoi?

Griss sourit.

-Tu veux te marier?

- Je ne sais pas…. Je ne sais pas si le mariage c'est fait pour moi.

- Pourquoi pas… si tu trouves ton Prince Charmant.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi pas.

Grissom s'éloigna d'elle brusquement, il voulait jouer les hommes blessés mais son sourire le trahi.

-Oh… Pardon, je l'ai trouvé mon Prince Charmant.

- C'est très spontanée comme réponse.

Sara se pencha vers Griss et planta ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	35. 622 Time Of Your Death

_Bon là j'ai vraiment prit mon temps pour vous pondre ce chapitre, mais faut dire que j'ai été pas mal occupée, n'est ce pas… deux traductions, quelques __ficounettes __plus__ la relecture de __Nanou__… __Ouh__ la __la__… Mais bon me revoilà…_

_Notes: __Merci a WRCT pour sa précision… __lol__ (d'ailleurs, laisse moi ton mail à l'__occas__…) Elle m'a justement fait remarqué que Greg avait déjà rencontré Bruno dans le 601… Ca craint, j'avais oublié cette scène… J'oublie ce que j'écris... (J'ai pourtant déjà fait la formation sur la mémoire l'année dernière…) En tout cas, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire quand ca ne va pas... __Ce n'est__ pas pour ca que je vais changer ce que j'ai fais mais au moins ca m'amuse…__lol__ Alors un immense merci à WRCT…_

Encore une affaire qui allait trainer. Grissom n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se changer. Quand Sara le croisa dans les couloirs du labo, il portait toujours la même chemise que quand il était parti de chez eux quelques 30 heures plus tôt.

-Hey

- Sara…

- Ca va?

- Hm, hm…

Il avait l'air pensif. La meilleure technique dans ces moments là, c'était de lui parler boulot.

-Je viens de trouver l'adresse d'une société, Caprice Unlimited. C'est de chez eux que les réservations d'hôtels et de voitures ont été faites. Ca te dit de venir avec moi?

Grissom soupira fortement et regarda autour de lui avant de se rapprocher de Sara.

-J'aurais aimé rentrer à la maison un moment. Pour prendre une douche et me changer.

Il vit Catherine s'approcher vers eux. Il se décolla un peu de Sara, reprenant une distance respectable.

-Sara t'as trouvé une piste?

- J'ai l'adresse de Caprice Unlimited.

- Oh… On y va tout de suite?

- Hm…

- Je vais y aller avec Sara. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer Catherine, je suis sure que Lindsey sera contente de t'apercevoir un peu.

- En parlant de Lindsey, elle m'a demandé si tu comptais passer à la maison un de ses jours. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

- Hm… Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu veux venir manger avec nous?

- Quand?

- Je ne sais pas, maintenant. Tu es libre ?

Inconsciemment, Grissom regarda Sara, comme pour lui demander la permission. Catherine fronça des sourcils devant ce geste de Grissom.

-Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu?

- Pardon?

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

Elle regarda Sara, étonnée par la réaction de Grissom.

-Non, non, rien de prévu. Bon, hm… Je vous laisse… Griss, je rentre à la maison… enfin… Chez moi… A tout à l'heure?... Pour Caprice Unlimited…

- Oh, oui, bien sur. Hm… Je t'appelle dès que je suis disponible… A plus tard Sara.

Sara s'éloigna d'eux.

-Ca veut dire que tu viens manger à la maison?

- Hm… Oui, pourquoi pas.

Son regard se porta sur Sara qui tournait au bout du couloir.

-Y'a quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

- Pardon?

- C'est quoi tout ca avec Sara?

- Quoi?

- Laisse tomber.

Catherine soupira et attrapa le bras de Grissom pour l'emmener avec elle.

-Cath, il faut que je rentre chez moi avant, pour prendre une douche.

- Et tu viens chez moi après? Lindsey a vraiment hâte de te voir.

- Ok, pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi.

Il se libéra de l'emprise de Catherine et partit dans la direction opposée, vers Sara. Il la retrouva sur le parking.

-Hey, Sara!

Elle allait monter dans sa voiture, mais au son de sa voix, elle s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

- Tu ne manges pas avec Catherine?

- Je rentre un moment, pour prendre ma douche et je la rejoins chez elle.

- Oh… C'est marrant, parce que moi aussi… je vais prendre une douche.

- Sara, je n'ai pas…

- Je te parle d'une douche Gil, rien de plus.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et monta dans sa voiture.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard devant le bâtiment de Caprice Unlimited. Et en attendant les policiers, ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu.

-Alors ce repas chez Catherine?

- Ca va. Lindsey grandit.

- Elle te voulait quoi?

- Oh… Elle voulait me parler d'araignée.

- D'araignée?

- Oui, elle a pour projet de se faire tatouer une araignée sur la cheville.

Sara le regarda à moitié ébahie et amusée.

-Et qu'en pense Catherine?

- Pff… Catherine a l'air un peu dépassé.

La voiture de police s'arrêta à coté d'eux, et ils entrèrent dans les bureaux de Caprice…

-… Oh, et puissent tous vos rêves se réaliser.

Anthony Caprice les avait vraiment prit au dépourvu. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire avant de sortir de cet étrange lieu.

Une fois l'enquête terminée, Sara et Gil se retrouvèrent chez eux, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Une émission sur les insectes était diffusée, mais Grissom n'avait pas l'air très passionné par ses petits amis pour une fois. Il était penché dans le cou de Sara à lui mordiller la peau tout doucement pendant que Sara somnolait. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

- Dis donc, c'était quoi ces regards au labo?

- Quels regards?

- Fais l'innocent, vas-y… Même Greg l'a vu.

- Il a vu quoi?

- Il a appelé ca, laisse-moi me rappeler… Le regard de l'amour qui tue…

Griss se détacha de Sara en riant.

- Le regard de l'amour qui tue?

- Oui, ca l'a rendue mal à l'aise… Et il a cru que Catherine allait tout comprendre en un instant… Tu pensais à quoi?

- A rien.

- C'est ca oui… Allez, dis-moi… Tu pensais à tes fantasmes?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il se pencha de nouveau dans le cou de Sara, engouffrant sa tête contre sa peau. Sara ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ce moment de bonheur. Mais elle voulait vraiment savoir à quoi avait pensé Grissom.

- Allez Gil… S'il te plait.

- Ok… Toi, moi, un jacuzzi et beaucoup de bulles.

- Un jacuzzi? C'est ca ton plus grand fantasme?

- Quoi?

- Je ne sais pas… J'aurais pensé à quelque chose de plus… SM.

Il la regarda, ébahi.

- SM? Moi? Tu me connais si mal que ca?

- Je ne sais pas…

Grissom comprit immédiatement à quoi pensait Sara.

- Non, non… Rien de tout ca mon cœur. Un jacuzzi et toi, ca serait parfait. Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- C'est quoi ton fantasme?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment… T'avoir est déjà merveilleux, alors j'en demande pas plus.

- C'est ca…

- Tu ne me crois pas?

- Pas du tout… Allez, vas y, dis moi tout…

- Disons que… J'ai toujours voulu faire un truc mais…

- Allez, dis-moi…

- Ce n'est qu'un fantasme, parce que me connaissant je n'aimerais pas faire ca de toute façon.

- Tu m'inquiètes là…

- Pourtant ce n'est pas grand-chose… Ok, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans une piscine…

- Ca peut s'arranger…

- … publique.

Là, Grissom était presque choqué.

- Sara Sidle faire l'amour dans une piscine publique? Avec des gens autour?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Disons que si le danger de se faire prendre est là, c'est encore mieux.

- Alors là ne compte pas sur moi.

- C'est un fantasme Griss, et comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, il ne faut pas confondre les fantasmes avec la réalité… et je trouve la réalité tellement magnifique…

Elle se leva et l'aida à se lever lui aussi. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre très fatigués mais pas près à dormir pour autant…

_Bon ca c'était un chapitre de chauffe pour reprendre le rythme, j'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit pas trop… J'ai vraiment bloqué sur celui là, je ne sais pas pourquoi en plus… mais bon, je l'ai expédié vite fait, alors désolé si ca ne vous convient pas… Je m'attèle à la suite immédiatement…_


	36. 623 Bang Bang

_623 – Bang __Bang_

_Résumé: J'ai oublié de faire un résumé la dernière fois, mais je reprends mes habitudes… Alors faut-il vraiment présenter cet épisode? C'est l'avant dernier de la saison 6 et c'est celui qui présente l'accident de Brass… Dans cet __épisode__ il y a plusieurs mentions «mariage» de la part de Griss et Sara__ Alors je suis partie par là__ Bonne lecture_

_Pour une fois, ma __scène__ se passe avant l'__épisode__…__ et puis après pour la fin… et bien sur une suite très vite pour le dernier episode…_

Il semblait être prêt. Il se rappelait sa conversation avec Sara quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait toujours la bague de sa grand-mère. Mais peut être que c'était encore un peu tôt. Le mariage allait changer beaucoup de chose dans leur vie. Peut être n'étaient ils pas encore tout à fait prêt.

De la musique. Grissom fronça les sourcils en sortant de sa Mercedes. Il venait de finir sa nuit et n'avait pas vu Sara depuis un grand moment. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces moments là, où il était incapable de la voir. Il la voyait bien entendu, tout le temps, mais au labo, et ce n'était pas pareil.

Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son perron et ouvrit la porte. La musique étant encore plus forte à l'intérieur. Il trouva la chaîne Hi-Fi et baissa le volume, espérant ainsi retrouver un peu de calme, mais la musique continua quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il se pencha par la fenêtre qui donnait dans son jardin et vit Sara, sur la terrasse, une guitare électrique dans les bras.

«Gil?»

Grissom se dirigea sur la terrasse pour rejoindre Sara. Il la regarda en souriant et en penchant la tête.

«Madame Andrews doit apprécier tout ce bruit, mon cœur…»

«Madame Andrews est partie pour le weekend chez son fils, à Reno.»

«Ah oui?»

«C'est pour ca que j'en profite.»

Grissom s'approcha de Sara et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un bisou sur le front.

«Et tu comptes faire tout ce bruit encore longtemps?»

Sara le regarda en souriant. «Du bruit?… Je croyais que tu aimais quand je jouais de la guitare…»

«Hm… Non, enfin, si… Mais là, c'était quoi?»

«Du Punk Rock.»

«Pas mon genre.»

Sara s'esclaffa de rire et se leva pour accompagner Gil à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit le frigo et lui prépara un bol de chocolat. Gil était assit au bar, il la regardait tourner sans sa cuisine. Leur cuisine. La vie était tellement merveilleuse en ce moment. C'était peut être le moment idéal tout compte fait. Bon, pas là à l'instant, mais très prochainement…

Sara lui renversa des corn flakes dans son bol. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sara lui souriait gentiment.

«Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?»

«Hm?»

«Pourquoi ces regards?»

«Je n'ai plus le droit de te regarder?»

Sara s'assit face à lui. Il se mit à manger mais toujours sans la perdre des yeux. Il avait le regard qui pétillait.

«Gil?»

«Je pensais à un truc…»

Il reposa sa cuiller dans son bol et attrapa la main de Sara. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

«Tu te souviens de notre petite conversation…»

Sara pencha la tête sur un côté en faisant une petite grimace.

«Tu peux être plus spécifique? On a souvent des petites discussions.»

«Tu dois te rappeler de celle là parce qu'on a fini par être en retard au boulot…»

«Oh… Cette discussion là…»

Grissom acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il perdit son sourire immédiatement, ne lâchant pas la main de Sara.

«Gil…» Sara paniquait un peu là. Elle n'était pas prête du tout au mariage.

«Attend, ne t'affole pas mon cœur. Je voudrais juste …»

«Gil, non. Je…»

«Ok…»

Il lui lâcha la main aussitôt. Sara n'était pas prête. Il le voyait à son regard complètement paniqué. Bon, il n'avait pas prévu de la demander en mariage mais il ne voulait pas l'affoler d'avantage. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée. Au moins, elle savait qu'il y pensait. Et dire qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dis «Je t'aime». Ca devait être dur pour elle d'attendre ces mots. Mais c'était encore plus dur pour Gil de les dire. Et mon Dieu qu'il les pensait pourtant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NDL: Bon alors là, c'est l'épisode... Vous n'avez qu'à regarder si vous voulez vous rappeler de ce qu'il se passe…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom regarda son téléphone. Sara était toujours en face de lui.

«Griss?»

«Il a coupé…»

A peine quelques secondes plus tard son téléphone sonna. Il vit tout de suite le nom de Warrick clignoter.

«Grissom… Du calme Warrick… A quel hôpital? Ok, j'arrive… Non, c'est moi Warrick…»

Grissom était blanc. Son meilleur ami venait de se faire tirer dessus. Sara voulait en savoir plus, mais Grissom n'arrivait pas à parler. Il attrapa sa veste et ses clés et sortit de son bureau comme une furie, suivit de très près par Sara.

Pendant tout le trajet pour Desert Palm, Grissom n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Sara passa son temps au téléphone avec Greg, Nick et Catherine. Personne n'avait de nouvelles mais tout le monde était bien décidé à rejoindre Brass à l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce que Grissom demande à Sara de leur dire de rester au labo. Qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de travail et qu'il les tiendrait au courant. Il refusa que Sara le suive dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il la renvoya aussi vite au labo. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'avoir avec lui à l'hôpital. Trop de policiers, trop de sheriffs, trop de pression… Grissom risquait de faire une bourde. Derrière les vitres teintées du SUV, il se permit d'embrasser rapidement Sara en lui promettant de la tenir au courant très vite.

_A suivre…_


	37. 624 Way To Go

_624 – __Way__ To Go_

_Bon __j'ai__ pas réussit à faire beaucoup plus long que le 623, mais bon, vous m'excuserez. J'adore vraiment ces épisodes, mais __c'est__ pas évident d'écrire les __Behind__ the __Scene__ pour ce genre là… Sinon, __ je vous conseille de revoir l'épisode parce que sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre…_

_Résumé: Encore une fois, faut-il raconter cet épisode? Bon Ok... Alors on a Brass à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort (oui parce que les scénaristes de CSI, quand ils ne sont pas en grève, aiment nous faire languir en fin de saison… Nick, Brass, Sara…. Au moins ils nous feront pas ca a la fin de la 8...Y 'a pas de fin!!! __lol__) Sinon, y'a l'affaire du type qui met des corsets… Voilà… Ca vous va là?_

Grissom était assit dans un de ses affreux fauteuil en plastique des hôpitaux. Dès qu'il était arrivé à Desert Palm, une infirmière lui avait fait remplir les papiers de Jim et lui avait demandé d'attendre le médecin là. Alors il attendait depuis déjà plus d'une heure quand Jeff McKeen, le sous-sheriff débarqua. Grissom avait déjà appelé à plusieurs reprises Sara pour la rassurer. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Jim.

«Gil… On a des nouvelles?»

«Pas pour le moment. J'attends le mé…»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le docteur était là.

_Episode…__Griss, Sara et Nick enquêtent sur la mort d'un homme qui s'est fait décapité sur des rails._

Grissom était dans son SUV, devant l'hôpital. Sara l'avait une nouvelle fois conduit auprès de Brass. Le médecin lui avait demandé de revenir au plus vite pour prendre une décision quand à l'état de Jim. Sara était au volant. Elle regardait Griss qui ne se décidait pas à descendre de voiture.

«Gil…»

«Il faut que j'appelle Ellie.»

Sara acquiesça. «Va d'abord parler au médecin… Greg ne va pas tarder…»

«Il n'est pas de repos?»

«Si, mais il veut venir.»

«Ok… A plus tard.»

Cette fois, il ne prit pas le temps de l'embrasser, il descendit du SUV et se dirigea vite vers les portes des urgences, laissant Sara dans ses pensées.

_Episode…__Griss rencontre Greg à l'hôpital pendant que Brass se fait opérer. Puis il rencontre __Ellie__ Brass. Ensuite, Sara retrouve Griss dans son bureau… Et ils ont une conversation __passionnante__ sur les corsets masculins jusqu'à ce que Sara lui demande d'où il connait tout ca et qu'il réponde qu'il a ces sources__ Hm __hm__ Ne serais ce point LH??? __lol__ Bon __je ne vais__ pas non plus vous raconter toute l'histoire, vous n'avez qu'a le revoir cet épisode, il est tellement bien, ca vous fera du bien… Jurée._

Grissom avait prévenu toute son équipe du réveil de Jim alors ils étaient tous là, derrière la vitre, heureux de retrouver leur cher capitaine. Jim leur fit un petit signe de la main mais il était tellement fatigué que ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'ils débarquent tous dans la chambre. Le fan club de Jim, comme l'avait si bien dit Grissom, se sépara assez rapidement. Warrick resta un moment derrière la vitre, avec Sara dans ses bras. Gil s'était assit près de son ami qui essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil derrière la vitre avant de dire à Grissom d'une voix très fatiguée:

«Tu as de la concurrence, amigo.»

Griss se retourna et sourit en voyant Sara serrée dans le bras de Warrick.

«On s'est tous fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.»

«Merci, Gil.»

Griss prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et la serra gentiment. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Sara.

«Hey Cookie…»

«Salut Jim.»

Sara s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Elle était de l'autre coté du lit, face à Grissom.

«Plus jamais un truc comme ca, d'accord?»

«Plus jamais…Tu ne veux pas ramener le Big Boss à la maison?» fit Jim en montrant Gil d'un signe de tête.

Griss sourit à Sara et se leva.

«On va te laisser, Jim. Il faut que tu dormes.»

«Comme si je n'avais pas assez dormi ces dernières heures…»

Griss récupéra sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et serra une nouvelle fois la main de son ami.

«Je reviens te voir avant mon service.»

«Cookie, tu veux bien dire au Big Boss que je n'ai pas besoin de le voir quinze fois par jour…»

«Il est têtu, Jim… Je reviendrais avec lui.»

«Têtus tous les deux, oui.»

Sara embrassa une nouvelle fois la joue de Jim et suivit Griss dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta net et posa sa tête contre un mur, les yeux fermés. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient déserts. Tous les policiers de la ville étaient rentrés chez eux, soulagés d'avoir vu Jim en vie. Sara jeta quand même un rapide coup d'œil alentour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gil, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt dans son bureau.

«Gil…»

«Ca va aller.»

Elle se rapprocha de lui mais une infirmière débarqua dans le couloir. Sara fit un bond en arrière, lâchant immédiatement celui qu'elle aimait.

«Si on rentrait?»

_Episode… Extrait pour notre plus grand plaisir (désolée je le traduis pas mais vous connaissez toutes par Cœur ce que notre cher Griss dis, n'est ce pas ?_

_GRISSOM: __I __don't__ know. Most people want to die in their sleep, I suppose. Never know that it's __h__appening.__ Like a crime scene. __Surprise, you're dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer, actually. Have some time to prepare. Go back to the rain forest one more time. Re-read 'Moby __Dick.'Possibly__ enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say good-bye to the people I love._

_SARA: I'm not ready to say good-bye._

Pour Grissom c'était quand même le plus proche d'une véritable déclaration d'amour. Sara se coucha à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. Elle n'aimait pas cette horrible chemise, mais c'était Jim qui lui avait offerte quelques années auparavant, et quand ils avaient commencé à parler de ses meilleurs souvenirs avec Jim, il l'avait ressorti. C'était certainement la plus affreuse chemise d'Hawaii, mais Jim lui avait offerte.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un grand moment avant que Sara ne reprenne leur discussion de la veille, même si elle avait l'impression que des semaines entières c'était écoulé depuis ce moment là…

«Gil… Tu me redemanderas un jour?»

Il acquiesça sans la lâcher du regard. Il le savait. Il allait donc garder la bague de sa grand-mère au chaud et quand le moment sera venu, il la ressortira. Il se pencha vers Sara et l'embrassa délicatement.

_Fin de la saison 6… Ca ne fait pas un peu bâclé comme fin? Moi je trouve que si, mais bon, pour entamer la merveilleuse saison 7 totalement GSR, il fallait d'abord en passer par la 6… Et voilà__ J'ai presque envie de faire une danse de joie autour d'un feu de camp… Bon allez, à très bientôt pour la saison 7… __Yipicaiiiiii_


	38. 700 Interlude

_Oui, je sais l'épisode 700 n'existe pas.__. mais bon, je fais ce que je veux !!!!_

Quand Jim sortit de chez lui, il tenait un gros sac de voyage à la main. Gil se précipita vers lui.

"Hey ! A quoi tu joues ? Le docteur a dit de ne rien porter de lourd !"

Jim soupira et posa le sac par terre. Grissom s'en empara et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa Mercedes garée un peu plus loin.

"On prend pas la voiture de Sara ?"

Grissom le regarda, étonné.

"Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on prenne la voiture de Sara ?"

"Elle est plus grande... Tu n'as pas de siège arrière toi..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'assoir derrière ?" lui demanda t il en déposant le sac de Jim à côté du sien dans le coffre.

Grissom et Jim ne se comprenaient pas du tout.

"Bah... moi ou Sara, peu importe."

"Sara ?"

"Oui, Sara, tu sais ? Une grande brune qui partage ta vie depuis quelque temps déjà."

Grissom leva les yeux au ciel. Il aida Jim à s'assoir sur la place passager et fit le tour pour prendre sa place.

"Merci Jim... Mais pourquoi veux tu que Sara soit en voiture avec nous ?"

"Elle ne vient pas ?"

"Non, elle travaille. Elle nous rejoindra peut êtrece weekend si il n'y a pas trop d'affaires en cours d'ici là."

"Tu veux dire qu'à cause de moi vous n'allez pas passer vos vacances ensemble ?"

"Jim, Sara n'est pas en vacances. On ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de prendre nos congés en même temps."

"Warrick et Catherine les prennent bien en même temps eux !"

"Warrick est marié..."

"Mouais."

"Quoi mouais ?"

"Faudrait que tu sortes un peu de chez toi."

"Avant il fallait que je sorte du labo maintenant c'est de chez moi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Warrick ? IL n'est plus marié ?" il démarra et ils prirent la route pour la Californie.

"Bien sur que si. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz... Mais ne change pas de conversation comme ca, tu as abandonné Sara ?"

"Abandonné est un grand mot, Jim."

"La pauvre... Elle prend ses vacances quand elle ?"

"Fin aout."

"Et elle a prévu quelque chose ?"

"Elle doit aller à San Francisco rejoindre une vieille amie en principe."

"Vous passez des super vacances en famille dites moi !"

"On a l'habitude."

"Peut être mais bon.. Je suis sur que ca vous ferait du bien de vous retrouver tous les deux loin de Vegas."

Jim et Gil étaient en Californie depuis déjà quatre jours quand le téléphone de leur maison de location résonna.

"Résidence des vieux promeneurs, bonjour," répondit Brass.

"Jim ?"

"Hey ! Sara !"

"Tu vas bien Jim ? Tu te reposes ?"

"Oui maman. Gil s'occupe bien de moi. On boit du potage le soir et on se promène la journée... Deux petits vieux."

"Ca vous fait du bien... Jim, Gil est par là ?"

"Non, il est sorti faire des courses."

"Très bien, j'appelais juste pour prévenir que mon boss intérimaire m'a donné ma journée demain, donc, je viens vous rejoindre un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mon avion devrait atterrir vers 10H du matin."

"Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher à l'aéroport ?"

"Non, non, ne bougez pas. Je prendrais un taxi. Profitez de chaque minutes de vos vacances."

"Bon, alors on t'attend ma grand. A demain."

"A demain, Jim, bonne journée."

Jim n'avait pas prévenu Gil de la visite de Sara un jour plus tôt que prévu. Il voulait qu'il ait la surprise. Et il voulait aussi qu'il profite un peu du weekend pour se retrouver, alors il s'était réservé une chambre d'hôtel à San Francisco et le vendredi matin, il était prêt à partir.

"Jim, c'est ridicule, tu peux très bien rester là pour le weekend."

"Non, profite de Sara."

"Mais t'es pas obligé de partir maintenant. Tu peux attendre demain matin."

"Laisse tomber vieux frère, je pars. Et pas d'affolement, je ne ferais pas d'écart. Je continuerais de manger ces affreuses soupes de légumes."

Un taxi l'attendait devant la maison.

"Et Gil... Pas de bêtises."

Grissom soupira et laissa Jim partir, à contre cœur. Le taxi de Jim n'avait pas franchi le premier rond point qu'un autre taxi s'arrêta devant chez eux. Gil regarda à l'intérieur et fut étonné de voir Sara en sortir.

"Mon cœur ?... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Jim ne t'as pas prévenu ?"

"Non, il vient de partir pour le weekend là..."

"Bon, alors : surprise."

Gil prit tout de suite Sara dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Toi aussi... Mais comment ca Jim est parti ?"

"Il va passer le weekend à San Francisco. Il voulait qu'on profite du weekend tous les deux."

Sara s'écarta de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu veux dire qu'on est que tous les deux pendant trois jours ?"

Grissom réfléchit un instant. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'ils allaient passer trois jours ensembles, loin de Vegas.

"Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda t il en souriant en l'accompagnant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Comme chacun s'en doute, Sara et Gil trouvèrent plein d'occupations, comme de la broderie, ou de la peinture sur soie...(Hm Hm).

Quand Jim rentra le dimanche soir, il fut plus qu'étonné. Gil Grissom, entomologiste extraordinaire, était endormi sur le canapé. Bon, ca n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, Gil Grissom dormait très souvent, comme la plupart des humains... Non, ce qui était complètement extraordinaire c'était cette peau complètement lisse qui entourait sa bouche. Jim ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et de lui toucher la joue. Gil se leva d'un bond. Il regarda son ami d'un drôle d'air.

"A quoi tu joues Jim ?"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ca..."

Il se frotta le menton.

"Oh... ca. Hm... Je me suis dis qu'il était temps de la raser."

"Toi ?"

"Oui, enfin, Sara m'a demandé si je pouvais... et vu la chaleur en ce moment..."

"Oui, c'est ca... Vous avez passé un bon weekend ?"

"Excellent. Merci Jim."

"Et qu'est ce que vous avez fais de beau ? Hm.. Non, oublie cette question, je préfère ne pas savoir."

_Voilà, c'est ce que j'appelle __un__ entre-saison... C'était une façon comme une autre de parler de la barbe de Griss qui a soudainement disparu pendant l'été 2006... Bon, vous n'en savez pas beaucoup plus en faite là, mais je laisse votre imagination fertile recoller les morceaux... Mais bon, moi je me dis que Sara part pendant trois jours...et elle revient avec des plaques rouges plein la tête à force d'avoir broder et peint avec Griss... Ca pourrait sembler louche pour Catherine, Warrick et les autres... du coup__ Hop... Je reviens vite avec l'épisode 701, promis..._


	39. 701 Built to Kill Part 1

_Un tout petit chapitre pour ce soir.. je l'ai écris entre midi et deux.. J'espere qu'il vous plaira, pas très GSR, un tout petit peu quand même... Bonne lecture_

Nick, Warrick et Greg étaient déjà bien installés dans leurs fauteuils, prêt à profiter pleinement du magnifique spectacle "K" du Cirque du Soleil. Ils restaient trois places à côté d'eux. Catherine fut la suivante à arriver. Elle s'assit à côté de Nick.

- Hey les gars, ca vous dit d'aller boire un verre après le spectacle ?

- Je bosse ce soir, désolée, Cath, lui dit Warrick.

- Moi je ne bosse pas mais j'ai un rendez-vous, dit Greg tout content.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Un rendez-vous ? Avec une fille ?

-Et oui, Greggo va s'éclater ce soir, dit il en riant.

- Tu n'es pas de garde demain dans la journée ?

-Si, mais c'est un détail, ca ne va pas m'empêcher de m'éclater.

- Nicky ? Tu ne bosses pas toi, non ?

-Non, et j'avais rien de prévu, alors compte sur moi.

Grissom et Sara arrivèrent à ce moment là. Il ne restait plus que deux places et chacune à l'extrémité du rang. Sara fit un petit sourire à Griss et se faufila dans la rangée pour s'assoir à côté de Warrick.

- Vous auriez pu vous décaler, dit Grissom en souriant.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à arriver plus tôt, boss.

- En tout cas, merci pour les places, Griss, c'est quand même dingue qu'on vive ici et qu'on ait jamais vu un seul spectacle du Cirque du Soleil.

- Parle pour toi, Gregoo, moi j'en ai déjà vu un. dit Sara

- Ah oui ? Dit Grissom, surpris.

- Mouais, hm... il y a quelques années.

Cath se pencha en avant pour parler avec Sara. Grissom se pencha encore plus pour voir Sara.

-T'y es allé avec qui ?

Sara regretta d'avoir dit qu'elle en avait vu un.

- Personne d'important.

- Hank ?

- Cath...

Grissom sourit à Sara, comme pour lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il comprenait qu'elle ait un passé.

- Hey, Gil, avec Nick on va boire un coup ce soir, ca t'intéresse ?

-Hm... Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'aille au labo, peut être, je vais y réfléchir.

-Et toi Sara ?

- Non merci, j'ai trop de boulot ce soir.

-Comme vous voulez les gars.

Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, tout le monde se rassit comme il faut, tout le monde sauf Grissom qui resta un instant de plus pour regarder Sara. Celle ci lui sourit et ils profitèrent du spectacle.

A la fin du spectacle, les 6 CSI se retrouvèrent devant l'hôtel qui hébergeait K. Nick et Catherine donnèrent l'adresse du bar à Grissom et s'éloignèrent après lui avoir répété quinze fois que ca lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu plutôt que de rester coincé au labo à longueur de temps. Greg les suivit immédiatement après, laissant Warrick seul avec Grissom et Sara.

- On va bosser ?

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi un moment, Warrick, il reste du temps avant le début de notre service.

- Pff... Non, je vais aller bosser.

Sans vraiment faire attention, Grissom glissa sa main dans le dos de Sara et la rapprocha de lui. Celle ci écarquilla les yeux et le repoussa le plus discrètement possible, mais Warrick semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit donc aucune attention à eux. Grissom soupira, un peu exaspéré de ne pouvoir toucher la femme qu'il aimait en public.

- ca ne va pas boss ?

- Si, si, Warrick, tout va bien. T'es venu en voiture ?

- Mouais, je suis garé un peu plus loin.

- Bon, alors on se retrouve au labo ?

Warrick fit un petit signe d el main et s'éloigna. Grissom remit immédiatement sa main dans le dos de Sara.

- Gil, a quoi tu joues ?

- A rien.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser le front, mais elle s'éloigna d'un bond.

- Gil !

- C'est bon, j'arrête, t'es pas drôle aujourd'hui.

- Parce que tu te trouves drôle ?

- Y'a personne...

- Y'avait Warrick...

- Bon, ok, y'avait Warrick, et alors ?

- tu ne crois pas que de m'avoir apporté un sandwich cette nuit c'était déjà pas un peu louche ? Tu veux quoi ? Que tout le monde le sache ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- On en a déjà parlé cent fois Griss, on ne peut pas.

- Je sais.

Il soupira à nouveau et commença à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Tu veux prendre un taxi ou tu veux bien monter en voiture avec moi ?

- Ah oui, t'es vraiment très drôle ce soir.

Sara le suivit, un peu énervée par le comportement de Grissom, mais bon… elle l'aimait comme il était.


	40. 702 Built to Kill Part 2

_702 – Build to Kill Part.2__ SPOILERS – __WARNING!!!!_

_Dans cet épisode, qui est la suite du premier (ah __ah__), Gil découvre une maquette représentant la scène du crime… Il commence donc à être obnubiler par cette maquette. Quant à Catherine, elle s'est fait droguée dans une boite et elle finit nue dans un motel… __Ouh__ la __la__…_

_J'avais dis pas de chapitre cette semaine, mais finalement, __je suis__ pas allé voir mes cousins ce soir, du coup, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire… Quelle chance, n'est ce pas??? Bonne lecture_

Après une longue nuit de travail, Grissom se trouvait toujours sur une scène de crime, essayant de comprendre et d'analyser ce qui c'était passé chez cette ancienne star du rock. La maquette qui se trouvait sur les lieux attirait toute son attention. Sara travaillait avec lui sur cette affaire. Il savait que travailler aussi souvent avec elle risquait d'attirer l'attention, mais il adorait la regarder se creuser les méninges. Il aimait l'observer du coin de l'œil, elle était devenue quasiment aussi bonne que lui en tant que CSI et quand il y pensait vraiment, il se disait qu'il serait peut être temps qu'il raccroche, qu'il laisse sa place aux jeunes. Il en était là de ses pensées quand le téléphone portable de Sara résonna.

«Désolée.»

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et décrocha.

«Sidle… Oui… Non, je… Ok… Non, non, pas de problème, je vais m'arranger… Ok, ne bouge pas, a tout de suite.»

Sara rangea son portable dans sa poche et regarda Grissom qui avait toujours la tête dans la maquette.

«Hm… Griss… Il faut que j'y aille.»

«Où?»

«Hm…»

«Quelque chose ne va pas?»

«Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est Catherine… Hm… Je peux y aller? Je vais appeler Greg pour qu'il vienne me remplacer.»

«Ok… Sara?»

Sara ne savait pas comment réagir. Catherine lui avait demandé de ne rien dire.

«Tu m'appelles?»

Sara acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour appeler Greg. Grissom se remit immédiatement à analyser la maquette, oubliant rapidement le départ de Sara.

Quand il rentra chez lui beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, il retrouva Sara devant son ordinateur portable, dans la cuisine. Il y avait une assiette qui l'attendait.

«Salut mon cœur.»

«Hey…»

Gil l'embrassa sur la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait.

«Izzy Delancy?»

«Je télécharge.»

«C'est illégal, mon cœur.»

«Tu vas m'arrêter?»

«Moi, je ne peux pas, mais je peux demander à Jim de le faire.»

«Et qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi?»

D'un seul coup, Sara perdit son sourire.

«T'as parlé avec Ecklie?»

«Parler de quoi?»

«Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire avec son «ca m'aurait étonné»? »

Grissom s'installa à table et commença à piocher dans son assiette.

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, Sara.»

«J'ai eu l'impression qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.»

«J'ai eu la même impression, mais il ne sait rien, alors laissons passer.»

«Et si il l'apprend?»

«Tu crois que Greg ou Jim va aller lui dire?»

«Non, mais je n'aime pas ca.»

«Ne pense plus à Conrad. Ca a l'air bon, qu'est ce que c'est?»

«Une omelette?»

Griss se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire.

«Oui, bien sur une omelette… verte?»

«J'ai rajouté des trucs dedans… Bon, ok, si t'aimes pas, tu peux jeter.»

«Non, non, je vais gouter…. Mais si je suis malade toute la nuit…»

Sara se leva et prit l'assiette de Grissom brusquement pour jeter tout le contenu dans la poubelle.

«Sara…»

«Laisse tomber. J'suis fatiguée, j'vais aller me coucher.»

«Sara, attend! Excuse-moi, ok?»

Sara soupira.

«Non, c'est moi. Mais il s'est passé trop de chose aujourd'hui, je… j'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé.»

«Moi aussi.»

Grissom la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Sara se recule un peu.

«On va dormir? Il faut qu'on soit au labo dans moins de 5 heures.»

«Vas y toi, je te rejoins un peu plus tard, il faut que je fasse quelques recherches.»

Mais Sara n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup dormir. A peine une heure après s'être posée dans son lit, elle fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Grissom. Elle l'entendit ronchonner avant de répondre.

«Grissom?... Non, pas du tout… Quoi? … Elle va bien?... Et Lindsey?... Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.»

En entendant Lindsey dans la conversation, Sara s'était levée immédiatement. Elle regarda Grissom qui cherchait ses clés de voiture de partout.

«Gil?»

«C'est Catherine… Elle a eut un accident de voiture… et on a kidnappé Lindsey…»

«Quoi?»

«C'était quoi cette histoire ce matin? Je n'ai pas voulu t'en reparler mais est ce que ca peut avoir un rapport avec tout ca?»

«Je…»

Elle attrapa les clés de Gil et les lui tendit.

«Vas y vite, je te rejoins au labo.»

Le lendemain matin, Sara était sur le point de rentrer quand elle entendit Greg dire que Grissom était toujours dans son bureau à analyser sa maquette. Elle s'arrêta donc le voir un moment. Ils discutèrent de l'affaire un bref instant et quand elle le vit mettre ses lunettes loupes, elle entra complètement dans le bureau et s'approcha de lui, en parlant plus doucement.

«Tu ne rentres pas?»

«Non, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot.»

«Gil… Tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de 30 heures.»

Il secoua la tête, sans même la regarder. Sara secoua elle aussi la tête et sortit du bureau, ne voulant pas le déranger plus que ca.

Quand il rentra chez eux quelques heures plus tard, c'était avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'approcha doucement de Sara qui dormait profondément, et lui caressa les cheveux. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la tête.

«Sara?»

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna, lui montrant son dos.

«Sara?»

Il parla un peu plus fort.

«Hm?»

«Sara… Sam Braun s'est fait tuer.»

Sara se redressa d'un bond.

«Quoi? Et Catherine?»

«Elle était présente quand ca c'est passé. Je suis juste passé te faire un bisou et je retourne chez elle.»

«Hm… Tu veux que je vienne?»

Grissom aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle vienne avec lui, mais qu'est ce que Catherine aurait pensé en le voyant arriver avec elle?

Quelques jours plus tard, cependant, Grissom et Sara arrivèrent ensemble à l'enterrement de Sam Braun. Quand ils descendirent de voiture, Nick, Greg, Warrick et Jim les regardèrent, tous étonnés par cette arrivée, mais pas tous pour la même raison. Mais personne ne dit un mot à ce sujet. Ils virent Grissom parler avec Sara deux secondes et il disparut dans l'église. Par respect pour Catherine et Lindsey, toute l'équipe avait fait le déplacement. Warrick resta avec Lindsey pendant toute la cérémonie et Grissom, lui, resta avec Catherine pour la soutenir. Sara resta un peu dans son coin, n'aimant pas particulièrement les enterrements. Grissom lui jeta quelques coups d'œil durant la cérémonie.

Pendant le buffet qui suivit, Sara était dans le jardin, à l'extérieur de l'église, se balançant sur une des balançoires. Gil qui l'avait cherché à l'intérieur, l'a trouva là.

«Hey…»

Il s'assit sur la balançoire à côté d'elle.

«Ca va?»

«Hm Hm»

«Désolé de ne pas être restée avec toi.»

«Je comprends. Catherine a besoin de toi.»

«Toi aussi, non?»

Elle lui sourit et tendit la main pour lui attraper la sienne, mais ils entendirent la porte de l'église se refermer bruyamment, et Nick était devant eux.

«Hey, Sara, je te cherchais…»

«Je n'étais pas bien loin.»

«C'est ce que je vois.»

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que Grissom se relève et s'éloigne sans dire un mot, faisant ainsi son parfait Grissom.

«Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?... Je vous ai dérangé peut être?»

«Non»

Sara sourit à Nick et elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

_Voilà, chapitre 702 terminé! Un peu décousu, il faut vraiment avoir l'épisode pour comprendre quelque chose, non?_


	41. 703 Toe Tags

_Comme promis un nouveau chapitre de Missing Scenes... Alors là, je me suis déchirée grave vous allez voir, c'est du total GSR comme on l'aime...et en plus, je ne vous fais pas grace d'UN chapitre, mes chers amis, mais de DEUX, et oui, vous avez bien entendu, DEUX chapitres pour le prix d'un ce soir !!!! Mais que m'arrive t il ?? Vous vous le demandez hein ? Bah... j'en ai aucune idée, j'ai eu une illumination entre midi et deux au boulot et voilà... Bon, ok, ils sont minuscules mes chapitres mais tellement bons... (pas bien ecris, mais bon dans le sens, trop de la balle...) enfin, je vous laisse découvrir mes deux dernières oeuvres guys..._

_See ya... Gros bisous... et comme d'hab, j'attend vos commentaires (Ma tite Dae, toujours la prems ??? Goooooo !!!!) Oups.. j'ai pété les plombs aujourd'hui..._

Quand Sara rentra à la maison, elle espérait trouver Gil couché, ou sur le point de se coucher. Il était partit du labo un peu plus tôt qu'elle, après avoir passé une grande partie de la matinée sur leur affaire de tronçonneuse.

Elle était en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit le mécanisme de la porte du garage s'actionner. Elle fit le tour du patio et tomba nez à nez avec Gil qui, en voyant la voiture de Sara dans l'allée, venait à sa rencontre. Il avait ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, toujours habillé avec sa chemise bleue, et il avait un dossier à la main.

- Hey ! Tu t'en vas ? demanda t elle, surprise.

- Hm... Oui, Conrad vient de m'appeler, j'ai complètement oublié que je devais faire visiter la morgue à des étudiants en criminologie cet après midi.

- T'as eu le temps de dormir ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'en ai pas pour très longtemps, j'essayerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Tu pourrais peut être prendre ta nuit.

- Non, je ne peux pas, Catherine est de repos. Mais je verrais, je partirais peut être juste après vous avoir remis vos assignations pour la nuit.

Il se dirigea vers saMercedes et ouvrit la portière.

- Gil ?

- Oui ?

Il s'arrêta et regarda Sara.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Il réfléchit un instant et haussa des épaules en secouant la tête. Sara s'approcha alors de lui et lui donna un gros baiser sur les lèvres. Grissom sourit.

- Oh ! Ca...

- Oui, ca.

Elle secoua la tête et le laissa monter dans sa voiture.

- Rentre vite.

- Compte sur moi.

Et il respecta sa parole car quelques heures plus tard, il rentra chez lui sur la pointe des pieds, sachant que Sara devait dormir depuis un bon moment déjà. Il la rejoignit doucement sous les couvertures et la serra contre lui. Il lui murmura alors un silencieux "je t'aime" avant de fermer les yeux.

Sara ouvrit les siens d'un coup. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Sara sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'elle l'avait entendu. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ces mots sortirent de sa bouche.

De son côté, Griss ne prêta pas attention à ses dernières paroles. En faite, depuis déjà quelques semaines, il lui répétait souvent ces doux mots à l'oreille quand il savait qu'elle dormait. Il se disait que d'une certaine manière, il s'habituait ainsi à lui dire, pour qu'il trouve un jour le courage de lui dire de vive voix, bien réveillé.

Quand le réveil sonna, à peine deux heures après que Grissom se soit endormi, Sara se leva d'un bond et se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain, voulant faire disparaitre toute trace de pleurs de son visage. Grissom ouvrit un œil et la vit presque courir dans la salle de bain.

- T'es malade mon cœur ?

- Non, non.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle venait de passer les deux dernières heures, couchée dans les bras de Grissom, à pleurnicher de bonheur. Il l'aimait. Bon, elle s'en doutait quand même, mais là, il lui avait dis. Non, il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit, mais... Sara secoua la tête. Il l'aimait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Grissom tout endormi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, tu devrais dormir encore un peu, tu n'as pas dormi très longtemps.

- Tu m'as entendu rentrer ?

D'un seul coup, Grissom était parfaitement réveillé. Sara sentit ses oreilles virées au rouge.

- hm... hm... Pas, enfin... Pas vraiment.

Grissom se mordit la lèvre. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire, comprenant que Sara l'avait entendu. Et comme à son habitude, au lieu de maitriser ses sentiments, il s'enfui de la salle de bain presque en courant.

Sara secoua la tête en souriant. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'agir comme ca, elle le connaissait après tout. Et il l'aimait.

Elle entra dans la cuisine en se raclant la gorge. Il était face à la machine à café. Il se retourna vers Sara et lui sourit timidement. Celle ci s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ses bras.

- C'était bien cette visite de la morgue ?

Changer de sujet, voilà une bonne tactique.

Il se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

- Génial. J'adore enseigner.

- Tu devrais peut être penser à ca... pour ta retraite.

- ...qui n'est pas pour tout de suite, finit il.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Un café ?

- un café... ok.

Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il lui apporta une tasse de café et un paquet de muffins.Il resta debout à côté d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Griss... Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit...

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa sur la tête.

- ... pour le moment, continua t elle.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et l'atmosphère fut tout de suite plus détendue.


	42. 704 Fannysmackin'

Quand Grissom apprit la nouvelle, il était dans son bureau. Sophia venait de l'appeler, et il n'en revenait pas. Il avait conscience que leur métier n'était pas sans danger, mais récemment, tout semblait lui indiquer que le métier de criminologue était aussi risqué que policier.

Sa première pensée fut d'appeler Sara. Il savait à quel point elle était proche de Greg, et elle lui en aurait voulu toute sa vie si il ne l'avait pas prévenu de l'attaque.

Sara était profondément endormie quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table de nuit. Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda l'heure. Il était tôt. Grissom l'avait appelé juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour lui dire qu'en raison de plusieurs agressions sur touristes, il était dans l'obligation de passer la journée au labo.

- Sidle ?

- Sara ?

Elle sentit tout de suite au son de la voix de Gil que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Gil ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Greg...

Sara s'assit sur son lit. Hank leva la tête, mais se recoucha immédiatement sur l'oreiller de Grissom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était auprès de Greg, pour le soutenir.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Sara relâcha la pression. Greg était sorti d'affaire, du moins physiquement. Elle venait de quitter sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait laissé sa place à Grissom, le service de soin intensif n'acceptant qu'une personne à la fois auprès des patients. Catherine était là elle aussi.

- Tu devrais rentrer Sara.

- J'attends Grissom, c'est lui qui m'a emmené.

- Oh... Ok. Ta voiture est au labo ?

- Oui.

- Ca va aller Sara ?

- Oui.

Catherine n'était pas très sure de ca, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Grissom sortit de la chambre à ce moment là.

- Il s'est endormi, Catherine.

- Bon, et bien, je reviendrais demain matin, en sortant du boulot. T'as l'air crevé toi aussi, Gil.

Il acquiesça en regardant Sara qui était assise un peu plus loin sur un des bancs de la salle d'attente.

Catherine regarda dans sa direction.

- Tu veux que je la ramène chez elle ?

- Hm... Non, ca va aller, je vais la ramener.

- Chez elle ou au labo ? Sa voiture est au labo...

- Chez elle, je... je repasserais la prendre ce soir avant d'aller au boulot.

- Ok... Gil ?

- Oui ?

Catherine haussa des épaules, ne voulant pas vraiment rentrer dans ce genre de discussion maintenant.

- Non, rien, à tout à l'heure.

Catherine s'éloigna en faisant un petit signe à Sara. Celle ci se leva et se dirigea vers Grissom.

Elle aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras, mais Catherine était encore trop près, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner Grissom qui ouvrit les bras et la serra contre lui un bref instant. Un mini câlin qui pouvait très bien passé pour une accolade entre amis.

- Viens, je te ramène à la maison.


	43. 705 Double Cross

_Je suis généreuse ce soir.. un troisième chapitre.. Allez, je suis bien partie.. mais là, c'est le dernier pour ce soir, j'ai sommeil et je veux dormir (ouui, je sais il n'est meme pas neuf heures, mais je suis vieille et épuisée !!! lol) Re-bonne lecture_

Ils étaient couchés l'un en face de l'autre, Hank allongé entre eux. Grissom lui gratouillait la tête pendant que Sara lui frottait le ventre. Ils discutaient comme ca depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Toute cette affaire de religion les avait un peu chamboulés. Sara s'était rendue compte qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses au sujet de Gil qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la religion en faisant partie. Elle avait quand même l'impression qu'ils discutaient de beaucoup de choses, mais finalement, il restait beaucoup de points obscurs dans la vie de Gil Grissom.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sara reprit la parole tout doucement.

- Gil... Tu pense qu'un jour tu te marieras à l'église ?

Il la regarda étonné.

- Et bien... Ca dépendra de toi.

Sara lui sourit.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Et bien, je sais que tu n'es pas très croyante alors si ca t'ennuie de te marier à l'église, je comprendrais.

- Parce que si tu te maries un jour ce sera forcement avec moi ?

- Avec qui d'autre ? Sara, je...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Sara posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Si un jour où on se mari, je serais ravie de faire ca dans une petite chapelle, Gil. Pas dans une grande église avec beaucoup d'invités mais... tu vois. Juste toi et moi.

Gil se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Sara, j'ai beaucoup de mal a exprimer mes sentiments, mais j'espère que tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

- Je sais, Gil.

Grissom repoussa Hank, qui comprit rapidement qu'il était de trop maintenant. Il quitta le lit tout penaud et descendit au salon où il serait tranquille. Grissom en profita pour dévêtir Sara. Il était en train de l'embrasser au niveau du ventre quand il tomba sur le tatouage de papillons qu'elle avait sur la hanche.

- Je suis plutôt content que Greg n'ait pas vu celui ci.

- Pardon ?

- Ton tatouage... Greg ne l'a pas vu celui là.

- J'espère bien que non.

Gris remonta ses baisers jusqu'au cou de Sara.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'en faire un, toi ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu aimerais que j'en ai un ?

- Non, mais… Je ne sais pas, dans ta jeunesse, tu n'as jamais pensé à te faire tatouer?

- J'aurais fais quoi? Un papillon? Une larve?

Sara sourit.

-T'aurais pu te faire tatouer le nom d'une de tes petites amies ou… Je t'aime maman.

Grissom lui fit une petite grimace et se recoucha à côté d'elle, la serrant contre lui.

- Je pourrais toujours un faire un maintenant.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ferais maintenant?

- Un énorme cœur sur mon torse, avec les lettres SS à l'intérieures.

- Quel romantique!

- Tu pourrais faire le même avec les lettres GG.

- Oui, et après on s'enfuira comme deux adolescents et on jouera à Bonny and Clyde.

- Sauf qu'on ne nous retrouvera jamais. Les deux meilleurs CSI de la Terre devenus les deux plus grands criminels de la Planète…

- C'est ca, Griss… Tu sais que Jim s'est fait tatouer la date du jour où il s'est fait tirer dessus à côté de sa cicatrice?

- Il m'en a parlé, oui.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Grissom reprenne la parole.

- Je suis en train de repenser au Père Frank.

- Et?

- Il allait sacrifier sa vie spirituelle pour la femme qu'il aimait.

- J'ai entendu dire que l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas de lui mais de Cody White?

- Oui. Il était prêt à accepter cet enfant dans sa vie, alors qu'il n'était même pas sur d'être le père.

- Vous vous ressemblez.

- Ce qui veut dire? Que j'aurais du être pretre?

- Non, je veux dire… Tu as sacrifié ta vie professionnelle pour moi… Attend, laisse-moi finir… Et je suis certaine que si je devais avoir un enfant avec un autre, tu l'accepterais comme le tien.

Grissom se redressa sur un coude.

-Pardon?

Sara explosa de rire.

-Si on reprenait plutôt nos activités nocturnes?

- Nocturnes?

Sara l'attira sur elle… et là, c'est une autre histoire dans laquelle je ne m'aventurerais pas.


	44. 706 Burn Out

_Me revoilà.. pour votre plus grand bonheur. Déjà, je voudrais commencer par toutes vous rassurer : je vais bien ! Si, si, vraiment... On va dire que je viens de passer deux semaines sur une autre Planète avec d'autres gens... des gens qui s'appellent Jack et Sam... et tout ca, c'est la faute à l'une d'entre vous ! Shame on you ! Je sais que tu vas te reconnaitre petite peste ! Mais bon, là, je viens d'avoir une review terrible de Melissa Jones (que je remercie amplement) et pour elle, et pour aussi vous toutes qui me soutenez depuis le début : I'M BACK ! (bon, juste pour ce soir, mais c'est déjà ca non ? Je vais me remettre à ma traduction aussi) Bon, et comme là, personne ne comprend rien à ce que je dis, je vais vous avouer mon grand secret de ces derniers jours, mais vous le répéter pas à Griss et SAra s'il vous plait (parce que je les ai trompé...) et oui, je suis allez faire un tour sur les fics Stargate et j'arrivais plus à m'en détacher... D'ailleurs, je suis sur un super plan là, un cross-over Stargate - CSI - NCIS.. Ca tente quelqu'un de lire un truc pareille ? Bon allez, mon mot du début va être plus long que ce chapitre si ca continue...lol_

_Bonne lecture guys et merci encore pour votre soutien... Love u all ! Et à très bientôt... ENJOY !_

706 – Burn Out

Gil était dans un couloir du Poste de Police, assit sur un banc, les bras posées sur ses genoux et sa tête serrée entre ses deux mains. Il venait d'avaler une de ses petite pilules miracles pour la migraine, mais celle-ci semblait persister. Et l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait depuis de nombreuses heures ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son état. Il prit son téléphone et appela la première personne à qui il pensa, Sara.

«Sidle?»

«Hey!»

«Hey.»

«Tu es toute seule?»

«Oui… Ca ne va pas?»

Griss soupira.

«Gil?»

«C'est toute cette histoire… On vient de retrouver un des deux enfants… mort. Et il y a ce gars qui ne veut rien dire…»

«Tu es au Poste?»

«Oui, je ne le lâcherais pastant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit où se trouve l'autre enfant…»

«Gil…»

«Je sais, Sara, mais…»

«Gil…»

«Ok…»

«Comment va ta tête?»

«Ma tête?»

«Ne fais pas l'innocent, Gil, j'ai eu Jim au téléphone il y a quelques heures et il m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas d'avaler des médicaments.»

«Ouais… de toute façon, je ne pourrais plus en prendre beaucoup, j'arrive au bout de la dose journalière.»

«Ca répond pas à ma question.»

«J'ai déjà été mieux, mon cœur.»

Griss se leva et entra dans le bureau vide de Jim, se rendant enfin compte que sa conversation avec Sara au milieu d'un couloir du poste de police n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et après que Gil ait promis à Sara de l'appeler rapidement, ils raccrochèrent et reprirent leurs activités.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Sara reçut un appel, mais pas de Gil.

Jim était en train d'escorter l'agresseur des enfants dans sa cellule quand il vit Gil entrer dans son bureau. Il le vit fermer les rideaux et vu la tête qu'il faisait quelques secondes avant, Jim se douta que son mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empirer dans la nuit. Il confia le type à un policier et décrocha son téléphone.

Sara était en train d'analyser des vêtements avec Greg quand son téléphone vibra à sa taille. Elle décrocha sans même prendre le temps de regarder l'identité de son interlocuteur.

«Sidle?... Hm, hm… ok… Où… d'accord… merci Jim… Non, non, t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, merci encore.»

Greg leva un œil vers Sara.

«Un problème?»

«Hm… tu peux me rendre un service, Greggo?»

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour parler à voix basse. Greg fronça des sourcils, inquiet.

«Est-ce que tu pourrais ramener Gil à la maison?»

«Pardon?»

«Il est dans le bureau de Jim avec une migraine pas possible, il ne va pas être capable de rentrer tout seul.»

«Et Jim, il ne peut pas le ramener lui?»

«Non, il doit accompagner un gars en prison.

Greg était inquiet, il ne se sentait pas d'entrer dans le bureau de Jim pour aller récupérer son patron.

«Greg, s'il te plait… Bon, ok, je vais chercher ma voiture, et je t'attends devant la porte, toi tu vas juste le chercher dans le bureau et tu me le ramènes.»

«Il va me hurler dessus, Sara… Tu le connais. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi?»

«Greg! Je ne peux pas faire ca.»

«Tu vas lui parler, tu lui dis que je…»

«Greg, il ne va pas te manger.»

Greg grogna mais finit par accéder à la demande de Sara. Il se dirigea donc à pas de loup au poste de police. Il se décida à frapper tout doucement à la porte, mais ne recevant aucune réponse, il entra dans l'obscurité du bureau.

«Boss?»

Pas de réponse. Greg marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au canapé où son patron dormait, un bras posé sur sa tête. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Griss et celui-ci sauta, surpris, puis la douleur se rappela à lui et il gémit.

«Désolé, patron, c'est Sara qui m'envoie… Elle vous attend sur le parking.»

«Moins fort, Greg.»

«Pardon…» Chuchota Greg.

«J'aimerais rester là un moment.»

«Hm… Non, patron, Sara vous attend… Je vais vous aider.»

Greg attrapa le coude de Grissom et l'aida à s'assoir. La tête lui tournait.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, patron, y'a plus grand monde au poste, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à aller jusqu'au parking.»

Griss soupira et laissa Greg l'aider à marcher jusqu'au parking. Sara l'attendait au volant du SUV de Grissom. Greg lui ouvrit la portière et fit un petit signe de la main à Sara juste avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne avec le patron.

Dans la voiture aux vitres teintées, Griss posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux le plus possible.

«Tu devais m'appeler.»

«Sara…»

«Ok, on en reparlera plus tard.»

Ces derniers temps, la vie n'était plus aussi belle pour Griss et Sara. Gil semblait se renfermer sur lui-même de plus en plus, ne laissant que très peu de place dans sa vie pour Sara, préférant passer des heures au labo, comme il le faisait des années auparavant… mais il ne voulait pas parler, et Sara ne savait pas comment réagir à ce nouveau Grissom (enfin, nouveau, si on veut…)

To be Continued…


	45. 707 Post Mortem

_Bon c'est encore une fois super court, mais c'est pas un épisode qui ne m'inspirait pas beaucoup celui là. J'essaye petit à petit à faire ressurgir les angoisses de Grissom qui vont mener à son futur départ... et c'est pas évident, j'espere rester dans le contexte de la serie... Bon, j'essaye le prochain epi, on verra comment ca evolue..._

_Merci encore pour votre soutien Nath, Madame et Nanou, sans vous je crois que j'aurais peut etre abandonné l'écriture... bon, si y'en a qui veulent que j'abandonne parce que c'est vraiment trop nulle ce que j'écris faite le moi savoir... J'accepte toutes les critiques, je suis comme ca moi. Je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout, never._

_Luv u guys..._

707 – Post Mortem

Grissom était toujours sur sa scène de crime avec Sara quand il reçut un appel d'Ecklie pour un rapport d'enquête manquant. Après une très brève conversation avec son supérieur, il raccrocha en soupirant. Sara était en train de prendre des photos de l'entrée. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et vérifia que personne ne se trouve à proximité d'eux.

« Je dois retourner au labo, mon Cœur. «

Sara regarda autour d'elle vivement.

« Y'a personne. Je voulais juste… »

Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura « Je t'attends à la maison alors ne tarde pas trop. »

« Grissom, David n'est même pas encore passé prendre le corps, je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer avant au moins midi. »

« Même pas pour un bref instant ? »

Sara le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. « C'est l'odeur dans cette maison qui te fais cet effet ? »

Il sourit. « Non, c'est plutôt le fait que je n'ai pas pu passer une journée entière avec la femme la plus… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Brass venait de rerentrer dans la maison.

Il les regarda un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche. « Je ne vous ai interrompu peut etre ? »

Grissom grimaça. « Pas du tout, Jim. Il faut que j'y aille, je t'envoie Catherine dès que possible, Sara… Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par elle, ok ?»

Elle lui sourit et Grissom disparut dans la nuit.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, que Sara pu enfin rentrer chez elle. Quand elle se gara dans l'allée, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la place de parking vide de Grissom. Elle soupira et descendit de sa voiture, prête à s'occuper de Hank en attendant Grissom.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de mettre la clé dans la serrure avant que la Mercedes de Gil se gare à côté d'elle. Il se précipita vers elle, excité comme une puce. Sara le regarda en soulevant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« J'aime Archie ! »

« Pardon ? »

« J'aime Archie ! »

« J'avais compris oui. Et… Pourquoi ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et Hank se jeta sur eux.



« Il m'a montré un truc génial, viens voir… »

Il se dirigea vers son écran plat et mit un DVD dans le lecteur.

« Gil ? »

Il n'écoutait pas Sara, tellement absorbé par sa découverte.

« Gil ? »

Celle-ci était en train de mettre son collier à Hank.

« Viens voir Sara… On va l'avoir grâce à ca. »

« Gil ! »

Sur le ton dur et sec de Sara, celui-ci la regarda.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Il regarda Hank.

« Il peut encore attendre quelques minutes, viens voir. »

« Non. »

Il fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Gil, on a établi des règles, tu te souviens ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« C'est… »

« Aucune exception, Gil. Tu me l'as promis. On ne ramène pas le labo avec nous à la maison. »

« Mais Sara… »

Celle-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle sortit de leur loft avec Hank, sans même un regard vers lui. Mais Grissom étant Grissom, il n'essaya pas de la rattrapa, il mit le lecteur DVD en route et s'installa sur le canapé avec la télécommande à la main, prêt à re-visionner pour la centième fois la vidéo surveillance qui montrait, enfin, le tueur à la miniature.

Il savait que Sara n'aimait pas qu'il ramène du travail, mais là, c'était une situation à part, ce maniaque de la miniature le narguais, lui, personnellement, et il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ce gars. Même si cela signifiait que Sara lui en veuille.


	46. 708 Happenstance

_De plus en plus court, je m'excuse... Peut être qu'après tous ces chapitres un peu complexes, je repartirais sur des chapitres plus leger avec la vie de Gil et Sara en dehors de CSi, plus dans l'esprit de mes premiers chapitres... Mais pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que Gil et Sara aient à coeur de faire des trucs ensemble en ce moment... C'est tendu là... encore deux episodes et il s'en va... alors je vais devoir amener la situation petit à petit... non, je ne vais pas dire qu'il lui dit a la dernoère minute, parce que je n'y crois pas une minute moi... Il a du la prévenir un peu avant le jour J, mais pas longtemps avant... Alors stay tune guys..._

_Merci MissSidle73 pour ton soutien incommensurable...lol (ca existe ce mot ??)_

_Madame, 3 chapitres aujourd'hui vous ira t il ou faut il que je continue sur ma lancée ?? Bien que je commence a avoir mal aux fesses assises sur ma petite chaise de bureau...lol (non, je vais m'arreter là pour aujourd'hui), mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de nouveaux chapitres demain, ca dependra de mon humeur... et si j'ai encore un appel à la caisse centrale, peut etre que ca m'encouragerait..._

708 – Happenstance

Sara venait de quitter le bureau de Grissom, et elle était plutôt contente d'elle. Elle avait adoré sa tête quand elle l'avait traité de misanthrope. Il l'avait mérité. Ces derniers temps, ils n'arrivaient plus à se voir en dehors du labo. Ils ne faisaient que se croiser chez eux. Sara commençait à croire que Grissom faisait tout pour l'éviter. Son sourire disparu tout à coup. Elle s'arrêta nette à quelques mètres de sa voiture, prise d'une soudaine crise de panique. Et si il était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie ? Non, ca ne pouvait pas être ca. Il l'aimait non ? Non ? Sara sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Elle allait monter dans sa voiture quand Nick la tapota sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta.

« Oh, désolé, Sara, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Nick. »

Nick fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Sara ? »

Elle vit Grissom sortir du labo derrière Nick, il avait l'air de marcher assez rapidement, mais ralenti en voyant Sara avec Nick.

« Ca va oui, la journée à été longue au Tribunal. »

« Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti. »

Sara regarda Grissom qui était au milieu du parking immobile. Il la regardait fixement, mais quand il sentit Nick se tourner pour voir ce que Sara regardait, il se cacha vite derrière une voiture.

« Sara, t'es sur que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… Ok pour un verre, je crois que j'en ai besoin. »

Quand elle rentra chez eux, la maison était silencieuse. Un verre et une bouteille de Cognac trainait sur la table basse. La vidéo surveillance du tueur à la maquette présumé était sur pause. Sara éteignit la télévision et se dirigea doucement vers leur chambre. Elle entendit que la télévision était allumée. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Grissom était effondré sur le lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa soirée avec Nick lui avait fait du bien, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment pu lui parler de ses problèmes de cœur, elle avait au moins pu passer une bonne soirée avec un de ses meilleurs amis, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps.

Elle lui passa la main dans ses cheveux gris. Il sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Sara et il n'eut pu se soustraire à sa puissance.

« Je suis désolé. »

Sara haussa des épaules.

Grissom se redressa et serra Sara contre son cœur. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de la lettre qu'il avait reçue de l'Université. Toute la pression de ces derniers mois commençait à peser sur son couple, et il ne voulait pas blesser Sara en agissant comme un imbécile. C'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut être… Peut être qu'il devrait partir un moment, quelques semaines…

« Sara… »

« Shhhh. »

Sara le serra elle aussi contre elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de se parler, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partager un moment de silence avec Gil.

Elle se coucha contre lui, sa tête posée sur son torse.

« Sara… »

« Plus tard, Gil. »

Plus tard…. Si il acceptait l'offre de l'Université, il fallait qu'il en parle à Sara rapidement, parce que plus tard serait trop tard.


	47. 709 Living Legend

_Un mini chapitre pour me faire pardonner ce weekend morose sans fics de moi...lol_

_Dedicace Time : TO MaCAdame, Cerisier, PinkScarlet, Cath, MissSidle73, Sidle13, SAraGrissom, Melissa Johns, NATH (of course), Nanou, Calleigh Watson, AlexCmoa... et toutes les autres. Merci d eme suivre si assidument et de me laisser vos encouragements. Bon, bien entendu, vous pouvez tous remercier MaCAdame et Nath, parce que sans elles, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de continuer mes oeuvres..._

_Bonne lecture guys. Luv u all !!_

_Résumé : C'est l'episode où le gars des Who se deguise et tue tous les gens qui l'ont "tué" dans les années 60. C'est Catherine-centric... Alors vous m'excuserez, mais rien à voir avec l'épisode... juste a voir avec Gil et Sara..._

709 – Living Legend

Le petit caillou ricocha trois fois avant de plonger au fond du lac. Grissom regarda les ronds qui s'étaient formés sur la surface de l'eau s'atténuer et disparaitre complètement.

Sara était couchée dans l'herbe, pas très loin de lui, la tête appuyée sur le pauvre Hank qui tirait la langue.

Grissom n'arrivait plus à parler à Sara ces derniers temps et leur relation semblait descendre dans les abysses de plus en plus en vite. Grissom faisait tout pour éviter Sara, sans même s'en apercevoir, et Sara faisait tout pour renouer le contact.

« Griss ? »

Il relanca un petit caillou et se tourna vers Sara.

« Cette enquête était vraiment étrange… Catherine s'est beaucoup investie… »

« Griss… »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, caressant Hank sur la tête.

Il avait tant de choses à dire à Sara. En premier lieu sa décision de quitter Las Vegas pour quelques semaines. Plus la date fatidique approchait, plus il se renfermait sur lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer les raisons de son départ à Sara. Il ne savait pas bien lui-même où il en était.

Sara posa sa main sur le genou de Grissom et le caressa doucement. Elle voulait qu'il se mette à parler. Les dernières enquêtes semblaient l'atteindre de plus en plus, et elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa stupeur.

« Gil… Tu sais que tu me parler, n'est ce pas ? »

Grissom prit une profonde respiration et laissa son regard se perdre dans celui de Sara. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé droit dans les yeux comme ca depuis très longtemps.

« Sara, je… »

Sara s'assit et prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

« Je… J'ai accepté de donner des conférences au mois de décembre. »

« C'est bien… à l'Université de Las Vegas ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Sara le regarda étonnée.

« Ecoute Sara, je voulais t'en parler avant mais… »

Elle fronça des sourcils et se leva, commençant à réaliser qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cette discussion. Grissom se leva lui aussi et lui prit les mains.

« C'est pour quatre semaines… près de Chicago… grande opportunité… »

Sara n'entendait plus ce que disait Grissom. Il partait ? 4 semaines ? Au mois de décembre ? Mais le mois de décembre c'était dans à peine deux semaines. Il allait partir 4 semaines ?

« … mais tout se passera bien. »

Sara secoua la tête. L'incompréhension la rendait furieuse. Pourquoi voulait-il partir pendant 4 semaines ? Oh… Peut être qu'il voulait qu'elle parte avec lui. Elle sourit.

« Et on part quand exactement ? »

Grissom la regarda, ne comprenant pas.

« On ? »

« Oui, il faut que j'ai le temps de faire mes bagages… »

« Sara… Tu ne peux pas venir. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Ecklie… On ne peut pas partir tous les deux en même temps, tu le sais bien. »

Sara en resta sans voix. Comment avait elle pu imaginer une seconde qu'elle comptait plus que le boulot pour lui ? Elle lui tourna vivement le dos et commença à s'éloigner, Hank sur les talons.

Grissom la laissa partir. Il devait lui laisser du temps. Elle allait finir par comprendre ses motivations. Elle allait finir par lui souhaiter bonne chance, et quand il rentrerait tout irait merveilleusement bien. Oui, quatre semaines loin de Vegas allaient lui faire le plus grand bien. S'éloigner de toute cette violence. S'éloigner du labo. S'éloigner de Sara… S'éloigner de Sara ? 4 semaines loin de Sara ? Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre 4 semaines loin de Sara ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas pensé à ca plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait il accepté cette proposition ? Il se mit à courir derrière Sara.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait remonter dans la Mercedes de Griss.

« Sara, attend… Je sais pas pourquoi… Pourquoi… Je n'aurais pas du… J'aurais du en parler avec toi. »

« Tu crois ? » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Je suis désolé, Sara, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Tout est compliqué. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir comme il faut. Je n'arrive plus à…. Tout est si compliqué. »

Il attrapa Sara et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

D'un certain coté elle s'attendait depuis quelques temps à ce que Grissom craque complètement. Il perdait pieds depuis le début de cette enquête sur les miniatures. Il avait l'air fatigué, tellement fatigué. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

Elle le serra elle aussi dans ses bras, le plus fort possible.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler, Gil. »

« Je sais… Je sais. »

« J'aurais pu t'aider. »

Grissom lui embrassa le front, n'arrivant pas à se détacher d'elle.

« Je vais revenir Sara. »

Elle se détacha vite de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« J'imaginais même pas le contraire ! »

Tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient réussir à franchir ce nouvel obstacle comme ils avaient franchis tous les obstacles qui s'étaient présentés devant eux ces dernières années.

Tout allait bien se passer. Sara en était persuadée. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Grissom et elle… Gil et Sara… Il ne pouvait vraiment pas en être autrement.


	48. 710 Loco Motives

_Un autre chap en milieu de semaine (presque en fin, ok...) ca m'est venu d'un coup cet après midi alors que j'essayais de ne pas m'endormir sur mon bureau... Je crois bien que le Boss il a vu que je somnolais à un moment...lol_

_C'est pas un chapitre facile encore une fois, mais rappelez vous qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps... Bon, ok, le beau temps il va venir dans plusieurs episodes, mais il va revenir, ca vous le savez. J'ai quand même essayé de faire pas trop deprimant, j'espere que ca vous plaira._

_Merci à toutes..._

_Résumé : c'est l'episode où on découvre enfin Ernie DELL et où malheuresuement (ou heureusement, je ne sais pas, je ne souhaite la mort de personne moi...) notre cher Ernie meurt..._

_Et special dedicace à celle qui a détronée Nath a la place de Fan N°1 (désolée Nath, mais t'es toujours dans mon coeur tu sais ca, hein ??) : A MADAME !_

710 - Loco Motives

La télévision du salon était allumée mais aucun son ne sortait du petit écran. Juste les images de CNN, avec Ernie DELL en photo.

Gil et Sara étaient sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser comme deux adolescents en manque.

A côté de la porte d'entrée, Hank surveillait avec attention la valise noire qui trainait depuis quelques jours. Il se demandait bien lequel de ses maîtres allait partir.

Grissom avait fait sa valise quelques jours plus tôt, pour être sur d'avoir le temps et d'emporter avec lui tout le nécessaire.

Son avion ne décollait pas avant le surlendemain matin, mais Grissom avait toujours été un homme prévoyant. Il avait bien fait d'ailleurs, car l'enquête sur le tueur à la miniature avait bien failli lui couter son vol.

Il avait fini par trouver du temps pour Sara ces derniers jours et il en résultait donc cette mémorable situation de « bisoullade » sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Grissom était rentré à la maison la mine déconfite. Sara aurait très bien pu ne pas le reconnaitre tellement il avait vieilli en l'espace de quelques heures. La mort d'Ernie Dell, ou plutôt son suicide en direct, avait fini par l'achever complètement.

Tout en embrassant frénétiquement Sara, Gil se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Sara depuis… Est-ce que ca faisait vraiment trois semaines ?

Quand il était rentré, Sara était déjà devant la télévision, à suivre le journal télévisé. Gil l'avait appelé pour l'avertir que le tueur à la miniature s'était donné la mort. Sans un mot, il s'était installé à côté d'elle, sans la toucher. Sans un mot, elle lui avait pris la main et avait caressé avec une douceur infinie ses phalanges. Et c'est ainsi que tout naturellement, ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Trois semaines ? Il avait vraiment perdu un temps fou pour des idioties…

Il commenca à glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt de Sara, lentement, mais celle-ci se releva d'un bond, comme si brûlé par les mains de Gil.

« Excuse moi » lui dit il, ennuyé.

« Non ! »

Sara n'avait pas voulu lui faire comprendre qoi que ce soit par son geste, mais elle avait pris soudain conscience que Gil allait partir dans moins de deux jours, et qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement discuter d'une éventuelle rencontre pendant son absence. Qu'allaient ils faire pour Noël ? Allait il revenir à Vegas ? Allait elle le rejoindre dans le froid du grand Nord-Est ?

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Noël ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour Noël ? Tu veux que je viennes te rejoindre ? »

« Tu travailles non ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Alors on fêtera Noël à mon retour. »



Sara écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que l'homme qui se tenait debout devant elle était bien le Gil Grissom dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse des années auparavant ? Elle secoua la tête.

« Sara ? »

« Laisse tomber. C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller travailler. »

Elle le laissa comme ca au milieu du salon et sortit de l'appartement après avoir récupérer ses clés.

Grissom regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle. Pourquoi avait il dit ca ? C'était leur deuxième Noël ensemble… Bien sur qu'il voulait le passer avec Sara. Mais sa vie était tellement compliquée ces derniers temps. Mais pourquoi avait il dit ca ? Comment allait-il pouvoir partir maintenant sachant Sara fâchée contre lui. Et elle avait raison d'être fâchée contre lui. Lui-même était fâché contre lui. Même Hank ne frétillait pas de la queue quand il le voyait. Il se dégoutait. Comment en était il arrivé là ?

Il avait passé des années à protéger ses amis pour qu'ils ne craquent pas et voilà que c'était lui qui perdait pieds. Et personne ne l'avait vu s'enfoncer, même pas Sara. Il vivait pourtant avec elle et elle ne l'avait pas vu perdre pieds.

Est-ce qu'il en voulait à Sara de ne pas l'avoir protégé ? Il se posa soudainement la question. Et la réponse était évidente. Oui. Oui, il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé de lui-même.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir à l'autre bout du pays sans faire même un semblant de paix avec Sara. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il la sert dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il lui dise à quel point il l'aimait malgré tout.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu couler.

Ou alors si ? Avait-elle essayé de le sortir de son Enfer ?

Il se rappela de tous les moments intimes qu'ils avaient passés ces dernières semaines. Il se rappelait également de leur conversation professionnelle. Il se rappelait… Oui, elle avait essayé de le sauver mais il n'avait pas attrapé la perche qu'elle lui tendait. A bien y réfléchir, même Catherine avait essayé de l'aider, à sa façon. Mais il avait laissé tomber tout le monde.

A son retour, il faudrait que les choses changent.


	49. 711 Leaving Las Vegas

_Allez, je suis bien lancée cette semaine comme vous pouvez le constater, donc deux chapitres de plus pour ce soir... _

_Par contre je vais me plaindre là... Où sont les reviews ? C'est si pourris que ca mes derniers chapitres ? Parce qu'a part deux ou trois perosnnes, j'ai pas l'impression que mon histoire passionne les foules.. Je vais peut etre laisser tomber si c'est le cas ? Non ? (J'rigole voyons !) mais quand meme, les reviews me manquent... C'est un peu mon salaire en quelque sorte, non ? Pitiééééééé !!_

711 – Leaving Las Vegas

Il avait eu le temps de dire au revoir à toute son équipe... Enfin, mis à part Sara. Il avait intentionnellement tout fait pour l'éviter, ne souhaitant pas se confronter à elle une nouvelle fois, si bien qu'au moment où Judith l'appela pour le prévenir de l'arriver de son taxi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à fermer la porte de son bureau.

Il avait vaguement pensé, pendant une nanoseconde, partir sans aller trouver Sara. Mais ca aurait sans doute été sa plus grosse erreur, et Sara ne lui aurait certainement jamais pardonné ce geste.

Assit dans le taxi qui le menait à l'aéroport, Grissom eut soudain l'envie irrésistible de retourner au labo, de prendre Sara dans ses bras, sans se soucier de qui pourrait les voir, et l'embrasser à n'en plus finir.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta dans son taxi à regarder défiler sous ses yeux Las Vegas qui se réveillait.

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de l'étreindre un bref instant ? Pourquoi avait il encore fallu qu'il joue les bourrus ?

De son côté, Sara était restée un long moment assise sur le banc des vestiaires, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir comme ca, sans rien dire. Il lui avait dit qu'elle lui manquerait, et elle, n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas pu prononcer le moindre mot, sachant que si jamais elle essayait, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle pleur au labo le jour du départ de Grissom. De quoi aurait elle eu l'air ? Elle aurait aimé lui sauter au cou pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait.

Greg était arrivé pour se changer quelques minutes après le départ de Grissom, et il avait trouvé Sara assise sur son banc, le regard dans le vide.

"Les départs c'est jamais évident, hein ?"

Il avait alors ouvert son casier et c'était emparé de sa veste, déposant au passage sa veste de CSI.

"Ca va aller Sara ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Avec les gars, on va se prendre un petit déjeuner en face, ca te dit ?"

Toujours pas de réponse. Greg s'assit à côté de Sara et lui posa la main sur le genou.

"Sara ?"

"Ca va aller, Greg."

Elle s'était alors levée comme une furie et était sortie du labo sans adresser la parole à personne.



Arrivée à l'aéroport, elle eut juste le temps de voir le dos de Grissom qui entrait dans la salle d'embarquement.

C'était peut être mieux comme ca.

Peut être que trois semaines loin l'un de l'autre allait leur faire du bien.

Peut être...

En attendant, elle allait continuer de vivre, elle allait reprendre ses habitudes.


	50. 712 Sweet Jane

_And de two... (quoi c'est pas de l'anglais ca ??)_

712 - Sweet Jane

La semaine était passée relativement vite en fin de compte. Sara n'avait pas appelé Grissom et Grissom n'avait pas appelé Sara. Finalement, après sa détresse du premier jour, elle avait repris le moral. Etais ce un signe qu'elle pouvait très bien vivre sans Grissom ? Naaan... Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine, mais il était vrai que depuis plusieurs semaines, leur vie était devenue un Enfer. Ils avaient totalement perdu cette connivence de leur début. Sara voulait retrouver ca. Elle voulait retrouver le Gil Grissom dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

La semaine était passée trop doucement. Il avait bien cru que jamais il n'arriverait au samedi. D'un certain côté il était assez content. Une semaine sans cadavre était somme toute, une semaine assez parfaite. Mais quelque chose lui manquait. Il savait très bien ce que c'était, mais... C'était son choix. Il était installé dans un appartement sur le Campus de l'Université, à proximité des élèves. Et toute cette jeunesse en attente de savoir lui avait redonné espoir. Il aimait enseigner. Il adorait ca, même, et depuis qu'il avait fini de former Sara, il n'avait plus eu vraiment l'occasion d'enseigner son savoir aux autres. Il y avait bien eut Greg, mais c'était Sara qui c'était occupé de lui le plus souvent. Peut être qu'à son retour il envisagerait de donner des cours. L'Université de Las Vegas n'attendait que ca. Il avait déjà reçu de multiple demande de leur part pour qu'il anime des classes, mais jusqu'à présent il avait toujours refusé, préférant s'investir dans son travail et, du moins au début, dans sa relation avec Sara.

Sara.

Il pensait à elle chaque seconde.

Il avait voulu l'appeler à maintes reprises, mais à la dernière seconde, il raccrochait. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Désolé ? Aucun mot ne pourrait guérir les blessures qu'il lui avait faite ces derniers temps. Il en avait bien conscience. D'un autre côté, il faudrait bien qu'il lui reparle s'il voulait arranger les choses. Il avait pris la décision que lui parler de vive voix serait plus judicieux. En attendant, il avait encore deux semaines à passer loin d'elle, sans la voir, sans lui parler, sans la toucher...

C'était Noël.

Sara avait la main posée sur son téléphone. Elle était assise dans la salle de repos. Greg était en face d'elle, en train de lire une revue de jeux vidéo. Ils étaient tous les deux de garde pour Noël, ce qui arrangeait bien Sara. Elle aurait vraiment détestée devoir rester chez elle le soir de Noël. Qu'aurait elle fait ? Tenue compagnie au chien de Grissom ? Pourquoi en voulait-elle à ce pauvre Hank ? Tout était si confus. La semaine était passée vite avec la compagnie constante de Greg et Jim.

Minuit.

Joyeux Noël Gil.

Joyeux Noël Sara.

Sara regarda l'écran noir de son portable. Allait-il appeler ? Avec le décalage horaire, il n'était pas encore minuit chez lui, mais il savait bien...



Dringgggg.

Sara sursauta et regarda l'écran. Grissom. Greg leva un œil vers elle.

"Tu veux que je te laisse un moment ?"

"Non, non, tu peux rester... Allo ?"

Silence.

"Joyeux Noël, mon cœur."

Pourquoi est ce que c'était si difficile ? Greg ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Sara ?"

Elle raccrocha.

Grissom regarda son téléphone, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils venaient d'être coupés. Il rappela.

"Chérie ?"

"Hm... Non, salut Boss… Joyeux Noël."

"Greg ?"

"Hm... Sara est... hm..."

"Te fatigue pas, Greg, c'est bon."

Sara était effondrée sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas. Greg avait une main posée sur son bras en guise de consolation.

"Tu prends soin d'elle, Greg." ce n'était pas une question.

"Toujours, patron."

"Ok... Bonne nuit, Greg."

"Bonne nuit, patron."

Greg raccrocha et resta la main sur le bras de Sara, sans parler. Il avait senti le malaise dans la voix de Grissom. Il voyait l'état de Sara. Il savait que quelque chose c'était mal passé entre eux avant le départ de Grissom, mais quoi ? Sara ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé. Il avait mis ca sur le coup de l'émotion. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée de Grissom. Il le comprenait aisément. Mais là ?

La sonnerie de son portable les sortir de leur stupeur et ils repartirent au travail.

Finalement la semaine était passée vite. Et entendre la voix de Grissom lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner.

Finalement, la semaine était passée vraiment trop doucement. Avait-il fait le bon choix en l'appelant pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël ?

Il allait s'endormir quand son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil "00H00". Il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.



"Joyeux Noël, Gil. Je t'aime."

Un immense sourire illumina son visage. Tout n'était pas désespéré.


	51. 713 Redrum

_Je suis pas très contente de moi sur ce chapitre, mais écrire des episode GSR alors qu'il n'y a pas de GSr c'est pas évident... J'ai limite envie d'oublier le chapitre suivant... j'ai l'impression d'écrire des chapitres pour rien... Et je vous préviens dès maintenant, je ne me lancerais pas dans la saison 8 du tout... ou alors jusqu'à la demande de mariage, mais pas plus loin... C'est trop dur d'aller imaginer des scènes sans le moindre petit indice... (mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je pense déjà à la saiso 8 alors que j'en suis meme pas au milieu de la saison 7...) Bon, allez les amis, j'ai besoin de soutien là..._

_Bonne lecture quand même. Enjoy it guys... See ya_

713 - Redrum

Il était 9H du matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être environ 7H pour Grissom. C'était peut être un peu tôt ?

Elle attrapa son portable et appuya sur la touche d'accès rapide 1.

Répondeur. Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Elle avait reçu le cadeau de Grissom. S'agissait-il de son cadeau de Noël ? Un tout cas, ce n'était pas un cadeau banal. Mais depuis quand Grissom faisait des choses banales ?

Ces derniers jours avaient été épuisants. Toute cette enquête avec Keppler et Catherine. Toutes ces cachoteries... Sara ne s'était pas sentie bien. Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à Catherine alors qu'elle même leur mentait depuis deux ans ? Elle s'était quand même ralliée à la cause de Nick, ne voulant pas laisser un de ses meilleurs amis dans la panade. Mais d'un autre côté en faisant cela, elle se mettait Catherine à dos. En plus, elle s'était proposé d'aller récupérer la clé des pièces à conviction dans le tiroir de Grissom. Personne ne lui avait demandé comment elle savait où elle était cachée et comment elle allait pouvoir la récupérer. C'est pour ca qu'elle voulait parler à Grissom. Elle voulait lui dire elle même avant que Catherine ne s'en charge.

Elle savait que Catherine appelait régulièrement Grissom pour faire des points sur leurs enquêtes en cours. Elle savait aussi que Grissom appelait parfois Catherine dans la nuit pour savoir comment elle s'en sortait. Elle avait assisté à une de ses conversations quelques nuits plus tôt.

Elle était dans le bureau de Catherine quand son téléphone avait sonné.

"Hey, Gil !... oui, oui, tout va bien, et toi ?... Non, non, pas du tout...avec Sara, nous... oui... Ok, comme tu veux, à plus tard."

Catherine avait alors raccroché en montant les yeux au ciel.

"Il ne changera donc jamais ! Mais ces vacances ont l'air de lui faire du bien, il avait l'air en pleine forme."

Sara lui avait fait un bref sourire et avait enchainé sur leur enquête.

Elle reprit une nouvelle fois le téléphone, bien décidée à au moins lui laisser un message. Cette fois, le téléphone sonna et un Grissom assez énervé lui répondit.

"Ecoute, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, pas la peine d'insister !"

Silence.

Grissom regarda l'écran de son téléphone pour voir le nom de son interlocuteur.

"Sara ?... Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que c'était encore Catherine... Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler ce soir... Sara ?"



"Salut."

"Hey."

"Catherine t'a parlé de son enquête avec Keppler ?"

"Un peu, oui."

"C'est un peu pour ca que je t'appelle."

Grissom fut un bref instant déçue qu'elle ne l'appelle pas pour une raison plus personnelle.

"Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais rallié aux garçons ?"

"C'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup d'autres choix… J'ai… J'ai pris la clé des pièces à conviction dans ton bureau…"

Silence.

"Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je ne savais pas quoi faire et Catherine…"

"Je ne veux pas le savoir," dit-il sèchement.

"Ok…Tu…"

Silence.

"Sara…Tu me manques vraiment."

Silence.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le Nouvel An ?"

"Des collègues m'ont invité à une soirée… et toi ?"

"Je suis de garde avec Greg."

Un nouveau silence pesant.

"A bientôt ?" Demanda t elle.

"Ok… A bientôt, Sara… Je t'aime mon cœur."

Mais Sara avait déjà raccroché.


	52. 714 Meet Market

_Bon, je tente le coup... J'espere que c'est pas trop OOC, vous me direz, mais franchement c'était pas évident ces derniers chapitres... ca va aller mieux maintenant, promis. En tout cas, un immense merci à toutes celles d'entre vous qui m'avez soutenu ces derniers temps. Je voulais profiter de mes vacances pour m'avancer sur mes ecris, mais non, j'ai rien fait, malheureusement pour vous... _

_Bonne lecture et a plus les gars_

714 – MEET MARKET

Quand elle entra dans le bar, elle eut du mal à retrouver ses amis. Ca faisait un bail quelle n'était pas venu ici, et elle avait oublié à quel point ce lieu pouvait être bruyant. Elle chercha du regard dans la foule trace de Greg ou Nick et se fit happer par un parfait inconnu qui l'attira sur la piste de dance. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, et elle se trouva dans les bras de cet homme. Elle se débattit juste une seconde avant qu'il ne la lâche.

« Excusez moi, Mademoiselle, mais dès que je vous ai vu entrer, j'ai eu envie de vous inviter à danser. » cria t il par-dessus la musique.

Sara secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Un tabouret se libéra au bar et elle prit la place immédiatement. La serveuse se pencha vers elle pour écouter sa commande.

« Une limonade, s'il vous plait. »

La serveuse se tourna et lui versa une limonade dans un grand verre et lui posa devant elle en échange de la monnaie.

Sara se tourna sur le tabouret son verre à la main, toujours à la recherche de ses collègues et amis, mais retomba nez à nez avec l'inconnu danseur.

« Excusez-moi encore une fois pour tout à l'heure. »

Sara lui fit un rapide sourire forcé et se retourna vers le bar. Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise.

« Matt Houston. »

Sara se tourna vers lui en secouant la tête.

« Non, non, je vous jure, je m'appelle vraiment Matt Houston. »

Il sortit sa plaque de flic et lui tendit.

« Vraiment très original votre méthode de drague. »

« Ca marche parfois. »

Sara lui prit sa plaque et l'inspecta.

« Vous êtes vraiment flic ou c'est une fausse ? »

« Vraiment flic, inspecteur Matt Houston, de la criminelle. »

« Vous êtes nouveau, je ne vous ai jamais vu au Poste. »

« Flic aussi ? »

« Non, CSI, Sara Sidle. » lui dit elle en lui tendant la main.

« Est-ce que ma méthode de drague est en train de marcher ? »

« Pas du tout, Monsieur Houston. »

« Appelez-moi Matt. »

Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette embuscade. L'homme était certainement charmant, mais elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire draguer. Où étaient Nick et Greg ? Pourquoi avait elle accepté de sortir ce soir ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gil était en train de ranger les dernières diapositives de son cours quand une de ses étuiantes s'approcha de lui.

« Docteur Grissom ? »

Il ne leva même pas la tête de son cartable, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Docteur Grissom ? »

La jeune femme lui tapota le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Excusez moi docteur Grissom, j'ai quelques questions par rapport à votre cours aujourd'hui. »

Griss leva la tête vers la jeune femme. Et d'un seul coup, une nuée de souvenirs l'envahir. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la jeune Sara Sidle qui avait surgit dans sa vie quelques années plus tôt. Une jeune femme brune, avec une queue de cheval, un regard intelligent… Gil se perdit une fraction de seconde dans son regard.

« Docteur Grissom ? »

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle… ? »

« Kathleen… Je… Je suis vos cours depuis ces trois dernières semaines et je tenais à vous dire que j'apprécie énormément votre travail et… je voulais savoir si vous comptiez rester à l'Universit jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ? »

« Kathleen… Hm, non, je pars demain. »

« Est-ce que vous comptez continuer vos cours sur le net ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. J'aimerais, mais… je suis pas mal occupé avec mon travail. »

« Je comprends, en tout cas, puis je vous laisser mon adresse mail ? Si jamais vous souhaitez reprendre vos cours… ou autre. »

Kathleen lui tendit un bout de papier. Gil le regarda brièvement et eut le temps de voir qu'elle avait noté ces différents numéros de téléphone en plus de son adresse mail. Il lui sourit et se remit au rangement de ces diapos, sans un mo de plus. Se sentant de trop, la jeune femme s'éloigna. Dès que Gil entendit la porte de l'amphithétre se fermer derrière elle, il jeta à la pouvbelle le bout de papier et sauta sur son téléphone. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur de Sara.

« Bonjour mon cœur, juste pour te rappeler que, comme prévu, je rentre demain soir. Je… J'espère qu'on… qu'on pourra parler un peu. Tu me manques vraiment. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Vegas, Sara était toujours en train de discuter avec Matt quand elle vit Greg entrer dans le bar. Il se dirigea droit vers elle.

« Hey. »

« Hey, vous étiez où ? »

« Désolée, Sara, mais Nick a été appelé sur une affaire… Hey Matt ! »

Il serra la main du flic.

« Greg. »

Greg regarda Matt puis Sara puis Matt, puis Sara.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui. J'essayais de draguer ta collègue, mais visiblement rien y fait. »

« Ouais, bonne chance avec ca… Sara, il faut qu'on aille bosser maintenant. »

Sara regarda l'heure. Il était presque minuit. Oui, il était l'heure d'aller bosser. En regardant l'heure elle vit qu'elle avait un appel manqué de Grissom, mais au lieu d'écouter le message elle l'effaca et suivit Matt et Greg hors du bar.


	53. 715 Law of gravity

_Me revoilà... J'ai cru taper pendant des heures, alors j'ai cru que j'allais faire un chapitre immense, mais non... Mais bon, pour une fois je l'aie bien mon chapitre. (et c'est là que c'est vous qui allez le détester...) A voir, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitude... _

_A partir du chapitre prochain, on va repartir dans un GSR plus GSR... plus de disputes ! enfin, pour au moins quelques épisodes. Non, ca va être totally LOOOOVE !! lol_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt guys... (et je m'excuse pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de Halway to The Moon, je vais essayer de m'y remettre dès que possible, mais en ce mment j'a pas coeur à traduire... ca va revenir, pas de panique...)_

714 – Law of gravity

Il hésite.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de choix après tout. Deux. Ni plus, ni moins.

Un taxi s'arrête devant lui, mais il lui fait signe de passer son chemin. Il ne sait toujours pas.

Il peut rentrer chez lui et se relaxer avant le retour de Sara. Ou bien, il peut aller au labo et espérer croiser Sara dans les couloirs. Il sait très bien que les possibilités d'une rencontre avec Sara au labo restent quand même minimes. Il a eu Catherine au téléphone un peu plus tôt, et visiblement Sara est sur une affaire depuis le début de son service. Mais s'il va au labo, il pourra peut être la croiser, même brièvement. Juste la revoir. Des retrouvailles au labo semblent plus pragmatiques. S'il la retrouve à la maison, il sera tenter de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser... alors qu'au labo... Et puis après tout, retrouver Sara là où il l'avait laissé - abandonné - quelques semaines plus tôt, n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Un nouveau taxi s'arrêta devant lui, et cette fois, sa décision était prise. Il monta et donna l'adresse du labo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il avait vu l'état de son bureau et la quantité de courrier qui l'attendait, et sachant Sara à l'extérieur, il avait demandé à Catherine de l'envoyer sur le terrain. Il avait vaguement espéré qu'elle l'associe a Sara, mais il avait terminé avec Warrick.

Il était plutôt heureux de son retour. Il serait rentré le jour prévu, il était persuadé que Catherine lui aurait préparé un espèce de mini pot de bienvenue. Mais comme il n'avait pas voulu faire de vagues en partant, il ne voulait pas que son retour soit autrement. Et là, tout avait été parfait. Ses amis l'avaient accueilli le plus normalement du monde, comme s'il était parti seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était dans son bureau depuis à peine quelques minutes quand il la vit. Elle venait de passer devant son bureau, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui courir après.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été... étranges. Sara lui avait souri. Bon, elle s'était éloignée de lui à chaque fois qu'il avait fait un pas dans sa direction, mais elle lui avait souri. Et elle lui avait parlé. Elle l'avait trouvé en pleine forme. Lui l'avait trouvé plus belle que jamais. Il ne savait pas trop si elle avait reculé à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle émettait ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir trop près d'elle. Il lui faudrait encore attendre quelques heures avant de la retrouver, et visiblement elle avait elle aussi envie de le retrouver. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait compris juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au bout du couloir. Il avait vaguement pensé la suivre dans la douche, mais l'idée était passée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Alors il avait fini sa nuit enfermé dans son bureau, à regarder son horloge. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine d'ouvrir son courrier, ni même de jeter un œil à l'énorme courrier qui trônait au milieu de son bureau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx



Il était dans la cuisine. Il attendait. Sara n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle n'avait pas appelé non plus. Bruno avait été plus que ravie de retrouver son maître. Grissom, lui, avait été plutôt étonné de retrouver son brave toutou à la maison et non pas chez sa dog-sitter comme toutes les nuits où ils travaillaient. Est ce que Sara c'était occupé de lui comme il faut pendant son absence ? D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sara. Bruno était son chien à lui, et il l'avait imposé à Sara lors de son départ, sans même se demander si elle voulait bien s'occuper de lui. Bien sur, Sara adorait Bruno, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il aurait au moins pu lui demander si ça ne la dérangeait pas de s'en occuper. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si ça l'ennuyait qu'il s'en aille quelques semaines, alors pourquoi lui aurait il demander de s'occuper de son chien ? Il avait vraiment été au bord du précipice. Ce congé sabbatique était sans doute la meilleure chose qui avait pu lui arriver.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et elle était finalement là. Elle entra tout doucement, refermant la porte derrière elle. Mais elle n'avança pas plus dans la maison. Bruno se précipita vers elle en remuant du derrière. Elle lui chatouilla la tête, son regarda porté sur Grissom. Il était accoudé à l'îlot central dans la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante devant lui. Il se redressa et commença à avancer vers elle. Sans un mot. Sara se réfugia contre la porte. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à elle, mais il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit.

Ils restèrent à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux pendant une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Sara commence à sourire. Un léger sourire qui le fit sourire lui aussi.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement, lui dit elle en perdant son sourire.

Il secoua la tête et fit un pas de plus dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, son dos était collé contre la porte. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Il était heureux. Et de la voir enfin heureux, rendait Sara heureuse. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue barbue.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, lui dit-il.

Sara se mordilla la lèvre avant de faire elle même le dernier pas qui lui permit de se retrouver dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son cœur et lui embrassa le front.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle secoua la tête contre lui. Il n'avait pas à être désolé. Elle avait compris les raisons de son départ, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Mais elle n'avait pas aimé comment il avait géré les choses, comme d'habitude.

- Je t'aime, Sara.

Et voilà. Il l'avait finalement dit. Sara se détacha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. il lui avait enfin dit ces trois minuscules petits mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient sortis tout seul, sans même qu'il y pense. Pourquoi avait il mit dans de temps à lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

- Je t'aime, mon cœur, plus que tout au monde.



Et il la resserra contre lui, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur le front.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère.


	54. 716 Monster in the Box

_716 - Monster in the Box_

_Je me suis déchirée grave là !! plus de 1500 mots, impressionnant n'est ce pas ?_

_Et toi lectrice adorée (y'en a qu'une qui sait à qui je parle mais c pas grave...) : retrouve TA scène speciale pour toi... bon, elle est minuscule mais je suis sur qu'elle est très visuelle et que tu vas aimer visualiser...lol_

_Bonne lecture à toutes..._

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis si longtemps. Il était enfin de retour, chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais sentait les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Elle était collée contre lui, presque complètement sur lui. Sara lui avait une nouvelle fois pardonnée ses erreurs.

Il ouvrit un œil précaucieusement, pas réellement sur de ne pas avoir rêvé ces dernières heures. Mais non, deux immenses lui faisaient face. Elle lui souriait.

- Tu m'as horriblement manqué, lui dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le menton.

Était-elle déjà prête à refranchir cette étape intime ? Il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers temps.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté avant de s'endormir. Ils avaient parlé de son séjour à Williamstown, des affaires en cours au labo, de leur futur... de tout et de rien. Ils n'avaient abordé des sujets trop important concernant leur futur, comme un potentiel mariage, mais ils avaient quand même finit par conclure qu'il leur faudrait changer de vie s'ils voulaient continuer à être ensemble. Et de toute façon, ne pas être ensemble était exclu.

Il lui avait aussi répéter inlassablement qu'il l'aimait et s'était rendu compte, que, finalement, ces mots ne lui faisaient plus aussi peurs. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait il eu si peur de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Attendait il qu'une catastrophe se produise pour le lui dire ?

Et elle était là, contre lui, à lui déposer de délicats baisers dans le cou.

- Mon cœur...

Toujours ce magnifique "mon cœur" qui signifiait tant pour Sara. Elle était son cœur tout autant qu'il l'était pour elle aussi. Sara l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs. Elle avait pensé que ce départ plus ou moins étrange avait été un facteur déclencheur pour la fin de leur couple, mais non, en faite, c'était peut être un renouveau.

Grissom la serra dans ses bras et inversa la position, se trouvant ainsi au dessus de Sara.

- Ca peut attendre, mon cœur.

Pourquoi voulait-il attendre ? Ces quelques semaines sans le sentir près d'elle (en elle) avait été une douleur absolue, alors pourquoi prolonger cet état ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sara n'était plus près de lui. Les draps étaient roulés en boule au pied du lit avec leurs vêtements. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Le réveil indiquait 19H03. Il se concentra sur les bruits dans la maison et entendit le bruit de la douche qui coulait. Il se leva péniblement. Bruno était assit devant la porte, à remuer la queue, tout simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son maître.

Le bruit de l'eau cessa et quelques secondes plus tard, une Sara encore humide et enveloppée dans une serviette apparut derrière Bruno.

- Je vais l'emmener chez sa nounou, je suis déjà en retard...

- Tu es pressé ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nick et Warrick. On va boire un verre avant le boulot.

Grissom la regarda un peu perdu. Il avait pensé passer chaque secondes avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas annuler... Ils trouveraient peut être ca un peu louche si dès ton retour je reprends mes habitudes de ne plus sortir...

- Et alors ?

- Griss...

- Ok... Excuse-moi.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais aller au labo un peu plus tôt. Catherine m'a dit qu'elle serait surement encore là bas... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi proche de ce Keppler.

- Je crois qu'elle commençait vraiment à l'apprécier.

- Toi ca va ?

- Oui, tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Catherine par contre... ca va lui passer.

- C'est pour ca que les règles existent.

Sara écarquilla les yeux en souriant.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ca ?

- Bon, par moment, des exceptions peuvent être faite.

- Quand ca t'arrange oui...

Elle sortit de son embrassade et repartit se préparer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au labo que Sara apprit que Griss avait reçu une nouvelle miniature. Le cauchemar n'était donc pas fini. Comment allait-il vivre à nouveau cette expérience ? Allait-il une nouvelle fois s'enfoncer dans son malheur, sans même laisser une petite place à Sara ?

Sara frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Griss et se posa contre le chambranle, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit, tout simplement heureux de la voir.

-Avec les gars, on mange ensemble après le service. Ca serait bien tu pouvais venir.

-J'ai pas mal de boulot, Sara et…

-Griss… Ils veulent plus ou moins passer du temps avec toi. Ils n'ont pas bien eu le temps de te voir depuis ton retour.

-Je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas vraiment eu le temps non plus.

-Griss, je ne veux pas qu'on retombe dans le même schéma qu'avant ton départ.

Nick, Warrick, Greg et Catherine avaient tous exprimés leurs craintes quant au comportement de Grissom à un moment ou à un autre ces derniers jours, du coup, Sara avait alors eu l'idée de réunir tout le monde pour un petit déjeuner, comme ils avaient si souvent eu l'occasion de le faire par le passé. L'équipe avait accepté avec plaisir, tout en ayant l'intuition que Grissom ne serait pas partant, surtout après cette enquête plutôt catastrophique sur le tueur à la miniature. Nick avait même dit à Sara qu'il était persuadé que Grissom préférerait rentrer chez lui retrouver sa moitié. Sara s'était alors étouffé avec sa salive jusqu'à ce que Nick lui pose délicatement une main sur l'épaule en lui disant le plus doucement possible « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. »

Griss enleva ses lunettes et accepta l'offre de Sara, sachant que c'état important pour elle, pour eux, et pour l'équipe.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, il entra dans le petit diner en face du labo. Tout le monde était déjà là, y compris Jim Brass. Sara était coincée entre Greg et Nick. Quand Greg se leva pour laisser sa place à Grissom, sans même y faire attention, il fut arrêté par la main de Sara sur sa cuisse. Elle lui sourit et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger.

Grissom s'installa entre Catherine et Jim, ses deux meilleurs amis et ce dernier lui tapota le dos en lui disant :

-Alors, c'était comment ces vacances ? Content quand même d'être de retour à la maison ?

Personne ne s'attendait à une réponse de la part du très privé Gil Grissom, alors ils furent très étonnés quand Grissom répondit.

- Heureux, dit-il en évitant le regard de Sara. Je ne pensais pas que Las Vegas me manquerait autant.

- Vous aussi vous nous êtes manqué, patron, lui dit Greg.

-Vous avez rencontré des jolies filles par là bas, chef ? demanda Nick.

Grissom sourit.

-Elles sont plus belles par ici.

Cette fois se fut Catherine qui s'étrangla avec son jus d'oranges.

-Ok… Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Gilbert Grissom ?

Grissom sourit encore plus. Il était bien, détendu. Malgré le retour du tueur, malgré la perte de cette pauvre policière, malgré ces derniers mois… il était heureux.

-J'ai du le laisser à Williamstown.


	55. 717 Fallen Idol

_Hey !! C'est moi.. Merci de lire la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai comme qui dirait oublié une partie ultra importante de cet épisode... Bah si, pourquoi personne m'a rien dit ?? Vous suivez pas ou quoi ? En tout cas, allez vous régaler avec la scène de fin et je reviens tout de suite avec la suite et l'episode 718. Enjoy_

_717 - Fallen Idol_

_Ok, je les fais de plus en plus court mes chapitres... J'ai honte. Si si, je vous jure. J'en suis toute rouge de honte. Mais je suis pas très inspiré. En tout cas, j'espere qu'il vous plaira quand même mon mini chapitre. Totally GSR. Moi je l'aime bien, c'est l'essentiel. Vous avez le droit de le détester bien entendu, nous sommes dans un pays libre ou on peut dire ce qu'on pense (tant que c'est que vous adorez ce que je fais...lol)_

_Bonne mini lecture et à bientot_

Le bâton volait dans les airs et atterrit dans l'eau au moment même où Bruno plongeait dans le lac. Il attrapa son jouet du jour et nagea jusqu'au bord, heureux de pouvoir s'amuser avec son « papa ».

Il se secoua les poils en sortant de l'eau et gambada jusqu'à ses maîtres, son bâton dans la gueule. Grissom était couché sur une couverture avec Sara dans ses bras. Il était tôt, environ 7H du matin, si bien que le parc était désert.

Ils avaient récupéré Bruno chez sa doggy-sitter quelques minutes plus tôt et profitaient de ce beau début de journée. Ils étaient quand même emmitouflés dans leu blouson. Grissom avait ses lunettes de soleil et fixait le ciel, pendant que Sara, à moitié couché sur lui, traçait des cercles avec son doigt sur son torse.

Bruno se coucha au bout de la couverture, au pied de ses maîtres, ayant très bien compris que le jeu était terminé.

Sara finit par glisser sa main sous les épaisseurs de vêtements de Griss pour lui caresser le ventre à même la peau.

Grissom ne sourcilla pas mais lui dit :

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que nous sommes dans un lieu public ? »

« Tu vois beaucoup de public ? »

Sara se pencha vers Grissom pour lui embrasser le cou. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de serrer Sara contre lui. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et quand il les rouvrit, il fut surpris de constater que quelque chose lui faisait de l'ombre. Il leva la tête pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Le gardien du parc était devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Madame, Monsieur. »

Sara enleva vivement sa main de dessous les vêtements de Griss et s'assit sur la couverture en même temps que lui.

« Monsieur l'agent, » dit il en lui souriant.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait été complètement paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un le voit dans cette position, surtout avec Sara.

« On peut vous aider ? » continua t il, comme si la scène était plus que normale.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais vu l'heure, j'ai cru que vous étiez deux gamins… Vous savez, à cette heure ci je trouve souvent des jeunes en train de... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, très bien. On vient de finir de travailler et on voulait profiter de quelques minutes de tranquillité. »

« Oh… Vous êtes médecin peut être ? »

« Non, CSI, on travaille pour le labo criminel de Vegas. »

Sara regarda Griss étonnée de sa liberté d'expression. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à un parfait inconnu.

« Ah, c'est vous qui avez enquêté sur le gars qui tuait des femmes dans le parc, vous savez avec la rampe bleue qu'il peignait. »

« Hm… Oui, c'était nous. Vous étiez déjà gardien à cette époque ? »

« Je commençais juste, mais je travaillais la journée… Je préfère maintenant. La nuit, c'est plus calme. »

« A part quand un tueur rode » lui rappela Sara.

« Oui, j'ai jamais eu ce genre de cas pour le moment. »

« J'espère pour vous que ca n'arrivera jamais. »

« Enfin bref… Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Profitez bien du parc… A un des ces jours. »

« Oui, merci. »

Le gardien reprit son chemin et Sara reprit son activité. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de Grissom vibra. Un message lui indiquait qu'il était attendu au lycée de Vegas pour une enquête de disparition.

« Gil… On est samedi… On devait profiter de la journée tous les deux. »

« Je ferais en sorte de répéter ca à Jim… »

S'en était fini de la journée en amoureux, ils avaient au moins pu profiter de quelques minutes bien à eux. Le travail passait avant tout, toujours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Sara rentra à la maison, tout était éteint. La Mercedes de Grissom était garée dans l'allée ce qui voulait forcement dire qu'il était là. Elle parcourut doucement toutes les pièces de la maison et le trouva dans la salle de bain. Il se regardait fixement dans le miroir. Tournant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Elle se racla la gorge derrière lui ce qui le fit sursauter.

"Hey !"

"Hey. Ca va ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu t'admires ? On dirait Hodges."

Grissom sourit en se rappelant de David Hodges qui se teignait les cheveux.

"Non, je… Je me demandais si je devais garder… ca." Dit-il en désignant sa barbe. Il se frotta la joue.

"Tu adores porter la barbe."

"Oui, mais toi tu aimes moins."

"Non, j'adore te voir barbu, c'est juste… plus dur."

Il leva un sourcil.

"Les brulures ?"

"Les brulures."

"Ok, alors je rase."

Il attrapa sa bombe de mousse à raser et s'en rependit méticuleusement sur les joues, recouvrant ainsi la totalité de ses poils.

Sara le poussa alors gentiment pour prendre sa place devant l'évier. Elle attrapa le rasoir de Grissom et en le regardant à travers le miroir elle lui demanda :

"Tu as confiance en moi ?"

Elle se tourna alors doucement pour lui faire face, le rasoir bien en main. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sara, ne la lâchant pas du regard un seul instant. Il l'aimait. Et son regard en disait bien plus long qu'aucun mot.

"Intimement."

Sara esquissa un bref sourire. Intimement. C'était bien un mot à la Grissom ca. Elle se pencha vers lui et commença à le raser avec précaution, ne voulant pas le couper. Elle le rasa entièrement, ne laissant pas un seul poil trainé sur ses joues. Elle attrapa ensuite une serviette et le tamponna doucement pour enlever les résidus de mousse à raser. Elle se serra ensuite contre lui, le prenant par la taille et elle posa sa joue contre la sienne. Ils restèrent un moment comme ca. Juste tout les deux, sans un mot.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, autour d'un verre de vin. Sara avait mit une petite musique douce, et ils profitaient de la soirée. Assit sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Gil se lève et lui tende la main.

"Vous voulez bien m'accorder cette danse Mademoiselle ?"


	56. 718 Empty Eyes

_Alors moi qui deteste les chapitres où il n'y a pas de dialogue, qu'est ce que je fais ? Un chapitre sans dialogue. Mais vu l'épisode, je trouve que celà est plutot aproprié. Je vous laisse seul juge. personnelement, j'adore ce que j'ai fais pour une fois. Juste une petite chose, je vous remercie de bien vouloir relire le chapitre précédent, j'ai rajouté une fin... Parce que j'avais raté un passage essentiel du dernier episode, suis-je bete ! Alors relisez d'abord la fin du717 et après revenez par là._

_Cette fois, j'ai fais un chapitre un particulier. Je crois qu'il était temps dans l'histoire de faire entrer un nouveau personnage qui va avoir une grande importance pour la suite, et Empty eyes me semblait être l'episode parfait pour celà. J'ai adoré Empty Eyes, pas vous ? _

_Alors bonne lecture... et ne soyez pas trop surpris par le changement total de rythme entre le chapitre précédent et celui là... ENJOY_

718 Empty Eyes

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble.

Mais cette fois, le doute n'était plus possible.

Elle l'observait depuis déjà deux mois. Deux mois depuis que son père était mort. Deux mois depuis que l'extraordinaire Gil Grissom avait tué son père. Elle voulait le venger. Elle voulait que son père soit fier d'elle.

Quand elle avait apprit la mort de son père, Nathalie s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même. Elle s'était alors lancé corps et âme dans sa nouvelle maquette. Elle l'avait ensuite envoyé à cet homme qu'elle avait vu aux informations. Ce Gil Grissom. Cet homme qui avait été si heureux d'annoncer à la presse qu'un tueur en série n'était plus. Enfin, si elle avait mieux connu Gil, elle aurait su qu'il n'était pas heureux. Que la mort d'une personne, même atroce, ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Elle avait été complètement anéantie quand elle s'était aperçu qu'il n'était plus à Vegas. Elle ne savait pas où il était, mais il n'était plus chez lui. Oui, elle avait trouvé son adresse et elle restait des heures devant sa maison. Mais personne. Pas âme qui vive. Elle était alors retournée vers le labo et avait entendu des rumeurs sur le départ précipité de ce Gil Grissom. Départ ? Il était parti ? Qui allait s'occuper de sa maquette ?

Elle avait donc attendu. Attendu…. Trois semaines. Il avait mis trois semaines avant de réapparaitre. Elle l'avait alors observé attentivement. Elle avait suivi son enquête sur sa dernière maquette avec une certaine joie. Il était fort, très fort. Mais une femme était morte, par sa faute. Elle allait l'anéantir, comme il avait anéanti sa vie en prenant la vie de son père.

Mais il avait continué de vivre. La mort de cette policière ne semblant pas l'atteindre comme elle l'aurait cru.

Le suivre pendant ses enquêtes n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'elle trouve son talon d'Achille. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse souffrir, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffrait, elle. Et là, miracle, le talon d'Achille venait d'apparaitre.

Ils étaient seuls, dans un parc désert. Il était tôt, très tôt. Et ils étaient là, tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre à se faire des câlins. Comment pouvait-il être heureux ? Pourquoi avait-il le droit de rire ? Pourquoi ? Ils semblaient former une petite famille modèle. Ils avaient un chien. Peut être avaient ils des enfants ? La femme était jeune par rapport à lui. Elle était assise sur lui, à califourchon, et ils discutaient en se touchant sans arrêt. S'en était écœurant. Pourquoi n'était il pas anéanti ? Il allait bientôt comprendre ce que cela faisait de perdre une personne qu'on aime. Elle allait s'occuper de sa petite amie. Mais il fallait qu'elle la voie de plus près. Elle devait savoir qui était cette mystérieuse femme.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Ne prenant pratiquement plus le temps de dormir. Elle gribouillait frénétiquement dans son cahier à dessin. Elle représentait chaque scène qui la hantait.

Mais elle n'avait pas compris encore. Non, il lui fallut plus de temps pour comprendre.

Elle continua de suivre Grissom lors de ses enquêtes. Elle se familiarisa avec ses collègues, la blonde, le black, le jeune au sourire ravageur. Il travaillait avec eux tout le temps. Surtout avec cette blonde.



Elle était postée devant sa maison. La lumière était éclairée dans le salon, il devait être là. Sa Mercedes était garée dans l'allée. A côté de la Toyota de la femme. Par la fenêtre allumée, Nathalie les vit serrés encore une fois l'un contre l'autre. Est-ce qu'il y avait un seul moment où ils ne se touchaient pas ? Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre comme deux aimants. Nathalie ne les lâcha pas du regard. Ils dansaient. Ils dansaient en riant. Il était heureux. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'être heureux ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il voyait dans la journée. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux.

Elle vit alors le couple se séparer brusquement et Nathalie s'aperçu que Grissom avait changé. Oui, il n'avait plus de barbe. La femme avait l'air en colère. Grissom chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et disparut de la vue de Nathalie. Il réapparut presque aussitôt sur le pas de la porte, un téléphone à la main. La femme faisait les cents pas dans la maison. Nathalie se cacha complètement dans sa voiture, il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie.

Il raccrocha et soupira en re-rentrant chez lui. Nathalie ne vit pas la suite, mais quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, elle vit Grissom serré la femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser quelques secondes. Des secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Elle le suivit sur sa scène de crime, restant à l'écart pour ne pas attirer son attention. Il y avait beaucoup de remue-ménage dans le quartier, des policiers de partout. Et les CSI. Il y avait le black et Grissom, mais ils furent vite rejoins par une brune que Nathalie n'avait jamais vu bien qu'elle lui dise vaguement quelque chose.

Soudain, il y eut des cris et des policiers se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Nathalie entendit quelqu'un demander une ambulance.

A peine une heure plus tard, le quartier était encore plus bruyant. Des équipes de télévisions avaient envahie les lieux, et une foule de badauds essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait. Nathalie se joignit à eux. La brune qu'elle avait vue rentré plus tôt dans la nuit sortit de la maison, les bras croisés devant elle. Elle avait une blessure à la joue. Le policier que Nathalie commençait à bien connaitre, vu qu'il était sur toutes les scènes de crime de Gil Grissom, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'accompagna jusqu'à une voiture banalisée. La femme s'appuya contre. Nathalie, qui avait pourtant une très bonne mémoire n'arrivait pas à remettre le visage de cette femme dans un autre contexte. Comment se faisait il qu'elle lui semblait si familière. Grissom apparut sur le pas de la porte et le policier abandonna la femme pour le rejoindre. Ils discutèrent à voix basse un moment et Nathalie vit très nettement Grissom jeter plusieurs coups d'œil furtif à la femme. Qui était-elle ? Mais Grissom re-rentra dans la maison et le policier retourna auprès de la femme.

Nathalie passa le plus de temps possible à observer la scène, mais quand elle s'aperçut que la foule diminuait, elle retourna à sa voiture et repartit.

Les jours passèrent et Nathalie continua à suivre cette enquête qui semblait absorber complètement Grissom. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le suivait sur une enquête, mais elle commençait à bien le comprendre. Il allait au fond des choses, ne voulant rien rater. Ne voulant pas passer à côté d'un élément important. Gil Grissom allait être un adversaire difficile à abattre.

Ce n'est que quand elle les vit sortir tous les deux du labo, serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'elle comprit. Il ne la touchait pas comme il touchait cette femme chez lui ou dans le parc, non, mais le simple fait qu'il ait sa main posée dans le dos de cette Sara Sidle, que Nathalie avait fini par connaitre un peu mieux en la suivant sur l'enquête, fit que toutes les pièces de ce puzzle se remirent en place. Sara Sidle était la mystérieuse femme qui occupait les pensées de Gil Grissom.



Ils travaillaient ensemble. Gil Grissom, superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, n'était pas parfait. Il avait un immense talon d'Achille et c'était cette femme, cette Sara Sidle. Comment avait elle fait pour rater une énormité pareille ?


	57. 719 Big Shots

719 - BIG SHOTS (bien que ce texte n'ai rien a voir avec l'episode...lol)

Bon, déjà, je voudrais me "répandre" en excuse... je sais, je suis abominable, j'ai abandonné tout le monde. Je me suis lancé dans deux gros projets avec Missing et HTTM, mais ne vous inquietez pas, je compte bien les finir. OK, ca risque d'etre encore long, surtout pour HTTM. Missing, je pense pouvoir finir rapidement, mais je m'excuse déjà, je vais faire des chapitre mega court, comme celui d'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs... Je voudrais vraiment finir mes deux histoires pour vous, mais j'ai plus le courage. Je ne me lancerais plus jamais dans des trucs aussi monstrueux a faire. Apres ca, vive les One Shot...

En tout cas, je vous remercie de me lire encore si vous etes toujours là. Gros bisous a Nath, Nanou, Diddou, Sidle13 et Madame. Luv u guys...

La nuit avait été plus qu'éreintante, et Grissom n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour enfin se reposer. Les journées et les nuits étaient passées à une vitesse hallucinante cette dernière semaine. Il avait suivi l'affaire James au plus près et avait fait en sorte que Sara reste le plus possible avec Greg pour le soutenir.

Gil était en train de ranger ses derniers documents quand son téléphone sonna.

"Grissom ?"

"Gil, c'est Jim, désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de toi sur une petite affaire."

"Jim, j'allais rentrer chez moi."

"Désolé... Ecoute, j'ai Sara avec moi là, et..."

Grissom entendit Jim marcher un peu.

"Excuse moi, je me suis éloigné un peu."

"Sara va bien ?"

"Oui, elle va bien, mais elle me semble un peu fatigué. Tu peux venir ?"

"Jim ?"

"Elle va bien, Gil, promis. C'est juste que je la sens vraiment fatiguée et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle rentre seule tout à l'heure."

"Tu ne peux pas la ramener ?"

"Non, il faut que j'y aille là. J'ai une autre affaire."

"Ok, donne moi l'adresse, j'arrive."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom passa le barrage de la police au bout d'une rue et se gara à proximité du 4X4 de Sara. Il n'eut pas à la chercher beaucoup. C'était une banale affaire de vol de voiture. Sara était juste là pour relever les empreintes sur la voiture. Il n'y avait donc qu'une voiture de police avec deux policiers et Sara.

Les flics firent un petit geste de la tête à Grissom quand il passa à côté d'eux. Les deux flics se demandaient ce que fabriquait là le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit. Il ne se déplaçait que très très rarement sur ce genre d'affaire. Ils le virent s'approcher de Sara puis reprirent leur conversation sans plus faire attention aux deux CSI.

Sara leva le nez de ses relevés d'empreintes.

"Griss ?"

"Hey."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je passais dans le coin."

Sara lui sourit et se redressa. Elle déposa son matériel dans sa mallette et attrapa son appareil photo.

Grissom l'observa travailler un instant avant de s'approcher d'elle doucement. Il lui prit l'appareil photo de son épaule, laissant sa main lui caresser gentiment le bras. Sara lui sourit de nouveau.

"Je vais prendre les photos."

"C'est Jim qui t'a demandé de venir ?"

Griss lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit au travail, prenant en photo les environs, des badauds rameutés derrière la barrière de sécurité à Sara en train de travailler. Quand il la vit replier sa mallette, il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Tu te sens capable de conduire ?"

"Bien sur."

Il efflora encore une fois son bras du bout de ses doigts.

"Griss, je te promets que tout va bien."

Et pendant ce temps, au milieu de la foule de badauds, Nathalie Davies observait toujours et encore Grissom et sa copine. Photographiant mentalement chaque moment.


	58. 720 Lab Rats

Allez, je sais que la plupart de mes fans de la première heure sont en vacances, mais il reste quand même surement quelques irréductibles...

Pour toi MADAME !

Enjoy !

720 - Lab Rats

La foule avait envahie les rues de Vegas depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Avec le beau temps de ce début de printemps, les terrasses étaient combles. Le centre de Vegas n'était pas vraiment l'endroit préféré de Sara, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas à prendre sa voiture (même si sa Prius était écologique). Elle était donc assise à l'une des nombreuses terrasses de Vegas, entourée de touristes qui parlaient très fort dans des langues variées. Elle sirotait tranquillement sa limonade en regardant autour d'elle. Travailler de nuit avait ses avantages, au moins, elle n'avait pas à subir ce monde à longueur de journée, ce brouhaha qui n'en finissait pas. Son regard se posa sur un Gil Grissom souriant qui s'approchait d'elle, se frayant un chemin au milieu des badauds. Il s'assit tout de suite en face d'elle et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait déjà sa boisson sur table.

"J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir."

"C'est Hodges qui m'a retenu... D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que j'y retourne."

"On ne rentre pas à la maison ?"

"Moi non. Hodges m'a donné une idée. Visiblement, il a passé sa journée, avec certains laborantins, à essayer de résoudre les crimes du tueur à la miniature."

"Hodges ?"

"Et oui... Je l'ai surpris dans mon bureau en train d'analyser une des miniatures."

"Hodges dans ton bureau ?"

"Il a trouvé un lien entre tous les meurtres."

"Hodges ?"

"Sara ! Oui, David Hodges… La javel. Il y a de la javel sur toutes les scènes de crime, et dans toutes les maquettes. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour rater ça…"

Sara resta pensive un instant, pendant que Gil buvait sa boisson.

"Et tu ne penses pas que ca pourrait être lui le tueur à la miniature ?"

"Qui ?"

"Hodges !"

Gil sourit, amusé par l'idée plus qu'autre chose.

"Après tout, il te trouve ce lien... Il a une obsession pour toi..."

"Sara, on parle de David là... Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Quant à son obsession, je dirais plus qu'il admire mon travail."

"Pas seulement ton travail, il est fou de toi..."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, qu'il est forcément coupable."

"Parce que toi tu l'aimes peut être ?"

"Je respecte son travail."

"Ca répond pas à ma question."

"Je suis son patron, Sara."

"Et alors ? Quel rapport ?"

"Aucun, laisse tomber. Si on parlait d'autre chose que de David ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne me reste à peine que quelques minutes."

"Ok... j'ai appris que tu t'étais bien amusé avec Doc ?"

"On peut dire ca comme ca. C'était une bonne nuit."

"Tu aurais emmené Bruno avec toi au labo, il aurait pu t'aider à la chasse aux rats."

"Si je l'emmenais avec moi tous les soirs, il serait malheureux... et en plus, je n'imagine même pas la réaction des autres devant sa familiarité avec toi."

"J'avais pas pensé à ca, effectivement."

Gil finit son verre et regarda l'heure.

"Bon, il faut que j'y retourne."

Tout naturellement, il se leva et se pencha vers Sara pour l'embrasser. Par réflexe, Sara l'arrêta nette en le repoussant et en regardant autour d'elle. Gil roula des yeux et continua tout de même son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Sara. Ne s'arrêtant pas à un simple petit bisou. Sara fut plus que surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait comme ca en public. Avant, il aurait eu peur de tomber sur un collègue, ou qu'un des flics du quartier ne les reconnaisse, mais le Grissom nouveau, le Grissom de retour de son congé sabbatique, était un Grissom beaucoup plus ouvert.

Sara finit quand même par le repousser, ne voulant pas non plus se faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme. Il avait un immense sourire sur le visage.

"A tout à l'heure, mon Cœur."

Sara secoua la tête en souriant et le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule. A la table voisine, une famille lui souriait bêtement. Elle leur fit un petit signe de tête avant de se lever pour affronter la foule elle aussi.


	59. 721 Ending Happy

J'ai honte parce que plus je me rapproche de la fin et plus mes chapitres sont courts... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Mais bon, j'ai des circonstances attenuantes en ce moment. Je n'en dirais pas plus sinon que je suis la plus heureuse des femmes de la Terre. Et Nanou, j'espere vraiment que tu vas continuer a me lire. Parce que oui, très chère, je me repose, mais j'ai quand même le temps d'écrire deux phrases.. comme tu peux le constater... (deux phrases hein, pas plus...)

Bonne lecture à toutes et gros bisous... j'essaye d'écrire un minuscule chapitre de plus d'ici la fin de mes vacances.

721 – Ending Happy

Tu me rends heureux.

Ces quelques petits mots avaient profondément remué Sara. En pleine enquête, il lui avait sans doute fais la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il ne lui ai jamais fais. Elle aurait aimé se jeter à son coup, mais le choc de ses paroles l'avait presque cloué sur place. Elle s'était sentie rougir. Elle avait baissé les yeux et l'avait suivi chez Happy Morales. Ils avaient continué à travailler l'un près de l'autre sans en reparler.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, dans leur petit nid douillet, avec Bruno blotti entre eux, que Sara tenta de reprendre leur conversation.

"Tu es vraiment heureux, Gil ?"

Il la regarda surpris.

"Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Tu… Tu m'as dis tout à l'heure que je te rendais heureux."

"Oui. Tu me rends heureux."

Griss caressait la tête de Bruno, sans vraiment y faire attention. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sara lui laissa le temps de trouver les mots qui lui manquaient surement, comme c'était souvent le cas. Elle le regardait fixement. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient le sol, il se frotta l'arête du nez avec la main.

"Je ne pense pas avoir été plus heureux dans ma vie qu'actuellement, mon Cœur. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie… Même si on a pu vivre des moments difficiles, j'ai aimé chaque instant passé près de toi."

"Gil ?"

Gil tentait de faire comprendre à Sara à quel point il l'aimait, toujours de façon maladroite. Se rendant compte soudain que ses paroles pouvaient être interpréter différemment, il se ressaisi.

"Non, non, attend ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est… Je t'aime Sara, et je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi."

En souriant, Sara tendit sa main vers sa joue et la caressa un bref moment.

"Je t'aime moi aussi, Gil."

Gil se leva et attira Sara avec lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

"Je te rends heureuse ?"

"Plus que tout au monde."

Il lui embrassa le front, laissant ses lèvres posées contre la peau de Sara.

"Tu pourrais être encore plus heureuse."

"Non."

"Tu pourrais être encore plus heureuse, j'en suis certain."

"Comment ?"



"Je sais que notre situation n'est pas idéale, mais pour l'instant je ne trouve pas de solutions."

"Ca ne me dérange pas."

"Moi ca me dérange."

Sara lui sourit et tira Griss par la main jusqu'à l'obscurité de leur chambre. Elle l'embrassa avec passion quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied.


	60. 722 Leapin Lizards

Mes chers amis, I'm back !! Et oui, pour votre plus grand bonheur, j'en suis certaine, un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout beau de Missing Scene... Je m'ennuyais grave aujourd'hui, sans savoir quoi faire, et puis dans mes mails y'avait une de mes lectrice qui avait rajouté Missing a ses alertes et là, je me suis dit.. Flute, ca doit faire un moment que j'ai pas publié un chapitre (oui, effectivement ca faisait un bail... le dernier c'etait début aout... oups) Bon, faut dire que j'en suis à mon troisième mois de grossesse et même si je ne subit pas les nausées et autres désagréments, je suis quand même pas mal fatigué, et un point essentiel, j'arrive pas à rester devant mon écran d'ordi, ca me donne le mal de mer..lol Aller comprendre... Bref, j'ai fait un effort pour vous. et voilà le chapitre suivant.. Sachant qu'il n'en reste maintenant plus que 2 pour finir la saison 7... Et comme j'en avais déjà parlé, je ne suis pas sur de continuer après ca... Peut être jusqu'au départ de Sara... et encore... on verra, faut déjà que j'arrive à finir les deux derniers... Mon objectifs c'est de les publier avant le 9 octobre !

Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espere (désolée pour HTTM, pour ceux qui suivent, mais là, j'ai vraiment pas le courage de traduire, car même si c'est pas très compliqué, ca reste fatiguant...)

Merci de me suivre, bisous à Nath, Nanou et Sidle13 entre autres...

722 – Leapin' Lizards

"Une chose est sure, après avoir regardé Nick se débattre dans la boue avec ses malheureux cochons… et surtout…" Sara fit une grimace de dégout, "Surtout, savoir que les cochons sont capables de manger des êtres humains… Non, plus jamais je ne toucherais un morceau de viande de ma vie."

"Ca fait déjà un moment que tu ne manges plus de viande, mon cœur."

"Oui, mais là, je veux dire, que je ne toucherais plus jamais de la viande de ma vie. Si tu veux en manger, ca sera en dehors de la maison."

"Tu veux me transformer en végétarien ?"

"Non, mais aucun morceau de viande ne viendra dans mon frigo."

"Ton frigo ? Tu veux pas plutôt dire notre frigo ?"

"Non, mon frigo."

Sara désigna le frigo à côté d'elle. "Ca c'est mon frigo, et tes expériences iront dans le frigo de ton bureau."

Griss secoua la tête, ne voulant vraiment pas la contredire. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

"J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose."

"Tu changes de conversation ?"

"Non… Si. J'aimerais qu'on sorte ce soir."

"Qu'on sorte ?"

"Oui, toi, moi, Las Vegas."

"Qu'on sorte à Vegas ? En ville ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas, ca fait quoi… Presque 8 ans que tu vis à Las Vegas et je suis quasiment certain que tu n'es jamais allé voir le spectacle eau et lumière du Bellagio."

"Bien sur que si, rappelle-toi de l'enquête sur le meurtre du croupier de…"

"Sara… Je te parle d'une visite touristique de Vegas, pas d'une scène de crime."

"Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on fasse les touristes dans Vegas ? Pourquoi ?"

"Pour le fun ?"

Sara explosa de rire. "Le fun ?"

"Pour dire qu'au moins une fois dans notre vie de couple on est fait quelque chose de… normal."

"Normal ?"

"Tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis ? Va donc chercher ton appareil photo qu'on aille s'amuser."

Griss la lâcha et la poussa légèrement en direction de leur chambre. Pendant qu'elle attrapait son appareil photo dans la chambre, Griss grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient du salon, et farfouilla rapidement dans la poche de sa veste. Il sorti une petite boite à bijoux et l'ouvrit délicatement. Une bague trônait au milieu. Une bague toute simple. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et referma précipitamment la boite qu'il remit immédiatement dans sa poche. Il enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte, laissant une Sara toute souriante passer devant lui.

Pendant quelques heures, Sara fut la plus heureuse femme au monde. Elle se promena au milieu des centaines de touristes, main dans la main avec Gil. Ils visitèrent tous les lieux touristiques de la ville, en passant des fontaines du Bellagio bien entendu, à un tour en Gondole au Venitian. Sara prit plein de photos de Gil et d'elle devant les lieux mythiques de Vegas. C'était des mini-vacances. Choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais eues ensemble. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur liaison, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se soucia de qui pouvait les reconnaitre.

Grissom allait passer à l'action et enfin faire sa demande d'une des façons les plus romantiques qui soient, au bord d'un des canaux du Venitian, quand Sara se pencha au dessus du pont et vit un couple enlacer dans une gondole en-dessous d'eux et l'homme était en train de sortir une bague de sa poche.

"C'est d'un ringard."

Griss remit précipitamment la bague dans sa poche.

"Faire une demande en mariage comme ca, sur une gondole à Las Vegas… Le gars n'a vraiment pas d'idées pour faire un truc comme ca."

Griss ne savait quoi dire.

"Et puis quelle idée de vouloir se marier ! A notre époque. Un mariage sur deux finis par un divorce… surtout à Vegas."

"Tu… Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas te marier ?"

Sara se tourna vers Grissom, étonnée.

"On en a déjà parlé, Gil. Le mariage n'est pas un truc auquel j'adhère."

"Un truc ?"

"Ouais, à quoi ca sert finalement ?"

"A quoi ca sert ?"

"C'est toi qui répètes tout ce que je dis maintenant. Ca va pas, Gil ?"

"Si… Si, si, tout va bien."

"Tu penses au mariage toi ?"

"Hm… L'idée m'a peut être effleurée oui, enfin… ca fait un moment qu'on est ensemble maintenant et je m'étais dit…"

"Gil… Le mariage ? On arrive même pas à le dire à nos amis et toi tu voudrais te marier ?"

"C'était juste une idée comme ca, n'en parlons plus. Oublie."

Sara fronça des yeux, mais Gil s'éloignait déjà. Elle fit une petite grimace et le suivit, ne voulant plus vraiment abordé ce sujet. Non, le mariage n'était définitivement pas une chose qu'elle envisageait, même si elle aimait Gil plus que tout au monde.


	61. 723 The Good The Bad and The Dominatrix

J'étais bien partie, les yeux grands ouverts, alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas la suite tout de suite ?? Surtout que l'histoire était presque toute écrite déjà, je l'avais déjà publié au moment de la sortie de l'épisode, j'ai juste rectifié deux-trois trucs qui ne collaient pas avec la chronologie de CSI... Bref, trève de blah blah, à vous la suite...

Hope you enjoy... Hey... j'ai oublié de faire un énorme bisous à MADAME, alors pour le coup, je lui en fait un milliard.. ca me rattrape Madame ?? Je suis désolée !!

723 – The Good, The Bad and The Dominatrix

Sara était assise dans son salon, sur le canapé, Bruno couché à coté d'elle, sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle regardait la télévision, une émission animalière, tout en grattant la tête de Bruno. Elle repensait à la nuit passée, quand Grissom était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital de Lady Heather. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver Sara auprès d'elle. Il s'était tout de suite senti très mal à l'aise. En deux ans de vie commune avec Sara, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Lady Heather, mais Sara avait elle de son coté entendu toutes les rumeurs les concernant. Il s'était avancé vers Lady Heather, n'osant pas porter son regard sur Sara. Heather avait tendu sa main, et Grissom l'avait prise affectueusement dans la sienne, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Sara s'était donc excusée auprès de Heather, et était sortie de la pièce. Elle l'avait ensuite revu brièvement au labo, préférant ne pas rester en contact avec lui, et ne voulant surtout pas aborder un sujet personnel sur leur lieu de travail. Lui avait semblé vouloir lui expliquer ses agissements dans la salle des indices, au milieu de leurs collègues…

Elle était donc à présent chez eux et elle attendait dans le salon que Grissom veuille bien revenir à la maison.

Quand elle entendit les clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, elle ne bougea pas. Bruno ouvrit un œil, souffla et se rendormi aussitôt. Grissom entra doucement dans la maison. Il regarda Sara du coin de l'œil avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Sara. Il comprenait qu'elle soit déçue par son attitude, d'un autre coté Heather était une vieille amie, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il venait d'avoir une grande conversation avec Catherine à ce sujet, enfin plus qu'une conversation une engueulade.

Il prit une bière dans le frigo, prit une profonde respiration et s'installa sur la table basse, face à Sara.

"Hey !"

Sara ne le regarda même pas, elle continua à fixer la télévision en grattant la tête de Bruno.

Grissom commença lui aussi à gratouiller Bruno, mais fini par attraper les mains de Sara.

"J'imagine que tu sais où j'ai passé la nuit ?"

Sara ne répondit toujours pas. Elle luttait contre les larmes. Elle avala péniblement sa salive avant de porter son regard sur Grissom.

"Tu veux quoi Grissom ?"

Grissom fut surpris par sa réaction.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu veux que je te laisse vivre ta vie sans m'en mêler ?"

Sara ferma les yeux brièvement et reprit une profonde respiration.

"Je ne veux pas te mettre à l'écart, Sara…"

"C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai."

"Il ne s'est rien passé avec Heather."

"C'est pas ce que pense Catherine."

"Catherine ne connait pas grand-chose à ma vie privée, et tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne."

Grissom poussa Bruno et prit sa place. Il enlaça Sara tendrement. Bruno se roula en boule et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Grissom cette fois.

"Sara, on… enfin, je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé avec toi mais… Oui, j'ai eu une aventure avec Heather il y a quelques années, mais ca n'a pas duré longtemps, c'était une erreur. Je… Je voulais… Tu sortais avec Hank à l'époque, et… je crois que je… enfin… Si c'était à refaire, c'est vers toi que je me tournerais, pas Heather… Mais elle a toujours été de bons conseils pour moi. C'est mon amie."

Grissom se pencha vers Sara et lui embrassa le front.

"Sara, regarde-moi."

Sara ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Grissom. Son téléphone résonna dans le silence. Celle-ci le décrocha immédiatement de sa ceinture.

"Sidle… Hm hm… Ok, j'suis là dans 20 minutes."

Elle se leva sans un regard pour Griss, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la maison. Grissom comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de temps, mais il savait aussi que l'appelle venait surement de Catherine ou Brass et qu'il s'agissait surement de l'enquête concernant Lady Heather. Il se leva donc à son tour et reprit le chemin du labo, à la suite de Sara.

Quand il arriva au labo, la voiture de Sara n'était pas là. Il partit donc dans son bureau pour attendre son retour.

"Gil ?"

Catherine entra dans son bureau comme une furie.

"Oui Catherine ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Grissom haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

"Je préférerais que tu ne t'approches plus de Heather le temps de l'enquête. Ce que tu fais de ta vie privée ne me regarde absolument pas, j'en conviens, mais, toi, Monsieur « je respecte les principes », je ne te croyais pas capable d'enfreindre les règles à ce point."

"Catherine, on en a déjà parlé, on ne va pas revenir sur ce sujet éternellement, il ne se passe rien entre Heather et moi ! C'est une amie, rien de plus."

"Une amie chez qui tu passes la nuit de temps en temps, c'est ca ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle avait besoin de soutien."

"Si c'est comme ca que t'appelle çà."

"Catherine, ca suffit !"

"Si tu as besoin d'une oreille compatissante, rappelle-toi que passé une époque j'étais là pour toi. C'est toi qui t'es éloigné. Je reste ton amie, Gil."

"Je sais bien Catherine. Est-ce qu'on peut en rester là maintenant ? J'ai des recherches à effectuer."

Sans un mot de plus, Catherine sortie du bureau et renversa presque Sara sur son chemin.

"Si t'arrives à le ramener à la raison, toi, bonne chance."

Sara entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle fit une petite grimace et s'installa face à Gil. Ils se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant quoi dire.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que tu es passé la nuit avec Heather…"

"Chez Heather," l'interrompit Grissom.

"Chez Heather, si tu veux. Ce n'est pas ca qui me gêne le plus, Griss, c'est plutôt les rumeurs qui circulent au labo sur toi et elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment des choses que j'ai envie d'entendre. Quand Catherine me dit que Heather est la seule qui te fasse vibrer, ca… ca me dérange tu comprends ?"

"Sara…"

"Laisse-moi finir. Je sais très bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et Heather dernièrement, et ton passé te regarde, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, mais je voudrais juste que tu sois clair avec tes collègues."

"Je ne peux pas…"

"Je ne te demande pas de leur dire que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie actuellement, mais sois clair avec eux, ne les laisse pas supposer des choses qui ne sont pas vrais."

Sara ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle se leva abruptement et ouvrit la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui avant de partir.

"A tout à l'heure."


	62. 724 Living Doll

_Bon voilà, je sais, ca fait deux ans que vous attendez cette suite. J'ai été un peu longue oui je l'avoue. Mais me voilà. Je finirais cette longue et passionnante aventure avec vous avec le prochain chapitre 801. Non, je ne le publierais pas dans deux ans. J'espere cette semaine. Ma vie a eut beaucoup de boulversement ces derniers temps, tout en bonheur, mais en route j'ai perdu mon imagination. Je voulais quand même faire plaisir à Nath et à Nanou. Et à Madame et Sidle13. Mais specialemement pour Nanou. Gros bisous à toutes. Luv you guies. Bon, c'est ultra court et en plus j'ai repris une hsitoire que j'avais déjà ecrite. Bonne lecture tout de même._

724 – Living Doll

Cette affaire le hantait de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Il n'arrivait plus à rentrer chez lui à l'heure. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler l'essentiel. Sara. Il fallait qu'il trouve des réponses pour pouvoir retrouver sa vie. Mais comment ? Tous ces meurtres, toutes ces victimes. Izzy Delancy. Penny Garden. Raymundo Suarez. Et une seule chose reliant ces victimes : la javel. Hodges avait beau être le plus ennuyeux des techniciens de son labo, Grissom ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir trouvé cet élément commun aux crimes. La javel. Ca restait quand même un faible indice. Comment trouver la prochaine victime ? La population entière était une victime possible.

Et Ernie Dell avait eu tant d'enfants en garde qu'il faudrait des jours et des jours pour retrouver le tueur à la miniature.

Et une victime potentielle de plus. Grissom était las de tout ca. Il écoutait à peine David quand Sara arriva derrière lui. Il s'entendit lui parler sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il disait.

"Il est tout à toi, chérie."

Chérie ? Il n'arrivait même plus à retenir son secret. Mais Sara ne releva pas. David n'avait certainement pas entendu. Comment tout ca allait finir ?

xxxx

Plusieurs jours sans la voir. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la victoire. Il le sentait. Natalie Davies. Il avait un nom. Une adresse. Il ne restait plus qu'à la police de l'attraper. C'était une question d'heures.

Une miniature ? Dans son bureau ? Comment était elle arrivée là ? Et puis d'un coup, il eut une énorme appréhension. Il fallait qu'il soulève cette voiture. Tout semblait être au ralenti. Sara. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas eu de nouvelles ? Il souleva la voiture et sa pire crainte était là, sous ses yeux. Sara. Morte. Il avait, pendant des années, refoulé ses sentiments par peur de la perdre. Et voilà qu'après deux années de pur bonheur, elle disparaissait. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais non. La poupée bougeait encore. Il lui restait une chance. Une chance de changer sa vie entière. Une chance de retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

xxxxx

Catherine, Warrick, Greg et Nick se regardèrent tous interloqués. Grissom venait de leur dire qu'il aimait Sara. Tous se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé ces dernières minutes. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais vu la tête que chacun faisait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tout se précipitait dans leurs têtes. Sara kidnappée, Sara en danger, Grissom, Grissom qui aime Sara. Est-ce que Sara savait que Grissom l'aimait ? Catherine fut la première à prendre la parole.

"Quelqu'un était au courant ?"

Nick et Warrick secouèrent la tête. Greg restait abasourdi. Est-ce que Grissom venait bien d'avouer son secret ? A tout le monde ? Et Sara s'était vraiment faite kidnappé ? Il secoua la tête. Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

"Je me doutais que Gris avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais Sara ?" Catherine n'en revenait pas.

"Parce que tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?" Nick n'arrivait pas à amalgamer toutes ces informations.

"Nick, il vient de dire qu'il aimait Sara !"

"J'ai entendu, Cath, mais ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble."

"Moi j'suis d'accord avec Catherine. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je me pose des questions sur eux."

Greg restait silencieuse, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Grissom réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Hey ! Brass part chez Nathalie. On a une nouvelle adresse. Nick, Warrick…"

"On y va Boss."

Les deux garçons partirent, laissant Catherine et Greg gérer Grissom. Celui-ci se prit la tête dans les mains et respira profondément.

"On va la retrouver, Gil…"

"Oui, Gris, on va la retrouver."

Catherine fit signe à Greg de les laisser seul, ce qu'on n'eut pas à lui répéter deux fois.

"Gil ?"

"Pas maintenant Catherine."

"Ca va aller ?"

C'était certainement la question la plus débile de la Terre. Bien sur que non que ca n'allait pas. Mais Catherine ne savait pas quoi lui dire. On ne savait même pas si Sara était encore en vie. A priori oui. Grissom s'accrochait à cette idée. Grissom s'installa sur un tabouret, face à la maquette et fixa cette petite main qui bougeait. Comment allait-il retrouver Sara. Où était-elle ?

"On allait vous le dire, Cath. Sara voulait qu'on vous invite tous à la maison, juste avant l'été…"

" A la maison ?... Gil, ca fait combien de temps ?"

" Longtemps, Catherine… Je ne peux pas la perdre maintenant."

"On va la retrouver. On a retrouvé Nick, on retrouvera Sara."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom reçut un appel de Sophia pour le prévenir que Nathalie s'était enfuie par la fenêtre mais que tout le monde était à sa poursuite.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Nathalie était en salle d'interrogatoire. Toute l'équipe était derrière le miroir sans teint, pour entendre sa confession. Mais Nathalie était dans son monde et Grissom ne réussit pas à savoir où était Sara.


End file.
